Neófita
by Agatha Mora
Summary: ¿Alguna vez imaginaste como sería despertar un día sola y sin ningún tipo de recuerdo, sin familia, sin pasado, sin ninguna de aquellas cosas que te caracterizan y te hacen ser tú? ¿Da miedo verdad? Bueno, puedes dejar de imaginarlo porque voy a contártelo...
1. Salvada por el Destino

**Sección I**

**Forks**

* * *

**Tema: The Forgotten - Green Day**

**.**

**Esta es una historia sencilla, pero no es fácil contarla. Como en una fábula, hay dolor, y como una fábula, esta llena de maravillas y de felicidad. (La vida es Bella)**

**.**

**Capítulo Primero - Salvada por el Destino**

**.**

* * *

Estaba exhausta, había corrido durante horas o quizás días. Ni siquiera tenía una correcta noción del tiempo, recordaba noches y amaneceres pero no sabría decir exactamente cuántos fueron.

Corría desesperada, hambrienta, y sucia. Pero no había tiempo para pausas o comidas, tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro. De lo contrario el cazador me encontraría.

Corrí algunos kilómetros más hasta encontrar un pequeño pueblo, me pregunté donde estaba. El clima había cambiado notablemente, ya no era caluroso y seco, todo lo contrario, ahora había musgo y humedad por todas partes. Arrugué la nariz, el aire era denso y cargado, no me gustaba, me hacía sentir pesada y no podía correr tan ágilmente o al menos eso sentía.

En mi cabeza no habia nada más que confusión, parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo por primera vez. Todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor me maravillaba y atraía. El agua y sus sonidos, la luz y sus efectos, rayos de sol, el silbido del viento, todo me extasiaba maravillosamente y me dejaba pletórica.

Pronto me encontré parada sobre un pequeño charco, donde pude ver mi reflejo. Quedé absorta por unos minutos, era hermosa. Examiné cada rasgo de mi cara, mis ojos color rojo furioso, mi piel que a pesar de estar sucia, era perfecta y blanca como la leche. Mi cabello largo, sedoso y ondeado hasta la cintura. Era preciosa, pero también era un monstruo igual al que me perseguía. Un monstruo con cara de ángel y dientes de demonio.

Quizás debería dejar que me atrapara, tal vez él me daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pero no podía, cuando estaba cerca de él. Dejaba de pensar y actuaba como un animal, por instinto... Lo único que sentía era el peligro y la gran necesidad de huir. Entonces me lanzaba a la carrera, gruñía, gritaba y saltaba; todo hasta que finalmente me sentía segura, apenas en esos momento era cuando volvía mi cordura.

A poco kilómetros había un pueblo, podía distinguir sus luces jugando en el crepúsculo. Regalándome una de las vista más hermosas que podía tener, lentamente comencé a moverme y a deambular por allí con mucho cuidado, para no ser vista. Después de algunas vueltas, llegué a un puente. Otra vez la admiración, me quedé completamente absorta con el movimiento del agua sobre las piedras y el hermoso ruido que emitía, era hipnótico.

De repente un brusco choque proveniente de mi flanco derecho me lanzó hasta la mitad de la calle al otro lado del puente, caí de espaldas al duro asfalto, en un golpe seco. Me había arrojado cerca de 30 metros, no sabía que pasaba, no alcance a ponerme de pie cuando apareció de la nada, delante de mí un muchacho bastante alto de cabello rubio y tez tan blanca como la mía. Otro demonio, el joven tomó mi mano rápidamente y de un tirón hizo que me pusiera de pie. Gritó nerviosamente mientras me observaba con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—¡Corre!

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y con mi mano aun entre las suyas se lanzó a la carrera. Por inercia lo seguí, otro golpe seco nos alcanzó. Pero esta vez no me golpeo solo a mí, el joven a mi lado parecía haber chocado contra lo mismo que yo, inmediatamente caímos los dos al suelo.

Cuando levanté la mirada había un gran cuerpo que nos bloqueaba. Era él, el monstruo, me había encontrado.

Nos miró desde su altura haciendo un gesto de repugnancia y altivez.

—Deja a la niña y lárgate por donde viniste. —La voz del hombre era autoritaria y fuerte.

—No. —respondió el muchacho con la misma actitud.

—Vamos niño, mírate. Crees poder enfrentarte a mí, solo déjala y vete. No hay necesidad de que hoy mueras, aunque sería la excusa perfecta para exterminar de una vez a tu Clan.

—No Felix. —Volvió a repetir el joven de manera estoica, esbozando una media sonrisa. —Dime, ¿Qué pensaría Aro de esto? Te estás extendiendo en tus funciones, creo que no le agradará. Apuesto a que solo debías llevarla a Volterra, pero las cosas se te salieron de las manos.

Yo me encontraba en el suelo confusa y sin comprender la situación, pero observaba todo cuidadosamente, aun no entendía que estaban decidiendo mi futuro. Vida o muerte.

—Yo la creé, me pertenece y me la llevaré o simplemente diré que no sobrevivió al cambio. —El hombre me apuntó con algún tipo de artefacto extraño y se disponía a disparar cuando de pronto los faros de un auto encandilaron la escena, el joven a mi lado aprovechó la distracción y volvió a correr conmigo por detrás, pero esta vez lo hizo en la dirección opuesta hacia el barandal. De repente jaló con tanta fuerza como para tirarme del puente haciendo que cayera primero, mi espalda impactó sobre las piedras del arroyo y podía sentir como el agua corría a mí alrededor, el muchacho cayó sobre mí, cubriéndome casi por completo. Intenté moverme pero era demasiado pesado.

—Por favor confía en mí, es la única forma en la que saldremos de esto.

No dije nada. Pero dejé de luchar en signo de respuesta. Luego sentí los pasos del cazador en el agua pero no me moví, no abrí la boca, y clavé mis ojos en el pecho del joven.

La camisa que llevaba puesta tenía los primeros botones desprendidos, eso me permitió ver la piel de su pecho. Él tenía cicatrices. No una o dos, sino varias de diferentes tamaños y en forma de medialuna. Sentí pánico, ¿Qué tal si él también venía tras de mí? ¿Por qué tenía tantas cicatrices? Una voz chillona me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Alto, ¿quién está ahí? —Era la voz de una mujer al parecer se había asomado por las barandas del puente. —¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Son dos cuerpos!

—Maldita sea. —La voz baja y gutural del cazador ahora se escucha lejana. Pocos minutos después tuve la sensación de que se había ido.

Quería abrir los ojos, los cuales había cerrado con mucha fuerza para no ver las cicatrices, pero no podía.

—Ten paciencia. —Dijo el joven ahora con una voz calmada y casi amistosa.

Podía sentir como el alivio y la tranquilidad comenzaban a embargar mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. Creo que nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera.

Esperamos a que la mujer fuera hasta su auto y mientras hablaba con el servicio de emergencias, emprendimos la huida. El joven se paró de un salto, repetí su movimiento y acto seguido él volvió a tomar mi mano y correr, justo como la vez anterior, lo seguí. Probablemente debía zafarme de su agarre y tomar otra dirección pero por algún motivo él me inspiraba confianza.

Corrimos hasta llegar a un claro, donde soltó mi mano. Me quedé clavada en mi lugar y él se adelantó unos diez pasos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme su cara tenía dibujada una sonrisa pequeña.

—Bueno, hasta aquí es suficiente. —Una extraña ansiedad me invadió cuando escuché esas palabras, iba a dejarme y eso me alteraba no quería que lo hiciera.

—Estamos a salvo aquí. Es terreno seguro. —Se apresuró a decir, creo que sintió mi nerviosismo.

—Soy Jasper y es un placer conocerte.

Miré a Jasper, tratando de leerlo.

El momento de tensión había pasado y nuestra pequeña alianza se había disipado. Ahora éramos dos desconocidos, midiéndonos. Para mí era cuestión de supervivencia, necesitaba saber quién era y por qué había decidido salvarme y para él... no lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bueno, este pequeño y loco proyecto va dedicado a Alejandra, gracias por alentarme...**

**Vero, gracias por confiar en mi y dedicar tu tiempo a esta historia...**

**Sobre todo gracias a Stephenie por crear algo tan maravilloso...**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la fantástica Meyer, la historia salio de mi cabeza...**

**...y bien? Es mi primer historia, tengan piedad!**

**...Gracias por invertir tiempo en esto.**


	2. Conociendo a la familia

**Música: Ghosts- James Vicent Mcmorrow**

**Esta es una historia sencilla, pero no es fácil contarla. Como en una fábula, hay dolor, y como una fábula, esta llena de maravillas y de felicidad. (La vida es Bella)**

**Capítulo Segundo- Conociendo a la Familia**

Repasé lo ocurrido en las últimas cinco horas, en muy poco tiempo las cosas habían tomado un rumbo completamente diferente.

Ahora ya no debía huir de Félix, me había perseguido y rastreado por días pero con la llegada de Jasper simplemente él había huido. Eso me hizo llegar a una conclusión obvia.

Jasper era aun más peligroso que Félix.

Las mordidas que decoraban todo su cuerpo confirmaban mi teoría, pero su voz calmada y su comportamiento amable me desconcertaban, eran como un camuflaje para su letalidad. Es un lobo con piel de cordero, ese pensamiento nació de lo más recóndito de mi mente pero probablemente era el más acertado.

— ¿A cuántos como yo has matado? —Cuán fácil sería para él deshacerse de mí. Quizás por eso Félix optó por no pelear...

Jasper se irguió en toda su estatura e hizo una mueca, seguramente no era la pregunta que esperaba. El ambiente entre nosotros era denso, ambos nos mostrábamos rígidos y estoicos pero sabía que al mínimo movimiento, nos agazaparíamos listos para pelear. Me pregunté cuantos segundos duraría antes de que arrancara mi cabeza.

—A muchos, más de los que puedo recordar. —una mueca amarga apareció en su rostro —… y soy un vampiro no suelo olvidar cosas.

_Vampiro_….finalmente tenía algún tipo de repuesta, la punta del iceberg. Anoté mentalmente el término. Si salía de esto, debía investigar.

—Pero ese no es tu caso. No estoy aquí para matarte.

— ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué estás ayudándome?— Todos mis sentidos me decían que no debía confiar en él pero sus ojos ambles me instaban a hacerlo, además que otra opción tenía. Estaba sola.

—Porque me lo han pedido y porque en cierta forma eres especial —dijo mientras me observaba detenidamente y fijaba sus ojos en mí —No eres como los demás neófitos, el control que tienes sobre tus sentidos e instintos es impresionante, jamás he visto a nadie que pueda hacer eso. Por ejemplo, ahora todo tu ser te está gritando que me ataques o que huyas pero no estás haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, en su lugar estás ahí parada estudiándome y tratando de descifrar mi comportamiento tal como lo estoy haciendo contigo. —Ahora sus ojos brillaron con malicia —me pregunto qué clase de ser humano habrás sido.

Cuando Jasper dijo que estaba ayudándome por pedido de alguien dejé de escuchar todo lo demás. Eso habría muchas posibilidades, quizás no estaba sola, alguien estaba buscándome.

— ¿Quién te pidió que me ayuda…?— No pude terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que en ese preciso momento otro vampiro se hizo presente.

Entró corriendo a una velocidad extraordinaria por el punto opuesto del claro a donde yo me encontraba, justo a espaldas de Jasper, el cual dio media vuelta y se movió rápidamente para atrapar a la pequeña criatura antes de que llegara a mi.

Un gruñido bajo y gutural salió de mi pecho, había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar mi espalda con un gran roble para proteger mi flanco posterior. Estaba agazapada y con todos mis músculos en flexión y listos para saltar, por último deje ver mis dientes.

La pequeña mujer ahora acorralada por los brazos de Jasper hizo un puchero y mostró una expresión herida.

— ¿Por qué está gruñéndome? Jamás la atacaría, no sería capaz de tal acto…— dijo. Su voz era baja y pausada, como si fuera un pensamiento.

Jasper se relajó, la soltó lentamente y luego me miró. Dio un gran suspiro.

—Es tu culpa Alice, la asustaste. Te dije que esperaras. Debes entender que ella es una recién nacida y por mas control que tenga de si misma aun responde a sus instintos básicos de supervivencia, así que es perfectamente natural que te gruña. De hecho deberás estar agradecida que no se haya lanzado por nosotros o peor aun que haya huido hacia el océano, de ser así no volveríamos a encontrarla. —Él estaba sermoneándola pero de una manera amable y paciente, como quien trata con un niño pequeño.

La última declaración pareció afectarla ya que lo miró sorprendida y hasta podría afirmar que con un poco de pánico en sus bellos ojos, que eran del mismo color que los de Jasper sólo que aún más claros.

—Por favor relájate, todo está bien. —Inexplicablemente empecé a sentirme mucho más tranquila, mientras Jasper se acercaba algunos pasos hacia mí con una de sus manos extendida para que la tomara. No lo hice, pero relajé mi postura en señal de respuesta.

Eso bastó ya que él se detuvo y me sonrío. Luego miró hacia atrás e invitó a la mujer a que tomara su mano. —Ella es Alice, es mi compañera y es quien me envió por ti. — La mujer se colgó de su brazo, y luego me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

_Alice… ella había enviado por mí_. ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos? La observé detenidamente, su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, su cabello negro, corto y puntiagudo. Traté de captar cada detalle de ella, pero nada me era familiar.

—Bella, prometo que voy a explicarte todo. Pero no aquí, vamos a la casa. Carlisle está esperándonos y tú debes alimentarte y tomar un baño. Has estado huyendo por días, tómate un pequeño respiro. Prometo que luego todas tus preguntas serán respondidas.

—¿Bella? ¿Ese es mi nombre? — no reconocí mi voz, salió como un pequeño susurro. Pero el nombre tampoco me decía nada. Tampoco había reparado en el hambre y el cansancio hasta que Alice los nombró.

Bajé la cabeza y examiné mis manos sucias. Mi nombre era Bella, era un vampiro neófito…..Jasper y Alice eran la única puerta que tenía para obtener más respuestas y un lugar seguro. Con un asentimiento de cabeza acepté su oferta, no dije nada porque no había más que decir.

Alice me regaló otra gran sonrisa. —Muy bien, entonces síguenos —acto seguido tomó amorosamente la mano de Jasper y ambos se lanzaron a la carrera.

No los seguí de inmediato, me tomé un momento. La parte de mí que pugnaba por huir seguía haciéndolo, pero había otra parte, una que me decía que esto cambiaría mi existencia.

Miré el espeso y oscuro bosque detrás de mí, luego volví a mirar en la dirección que Alice y Jasper habían tomado, el bosque era igual de oscuro y espeso ahí, pero al menos ahora tenía una esperanza y el futuro no se mostraba tan incierto. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para mi misma, la primera en días, también la primera de la que tenía recuerdos. Olfatee el aroma dulce que ellos habían dejado y corrí en su búsqueda.

Pronto los alcancé, llegamos a una gran casa escondida entre los altos y añejos árboles. La propiedad era antigua y muy elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura, era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Delante de la puerta principal había tres vampiros, esperándonos. Dos hombres y una mujer.

La primera tenía los rasgos pálidos y hermosos propios de la especie pero había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que me daba una sensación de fragilidad y ternura. Era pequeña y delgada, pero de facciones más redondeadas que las de los otros. Vestían de manera informal. Me sonrió en señal de bienvenida, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse en lo que pensé era un intento de no asustarme. Ella era más cautelosa que Alice.

Los dos hombres estaban posicionados tres pasos por delante de la mujer, uno a cada lado de ella, habían adoptado esa posición para protegerla si decidía atacarlos o eso supuse.

El que estaba a su derecha era rubio, alto y parecía un poco más maduro que los demás, estaba perfectamente peinado y su postura era tan relajada como la de la mujer. Por lo contrario el que estaba a su izquierda tenía un aspecto más juvenil, su pelo cobrizo estaba revuelto, pero su postura era tensa y en su cara había un gesto de repugnancia contenida, era evidente que no estaba feliz con mi llegada.

Alice se adelantó dando pequeños saltitos y bailando hasta posicionarse entre ellos. Jasper se quedó junto a mí, pero se movió para poder bloquear al cobrizo y cubrirme con su cuerpo. En silencio di gracias, Jasper era muy receptivo.

—Familia, esta es Bella. — dijo Alice a modo de presentación con un tono efusivo y alegre.

Como respuesta me removí detrás de Jasper acercándome un poco más a él, usándolo como escudo, pero asomé mi cabeza para poder ver a la mujer y al hombre rubio. Intenté formar una sonrisa, no sé si tuve éxito.

Parecía un gatito asustado, mi comportamiento era patético, pero estaba rodeada por cinco vampiros desconocidos de los cuales uno me ponía más que nerviosa. Volví a mirar al cobrizo, afortunadamente ya no me prestaba atención, ahora toda su mirada iracunda era para Jasper, el cual lo observaba de forma estoica, parecían dos estatuas.

Alice se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención.

—Bella, estos son Esme, Carlisle y Edward_…_ —Con cada nombre pronunciado me señaló lentamente a cada uno de ellos.

Esme fue la primera en hablar.

— Bienvenida Bella. Es un placer conocerte. Hemos estado esperándote. — Todo fue dicho en voz serena y pausada junto con una sonrisa amable por parte de Esme, Alice, y Carlisle.

Bien, ahora necesitaba un momento para poder procesar todo esto.

_Por un lado había encontrado una familia bastante particular que al parecer estaba esperándome, por otro sabía que era un vampiro pero aun no entendía las connotaciones e implicaciones de mi condición._

_...Y finalmente sabía mi nombre, ya no era sólo una neófita ahora era Bella._

* * *

**Hola Nuevamente! Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo de Neófita...**

**Declaro que los personajes son enteramente propiedad de la Señora Meyer, yo los tomé prestados para divertirme un ratito.**

**Dedicado a Alejandra, por muchos años mas de amistad...**

**A Vhica, mi beta...gracias por aguantarme en mis rabietas y tomarte la molestias de corregir.**

******Quiero agradecer mis primeros RR de Ale, Vero, Coco, Guest & Bebuchis...con tan solo una persona que lo lea publicar vale la pena...**

******...y bien? La historia va tomando forma. **

******...jaja No, lo de Bella y Edward no es amor a primera vista ciertamente, pero no se preocupen. Edward esta ciego pero no tanto...**

******...Hasta el próximo que será el Viernes! Besos. **


	3. Tomando decisiones

**Tema: One- Apocalyptica**

**"Esta es una historia sencilla, pero no es fácil contarla. Como en una fábula, hay dolor, y como una fábula, esta llena de maravillas y de felicidad." (La vida es bella)**

**Capítulo Tercero-Tomando ****Decisiones**

Era reconfortante sentir el agua limpia y tibia sobre todo mi cuerpo, percibía como cada uno de mis músculos se relajaban. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la losa de la bañera y le di una larga mirada al pulcro y amplio baño con distintas tonalidades de blancos y crema.

Luego de mi llegada, Alice y Esme me arrastraron dentro de la casa para que me alimentara y aseara.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi llegar a Alice con tres bolsas de sangre en sus manos.

—Son de ciervo, creo que te gustará. —Explicó con una gran sonrisa mientras me las entregaba.

Cuando el aroma llegó hasta mí, la sed comenzó a quemar mi garganta tal y como el primer día, en ese momento dejé de pensar y me abalancé sobre las pequeñas bolsas clavando mis dientes en ellas y provocando que gotas de sangre mancharan mi ropa y la hermosa alfombra blanca de Esme.

Alice hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones cuando entró como un torbellino por la ancha puerta de dos hojas. Una de mis piernas sobresalía del agua para apoyarse sobre la losa. Alice clavó su vista en mi pie derecho y lentamente se acercó para tomarlo y acariciar con un dedo la parte externa de mi talón.

—Esta es una de mis visiones. Así supe tu nombre. — Todo fue dicho de forma suave y concentrada.

Flexioné mi pierna y giré mi pie para poder ver de lo que Alice estaba hablando.

Nunca pensé encontrarme con algo así. Un pequeño "_Bella_" escrito con letras elegantes y contorneadas adornaba mi pie. Un detalle de mi cuerpo en el que nunca antes había reparado.

—Eres el primer vampiro que veo con algún tipo de tatuaje. Bueno todos nosotros venimos de épocas en las que estas cosas no se usaban y no he estado lo suficientemente cerca de otro vampiro que no sea de la familia como para comprobar si tienen uno o no. Pero de todas formas es hermoso. —Alice reflexionaba en voz alta, de pronto su mirada se iluminó y comenzó a dar saltitos. —Además irá muy bien con unas hermosas sandalias de tacón y unas tiras atadas a tus tobillos.

Podía jurar que ella estaba teniendo una visión de todo. Ese pensamiento me recordó algo. ¿Cómo supo de mi tatuaje si ni siquiera yo sabía que lo tenía?... Y también mataba una esperanza, la esperanza de que Alice y yo nos conociéramos de antes o fuéramos amigas. Ella sabía cosas de mí, pero no había obtenido esa información de manera convencional.

Apunté esa idea a las otras tantas cosas que preguntaría. Esme y Carlisle habían prometido hablar conmigo y aclarar todas mis dudas luego de que tomara un baño.

Alice volvió a interrumpir mis cavilaciones, carraspeando y extendiéndome una mano para que saliera del agua. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y luego hice lo mismo con mi cabello. Caminé hacia la habitación.

Sobre la cama reposaban varios conjuntos de ropa, vestidos, pantalones, blusas, remeras y ropa interior. Todos con la etiqueta aun puesta, esa ropa aun no había sido usada. En el suelo a los pies de la cama había otros tantos pares de zapatos, tenis y sandalias, también nuevos adiviné.

—Todo esto es para ti, Bella. Puedes ponerte lo que gustes, todo es de tu talla, aunque creo que el vestido azul se te vería muy bien. —Dijo la pequeña vampiro junto a mí mientras señalaba con una mano las prendas y sonreía ampliamente.

—Pero, ¿Dónde esta mi ropa Alice?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Estaba sucia y rota. Además la manchaste de sangre así que Esme y yo decidimos tirarla y traerte todo esto.

—Eso no era necesario.

—Claro que lo era, por favor ahórrame el sufrimiento de verte con esos trapos que tú llamas ropa y dame el placer de verte con algo realmente lindo.

Suspiré resignada y me acerqué a la cama para tomar un par de jeans, una blusa blanca, ropa interior del mismo color y un par de tenis. Giré sobre mis talones y volví al cuarto de baño. Podía escuchar a Alice resoplar a mis espaldas seguramente por no elegir el vestido. Reí para mi misma, a pesar de todo ella era agradable.

Desenvolví rápidamente la toalla de mi cuerpo y me cambié. Era verdad todo me quedaba a la perfección, eran de mi talla. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Cuando Esme dijo que habían estado esperándome no tenia idea de la magnitud de sus palabras, tenían ropa y sangre en bolsas para mí. También estaba el hecho de que Jasper me encontrara en el momento justo. Todo esto era tan extraño y espeluznante, si no fueran tan gentiles probablemente ya habría salido corriendo, pero de nuevo estaba ese sentimiento que me hacía quedarme, el mismo que me hizo seguir a Jasper.

Caminé hacia el gran espejo del tocador y desenredé la toalla de mi cabello para liberarlo. Parecía un nido de aves, tomé el cepillo y comencé a alisarlo, mientras lo hacía examiné mi rostro. Era el mismo que había visto en el charco, ahora estaba limpio pero seguía igual, la misma tez pálida y ojos rojo sangre. ¿Por qué los ojos de estos vampiros eran diferentes? Recordaba que los ojos de Felix eran del mismo color que los míos.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño la ropa ya no estaba sobre la cama, en su lugar se encontraba Alice sentada con lo pies cruzados esperándome. Al verme me sonrío y dio un salto para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta mí.

—Sabía que detrás de toda esa ropa vieja y pasada de moda había una hermosa mujer. —Luego tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para salir del cuarto y caminar por el pasillo. —Vamos, todos nos están esperando abajo. Emmet y Rosalie han llegado. Además creo que tú también tiene deseos de hablar con Carlisle y que aclare todas tus dudas.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras bajé la mirada para ver a toda la familia reunida esperándonos. Había dos rostros nuevos, Emmet y Rosalie pensé. La mujer de un cabello rubio, largo y perfecto estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a Esme y me observaba fijamente, su mirada era dura. El hombre estaba parado justo detrás de ella con los brazos extendido y apoyados sobre el respaldo del sillón, era musculoso y muy grande, de hecho era el más grande de todos los hombres. Él también me observaba pero su mirada era neutra. Ni buena, ni mala.

Seguí a Alice por la maciza escalera de caracol hasta que nos reunimos con los otros. Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón opuesto al de la rubia y Alice fue hasta él para ubicarse a su lado.

Carlisle y Edward estaban parados junto a la chimenea. El primero se giró para mirarme y me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Por favor Bella, siéntate. —La voz de Carlisle era tranquila y tenía cierto dejo de paternidad.

Asentí y me ubiqué en el sillón que estaba a mis espaldas, entre los otros dos, hecho que me dejaba a la vista de todos.

Recordé mi episodio anterior con las bolsas de sangre, pero las manchas ya no estaban en la alfombra. De hecho la alfombra parecía nueva.

—Primero quiero presentarte a Emmet y a Rosalie. Ellos también forman parte de nuestra familia.

Ninguno dijo nada, la mujer asintió levemente con sus ojos otra vez clavados en mí y el grandote me dio una gran sonrisa dejándome ver unos hermosos hoyuelos. Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa también.

— Bella, primero me gustaría que nos cuentes de ti. Todo sobre tu experiencia en los días pasados. —Dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba para ubicarse junto a Esme.

Pestañee unas cuantas veces, bajé la cabeza para ver mis manos blancas y pequeñas. Moví mis dedos de forma nerviosa mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta de Carlisle, realmente no había demasiado sobre lo cual explicar.

Busqué a Jasper con la mirada, él me indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que estaba bien que hablara. Al instante comencé a sentirme más tranquila y segura. Volví a clavar la vista en mis manos que estaban ahora cruzadas sobre mi regazo y comencé a relatarles la poca información que había en mi mente.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos realmente, sólo los de los últimos tres días. Cuando desperté en un camino viejo, junto a un automóvil completamente calcinado. No había nada, ni nadie alrededor, sólo yo. Inspeccioné el auto en busca de alguna pista pero todo estaba quemado, así que resignada comencé a caminar. Me interné en el bosque que estaba junto al camino, estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir aunque había mucha niebla. Poco después de caminar algunos kilómetros encontré una carpa con algunas personas, tres adultos y una niña pequeña. —Esta vez alcé la vista para encontrarme con la mirada atenta de Carlisle, el cual me indicó con otra sonrisa amable que siguiera. —La sed comenzó a quemar mi garganta, mientras más me acercaba más fuerte era y más dolor me provocaba. Pronto estuve delante de ellos agazapada y mostrando mis dientes, lista para saltar. —Una sonrisa amaga salió de mi. —La niña salió de la carpa y fue la primera en verme. Me miró con ojos aterrorizados, gritó de forma desgarradora y comenzó a temblar, al oír los gritos de la niña los tres adultos acudieron a ella y ahí fue cuando me vieron. Todos pusieron la misma cara de terror ante mi presencia. Todos esos gritos y sobre todo los de la pequeña hicieron que volviera a mis cabales. Yo quería lanzarme sobre ellos y beber su sangre, el pensamiento me extasiaba, me causaba placer.

—¿Los mataste? —Era la primera vez que Edward me dirigía la palabra. Me observaba desde su posición junto a la chimenea y su voz estaba cargada con el mismo hielo que su mirada.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, vi mi reflejado en los grandes y hermosos ojos miel de la niña y la visión me repugnó. Di la vuelta y comencé a correr, sólo quería alejarme lo suficiente de ellos. Cuando creí estar a una distancia segura, frené y me recosté sobre un árbol. —Una mirada de asombro se dibujo en la cara de todos entonces, pero nadie dijo nada. —Poco después me alimenté de algunas ardillas que paseaban alrededor. Cuando terminé de beber su sangre sólo me quedé tirada en el pasto mirando al cielo y dejando que la luz del sol me bañara. ¡Vaya sorpresa cuando descubrí que mi cuerpo brillaba! Estuve tirada ahí durante lo que creo fueron horas intentando armar el rompecabezas, hasta que escuché una risa, me incorporé inmediatamente y Félix apareció frente a mí. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Todos escuchaban atentamente mi historia. Así que decidí continuar.

—Félix me explicó que me había creado y que había estado vigilándome todo ese tiempo. Me dejó sola para observar mi comportamiento, dijo que estaba decepcionado de que haya huido de los humanos, pero que él arregló el problema. Todas sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. —El recuerdo de la pequeña cruzó mi mente, quería llorar por ella y sus familiares pero no podía.

—Está bien Bella no fue te culpa. —Jasper habló reconociendo mi estado.

—Quizás no fue por mi mano, pero si yo no me hubiese cruzado en su camino Félix no les habría hecho nada.

Jasper ya no respondió y yo seguí con mi relato.

—Félix intentó llevarme con él. Pero me resistí, la idea de que haya matado a todas esas personas sin motivo alguno y su cara de placer al contarme lo que había hecho provocaron que no confiara en él y mucho menos que quisiera seguirlo, así que me negué. Ahí fue cuando inicio toda la persecución y pelea. Huí de él, corrí durante los siguientes días y cuando finalmente me encontró y no tenía escapatoria Jasper llegó. El resto de la historia ya la conocen.

Carlisle asintió con gesto de entendimiento y Esme le dio un fuerte apretón en su brazo. Luego me miró con una gran sonrisa y habló.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de tu comportamiento Bella, es admirable que te hayas resistido al aroma de los humanos, y que hayas decidido huir.

—Si, _Bella_ todo es muy impresionante. Pero tengo una pregunta; ¿Cómo es que un vampiro neófito como tú pudo escapar de las garras de un viejo vampiro experimentado como Félix? —Edward pronunció mi nombre con un cierto tono mordaz. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema que tenía él conmigo?

Me removí inquieta en el sillón, esta familia era agradable, excepto por algunos integrantes, tenía cosas que agradecerles pero aun no sabía hasta donde podía confiar en ellos. Así que preferí guardarme eso para mí. Afortunadamente fue Jasper el que respondió.

—Precisamente así Edward. No subestimes la fuerza y la rapidez de un neófito.

Carlisle interrumpió la pequeña discusión que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos vampiros haciendo un gesto con sus manos, acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala con las manos detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera meditando algo.

—Muy bien Bella, ahora es nuestro turno de explicarnos. Nosotros somos los _Cullen_ y somos un clan de vampiros pacíficos, en realidad preferimos usar el término familia. Esencialmente nos gusta vivir como lo hacen los seres humanos, trabajamos, tenemos rutinas y costumbres como todos ellos. Básicamente nuestra existencia se desarrolla de manera tranquila. Tampoco nos alimentamos de humanos, nuestra dieta es a base de animales, como lo hace cualquier otro ser vivo. Los propios humanos se alimentan de animales también. De hecho eso hace que nuestros ojos sean de un color diferente como lo habrás notado.— una gran silencio lleno la sala en ese momento hasta que Carlisle volvió a hablar—... Y Bella, mi propuesta es que te unas a nosotros, que formes parte de nuestra familia.

La revelación de Carlisle me tomó completamente por sorpresa, él quería que yo formara parte de su clan.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieren con ustedes?

—Porque es tu destino Bella. —Ésta vez la que contestó fue Alice saltando de su asiento y ubicándose junto a Carlisle. —Hay algunos vampiros que tienen ciertos talentos especiales, yo por ejemplo puedo ver el futuro, pero no es tan simple como parece. Veo la cosas en base a las decisiones que las personas toman, en cambio contigo fue diferente. Nosotras no nos conocíamos y yo tenía visiones de ti corriendo por el bosque y escapando de Félix, de ti llegando con nosotros. Al principio no les hice caso, pero las visiones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más recurrentes y claras, entonces supe que debíamos ayudarte. Hacía semanas que estábamos esperándote hasta que llagaste a Forks entonces todo cerró y Jasper fue en tu búsqueda.

—Eso es imposible.

—No, no lo es. Piénsalo, como sabía yo del tatuaje con tu nombre, si ni tu misma lo habías visto aun. — Bien, en eso tenía razón.

—Bella, nosotros podemos ayudarte y protegerte. Nos haremos cargo de ti, por favor confía en nosotros. —Esme habló aun desde su lugar en el sillón. — Seremos tu familia ahora.

—No es necesario que nos contestes ahora, sé que todo esto ha de ser demasiado para ti. Pero tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo. Aun así, si no deseas formar parte de la familia puedes quedarte uno o dos meses hasta que domines tus instintos y aclares tu mente. Te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber para sobrevivir. — Carlisle se apresuró a agregar luego de la declaración de Esme.

Aceptar la generosidad de los Cullen estaba bien, pero formar parte de _su familia_ era algo un poco más delicado.

Carlisle tenía razón, no tenía otras opciones. Si quería sobrevivir en el mundo de los humanos debía aprender a camuflarme y mezclarme con ellos, algo que los Cullen estaban dispuestos a enseñarme. Me gustara o no, los necesitaba.

Asentí hacia el patriarca.

—Me quedaré un tiempo con ustedes.

Ante mi declaración Alice comenzó a bailar en su lugar, mientras los demás me regalaban grandes sonrisas a modo de aprobación, excepto uno...

_Miré a Edward, y me pregunté como seria nuestra convivencia. Quizás simplemente nos ignoraríamos el uno al otro o quizás no. Tendría que esperar para obtener la respuesta..._

* * *

**Hola...**

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sr. Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas, maestros/as, profesores/as que consagran su vida a enseñarnos a leer y escribir, de no ser por ellos ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.**

**...Capitulo Beteado por Vhica.**

**...Se que todas quieren entender a Edward, pero como dije todo tiene una explicación, solo aguardad! **

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Afirmando decisiones

**Tema: Faraway-Apocalyptica**

**"La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente." (Carmen Martín Gaite)**

**Capítulo Cuarto-Afirmando Decisiones**

Han pasado algunos días desde que acepté la oferta de los Cullen. Lentamente me fui adaptando a ellos e introduciéndome en su estilo de vida. He de reconocer que es interesante la manera que tienen de camuflarse entre los humanos.

Carlisle trabajaba como médico del Hospital del pueblo, Forks. No me agradaba demasiado el clima, pero ellos sostenían que era lo mejor para intentar llevar una vida normal y poder salir durante el día sin ser delatados. Los chicos acudían al Instituto como cualquier adolescente normal, y Esme se desempeñaba como una ejemplar ama de casa. A la vista de todos, ellos conformaban una perfecta y ejemplar familia.

Jasper y Carlisle creían que lo mejor era que me quedara en la casa o en los alrededores del bosque las primeras semanas, mientras aprendía a controlar mi sed, y a comportarme con delicadeza, también debía esperar que mis ojos adquirieran otra tonalidad, cosa que ocurriría paulatinamente si me alimentaba de sangre de animales.

Debido a eso, pasaba muchas horas en la casa a solas con Esme, tiempo que utilizábamos para mis lecciones de_ "comportamiento humano"_. Ella y Alice habían preparado una habitación para mí. Era sobria, estaba decorada con distintos tonos de pastel, contaba con una cama de dos plazas con dosel, un baño y un placar lleno de ropa que Alice había comprado anticipando mi ás, contaba con un gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque, era hermoso. Me gustaba pararme junto al marco de éste y perder mi vista en la oscuridad nacida de los árboles.

Aun tenía muchas cosas por resolver. Por ejemplo no sabía si era del todo correcto haber aceptado la oferta de Carlisle, tampoco sabía quién era, mi única pista era un pequeño tatuaje en mi pie derecho y por otro lado estaba_ Edward_. Durante los últimos días nos habíamos ignorado mutuamente, apenas si conocía el tono de su voz. Cuando llegaba a algún lugar él se retiraba.

Una suma de eventos que me hacía replantearme mi estancia allí, quizás debería estar buscando mi pasado, pero Félix seguía ahí afuera y hasta que no aprendiera a defenderme, no podía huir. Hacerlo sería suicidio.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Era Esme, la reconocí por su aroma.

— Puedes pasar. —Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

Me miró con sus ojos dulces y llenos de ternura. Se acomodó en una de las sillas antiguas que decoraban la habitación.

—Cariño, sé que sientes ciertas dudas aún, y quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo. Quiero ayudarte Bella, no me alejes. No te encierres en tus silencios.

Al escucharla, llené mis pulmones de aire aunque no lo necesitara y volví a mirar hacia el bosque, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería lastimar a Esme.

—No son ustedes, soy yo. Estoy rota. Soy una hoja en blanco. No tengo nada que ofrecerles. Ustedes son una familia conformada desde hace siglos. ¿Qué podría aportarles? Solo estoy separándoles y poniéndolos en peligro.

—No Bella. No quiero que pienses de esa manera. No hay ningún peligro y tampoco estás separándonos —el tono de Esme cambió para volverse firme y se puso de pié para colocarse junto a mí, —…y sobre Edward no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya pasará. Él sólo está frustrado.

—¿A qué te refieres con que está frustrado? —Ahora ella acaparó toda mi atención.

—Bueno, quizás no debería decirte esto. Quizás deberías hablar directamente con él, pero Edward también tiene un talento peculiar como Alice y Jasper. ¿Recuerdas cuando Alice te habló de su poder? —Recordaba lo de Alice, algo que aun se me hacía imposible. Pero no tenía conocimiento sobre Jasper, ¿qué clase de poder tenía él? —Bueno, Edward es telépata, él puede leer los pensamientos de las personas ya sean humanos o vampiros por igual. —alejó su vista del ventanal para mirarme directamente. —Pero no puede leerte a ti.

_Telépata…_

Sonreí con amargura. Aún mirando el bosque.

—Claro que él no puede leerme. No hay nada que leer de hecho. Como dije antes, soy un papel en blanco Esme.

Ella negó.

—No funciona de esa forma. Aun así, él debería ser capaz de leer tus pensamientos, cualquiera de ellos… un pensamiento actual, tus recuerdos desde que despertaste. Pero por más que lo intenta no hay nada.

La revelación de Esme me sorprendió, pero eso no cambiaba el resultado.

—Cualquiera que sea el motivo, la finalidad es la misma. Edward no quiere que esté aquí. — Ahora fui yo la que adoptó un tono firme.

En ese momento Alice entró bailando por la puerta que Esme había dejado ligeramente abierta.

—Hola a ambas. ¿Qué tal su día? —Dijo usando su tono alegre y cantarín como era habitual. — ¡Esme, no es justo! Yo debo ir al Instituto y soportar aburridas clases mientras tú, tienes a Bella aquí para divertirte. Yo también quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ella. —Terminó su berrinche con un pequeño puchero.

La interrupción de Alice le dio un punto final a mi conversación con Esme, conversación que me gustaría retomar mas tarde, pero tenía el presentimiento que eso no volvería a pasar. Aunque seguramente dicha interrupción no fue casualidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en la charla que no me di cuenta en el momento en que todos ellos llegaron. Probablemente Edward también había escuchado.

—Bella, Jasper nos espera en el patio trasero para entrenar.

—Claro Alice, dame un momento, me pondré algo mas cómodo e iré enseguida.

Todas las tardes cuando los chicos regresaban del Instituto, Jasper y yo entrenábamos, la finalidad era que tuviera un mayor dominio de mi cuerpo, que conociera los puntos débiles de mi adversario. Jasper gozaba con eso, se notaba.

Caminé hacia el closet ampliamente abastecido. Sabía que éramos inmortales, pero aun así me pregunté si alguna vez llegaría a usar todo é un cómodo conjunto negro deportivo y unos tenis a juego. Una vez lista, bajé las escaleras para unirme a los demás.

Cuando salí, el aire fresco me golpeó renovando mi estado de ánimo. Afuera sólo estaban Alice y Jasper, la primera ya estaba cambiada y sentada sobre el césped. El segundo se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Hola chicos. — saludé y me acerqué.

—Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal tu día? —Contestó Jasper cortésmente. Realmente era un hombre muy atento y agradable pero al verlo recordé lo dicho por Esme. Él también tenía un don.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo Bella. Pero sí, puedes hacerme una segunda pregunta. —Oh, él era tan sagaz. Pero no me agradó su pequeña broma, sonaba como si quisiera aliviar lo que sabía sería un momento tenso, lo que implicaba que él sospechaba cual sería mi pregunta.

— ¿En qué consiste tu don? —Escupí de manera algo exigente.

—Se podría decir que soy _empático_, percibo los sentimientos de las personas que me rodean y al mismo tiempo soy capaz de controlarlos, atenuándolos y aumentándolos. Aunque algunas veces los sentimientos o estados de ánimo que desprenden los individuos son tan fuertes que no puedo controlarlos y tienen un efecto desfavorable en mi. Tienden a perturbarme.

_Ver el futuro, leer mentes, controlar los sentimientos… aptitudes sin dudas extraordinarias._

Ese era el motivo por el cual me sentía más segura y tranquila junto a Jasper. Y también probablemente por lo cual lo habían enviado por mí, esas sensaciones fueron las que me hicieron seguirlo en primer lugar. En cierta forma Jasper me había engañado utilizando su don, pero también había salvado mi vida. No podía enfadarme con él.

— ¡Hey! ¿Listo para recibir una paliza querido hermano? Bellita, observa y aprende del mejor. —Emmet entró en escena caminando hacia nosotros y tronándose los nudillos, por lo cual ya no pude seguir preguntando tantas cosas como me gustaría. Al parecer hoy sería un día de conversaciones pendientes.

Hoy observaría, así que me giré resignada y caminé hacia Alice para sentarme junto a ella.

Por media hora nos quedamos en silencio observando la práctica. Emmet era un poco brusco, fuerte, pero se movía de forma torpe y precipitada, en cambio los movimientos de Jasper eran controlados y acertados. Él estaba jugando con Emmet, podía acabar con él cuando quisiera, pero lo alargaba para su propia diversión. Mientras analizaba los movimientos de ambos, ciertas evocaciones llegaron a mí.

— _¿A cuántos como yo has matado?_

—_A muchos, más de los que puedo recordar, y soy un vampiro, no suelo olvidar cosas…_

—… _algunas veces los sentimientos o estados de ánimo que desprenden los individuos son tan fuertes que no puedo controlarlos y tienen un efecto desfavorable en mi._

…y finalmente até algunos cabos.

Jasper era un luchador experimentado, había librado innumerables batallas y había salido airoso de todas ellas. También podía controlar las emociones, algo que sin duda sería de ayuda en una pelea. No había forma de que él estuviera nervioso aquella vez que se enfrentó a Félix. No, yo fui la causa de su nerviosismo, mis emociones lo superaron. No solo constituí una carga emocional sino también física.

Jasper estaba en mucha desventaja, él sabía que nuestra única esperanza era correr y la inesperada llegada de la humana fue lo que nos salvó finalmente.

Miré a Alice por el rabillo del ojo.

Él había arriesgado su existencia por mí, aun sin conocerme. Si algo le ocurría hubiese dejado a Alice sola. Mi corazón se oprimió por ella, nadie merece una eternidad de soledad, menos aún luego de haber conocido el amor.

No podía ponerlos en peligro.

—No pienses en eso.—Alice dijo en tono bajo y serio. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba de esa forma.

—Creí que no podías leer mentes…_—_Traté de aliviar la tención.

—Y no lo hago. Pero tomaste una decisión.

Miré hacia el pequeño espacio verde que nos separaba. Era imposible engañarla.

—¿Lo has visto Alice? ¿Me has visto marchándome?

Primero contestó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Si… Hay nieve, será en invierno. Queda algo de tiempo antes de eso. Quizás podamos convencerte para que te quedes con nosotros._ —_Agregó en tono bajo.

Llevé mis piernas a mi tórax para luego cubrir mis rodillas con los brazos. " _Alice había tenido una visión, en algún momento me marcharía." _

Seguimos sentadas observando a los chicos, pero ninguna volvió a decir nada. Ella estaba dándome mi espacio y se lo agradecía.

Pocos minutos después un gran estruendo hizo que el suelo vibrara. Emmet cayó de rodillas y Jasper se posicionó detrás de él para sostener la cabeza del grandote entre sus manos. La imagen era escalofriante.

—¡Ahg! ¡Quita tus garras de mí, Jasper! _—_Éste liberó a Emmet con un gesto de suficiencia. Y luego guiñó un ojo a Alice, quien comenzó a aplaudir para festejar la victoria rotunda de su novio.

Emmet se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas y maldiciendo por lo bajo debido a su derrota. Luego me miró y su gesto cambió. Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en su rostro aniñado. Una idea pasaba ahora por su cabeza.

—Bellita ¿Qué dices? ¿No estás cansada de solo mirar? Yo me ofrezco a pelear contigo. No soy una gallina como Jasper.

La propuesta de Emmet me tomó desprevenida, pero quería hacerlo. Me agradaba entrenar y hoy no lo había hecho.

—Será divertido.

Me disponía a ponerme de pie cuando la voz de Edward resonó en el jardín.

—No, claro que no eres un gallina. Eres aun peor, algo así como una marmota. —Seguí la dirección de su voz y lo encontré en lo alto de una de las copas de un gran árbol. ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado mi conversación con Alice? Si había escuchado probablemente estaría feliz. —Vamos Emmet, yo jugaré contigo. No molestes a nuestra _invitada_. _—_ Otra vez su tono mordaz.

Recostado sobre el viejo tronco verde cubierto de musgo y vistiendo un par de jeans oscuros con una remera azul de mangas cortas, colores que hacían que su pálida piel resaltara se veía bastante sexy, debía reconocerlo. Pero cualquier pensamiento agradable que tuviera hacia él era aplastado inmediatamente por su actitud arrogante y estúpida. Era un imbécil.

Emmet no respondió de forma verbal, pero dio un gran salto hacia el árbol de Edward y luego los dos se lanzaron a la carrera.

—Irán de caza. _—_Me informó Alice.

Más tarde, el tiempo corría tranquilo en casa de los Cullen. Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala aunque cada uno desarrollaba una actividad diferente. Rose y Alice se encontraban sentadas en el suelo con muchas revistas de moda desparramadas a su alrededor, Esme caminaba de un lado al otro arreglando las flores del cuarto y cantando algo en tono muy bajo, por último Jasper miraba un programa sobre la Guerra Civil.

Carlisle se encontraba sentado frente a mí e intentaba enseñarme a jugar Ajedrez. Debía reconocer que todo esto de la táctica y la estrategia mantenían la mente de un vampiro ocupada por algunos minutos. El pequeño teléfono celular de Carlisle comenzó a sonar, él se retiró hacia la cocina para contestar, algo curioso dado a que aun así todos los habitantes de la casa podían escucharlo, cuestión de cortesía y formalidades pensé.

—Lo siento Bella pero debo retirarme, ocurrió un accidente y me necesitan en el hospital. —Explicó cuando regresó sosteniendo el maletín en una de sus manos y el delantal largo y blanco en la otra.

—Por supuesto Carlisle. Aunque me gustaría pedirte permiso para entrar a tu despacho y tomar algunos libros de la biblioteca.

—Claro que puedes, de hecho me complace mucho esa idea. Entra cuantas veces quieras y toma cuántos libros desees pequeña. —Carlisle era un hombre muy afectuoso.

—Gracias.

—De nada, ahora debo irme. Hasta luego familia. —La respuesta fue un resonante adiós por parte de todos, al que yo no me uní. Me sentía extraña haciéndolo.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia el despacho, cuando entré mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Había tantos libros que probablemente muchas bibliotecas del mundo estarían deseosas de tener semejante colección. Era descomunal y seguramente todos los libros habían sido leídos por él, algunos quizás más de una vez.

Me adentré en ese mundo de hojas, letras y tapas duras, donde estuve atrapada un buen rato, entretenida con los diferentes títulos y prólogos. Cuando acabé habían transcurrido un par de horas y llevaba una pequeña pila hacia mi cuarto. Dejé los libros sobre la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, tomé el primero de la pila_ "Expiación"_ y caminé hacia la cama. Me recosté sobre ella y abrí el libro, en la primera hoja usualmente en blanco estaba escrito el nombre de Carlisle, en letra clara y elegante y a su lado una fecha.

Sonreí, era la fecha en la que él había leído el libro. Habían pasado pocos años, 2001 mismo año de la publicación del libro. Carlisle había tenido una gran idea, también anotaría mi nombre cuando terminara la lectura.

Había avanzado unas cuantas páginas, la historia entre Cecilia, Robert y Briony me tenía absorta. Escuché un pequeño ruido en la ventana, me paré a regañadientes no quería dejar mi lectura.

Caminé hacia ella y la abrí, en uno de los árboles que estaban frente a mi cuarto se encontraba Edward agachado entre ramas y hojas. Sus ojos ahora dorados por su reciente alimentación brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad, al principio no habló, solo me observó fijamente. Me planté en la ventana y lo observé de la misma forma. No me iba a dejar intimidar.

Luego de unos minutos, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara mostrándome sus dientes. ¿Intentaba amenazarme?

—Es hora de hablar… —No era una pregunta, él me estaba dando una orden.

— ¿Finalmente te dignas a dirigirme la palabra? —Sí, mi tono fue brusco y muy poco amable pero Edward llevaba mi paciencia al límite.

— ¿El gato me muestra sus garras? —Bien, ahora la ironía venía de él. No llegaríamos muy lejos de esta forma pero no iba a doblar mi brazo.

—Tú me mostraste los dientes primero.

Edward suspiró cansado y relajando su postura.

—Escucha, por lo que veo vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo del que pensaba y necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas para hacer nuestra convivencia más… _tolerable _durante ese tiempo. —Ahora sonaba irritado pero intentara ocultarlo. Probablemente yo estaba acabando con su paciencia también. Estábamos a mano en eso.

—Esta bien, tienes razón. —Asentí en su dirección.

Edward no dijo nada pero esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Mientras lo observaba me pregunté si llegaríamos a un punto medio, si estableceríamos alguna tregua. Lo hiciéramos o no esto me daba la oportunidad de encararlo y preguntarle, qué era lo que le fastidiaba tanto de mi, si prácticamente no me conocía. Entendería algunas cosas de Edward o eso esperaba.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son enteramente propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la trama salio de mi cabeza...**

**La obra nombrada, " Expiación" es propiedad del escritor británico Ian McEwan. Obra publicada en 2001.**

**Capítulo beteado por Vhica, gracias.**

**Gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí y leen...**

**Gracias por los rr, me hacen muy feliz. Es lindo saber que están del otro lado..**

**...y bien?Finalmente llego el momento de arreglar algunas cosas entre esos dos. ¿Qué pasará?**


	5. Edward y la luna

**Tema: Sleep- Poets Of The Fall**

**"Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior." ****(Frida Kahlo)**

**Capítulo Quinto-Edward y la Luna**

Correr por el bosque era vigorizante, el choque del viento contra mi cara me extasiaba, quería ir mucho más rápido y explorar mis límites. Pero debía permanecer detrás de Edward, algo que realmente me fastidiaba, era más rápida y mi espíritu competitivo me pedía que lo rebasara pero no sabía a donde íbamos, así que tenía que resignarme y quedarme detrás de la tortuga cobriza.

Finalmente frenó en un hermoso prado. Era un lugar absolutamente sublime, la hermosa luz plata, proveniente de la orgullosa luna, bañaba todo a nuestro alrededor; las flores, el pasto y hasta las rocas, confiriéndoles un toque de magia y fantasía. Era como un paraíso de luz en el medio de la oscuridad del monte.

—Este lugar es precioso Edward. —dije mientras me adentraba más en el prado y me reclinaba para acariciar una flor. Al pronunciar su nombre algo vibró en mí, no presté atención, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma frente a él, solo era la falta de costumbre.

—Lo es, de todos los lugares en el mundo este…es diferente, contiene magia, puede colmar tu espíritu y si tienes suerte, quizás, quitar la soledad de tu alma por unos instantes.

Así que él también lo sentía. Miré a Edward, su revelación me sorprendió, el idiota tenía un lado sensible.

— ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? —Decidí dejar de lado la conversación melancólica y triste para enfocarme en lo que habíamos venido a hacer. No quería saber más cosas de Edward, al menos no por ahora.

—No me desagradas, no en la forma que piensas, —negó levente mientras hablaba, su tono había cambiado, no era el mismo con el que había estado tratándome hasta ahora. En su lugar, había descubierto que tenía un hermoso tono aterciopelado y cálido, casi como el de Carlisle. —me desagrada lo que le haces a mi familia. — Ahora su mirada se centró en mí. Pero yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciéndome, así que no podía darle ninguna respuesta.

Sería incapaz de dañar a los Cullen, ellos me habían dado todo. Me habían abierto las puertas de su casa y me atrevería a decir que de su corazón. Edward no podía pensar que yo los dañaría. El peligro que Félix representaba para ellos era mínimo y Esme me había repetido hasta el cansancio que no me preocupara por él, que todo estaba bien.

Al ver mi confusión Edward siguió hablando.

—Como sabes, puedo leer los pensamientos. Por ese motivo, junto con Alice, fui el primero en enterarme de tu llegada. Nunca estuve de acuerdo, la visión de Félix persiguiéndote significaba que si te ayudábamos nos expondríamos a los Vulturis, cosa que ningún clan de vampiros desea. Pero las visiones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más claras y recurrentes, por lo que Alice se convenció de ayudarte y les contó a todos la situación, al final lo sometimos a votación. Carlisle y Esme por supuesto querían ayudarte y finalmente ganaron. —Edward hizo una pausa y le dio una larga mirada al gran satélite plateado sobre nosotros. Luego siguió.

—No tenía más opciones que simplemente resignarme a lo que había elegido la mayoría. Así que hice lo mismo que todos los demás, esperarte con paciencia. Hasta que finalmente el día llegó. El plan era que Jasper te buscara por ser el que tenía más experiencia con los neófitos, Alice se mantendría cerca por si las cosas con Félix se complicaban, y Carlisle junto con Esme esperarían en la casa. Rose, Emmet y yo deberíamos salir, pensaban que era mejor que no vieras a tantos vampiros juntos, quizás te asustarías.

—Pero te quedaste…—completé, Edward asintió en respuesta.

—Creí que sería lo más conveniente, puesto que podría leer tu mente y así saber que clase de vampiros eras, si eras peligrosa o no. Pero mi teoría falló completamente, podía escuchar que se acercaban pero sólo distinguía los pensamientos de mis hermanos, al principio creí que se debía a que no estaba familiarizado contigo. Luego te tuve frente a mí y tampoco podía escucharte, eso comenzó a desesperarme.

— ¿Por eso te enfadaste con Jasper? —ahora él me miró sorprendido.

—No, no estaba enfadado. Él percibió mi irritación y se colocó delante de ti para evitar que te sintieras amenazada. Jasper tampoco entendía el porqué de mi estado. Estaba bombardeándome con preguntar y regañándome mentalmente mientras te escondías detrás de él. Con el pasar de los días seguí observándote, tenía que saber si el hecho de que tus pensamientos estuvieran vedados para mi era intencional o no. Pero al parecer no te das cuanta de ello.

— ¿Cómo podría ser intencional?

—Bella, al parecer lo que tienes ahí es un escudo. Es un tipo de defensa. Jasper, Carlisle y yo lo hemos discutido y estamos seguros que ese es el motivo por el que te convirtieron. —Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Un don al igual que los demás. Un poder que había causado el fin de mi vida humana.

Al ver mi estado de consternación muy próximo a una especie de shock, siguió hablando para distraerme.

—Era vital saber si estabas utilizando el escudo para ocultarnos algo o no, así que te vigilé muy de cerca hasta hoy. Cuando te vi en el Jardín con los demás, estabas muy concentrada en ellos y no percibías mi presencia, trate de encontrar un punto débil y entrar en tu mente pero no pude. Luego la visión de Alice llegó y me resigné. — volvió a mirarme con sus bellos ojos dorados y habló casi en suplica.

—No puedes irte Bella. — Cerré lo ojos y negué ante su pedido.

—Tu mismo dijiste hace un momento que te disgusta lo que le hago a la familia, aunque no tengo idea de lo que hablas porque sería incapaz de dañarlos. —No lo comprendía, hace un momento estaba diciendo que era un peligro para el clan y ahora me pedía que no me fuera.

—No lo haces de forma consiente. Esme sufre, le duele verte de esa forma, triste, perdida y sobre todo lejana. La historia de Esme es un poco oscura, la de todos lo es, pero ella ha encontrado en ti a una hija, llegaste para llenar su corazón y completarla, pero te resistes a ella y eso la destroza. Carlisle es más realista respecto a eso, te ha tomado cariño pero intenta mantener las distancias. Alice te adoró desde el primer momento en que te vio, y también le dolería mucho si te fueras, la visión que tuvo hace unas horas la entristeció pero no quiso demostrártelo.

—No tenía idea. No lo sabía…

—No quería que llegaras, pero ahora que estas aquí te metiste sus corazones y probablemente te llevarías un fragmento de ellos si te fueras. No voy a negarte que parte de su tristeza es por mi culpa, mi comportamiento tampoco ha sido el mejor y ha contribuido a la dolencia de mi familia. Por eso quiero pedirte que ahora acabemos con todo esto. Ahora que conoces mis motivos para tener cautela respecto a ti, pido que aceptes mis disculpas y que comencemos de nuevo.

Edward se estaba disculpando por su comportamiento pasado, pero no tenía nada que perdonar. Ahora que sabía todo, su reacción había sido completamente normal y lógica, él sólo intentaba cuidar de los suyos.

Antes había creído que era un imbécil pero ahora me mostraba una cara completamente diferente, una cara que me agradaba.

—No puedo culparte por intentar proteger a tu familia. De hecho quizás fuiste el más racional de todos en ese sentido. — caminé hacia él y le tendí mi mano.

Edward la observó con extrañeza.

—Es mi ofrenda de paz. Comenzaremos de nuevo, tal y como lo pediste. —Edward estrechó mi mano en un apretón suave y gentil.

—Gracias… —susurró en tono bajo y casi tierno. Mientras una cara de alivio se mostraba en su rostro, me recordaba a la cara que ponían los niños cuando los perdonaban por alguna travesura.

Edward soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa.

—No te importa si me quedo aquí un rato más. Lo que dijiste antes es verdad, este lugar es maravilloso y mes gustaría disfrutar la noche.

—Bien, me quedaré a hacerte compañía. Si no te molesta…

—Claro que no. Después de todo creo que este es tú lugar en el mundo y estoy invadiéndolo.

—Puedo compartírtelo, tómalo como una disculpa por ser un idiota contigo. — explicó Edward mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto. —Recuéstate, voy a enseñarte algo.

Hice lo que me pidió aunque me sentía un poco tonta.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, y despréndete de todo pensamiento o sentimiento que te agobie. Solo relájate y déjate llenar por todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Siente la energía de la tierra debajo de ti, siente el viento acariciándote y haciendo música para nosotros, intenta conectarte con la naturaleza que nos rodea. — la voz de Edward se escuchaba cada vez mas calmada y pausada, hasta ser un susurro apenas audible.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato, la experiencia era exquisita. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, era paradisíaco. Abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a Edward que se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí, se veía tan relajado y tranquilo, sería un pecado molestarlo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para observarlo, era hermoso. Sus facciones era angulares y marcadas, su piel blanca porcelana característica, unas ojeras malvas decoraban sus ojos y sus labios era finos y rosados. Quería tocarlo, recorrer con mis manos su rostro y saber si su piel era tan perfecta como parecía. Desde luego lo era, no tenía que tocarlo para saberlo, pero quería hacerlo.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos y giro hacia mí. La paz y tranquilidad que encontré en ellos me apresó, me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada.

—Cuando no puedes dormir Bella, esto es a lo mejor que puedes aspirar.

¿De que hablaba? Los vampiros no dormían, al menos yo no lo había hecho en estos días, ni había visto a ninguno de los Cullen hacerlo. Quise interrogarlo, preguntar a que se refería pero temía romper su paz. Se volvió a girar y trabó su mirada en el cielo. Luego siguió hablando.

—Los vampiros duermen Bella, somos como cualquier otro animal, solo que un poco más desarrollados. — una sonrisa suspicaz se dibujo en su rostro —Darwin debió agregarnos a su lista, seguir la línea del eslabón perdido. —ahora Edward divagaba.

— ¿Podemos dormir? —pregunté para recobrar el hilo de la conversación.

—Si, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hacen los humanos. A nosotros nos cuesta un poco más llegar a ese estado. Solo lo hacemos en ciertas _circunstancias especiales_ por decirlo de alguna forma. Sólo cuando nos sentimos, seguros y protegidos, luego de una experiencia placentera que nos satisfaga lo suficiente. —Edward hablaba con nostalgia y resignación.

— ¿Qué ocurre si no consigues dormir?

—No lo sé realmente, quizás nada, aunque hay quienes afirman que el resultado es la locura. En mis años nunca he sido testigo de eso, ni Carlisle tampoco.

— ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cada cuánto debemos dormir?

—Llevo cien años Bella…y aún no he perdido la cordura. No te preocupes, nada te ocurrirá. —Edward se equivocaba, no estaba preocupada por mí, sino por él.

—¿Carlisle? — Edward negó.

—Soy el único de la familia que aún no ha conseguido que Morfeo lo visite, quizás me falte algo.

Su declaración me llenó de angustia. Edward está rodeado de personas que le querían. Tenía una gran y amorosa familia, pero en su interior estaba solo y su espíritu lloraba en silencio. Él no podía alcanzar ese estado de paz y tranquilidad por ese motivo.

Luego de la declaración volvimos a la casa en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas, no las necesitábamos para ver, así que no las encendimos. De alguna manera nos sentíamos más cómodos en la oscuridad, era más fácil ocultarse entre las sombras luego de desnudar parte de tu alma que exponerse a la luz.

Llegué a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama aun pensando en Edward. ¿Qué era lo que lo atormentaba tanto? ¿Qué pecado podría haber cometido? Hace unas horas no quería involucrarme con él, no quería saber de su vida. Me conformaría con que simplemente me tratara con cortesía y amabilidad, pero ahora quería más, necesitaba más. Y no sabía si estaría dispuesto a mostrármelo, tenía la impresión de que existían profundidades en su interior que ni siquiera su familia había visto y probablemente nunca verían.

Miré el pequeño libro que había dejado sobre la cama esperándome…._Expiación._ Lo tomé entre mis manos y decidí seguir con la lectura, debía alejar mis pensamientos de Edward por un momento.

Las 435 páginas del libro de McEwan hablaban sobre la culpa y el azar, sobre cómo los celos de una adolescente, una pequeña traición, un error insignificante, un acto de cobardía, una mentira banal, un simple malentendido pueden cambiar para siempre el destino de una gran pasión y de dos personas.

Briony había sido la causante del destino brutal y tortuoso de la pareja de enamorados, ella creía en eso. Vivió llena de martirio y culpabilidad toda su vida. Pero la pregunta real era ¿Quién fue el más perjudicado de los tres? Cecilia y Robert al menos habían tenido la ocasión de vivir un amor puro y lacerante, tanto que a pesar del tiempo y las desdichas pudieron seguir peleando gracias a la ilusión de volver a vivir tal experiencia. En cambio Briony, sin saber y a una edad muy corta, había condenado su existencia a tristeza y remordimiento eterno. Definitivamente Briony se había llevado la peor parte. Al final de su vida decide escribir la historia y publicarla a modo de expiación, dándole un final feliz a la joven pareja que nunca volvió a verse.

Las notas bajas de un piano rompieron con el cómodo silencio nocturno e hicieron que saliera de mí análisis. Me levanté y, atraída como las ratas a la música del flautista de Hamelín, seguí el sonido. Encontré a Edward descalzo sentado en su piano, con los ojos cerrados y compenetrado en el gran instrumento. Las luces seguían apagadas y el único brillo que Edward recibía era el de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. La visión era tan perfecta como la del prado o quizás más.

Estaba equivocada, quizás si había alguien o algo que conocía a Edward en su totalidad, el gran astro plateado lo había acompañado desde siempre, desde que era humano. Edward se recostaba en el prado y miraba la luna mientras le hablaba y reflexionaba revelándoles sus pensamientos más íntimos. Hasta tocaba el piano para ella. Por un momento una punzada de celos me recorrió, sentimiento completamente irracional y fuera de lugar.

No estábamos solos, sabía que los demás estaban en la casa pero no se atrevían a bajar, adiviné que no querían interrumpir. Era lo mejor.

Volví a mi cuarto sigilosamente, pero esta vez dejé la puerta abierta para poder escuchar claramente las notas del piano, dejé que éstas llenaran mi cuarto y mi mente. La música era encantadora, tenía la capacidad de transportarte, pero también era triste y desconsolada, poseía la belleza lúgubre que solo puede ser creada por alguien que sufre en aislamiento. Me recordaba a los poetas sombríos y enamorados.

La música era su _Expiación,_ solo había que estar atento y escuchar el grito oculto en ella para saberlo. De hecho todos lo entendían, por eso nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, ni siquiera la dulce Esme, ni siquiera yo.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto sale de mi curiosidad,del...¿Que hubiese pasado si..?**

**La obra nombrada "Expiación" es propiedad del gran escritor Ian McEwan. El pequeño análisis realizado es solo a fines prácticos para esta historia y sin ningún otro tipo de intención.**

**Capitulo beteado por Vhica, gracias.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los lectores de la historia, por que sin ustedes no tendría sentido publicar. **

**Gracias a Karlita por todos sus mensajes y no, no me gusta torturarte. :) **

******...y bien? Finalmente sabemos un poco mas de Edward. Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.**

******Gracias a todas. Un abrazo. **


	6. Caja de Sorpresas

**Tema: Animals-Muse**

**"Esto no es acerca de los modales, sino del éxtasis"**

**Capítulo Sexto-Caja de Sorpresas**

Emmet luchaba como animal enjaulado, realmente era divertido pelear con él. La ventaja residía de mi lado, él estaba acostumbrado a luchar con grandes osos, brutos y nada ágiles, mientras que yo era una pequeña vampiro, rápida y escurridiza. Un último salto para intentar atraparme, táctica que no resultó, pero movimiento que aproveché para subirme a su espalda y llegar a su cuello.

— ¡Suficiente!—Gritó Rose desde su lugar a pocos metros. Temiendo que me dejara llevar y de verdad mordiera a Emm.

Jasper tocó su hombro indicándole que todo estaba controlado, por su puesto él había estado monitoreando todo con su _"habilidad especial"_. Eso empezaba a fastidiarme, sabía que era necesario, pero que estuvieran monitoreando tus movimientos y sentimientos todo el día no era nada grato. Daba gracias al cielo que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, eso me daba algo de espacio.

—Emmet, fuiste derrotado por Bella eso es una vergüenza, una neófita de pocas semanas tiene más cerebro que tu para luchar. Quizás debas tomar también las clases de Jasper. —Rose regañaba a su compañero. La situación era bastante divertida. Alice, Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la risa y los tres caímos al suelo sosteniendo nuestros vientres.

—Oh, vamos chicos, no es tan divertido —si no lo era, los reclamos de Emmet hacían que lo fueran. El grandote pidiendo que no nos burláramos de él, al final el propio Emmet se dio cuenta de lo patético que se veía y se echó al suelo a reír con nosotros mientras una furiosa Rosalie caminaba hacia la casa.

La verdad era que últimamente me sentía mucho más cómoda con los Cullen, mi charla con Edward había contribuido a eso, nuestra relación avanzaba poco a poco. Eso me hacía sentir feliz y tranquila, sentimientos que sin dudas debía plantearme.

Con la entrada en la casa de una furiosa Rose, salió un Edward bastante relajado y sonriente.

—Emmet, intenta no poner de mal humor a tu mujer. — dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y arremangándose los puños de su camisa.

—No es mi culpa. — alegó con un puchero que sería tierno si Emmet no fuera tan grande y si detrás no tuviera unos colmillos bien afilados capaces de desgarrar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino — Bella debes prometer que mañana me darás la revancha o mejor aún ¿por qué mañana no le pateas el trasero a Edward? Él hace trampa en las peleas usando como excusa su don. — ahora dijo apuntado hacia Edward con su dedo índice pareciéndose a un niño cuando acusa a su hermano con su madre.

No pude evitar volver a reír por esa imagen.

— ¿Por qué dejarlo para mañana? — ahora me giré para observar a Edward, una sonrisa torcida decoraba su rostro y sus ojos se centraban en mi, esperando una respuesta.

—Claro… hoy, mañana ¿Qué diferencia hay? — dije levantándome del suelo y caminando hacia él, con la misma actitud petulante y divertida de Edward.

Si creyó que iba a echarme para atrás estaba muy equivocado, además Emmet tenía razón, probablemente era la única que algún vez podría vencer a Edward. Ese pensamiento me agradó, quise elevar un puño al cielo y gritar _"Poder femenino" _pero probablemente todos se reirían de mi.

Nos separaban unos tres metros, nos posicionamos uno frente al otro y nos quedamos muy quietos, midiendo cada uno de los pequeños movimientos del adversario. Esto era diferente, esperaba que Edward se lanzara sobre mí como lo había hecho Emmet antes, pero evidentemente mi nuevo oponente era muchos más cauteloso.

—Vamos Bella, ¡Ven por mí! — sus palabras fueron bien recibidas por mi cuerpo y por mi mente ya que me lancé inmediatamente por él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salté sobre su pecho tratando de derribarlo y tener un fácil acceso a su cuello. Pero fue tonto y precipitado de mi parte creer que con esa simple maniobra atraparía a Edward, por supuesto en el momento justo él se movió haciendo que tuviera que imponer mis manos para no caer de narices sobre el césped. Esta vez la tonta y precipitada era yo. Apostaba a que estaba divirtiéndose bastante.

Sin pausa alguna, volví a saltar para ponerme de pie y arremeter contra él, pero esta vez la táctica sería diferente lo engañaría con mi velocidad, en el ataque anterior solo se había movido medio segundo antes de que llegara a tocarlo. Ahora, aminoré un poco mi velocidad real y a pocos centímetros de él arremetí realmente, lo alcancé. Edward dilató sus pupilas de manera desmesurada, sin dudas lo había sorprendido. Caímos al suelo juntos por la fuerza y velocidad de mi impacto, aunque Edward no intentó defenderse por lo contrario comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

No sabía que él podía reír, al menos no de esa manera. No me lancé sobre su cuello, estaba demasiado asombrada de su reacción como para hacerlo.

Cuando logró recobrar la compostura, me encontró aún sobre él con una notable expresión de confusión en mi cara. Creí que iba a pararse inmediatamente o a empujarme lejos de él, pero no lo hizo. Pasó una mano gentil por mi espalda y con la otra se dedicó a desordenar mi cabello.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero es que la situación era muy entretenida. Te veías como un cachorro de tigre intentando atacar a un León.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Lo es para mí.

Pronto cobré conciencia de la situación. Me giré para ver a los demás, y los encontré muy entretenidos observándonos, Rose y Esme también habían salido de la casa.

Me paré de inmediato y creo que si me hubiese podido sonrojar lo habría hecho. Edward se levantó de una manera más calmada y natural, no parecía tener problema con la situación.

El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por Emmet.

—Lo ves Rose, no fui el único. Edward también fue atrapado por Bella.

—Solo cállate Emmet.

—Edward… ¡Bella te venció! Vas a tener que comprarle algo como recompensa.

—Tienes razón Alice, hay que averiguar qué es lo que a Bella le gustaría — respondió Edward de manera paciente y alegre. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento?

—Eso no es necesario. No lo aceptaré.

—No, no es necesario. Pero tendrás que aceptarlo, son las reglas de la casa. Cuando organizamos algún tipo de jugo y alguien gana, el perdedor debe darle algo. — fue Edward el que respondió.

— ¿Por qué hacen eso? — Ahora lo miré como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Edward se encogió de hombros para contestar.

—Cuando vives para siempre y tienes mucho dinero acumulado debes idear cosas extrañas para pasar el tiempo. Lo que me recuerda, Emmet tu también debes darle algo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Bellita ya verás, mi regalo será mucho mejor que el de Edward.

—Bueno, ahora que ya está todo arreglado es hora de irnos de caza.

Asentí en dirección a Alice, eso era mucho mejor que seguir discutiendo sobre regalos que no quería y definitivamente tampoco necesitaba.

Alice había dispuesto que luego del entrenamiento; ella, Jasper y yo fuéramos de caza. Lo necesitábamos y mientras más rápido mis ojos fueran de un color menos llamativo, mejor. De esa forma ella podría arrastrarme por centros comerciales, tiendas y otros lugares de los que me había estado hablando por semanas.

— ¡Hey! Va a ser la primera caza digna de Bella. Yo iré. ¡Va a ser divertido! Muero por verla intentando atrapar algo…

Me encogí de hombros ante las palabras de Emmet y le recordé que ya me había alimentado de unas ardillas y de las bolsas de sangre el día que llegué. Él se mofo diciendo que era una vergüenza para los vampiros y que no debía volver a repetir eso. Luego se encaminó hacia el bosque pidiendo que lo siguiéramos. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward también viniera. Emmet y él habían salido de caza hace poco, no lo necesitaban.

— ¿Vendrás?

Edward se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

—No quiero perderme del espectáculo y tampoco viene mal reforzar mi alimentación. Pero no voy a torturarte como Emmet, no te preocupes. — Hechas las explicaciones pasó por delante de mí, volvió a revolver mi cabello y luego me miró — Vamos, no quiero ser el último en llegar.

Se lanzó a la carrera y lo seguí, pronto alcanzamos a los demás. Fue ahí donde la verdadera persecución comenzó, era la más rápida así que pronto comencé a dejarlos atrás. Emmet gritaba improperios y trataba de aumentar su velocidad, aún así le era imposible alcanzarme, la risa cantarina de Alice se perdía en el bosque mientras corríamos. Jasper y Edward habían dejado de competir con los demás para hacerlo entre ellos, ambos corrían y se chocaban de vez en cuando, intentando que el otro perdiera el equilibrio o diera contra un árbol. Parecíamos cinco niños traviesos y enérgicos jugando en el bosque.

Pero de pronto algo cambió, Alice gritó.

— ¡Hasta ahí Bella! Llegaste al límite con los perros…

Cuando me detuve y giré, observé a mis compañeros de juego unos cuantos metros detrás de mí formados efectivamente como detrás de una línea.

Edward me alcanzó y cargó en su espalda como si fuera un pluma haciendo que volviera con los demás.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Los Quileutes, tenemos un convenio con ellos. No podemos excedernos de ese pequeño sendero de agua, eso delimita su territorio del nuestro. — explicó Jasper mientras señalaba el arroyuelo que estuve a punto de traspasar.

— ¿Qué son exactamente los Quileutes?

—Indios, una antigua comunidad aborigen que ha vivido en Forks desde tiempos inmemorables, mucho antes de la llegada de los conquistadores. Ellos han desarrollado una defensa hacia nosotros. Son metamorfos, pueden cambiar de forma, en este caso la elegida es la de grandes lobos. Son una de las pocas cosas que pueden matarnos. Estamos en paz mientras respetemos nuestros límites, ellos de un lado y nosotros del otro. —Explicó Edward con una familiaridad desconcertante, como si él mismo hubiese hecho el trató con los Quileutes.

—Por lo que nunca debes exceder ese límite. ¿Entiendes Bella? — Ahora fue Jasper el que habló, dándome una clara advertencia que tenía toda la intención de seguir.

Solo asentí en respuesta. Me sentía un poco extraña ante la nueva información. Saber que había algo que pudiera aniquilarnos tan cerca no me dejaba tranquila. ¿Por qué simplemente no se habían desecho de ellos? ¿O eran tan peligrosos que ni siquiera se atrevían a enfrentarlos? ¿No éramos en teoría el mejor depredador…. los últimos en la cadena alimenticia?

Con esas preguntas aún rondando me mente seguí a los demás. Nos alejamos un poco del límite y nos agrupamos en el centro del bosque, lugar bastante tupido de flora y con algo de fauna para cazar.

—Bueno hermanita. ¿Por qué no nos muestras como lo haces? — me tentó Emmet sonándose los nudillos y preparándose para lo que sería su propia y futura caza. —Puede hacerte una demostración si quieres. Te sorprenderás.

No presté atención al parloteo de Emmet, en su lugar me concentré en lo que sería mi próximo paso. Estaba algo nerviosa a pesar de haber tomado la decisión desde esta mañana cuando Alice me informó de nuestra actividad, pero no podía echarme atrás. Había llegado el momento de confiar plenamente en los Cullen y mostrarles el motivo por el cual había sido convertida. Félix no sabía de mi escudo, esa cualidad solo la descubrí cuando me topé con Edward.

Miré a cada uno de ellos y rogué por qué no se asustaran y que lo tomaran de buena manera. Temía que se enfadaran por ocultárselos.

Caí de rodillas al césped y me concentré en llamar a mi presa. Cerré los ojos y presté mucha atención a mi audición, pronto percibí un animal medianamente grande pastando no muy lejos, adiviné que sería un venado, lo visualicé y desplegué mi excéntrico don, abrí los ojos. Pronto un gran venado asomó entre los árboles, no miró a los demás, solo a mí y con pasos lentos y seguros comenzó a aproximarse.

Mis acompañantes que hasta el momento habían permanecido callados, probablemente por la poca comprensión de mis actos, comenzaron a hablar.

—No nos teme…. — Alice.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué no corre…? — Emmet.

—Está hipnotizándolo… —Jasper.

El único que no se atrevió a hablar fue Edward. Quien solo observaba la escena de manera mecánica y analítica. Con solo una cosa en su cabeza. Que yo era mucho más peligrosa de lo que él había creído.

Finalmente, el desdichado venado que marchó de manera lenta y resignada, como quien sabe que no puede eludir un destino fatal, llegó hasta mí, hasta su verdugo. Pobre criatura, su único error fue estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Solo susurré un pequeño perdón y me lancé sobre su cuello, no luchó. Permanecí prendida de él hasta que ya no había más sangre que succionar.

Me desprendí del animal y luego miré a Edward.

—Así fue como escapé la primera vez de Félix. También fue cuando descubrí la existencia de este don, de esa manera logré inmovilizarlo por unos minutos y tomar algo de ventaja en mi huida. — dije respondiendo a la pregunta que me había hecho Edward el día que llegué.

Tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar. No quería adivinar en que pensaban. Alice fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Jamás he visto algo igual. ¡Es impresionante!

—Sin dudas. Dos talentos excepcionales en un solo cuerpo. —agregó Jasper tomando su mentón en una mano y con gesto pensativo.

Emmet y Edward no dijeron nada.

Eso me molestaba, me preocupaba la reacción de Edward, no quería que se volviera a enfadar conmigo por haberle ocultado algo.

Luego de mi demostración, ellos cazaron y volvimos a la casa de manera tranquila. Sin ese ambiente juguetón y de camaradería que había antes. Solo Alice permaneció tratándome de la misma manera. Me golpee mentalmente, no debí decirles nada, pero tampoco podía guardar por más tiempo el secreto.

Tomé una ducha para limpiar todo la tierra que había acumulado con el entrenamiento y la caza. Me coloqué una bata y caminé hasta la cama para recostarme ahí en posición fetal. Me gradaba hacerme un pequeño bollito, especialmente cuando estaba agobiada.

—Pasa — grité a Alice que se había parado detrás de mi puerta esperando una invitación.

Entró ya cambiada y puso sus brazos en jarra al verme.

— ¿Por qué traes una bata? Eres deprimente. —caminó hacia el closet y me tiró unas cuantas prendas. Solo me senté en la cama y la miré sin decir nada.

Alice dio un gran suspiro moviendo sus hombros.

—Ellos hablaron con Carlisle cuando estabas duchándote.

Asentí, lo sabía. Había escuchado a Jasper y Edward cuando entraron al despacho, pero encendí la música y la regadera, no quería enterarme de lo que había ocurrido dentro de ese despacho. Pero ahora tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Y eso dónde me deja?

—En el mismo lugar de antes. Aquí con nosotros, eres parte de la familia ahora Bella y nosotros cuidamos de nuestra familia. —Se acercó a mí y se sentó tomando mi mano. — Aumenta las posibilidades de que Félix regresé. Sin dudas con talentos como esos no te dejará escapar. — Ahora una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. — Emmet está bastante emocionado en poder pelear contra los Vulturis. Hace siglos que no participa en una verdadera batalla.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Ahora vístete y baja. Estamos esperándote para hacer noche de películas. — Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla agregó — Esme odia que te encierres aquí a sufrir, si sigues con ese comportamiento probablemente quite la puerta de tu cuarto.

Sonreí. Sí, Esme era capaz de eso y más por _sus hijos._ Cada vez me sentía más cómoda al término.

Cuando bajé ya todos estaban en la sala. Miraban un partido de baloncesto. Me coloqué en uno de los sillones y me dispuse a iniciar mi monólogo.

—Carlisle, Esme. Yo…

—Bella, no es necesario que digas nada cariño. — Esme contestó primero usando su dulce tono maternal.

—Pero, debí decirles antes…

—No, solo debías decirlo cuando te sintieras cómoda y confiaras en nosotros. Debo reconocer que no creí que fuera tan rápido, pero me grada que lo hicieras. —ahora fue Carlisle el que habló, con el mejor de los tonos comprensivos.

— ¿No están enfadados u ofendidos por no habérselos dicho desde el principio?

—Claro que no Bella, además lo que hiciste era lo más normal y comprensible del mundo. Pero como Carlisle dijo, nos alegra que confíes en nosotros. Eso es lo único que importa. — Jasper me consolaba.

—Sí, Bellita. Pero trata de no volver a hacer eso, al menos no delante de mí. Es espeluznante ¿sabes? —luego se quedó pensativo y abrió sus ojos de forma descomunal. Cuando habló lo hizo casi gritando. —Debes prometer también que nunca me harás eso a mí.

—Claro que no Emmet, ni a ti ni a nadie de la familia. — eso me alarmó así que también respondí casi gritando.

— ¡Júralo…!

—Lo juro. —dije levantando mi mano derecha y poniéndola sobre mi corazón. Un corazón que ya no latía, pero aún así estaba ahí.

—Bella, necesito saber algo. ¿Crees que Félix también sepa de tu escudo? — me interrogó Carlisle.

Negué.

—No, no lo creo. Él solo me habló de la hipnosis. Y yo solo lo advertí cuando me lo dijo Edward, de otra manera quizás nunca me hubiese enterado.

—Bien, eso es algo a nuestro favor.

—Bueno, hora de ver películas — dijo Alice entrando en la sala con un montón de DVD´s en sus pequeñas manos.

Puso toda la serie X-men. Reí mucho, en mi mente hice una estúpida comparación. Carlisle equivalía el profesor Charles Xavier, y los mutantes con habilidades extraordinarias éramos nosotros.

Rose podía ser Jane, Alice era tormenta, Emmet definitivamente era ese grande y peludo de color azul, el de los rayos en los ojos era Jasper y Edward era Wolverine. Me faltaba encontrar un parecido para Esme y para mí, pero conforme avanzaran las películas seguramente los encontraría.

Eran las 4 am cuando terminamos, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones luego de hacer un par de comentarios sobre las películas, yo agregué mi conclusión sobre los parecidos con lo que todos rieron y Emmet quedó fascinado con la idea de ser el peludo azul. Subió las escaleras murmurando algo sobre conseguir un disfraz.

Edward caminó hasta su piano y comenzó a tocar, lo seguí conmovida por su música justo como ocurrió hace un par de noches atrás. Pero no me introduje en la habitación, solo me quedé junto a la puerta escuchando. Tocó dos piezas, luego me llamó.

—Ven, sé que estás ahí.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero hubiese preferido que se hiciera el distraído.

Entré de manera lenta y me senté en uno de los sillones. Él comenzó a tocar otra vez. Me quedé observándolo y disfrutando de la música durante un buen rato. Me sentía completamente relajada y en paz.

Él hablo primero.

—Tenía razón. Eres peligrosa…— no había recriminación o enfado en su voz, era una simple afirmación. Una constatación de sus sospechas.

Guardé en silencio esperando que siguiera pero no lo hizo.

—No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado. Solo sorprendido. Además ya te lo dije, es demasiado tarde para que te marches. Perteneces a la familia ahora.

—Pero no quiero que volvamos atrás, me agrada la relación que tenemos ahora. — dije casi en un susurro, y mirando mis manos. Susurro que era perfectamente audible para Edward.

Él asintió levemente.

—A mi también…— respondió en el mismo tono.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto sale de mi curiosidad, del...¿Que hubiese pasado si..?**

******Capitulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias.**

******Bueno, bueno...que os parece?**

**Chicas...cree un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse, ahí publicaremos imágenes, vídeos, adelantos y todo lo referido a la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a las que dejan Rr, los adoro! **

**De ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán Martes y Viernes...**

**Besos. **


	7. Interacciones Humanas

**Tema: No Surprises - Radiohead**

**"Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe" (Dante Alighieri)**

**Capítulo Séptimo-Interacciones Humanas**

Alice finalmente se había salido con la suya, comenzaba a entender que eso era algo que sucedía de manera cotidiana en la familia Cullen...De esa manera Edward, Emmet, Rose, Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en el tortuoso y muy poco deseado camino a Port Angeles para ir de compras, la realidad era que bajo esta inocente y cómoda salida había un experimento social encubierto. Debíamos medir que tan preparada me encontraba para enfrentarme a multitudes humanas.

Todos ya habían hecho sus apuestas. Alice decía que nada iba a ocurrir y que todo transcurriría de manera tranquila y feliz. Jasper y Edward afirmaban que en algún momento saldría corriendo. Emmet creía que iba a saltar sobre alguna apetitosa carótida externa en menos de media hora. Afortunadamente Rose, Esme y Carlisle se abstuvieron de apostar sobre mi auto-control.

Me había preparado, salimos de caza el día anterior, aun así, eso no garantizaba nada. No se comparaba, la sangre espesa y caliente corriendo de manera rápida por esos pequeños y frágiles cuerpos mortales siendo bombeada de manera rítmica e invitadora, con el recuerdo estéril y vago de un pobre venado ya sin voluntad ofreciéndome su vida.

Miré a Edward en el asiento delantero, sabía que no podía leer mis pensamientos pero tuve miedo de que en ese momento lo hiciera. Cuando estacionó el Volvo fuera del centro comercial mi ansiedad comenzó a subir y desee desmedidamente que Jasper estuviera aquí. Para mi desgracia él había tomado la decisión de quedarse, ya que también tenía problemas para mantener su sed a raya y no sería para nada bueno que estuviera cerca de mí y mis ganas de beber hasta la última gota de sangre de los seres que habitaban el gran universo conocido.

Si sus emociones se sumaban a la mías probablemente harían que perdiéramos el control y nos lanzáramos sobre el ganado humano, algo que a su vez tendría un efecto en cadena, los demás al sentir la sangre fresca y pura no tardarían en echar por la borda su cordura y entregarse a ese deseo animal que constantemente quemaba sus gargantas y mataba su temple.

Antes de partir Esme me había dado un beso en la frente junto con toda su fe y orgullo, no quise pensar en lo desilusionada que estaría se supiera las cosas que pasaban por mi mente.

Jasper por su lado, me había dotado de una gran ración de tranquilidad y confianza, ración que ya había agotado. Quise girar y rogarle a Edward que me llevara de vuelta. Si era necesario viviría el resto de mi existencia en una cueva, pero no quería pasar por esto.

¿Quién diría que ir de compras sería tan complicado?

Bajamos del auto y Alice se prendió de mi brazo izquierdo.

—Vamos Bella, cambia esa cara. Vas a ver, será divertido. Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte.

—O reírse de mí. —dije volteando y dedicándole una larga mirada envenenada a Emmet. Quien respondió efectivamente con una gran risotada y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie, ésta le propinó un pequeño codazo en su abdomen pero el grandote no pareció percatarse de ello.

—Emmet sabes que no debes enfadar a un neófito verdad. Ya deja de molestarla . — esta vez quien habló fue Edward desde su posición final en el grupo.

—Oh Eddie, me quitas toda la diversión.

—Creí que venías para ayudarme, no para mofarte de mí.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

Nos aproximamos a la entrada del bullicioso edificio. Las grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron revelando un mundo de tiendas, personas, sonidos y sobre todo, aromas.

Aromas exquisitos que sólo lograban una cosa, acrecentar tu sed y que esta fuera saciada de manera urgente. Alice soltó su agarre sobre mí y se internó casi corriendo en el lugar.

Mi primera reacción fue aspirar, sin dudas un grave error. Así que rápidamente evacué mis pulmones y suprimí ese reflejo innecesario.

Edward se acercó y tomo una de mis manos, brindándome un apretón férreo que intentaba transmitirme algo de tranquilidad y sosiego.

—Shh calma, estamos aquí. Vamos a cuidarte. — dicho eso, se adelanto tirando levemente de mi y haciendo que poco a poco avanzáramos. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el interior del edificio. Oprimí aun mas su mano indicándole que no me soltara. Él no se quejo, simplemente sonrió y me guió con Alice.

Luego de unos cuantos y largos minutos comencé a sentirme más cómoda e intenté concentrarme en la indumentaria y no en todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, que tampoco hacían fácil mi tarea, ya que estos se concentraban en observarnos, hablar y hasta intentar acercársenos.

¿Qué clase de criatura sin instinto de supervivencia o con uno muy atrofiado, intentaría hacer contacto con un vampiro? Con estas criaturas ni siquiera necesitaba de mi don, eran como los insectos volando hacia la luz.

—Mira Mamá, ¡Que hermosos! — un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años de edad, tiraba del largo vestido floreado de su madre para llamar su atención y hacer que esta nos viera. Nos señalaba con sus pequeñas manitos llenas de chocolate y saliva, sus ojos soñadores y luminosos iban y venían deteniéndose levemente en cada uno de nosotros, como si fuéramos personajes salidos de algún cuento de hadas o alguna película de Disney.

La madre sólo se giró, nos dedicó una mirada distraída y aparentemente poco interesada. Luego cargó a su bebé para llevárselo mientras murmuraba en tono bajo e inaudible para oídos humanos.

—Demasiado… Quizás sus padres hicieron que manipularan sus genes o probablemente se la pasen metidos en quirófanos y centros de estética. ¡Qué triste! — Negó — No hay que ser tan superficial en esta vida. — Culminó su perorata con una especie de auto consuelo.

El extraño monologo de la mujer llamó mi atención, así que me dediqué a escucharla atentamente mientras observaba como se alejaba.

El niño aún en sus brazos se giró para poder seguir observándonos. Cuando me encontró contemplándolo, sonrió ampliamente con su boca llena de chocolate también y dejándome ver sus pequeños dientitos de leche.

— ¡Adioooooooos! — dijo extendiendo su manita y agitándola.

Ese acto me emocionó y sin pensarlo le respondí agitando la mano que tenía libre y sonriendo ampliamente hacia él, pero en ese momento el pequeño dejo caer su brazo y se quedó inmóvil observándome y frunciendo su boquita.

Me petrifiqué. Era una imbécil, había espantado al pequeño.

Edward tiró de la mano que aun sostenía entre las suyas haciendo que le mirara.

—No lo asustaste, sólo lo deslumbraste. Él cree que eres hermosa y que probablemente nunca volverá a ver algo igual. Está realmente impresionado. Tiene una teoría… piensa que somos ángeles.

¿Ángeles? Éramos todo lo contrario. Volví a mirar al pequeño, que ahora ya no nos prestaba atención y descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la madre.

Me sobrepuse para concentrarme en un pensamiento vago y divertido. Miré a Edward y con una gran sonrisa picara dije.

— ¿No te da vergüenza Cullen, leer los pensamientos de niños pequeños?

Edward se encogió de hombros ante mi broma y comenzó a andar.

—Prefiero por muchos los pensamientos de los niños antes que lo de los adultos. Te sorprendería los perspicaces, intuitivos y creativos que son, por ejemplo Matt fue el único que percibió que había algo sobrenatural en nosotros. —Dijo mientras nos señalaba con un dedo —Es bastante interesante de hecho. Sus pequeñas mentes están llenas de colores, fantasía, imaginación y sobre todo bondad e inocencia, en ellos no encontrarás envidia, maldad, ni nada por el estilo. .

Conforme avanzábamos las personas a nuestro alrededor tenían la misma reacción que antes demostró la madre de Matt, cuchicheos y miradas furtivas. Luego de una pequeña pausa Edward siguió hablando.

—Debes acostúmbrate, Bella. Siempre será de esta forma, provocamos en ellos diferentes reacciones no precisamente positivas; envidia, lujuria, deseo y por último miedo en el más afortunado de los casos.

Ahora su mirada era algo triste y lejana. La noche que habíamos estado en el claro había comprendido que existían cosas que perturbaban a Edward, probablemente parte de esas cosas estaban relacionadas con su don. Debía ser realmente tortuoso escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos que te rodean, especialmente si estos son oscuros y perversos. Comenzaba a deducir parte de su agonía, por supuesto que él se sentiría miserable si constantemente percibía eso del exterior. Por más que intentara que esos pensamientos se quedaran fuera, estos lograban colarse haciendo mella en su pobre espíritu.

Quise abrazarlo desesperadamente y llevármelo lejos. Susurrarle que no debía preocuparse, que estaría ahí para él y que iba a cuidarlo.

Pensé en Jasper, acaso… ¿Se sentiría de la misma manera?

_...Pero él tiene a Alice._

La respuesta a mi pregunta nació automáticamente, Jasper tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse, con quien compartir sus penas y torturas, pero Edward estaba solo en eso, no tenía con quien compartir sus padecimientos. No tenía una compañera.

…_al final, todo se reducía a Edward y su soledad._

Reforcé mi agarre en su mano y en ese justo instante en el tiempo decidí cual sería mi objetivo, mi retribución a los Cullen, sacaría a Edward de ese lugar frío y lejano donde se encontraba y lo traería hacia el alba, hacia su familia.

...Entramos en una exclusiva tienda de ropa interior, Alice me arrastró dentro de un gran probador junto con varios conjuntos e hizo que me probara cada uno, dando su experta opinión según ella. Pero el resultado era que todos le fascinaban.

—Bella, te ves realmente sexy con el rojo, azul y negro. —dijo observándome pensativamente desde su lugar en una pequeña silla en una de las esquinas del lujoso probador.

Hice una mueca, en realidad a mi me gustaban más el blanco, hueso y caramelo. Todos colores claros.

—En fin no importa. Nos llevaremos todos.

Salimos del probador y nos encontramos con Rose que también había estado probándose unos conjuntos pero en otro cubículo. Caminamos hacia la caja y Alice tomó de pasada algunos conjuntos más. No dije nada, pues no sabía si eran para ella o para mí. Sacó su preciosa tarjeta VISA GOLDEN y con ella pagó todo, mientras una poco educada dependienta nos miraba con demasiada atención para mi gusto. Comenzaba a entender de lo que Edward había estado hablándome minutos antes.

Afuera nos encontramos con Edward y Emmet sentados en una de las bancas con aspecto relajado y casual o eso había pensado hasta que llegamos con ellos y Edward le dedicó una mirada asesina a su pequeña hermana. Podía ver como dilataba las aletas de su nariz.

Emmet dio otra gran risotada de las suyas.

—Alice, creo que sé lo que le has estado haciendo al pobre Eddie. Ha estado completamente histérico todo este tiempo. Por un momento creí que iba a entrar ahí y poner algo de ropa sobre Bella.

—Lo sabía, por eso decidí irme a otro cubículo. — confirmó Rose.

Me llevó cerca de un minuto comprender lo que ocurría. Edward había estado husmeando en los pensamientos de Alice mientras estábamos en el probador.

—¿Qué? — esa voz furiosa y bastante violenta salió de mi cuerpo junto con un gruñido hasta que todos se voltearon a verme.

Como respuesta Edward retrocedió su cuerpo en la banca quedando pegado a ella y extendió un dedo acusador hacia su hermana.

—Es su culpa, ella estuvo mandándome todas esas imágenes. —Se encogió de hombros. —Intenté mantenerlas fuera.

¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Mi cuerpo no era lo suficiente sexy para que Edward Cullen lo apreciara? Negué. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ese pensamiento me molestaba.

Miré a Alice.

—No te preocupes, no le mostré todo. Sólo las mejores partes. — me respondió la pequeña vampiro de manera despreocupada y auto felicitándose por lo que creía era un trabajo bien hecho.

La conclusión de esto era que no debía fiarme de la pequeña vampiro entrometida. No volvería a dejar que se metiera en un probador conmigo, nunca en el resto de mi larga existencia.

Seguimos recorriendo algunas tiendas más, vestidos, ropa formal e informal. Alice y yo entramos en una tienda de zapatos solas, adiviné que los demás ya estarían cansados. Ella prometió que esta sería la última y volveríamos a casa. Salimos con grandes bolsas colgando de nuestras pequeñas pero fuertes manos, la fuerza vampírica era bien recibida en estos casos.

No vimos a los demás por ningún lado pero nos encontramos con dos jóvenes humanos. Para ojos simples y estereotipos actuales serían guapos, a mi realmente no me llamaron particularmente la atención, o lo hicieron pero por razones completamente diferentes; las hormonas de estos jóvenes atrofiaban su instinto de supervivencia. A cada paso que daba seguía comprobando cuánta razón tenía Edward.

¿Dónde estaba él? Probablemente se había retirado a esperarnos en el auto.

—Hola. Soy Zack y este es mi amigo Tommy, nos gustaría invitarlas a tomar algo… —dijo el más alto y rubio terminando con una sonrisa que intentaban ser seductora. A mí me pareció un intento patético.

Fue Alice quien respondió.

—Hola chicos, es un placer conocerlos. Lamento decirles que yo estoy comprometida —Dijo levantando su mano para mostrar un delicado anillo de plata —pero aquí mi hermosa hermana está libre. —ahora me señaló con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Estaba lanzándome como carnada a los cuervos.

Ahora Zack me brindó toda su atención.

Iba a declinar su oferta pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo ya que en ese momento sentí como alguien se posicionaba detrás de mí y emitía un ronroneo para nada amable, de hecho, era más espeluznante que mis gruñidos fáciles e impulsivos. Edward…

—Chicos, les presento a nuestro hermano. —Explicó Alice rápidamente — Ahora debemos irnos, pero que les parece si nos dejan su número de teléfono y Bella los llamará.

Estaba completamente loca si creía que iba a llamarlos.

Zack le entregó su número a Alice de muy buena gana y esta lo despidió con promesas de una cita.

Luego de ese intercambio bastante extraño a mi parecer, Edward volvió a tomar mi mano, pero esta vez no con ese dejo de protección y ternura de antes. No, este toque fue más frío y despojado. Me arrastró por el centro comercial a grandes zancadas. Miré a Alice quien caminaba detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Vas a botarlo verdad?

Ella le dedicó una larga mirada al pequeño papel blanco escrito de manera desprolija y luego lo arrojó a un cesto. Edward bufó.

—Claro, pero todo esto me hace recordar que necesitas un teléfono celular.

— ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet? — Intenté cambiar de tema, no necesita más cosas. Afortunadamente eso pareció distraer a Edward ya que relajó su postura y aminoró nuestra marcha.

—Ellos tenían que hacer una diligencia y Emmet quedó un poco afectado después de su visita a al tienda de ropa interior. — comprendí la indirecta.

—Pero ellos no tiene auto…

—No lo necesitan. Volverán corriendo y harán una pequeña pausa en el bosque. — se encogió de hombros. Si no me había quedado claro a que se iban con esto lo haría.

Nos metimos en el Volvo. Alice se zambulló en el asiento trasero con la excusa de querer revisar los paquetes y era más cómodo hacerlo atrás. Eso me dejó en el asiento delantero con Edward.

El regreso a casa fue bastante tranquilo, casi no hablamos y nos dedicamos a observar el paisaje y escuchar la agradable música que climatizaba el ambiente del auto. También me dispuse a explorar el funcionamiento del mi nuevo IPhone, todos mis intentos por distraer a Alice de esa compra habían sido inútiles.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la furtiva pareja ya estaba allí.

Emmet prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Lo miré completamente extrañada, pero supe que algo ocurría cuando Carlisle y Esme asomaron desde la biblioteca y Jasper se dedicó a bajar el volumen del televisor.

Ahora tenían su atención puesta en mí. Dubitativa busqué a mis acompañantes con la mirada, ellos sabían de qué iba esto y me lo habían ocultado.

— ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Ábrelo! — Emmet tenía sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y me sonreía emocionado mostrándome sus adorables hoyuelos.

Su euforia era contagiosa, le sonreí con una poco de esa emoción y me dediqué a abrir la pequeña caja.

Si hubiese tenido aliento lo habría perdido en ese momento. Dentro descansaban dos piezas de joyería exquisitamente preparadas, pero no era cualquier tipo de pieza de joyería. No, era un colgante y una muñequera con el escudo de los Cullen en ellas. Eran absolutamente preciosos.

El colgante era similar al de Rose, pero un poco más pequeño y la muñequera era como la de los muchachos pero un poco más delicada y fina.

—No sabíamos que te gustaría usar así que te trajimos dos alternativas. —explicó Emmet.

—Yo… esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo. —apenas encontré mi voz para hablar.

—Tonterías, eres parte de la familia. Eres una Cullen y como tal necesitas tu insignia. —fue Rose quien contestó caminando hacia mi.

Tomó el colgante en sus manos y lo colocó gentilmente en mi cuello.

—Perfecto —susurró cuando acabó con su tarea y se alejó para colocarse junto a su compañero.

Les miré a ambos dedicándoles un aprensivo gracias, luego busqué a Carlisle y a Esme quienes me observaban de manera complaciente y orgullosa. Mirada que sólo puede dedicarle un padre a un hijo.

_Era una Cullen ahora, tenía un lugar en el mundo. Una familia…_

—En estos momentos me gustaría poder beber Champaña, estas cosas lo ameritan. —Alice interrumpió, dispersando el ambiente emotivo y cambiándolo por uno más ligero.

— ¿Cómo vas a superar esto hermanito? — Emmet desafiaba a Edward.

—Va a ser muy difícil. Lo hiciste bien Emm. —Edward sonreía como todos los demás felicitando a su hermano y dándome la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

Sentada en uno de los sillones frente al gran ventanal de mi cuarto pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en este particular día. Mi interacción con los humanos, las reacciones de Edward, mis sentimientos hacia la familia…

Antes, Alice me había llamado hermana y contrariamente a mis reacciones pasadas, no me había molestado para nada. Me sentía bastante cómoda.

Sonreí.

Hasta había comenzado a referirme a la mansión Cullen como mi casa.

La melodía de Edward comenzó a sonar, esta ya no era tan triste como antes, hora había un tono leve de ánimo que día a día iba creciendo. También me había acostumbrado a eso, me gustaba mucho oírlo tocar.

Tomé el medallón plateado en mis manos y lo observé detenidamente. Un sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad me llenó. Esta vez estaba completamente segura que Jasper no era el responsable de eso. El sentimiento nació de mi llenándome de calidez y seguridad.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto sale de mi curiosidad, del...¿Que hubiese pasado si..?**

**Capitulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias.**

**Bueno, bueno...que os parece?**

**Chicas...cree un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse, ahí publicaremos imágenes, vídeos, adelantos y todo lo referido a la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a las que dejan Rr, los adoro!**

**De ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán Martes y Viernes...**

**Besos.**


	8. Nostalgias

**Tema: Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation**

**"Sólo estoy dispuesta a actuar de la manera más acorde, en mi opinión, con mi futura felicidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que usted o cualquier otra persona igualmente ajena a mí, piense." ( Austen)**

**Capitulo Octavo-Nostalgias**

El resultado de mi experiencia en el centro comercial había sido realmente satisfactorio y me sentía orgullosa de eso. La recompensa a mi gran auto-control y mi temple eran finalmente poder salir de la casa e ir al Instituto con mis hermanos. No era que no me agradara estar en casa con Esme, pero quería salir. Emmet siempre llegaba burlándose de alguien, le gustaba fastidiar a los demás con los humanos que los seguían como moscas y yo quería saber de quienes hablaban. Había oído de una tal Jessica, Lauren y Sandy al parecer eran las más…"entretenidas".

Por ese motivo Carlisle y yo nos dirigíamos al Instituto de Forks, él me inscribiría como su sobrina. De esa forma sería conocida como Isabella Cullen, hija única de uno de los hermanos mayores de Carlisle. Había vivido todo este tiempo en Seattle pero ahora mis padres habían decidido mudarse a Europa y yo me quedaría en el país para terminar mis estudios aquí. Esa sería la versión que se daría a conocer, la mentira colectiva.

Carlisle aparcó en el abastecido estacionamiento, era horario de clases y afortunadamente todos los estudiantes se encontraban dentro de las aulas. Bajamos del Mercedes negro, auto que sobre salía por sobre los demás, que eran viejos, desvaídos, y sobre todo sucios. Me quedé observando el edificio por un momento, no era gran cosa pero bastante amplio.

El cielo estaba más nublado que de costumbre probablemente se acercaba una atormenta. Me pregunté si sería alguna especie de augurio, una advertencia quizás, pero descarté ese pensamiento. Solo era la humedad, el gris, el verde y el agua de siempre.

Caminamos lentamente hacia el interior, podía escuchar a los profesores dando clases, a los estudiantes cuchicheando y moviéndose de manera desordenada e impaciente. Llegamos a una pequeña puerta que rezaba "Oficina Principal". Di un gran suspiro. Carlisle sonrió, luego tocó y abrió.

La oficina era pequeña, una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas; noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tic tac de forma ostensible. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas sentaba en uno de ellos. La mujer alzó la vista.

No me miró, creo que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Toda la atención era llamada por Carlisle, quien sonreía de forma amable y tenía una de sus manas colocadas en mi hombro, era imposible que ella no me viera.

Alcé una ceja, creo que debí haber venido con Esme.

—Dr. Cullen que sorpresa. ¿Qué hace por aquí? Sus chicos se portan de maravilla….pero siempre es bueno que nos visite de vez en cuando. — dijo la mujer en un tono chillón intentando ser agradable, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriendo descaradamente.

—He venido a inscribir a mi sobrina. Isabella…ella terminará aquí sus estudios. Ya hablé sobre el tema con el director, creí que estaría al tanto.

—Ahora la mujer se dignó a mirarme, encontró su mirada con la mía y separó levemente sus labios en un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¡Oh!, claro. La nueva… Cullen. Eres tan hermosa como todos los demás miembros de tu familia niña. Mataría por tener sus genes —Sonreí ante la tontería dicha por la mujer no había que matar, sino morir. — Bien Isabella, aquí están todos tus papeles ya listos, sólo falta que tu Tutor firme algunas cosas y nos dejes los papeles de acreditación de identidad junto con el traslado con el sello del Instituto anterior. — Culminó la mujer sonriéndome y entregándonos los papeles.

Si pudiera palidecer aún mas lo haría, había estado tan satisfecha con todo que olvidé reparar en los pequeños grandes detalles administrativos. ¿Qué diablos íbamos hacer? Miré a Carlisle con un poco de pánico en mis ojos pero él simplemente volvió a sonreír.

—Por supuesto…— Tomó los papeles y estampó una elegante firma en ellos, se los devolvió y sacó una fina carpeta marrón de su portafolios. —Estos son todos los documentos requeridos, acreditación de identidad, traslado y una carta de recomendación del Instituto también. Creo que no falta nada….de ser así, por favor hágamelo saber.

No hablé, pero les dediqué una larga y atenta mirada a los papeles. La identificación detallaba, nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, grupo sanguíneo y algunos datos más, obviamente todos ficticios, finalmente una foto mía de frente. En el documento "enviado por el Instituto" estaban detalladas todas _mis _calificaciones desde pequeña, actividades extracurriculares y demás, al parecer era una alumna destacada.

La mujer simplemente asintió y recibió los documentos sin mirarlos. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no despegaba los ojos de Carlisle? Descarada…

—Estoy segura que todo esta en orden Doctor. — respondió finalmente y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a un archivero y ahí dejar todo lo entregado. —C... –C... -C... ¡Ah! aquí está, Cullen.

Aproveché la pequeña distracción y me pegué un poco más a Carlisle para susurrar lo suficientemente bajo, sólo para nosotros.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste esos papeles?

—Jasper…

La mujer cerró ruidosamente el viejo cajón de chapa verde y volvió hacia nosotros ahora con nuevos papeles en la mano.

—Bien Cariño, estos son para ti —dijo entregándome los nuevos papeles — Son tus horarios de clases, nombre de profesos y temarios. Pero aún debes elegir una actividad extracurricular. —terminó señalando con un regordete dedo índice un casillero en blanco.

— ¿Cuáles son las opciones? —era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y al aparecer eso la perturbó, tardó unos minutos en contestarme.

Como me gustaría tener la habilidad de Edward en este momento, es realmente molesto que las personas queden atontadas mientras les hablas.

—Puedes optar por el taller de Literatura y Redacción, Artes Plásticas, Moda y Decoración, Diseño, Botánica, Ajedrez e Historia. En esos aun hay vacantes.

Escuché atentamente, adiviné de inmediato cual sería el de Alice. Realmente no podía pensar en una que me gustara. Carlisle me había enseñado a jugar Ajedrez y era muy buena en ello, pero de ahí a hacer de eso un taller había una gran diferencia.

—Creo que el de Literatura y Redacción sería el más adecuado. — respondí dándole mi conclusión en voz alta y tratando que esta vez fuera más normal para así no atontar a la pobre pelirroja.

Luego de unas breves explicaciones más nos despedimos cordialmente y nos dispusimos a retirarnos. La llegada al Instituto había sido bastante tranquila pero la salida no lo sería tanto.

Cuando salimos de la oficina nos topamos en la puerta con un chico, venía demasiado apresurado por la cual abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mí, afortunadamente era lo suficientemente rápida como para salir de su paso a tiempo. Él trastabilló y casi cae al suelo, pero recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo.

Su comportamiento atolondrado y bastante torpe me dio gracia, por lo que me quedé observándolo y una leve sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios. Carlisle tampoco se movió, pero tuvo la educación de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—Eh si, si. Todo bien. —Respondió el muchacho aun sin mirarnos.

—¡Mike! Te presento a Isabella, ella es la sobrina del Doctor Cullen y empezará con nosotros el lunes. —la mujer chillona y molesta gritó desde el otro lado del mostrador. Quise gruñirle, ella realmente me fastidiaba, su voz era dañina para mis sensibles oídos.

El muchacho levantó la vista para mirarme y no se molestó en disimular su asombro, luego refregó de manera nerviosa su mano por el pantalón de jean viejo y caído que traía puesto y me la tendió.

—Ho…..Hola, Soy Mike Newton. — tomé su mano sudorosa y sonreí sin mostrar mis dientes.

—Soy Isabella.

—Estás fría —dijo como sorpresa a mi gélido contacto.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vengo de Seattle allí el clima no están frio y ventoso como aquí. Es la falta de costumbre —La mentira ya había sido correctamente estudiada, no había huecos en mi historia.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio Carlisle y yo seguimos andando, ahora en los pasillos había mas personas, probablemente estaban en receso, y todos ellos se habrían paso ante nosotros para observarnos. Podía oírlos susurrar.

— _¿Quién es ella?_

—_Es muy bonita…_

—_Está con el Dr. Cullen_

— _¿Será su familiar?_

— _¿Tendrá novio…?_

— _¿Se quedará…?_

Ante cada uno de esas peguntas mis cabellos se erizaban más y más. Comencé a andar más rápido, hasta llegar al auto e introducirme en él. Podía verlos intentado divisarme a través de los vidrios polarizados. No era como en el centro comercial, aquí las cosas era diferentes. Pero no era por la sed, no, no era eso. Me molestaba de sobre manera su constante actitud de ratas hurgadoras y su atención en mi. ¿Cómo lo soportaban los demás?

Carlisle llegó unos minutos después, me encontró con las manos aferradas al asiento y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Tranquila Bella. Todo esto es sólo por ser la primera vez que te ven. Eres una novedad, si fueras humana obtendrías el mismo resultado.

—Son… molestos.

—Te acostumbrarás, además estarás con los demás. Pero si aún es muy pronto para ti o te sientes asfixiada por la atención sólo dilo. No es obligación que vengas al Instituto.

La mención de mis hermanos me dejó nostálgica. Tendrían que estar aquí. Habría sido más fácil si estaba con ellos. ¿Por qué habían organizado ese maldito viaje justo ahora?

Solo permanecíamos en el lluvioso pueblo, Esme, Carlisle y yo, el resto del clan se encontraba en Mónaco, habían decidido viajar para asistir a la gran carrera, el Gran Premio de Formula 1, o al menos la mayoría de ellos lo hicieron, Alice solo fue por las tiendas y la ropa.

Mi pequeña reflexión nostálgica fue cortada por el sonido de mi teléfono, sonido que tardé en momento en reconocerlo. Observé la pantalla, era Alice. Sonreí complacida, la había llamado con el pensamiento. Contesté.

—Hola hermanita. Ya sé que finalmente te inscribiste en el Instituto, que emoción el lunes será tu primer día. Ya tengo planeado tu atuendo…

—Alice… esto será una tortura. —dije sonando muy poco esperanzada al respecto.

—Claro que no, ya lo verás, estaremos ahí. Además Esme se aseguró que en todas tus clases estés acompañada por al menos uno de nosotros.

Se escuchaba una leve música instrumental de fondo.

—Alice… ¿Dónde estás?

—De compras… ¿Dónde más? Bella, no puedes esperar que esté tan cerca de Italia y Francia y no visite sus exclusivas tiendas de diseñador.

Carlisle puso en marcha el auto e inició el regreso a casa. Sonrió ante el razonamiento simple de Alice.

— ¿Donde están los demás?

—En la pista, en un balcón privado, disfrutando del aroma a nafta, gomas quemadas, y etc. No sé como les puede gustar… la velocidad es una cosa pero todo eso es otra. Además ellos lo hacen de manera lenta comparado con nosotros. ¡Oh por Dios!, la tienda de "Vogue". Debo irme Bella. El lunes temprano estaremos ahí para ti. Adiós. —Cortó sin aviso, no pude responderle pero la llamada de Alice me animó.

—Te ves más feliz ahora. —concluyó Carlisle.

—Lo estoy.

—Bueno, Alice sólo puede lograr dos efectos, alegrarte o irritarte pero no puedes ignorarla. Escogiste la opción más feliz.

Anduvimos un poco más hablando de cosas banales y simples, pero comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Carlisle ahora. Rebuscó el aparato de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla.

—Charlie…

—Carlisle lamento molestarte pero hubo un accidente en las afueras del pueblo, ya he llamado a la Ambulancia pero se ve un poco delicada la situación me preguntaba si estabas por la zona. —una voz gruesa y un poco osca habló del otro lado.

Carlisle se giró para verme antes de contestar.

—Está bien, voy para allá. Dame bien la ubicación.

Luego de andar unos kilómetros llegamos a un lugar en las afueras del pueblo, allí había dos autos impactados uno contra el otro y aparcado un lado la patrulla de Policía.

Frenamos detrás de la Patrulla. Carlisle tomó su maletín del asiento trasero y antes de abrir la puerta dijo.

—Quédate en el auto e intenta no respirar. No sé si hay alguien herido, pero es lo más probable.

Asentí en respuesta y Carlisle bajó.

Fuera se encontró con un hombre vestido de azul, con quien estrechó la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del accidente, luego se perdieron detrás de los fierros retorcidos y maltrechos.

Me puse a jugar con el teléfono para pasar el tiempo y distraerme de los nítidos recuerdos que me traían los autos. Yo misma había despertado no hace mucho junto a un automóvil completamente calcinado. Pero esos eran tiempos pasados, recuerdos y desesperación que no quería traer a mi mente. Jugueteando con los botones del teléfono llegué al número de Edward.

Lo pensé dos segundos y decidí llamarlo. Ya había hablado con Alice, pero aún así no era suficiente. Apreté el botón verte y pegué le aparato a mi oído aguardando su respuesta.

Al segundo tono respondió.

— ¿Bella…? —al escuchar su aterciopelada voz recuperé algo que no sabía que me faltaba, como si fuera una parte de mí.

—Hola…

— ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

—Bien, ahora estoy esperando a Carlisle, está atendiendo un accidente… Hoy me inscribí en el Instituto.

— y… ¿cómo te sentiste? — el tono de Edward ahora se notaba preocupado y serio.

—No muy bien, un poco incómoda. Demasiadas miradas sobre mí…

—No debimos irnos.

—No, está bien. Sólo debo adecuarme, además Carlisle estaba conmigo. Conocí a un muchacho bastante gracioso, Mike.

Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó del otro lado.

—El idiota de Newton, toma algunas clases conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, casi choca conmigo pero me moví antes, sólo se presentó.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó de fondo, las personas gritaban y celebraban.

—¡Edward! Trae tu brillante culo aquí o te perderás toda la diversión…—el grito de Emmet resonaba por sobre las demás voces.

—Es la última vuelta y Hamilton viene a la cabeza. — Explicó Edward ahora — Debo irme… prometo llamar más tarde. Cuídate Bella.

—Lo haré, aunque no hay muchas cosas de las que un vampiro deba cuidarse.

—Pero las hay… —terminó en tono severo y colgó.

Sonreí, a Edward le fastidiaba que lo contradijera y que me burlara de él, pero era divertido. Tratar de protegerme cuando era la más fuerte de la familia. Edward y su irrazonable instinto de protección, yo debía cuidarlo a él no él a mi.

Una sirena comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, la ambulancia aun tardaría unos diez minutos en llegar. Revisé la hora, hacía diez minutos que estábamos aquí. Fruncí el ceño. El servicio de urgencias era demasiado lento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, desplegaron dos camillas, collarines, dos tubos de oxigeno y suero. Carlisle intercambió unas palabras con uno de los enfermeros y luego vino hacia el auto seguido del oficial de policía.

Tocó mi ventanilla para que la bajara.

Dejé de respirar y luego abrí.

—Charlie te presento a mi sobrina Bella. —Explicó señalándome con una mano. — Ella vivirá con nosotros durante un tiempo.

El hombre reaccionó de forma extraña al escuchar mi nombre, pero luego me dedicó un intento de sonrisa. Se notaba que no lo hacía a menudo.

—Hola nena… — Asentí en repuesta y sonreí también.

Carlisle intervino.

—Bella lo lamento, pero me necesitan con urgencia en el Hospital. Me iré con Charlie. ¿Podrás quedarte aquí y esperar a que Esme venga por ti?

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

El policía tenía una idea diferente. Frunció el ceño y negó.

—Si me lo permites Carlisle no me parece seguro que una chica se quede sola en el medio del bosque, cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle. —el pobre hombre no sabía que la peor cosa era yo —Además, ¿Cómo podrá Esme llegar hasta aquí?

_Corriendo… _pero obviamente esa era un explicación que no podíamos darle a Charlie.

—Yo puedo llevarla, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Sólo resta el papeleo de la oficina y la interrogación pero eso sólo hasta que los atiendas y recobren la conciencia.

Carlisle asintió como señal de entendimiento y me miró.

—¿Bella…?

Ahora estaba preguntándome, ¿Me sentía lo suficientemente preparada para estar sola encerrada con un humano en un pequeño y cálido cubo por quince minutos como mínimo?

Antes de responder, bajé del auto y me acerqué un poco a Charlie e inhalé de manera lenta. Su aroma hizo que mi garganta ardiera un poco pero no tanto como en el instituto. Charlie olía a madera, y café. Un aroma curioso pero agradable.

El pobre hombre no entendía mi extraño comportamiento, pero Carlisle sabía que estaba midiéndome.

—Sí, está bien. —finalmente respondí. Era extraño pero quería interactuar con Charlie, el hombre tenía algo que me agradaba, él no era irritante como los demás humanos. No se quedaba mirándonos como idiota y parecía interesante. Quería conocerlo.

Carlisle tomó su auto y se apresuró a llegar al hospital, Charlie y yo caminamos hasta la patrulla. Cuando me senté en el viejo auto el aroma a café se intensificó, di gracias por eso, me ayudaría a luchar con mi sed.

Charlie arrancó y retomamos la carretera hacia casa. Luego de andar en silencio algunos kilómetros él carraspeó y habló.

—Entonces, ¿No sabes conducir? ¿Tu padre no te ha enseñado?

Negué.

—No, es un hombre muy ocupado y en Seattle con tanto tráfico no existe un buen lugar para las lecciones.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí? — tomó una bolsa de caramelos de menta del tablero y me la ofreció. —Toma uno.

—No, gracias. Me quedaré hasta finalizar el Instituto. —Estaba siendo poco educada, lo sabía; nunca había probado alimento humano pero tenía la impresión que esa cosa en mi boca no sabría bien.

Charlie devolvió la bolsa a su lugar y retomó la charla.

—Espero que seas tan buena como tus primos. Ellos se comportan realmente bien, nunca me han creado ningún tipo de problema. No puedo decir lo mismo de otros chicos de por aquí, ese chico Newton por ejemplo…

Charlie no acabó la frase verbalmente, solo negó. No sabía si estaba alagando a mis hermanos o si estaba dándome una advertencia. Por las dudas simplemente asentí. Quería de hablar de un tema más cómodo y desviar la atención de mí y de mi familia.

—Charlie, noté que te sorprendió un poco mi nombre. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

Pregunta equivocada... Se tensó inmediatamente, apretó el volante y fijó su mirada en el camino de manera dura.

No respondió inmediatamente, lo hizo luego de un momento con un semblante ya más calmado pero triste.

—Sabes, no siempre fui así, un viejo solo y amargado. Alguna vez tuve una familia, una esposa. —él sonrió amargamente. —René, mi René. Ese era su nombre, soñaba con tener una hermosa niña como tu y le pondría Bella. Así lo había planeado desde joven.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se fue. Quería hijos y yo no podía dárselos. Lo intentamos durante tres años, y no ocurrió, más tarde descubrimos que el del problema era yo. Ella estuvo deprimida por semanas hasta que un día se marchó… ahora está en Phoenix. Volvió a casarse y finalmente obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba, tuvo una hija. Esto fue hace unos 17 años, luego dejé de seguirle el rastro, con saber que es feliz me basta.

La historia de Charlie me conmovió. ¡Cuánta tristeza y desolación había en el mundo! Él era fuerte, había sabido sobre ponerse ante el dolor y eso hacía que se ganara mi respeto junto con mi admiración.

—Hemos llegado. —estaba tan absorta en la historia que no me percaté cuando tomamos la entrada a la casa.

Esme nos esperaba parada debajo del porche de entrada y hablaba por teléfono. Era Carlisle, quería saber si Charlie llegaría a casa esta noche sano y salvo, afortunadamente lo haría.

Charlie saludó desde la ventanilla a Esme, quien respondió efusivamente y colgando el teléfono.

—Gracias por traerme Charlie. —abrí la puerta y bajé. Cuando ya estaba fuera él habló.

—Bella, sabes tengo una vieja camioneta en casa y mañana es mi día libre, quizás… Bueno, no sé si te gustaría. Pero yo puedo enseñarte a conducir.

Ahora la que tenía cara de idiota y miraba fijamente al otro era yo. La propuesta de Charlie me descolocó. Probablemente debería declinarla, sería lo más seguro, pero no podía decirle que no. Estaba siendo amable conmigo y su reciente historia me había dejado sensible hacia él.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte y dejarte ahí Bella. — Esme se acercó hacia nosotros para darme el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para decidirme.

Asentí enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa hacia Charlie.

—Claro, estaré ahí.

—Bien… —La alegría inundó sus ojos, quiso enmascararlo pero no pudo —Ahora me voy chicas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Las veo mañana.

Entramos silenciosamente en la casa, extrañamente había hecho una especie de amigo.

—Hiciste feliz a Charlie, eso es bueno Bella. — habló Esme.

—Juzgaremos eso cuando no me lo coma.

Ahora ella caminó hasta mí y me sostuvo de los hombros.

—No harás tal cosa. Hoy lograste estar cerca en un ambiente cerrado sin ningún problema, mañana será más fácil, ya verás. — Esme hablaba con ánimo y fe. — Iré a preparar algo y mañana se lo llevaremos, ese hombre está demasiado delgado —terminó alejándose hacia la cocina y divagando algo sobre comidas y alimentos saludables.

Subí hacia mi habitación, tomé un baño y luego me dispuse a leer un libro. No podía concentrarme, me había acostumbrado a leer con la música de Edward de fondo, de hecho me había acostumbrado a hacer varias cosas con su melodía en el aire y ahora no estaba, me sentía triste.

Podía escuchar a Esme tarareando y trabajando en la cocina. Decidí bajar.

La encontré picando verduras, horneando algo e hirviendo agua. Era sorprendente como alguien que no comía podía desempeñarse tan bien en el oficio de la gastronomía. Me senté en un de las banquetas de la isla prestando mucha atención en sus movimientos y escuchando el viejo Blues que ella había puesto de fondo, mientras hablábamos de cosas como recetas, verduras y chefs.

Carlisle entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmm ¿y ese aroma?

—Cocino para Charlie. Bella irá a verlo mañana y quiero que le lleve algo de alimento, esta muy pálido y delgado. No puede vivir a café y chatarra. —Él sonrió ante la perorata y el ceño fruncido de su esposa por los hábitos de Charlie. — Prometió enseñarle a Bella a conducir.

Me encogí de hombros, —yo no se lo pedí. Él se ofreció.

—Está bien, Charlie es un buen hombre. Un poco solitario, tal vez. Pero se ve que le caíste bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti bella, eres impresionante.

El teléfono que dejé en mi habitación comenzó a resonar, corrí a hasta él a velocidad vampírica, fui sólo un borrón en la sala.

Carlisle y Esme rieron al unísono debido a mi reacción a la llamada de mis hermanos. Solo ellos tenían mi número.

Alcancé el aparato, era Edward. Como había prometido.

—Hola…—él rio ante mi tono urgente.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la cocina con Esme, dejé el teléfono en la habitación.

—…y corriste. —concluyo él complacido.

—Si — dije contagia por su tono alegre.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día? —Le conté con lujo detalle de mi encuentro con Charlie y de mis futuras lecciones de manejo. Él me habló de cómo iba el viaje, Emmet gritando, Rose diciendo improperios y Alice comprando como maniática.

— ¿No estas leyendo? Por la noche sueles hacerlo. —me preguntó.

Hice una mueca, por supuesto él no podía verme.

—No, no puedo concentrarme. Cuando lo hago tu tocas el piano, y me he acostumbrado… ahora no puedo hacerlo sin tu melodía.

—Entiendo…—hubo un pequeño silencio— ve a mi habitación.

Hice lo que me pidió, cuando entré en el cuarto su aroma me golpeó, era exquisito.

—Revisa junto al estéreo, ahí encontrarás algunos Cd´s con la tapa en blanco, yo lo grabé.

—Señor Cullen, hemos encontrado un modelo en rojo exclusivamente para usted. —una voz masculina interrumpió.

—Debo irme. Toma el que quieras. —luego colgó sin esperar mi respuesta.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Edward, era linda, meticulosamente ordenada y llena de libros, música y cuadros. Tenía un gran ventanal como el mio que miraba también hacia el bosque. Puse uno de los Cd´s que él me indicó, pronto la melodía comenzó a sonar en el cuarto, caminé hasta su cama y me acurruqué en medio dejando que el dulce sonido me llenara, no tenía ganas de leer, no. Sentía un vacío por la ausencia de Edward, pero la estéril música reproducida por ese aparato inerte no se comparaba con el real, con la que nacía directamente desde las cuerdas del piano que era acariciado por sus finos y largos dedos.

—_Vuelve Edward. —_susurré muy bajo perdiéndome en la nostalgia de su ausencia.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto sale de mi curiosidad, del...¿Que hubiese pasado si..?**

**Capitulo Beteado por Vhica: :) Gracias**

**Bueno, bueno...que os parece?**

**Chicas...cree un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse, ahí publicaremos imágenes, vídeos, adelantos y todo lo referido a la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a las que dejan Rr, los adoro! A las que tienen cuenta les contesto y a las que no puedo, desde ya toda mi gratitud!**

**Las actualizaciones son Martes y Viernes...**

**Besos.**


	9. Presentes y Conflictos

**Tema: Muse- Uprising**

**"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad." (William Shakespeare)**

**Capítulo Noveno-Presentes y conflictos**

El destino trabaja de maneras extrañas, esa es una conclusión irrefutable. De lo contrario no existe una explicación lógica para el hecho de que una pequeña vampiro neófita esté parada frente a la humilde casa del Jefe de Policía del pueblo, humano indefenso e ingenuo, al menos a mis ojos. Para agregar un poco más de paradoja o comicidad a la situación, le he traído una gran cantidad de comida casera hecha por Esme, la matriarca de mi clan. Mujer que no toca una olla hace siglos. Charlie había pasado la prueba, había sobrevivido a mí, gracias al apestoso café que enmascaraba su verdadero aroma y lo hacía muy poco apetecible.

_Déjalo en paz, lárgate de aquí y permite que la pobre criatura tenga una vida simple y sencilla como la que ha llevado hasta ahora._

Mi inconsciente gritada desde alguna aparte de mi complejo y fragmentado cerebro. No quería, era un ser esencialmente egoísta y había algo en Charlie que me llamaba. Haciendo caso omiso a cualquier nueva advertencia, caminé hacia el pequeño porche.

Toqué tres veces, toques suaves y rápidos, midiendo mi fuerza para no romper la podrida y húmeda madera, pintada de color blanco.

Unos pasos brutos y fuertes se escuchaban del otro lado, cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente Charlie dio con la cerradura, para recibirme con una pequeña sonrisa y vestido con ropa casual. Jeans, camisa y botas.

—Hola Bella.

—Buenos días Charlie, te he traído algo de comida preparada por Esme. —Respondí mientras le entregaba la pesada canasta.

—Esa mujer es increíble. Pasa por favor…

Entré lentamente en el pequeño y acogedor espacio. Una pequeña casa, con muebles simples y desvaídos me recibió. Pocas cosas, algunas fotos colgaban de las débiles paredes. Me acerqué, no era necesario, podía verlas perfectamente desde donde me encontraba, pero aún así lo hice.

Un Charlie joven y sin bigote sonreía hacia la cámara mientras abrazaba a una pequeña chica rubia, de ojos grandes y azules.

_Renée… _ahí estaba. Quise odiarla, por dejar a Charlie solo. Pero no pude, ella parecía tan joven, tan pequeña e indefensa, quería conocerla tomarla de la manos y preguntarle qué había ocurrido. ¿Cómo se fue así, olvidando una vida y un esposo?

El sonido de la puerta del frigorífico al cerrase hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Charlie había acabado de guardar la comida y caminaba hacia el hall con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin dudas Esme había enviado cosas deliciosas para él.

Tomó unas llaves con un sujetador de cuero negro que colgaban detrás de la puerta y me guió hacia el garaje.

¡Vamos!

En el sucio y polvoriento lugar había muchas cosas, herramientas, revistas, periódicos, bicicletas, y por último algo grande cubierto por una manta blanca. Charlie se acercó y lo descubrió.

Una vieja camioneta se presentó ante mí, gran tamaño. Rojo, óxido y opaco lo caracterizaban, sin dudas la veterana máquina había conocido tiempos mejores. Se alzaba en todo su tamaño por sobre los demás objetos minúsculos, proclamándose reina en esa tierra de polvo y chatarra.

—Esta es Bethsy… — habló un satisfecho Charlie, posicionando sus brazos en jarras y saludando con nostalgia en la mirada, la maciza entidad frente a él.

¿Bethsy? ¿Ella tiene nombre?

—Es ridículo, lo sé... Pertenecía a Renée, a ella le gustaba ponerle nombre a algunas cosas. Cuando se marchó la dejó aquí. — dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño el toldo de Bethsy.

—…y no fuiste capaz de venderla. — No necesitaba preguntar, su actitud me lo decía.

—No. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fue un regalo. Ahorré durante meses para poder comprarle esta camioneta. En ese entonces era nueva, Renée pasaba horas, parada en la vereda de la tienda observándola. Fue amor a primera vista. En fin… —dio otra gran y ruidosa palmada a Bethsy para dar el tema por terminado. — vamos a los que nos compete. Hoy saldrás de aquí manejando niña.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo y su capacidad para sobreponerse. Eso me gustaba de Charlie. Él era fuerte.

Se metió en la camioneta y la condujo hasta en un gran espacio verde detrás de la casa. Lugar amplio e ideal para las lecciones.

Reconozco que me asustó un poco el sonido del motor de la pobre Bethsy, era bastante ruidosa, definitivamente ningún auto Cullen hacía ese sonido. Sonreí ante la imagen del volvo de Edward haciendo tanto lio. No, definitivamente eso nunca ocurriría.

Charlie se pasó al asiento del acompañante y me indicó que me sentara. Entré en la aparatosa camioneta, era bastante amplia, olía a menta, tabaco y vainilla. Todos aromas contrapuestos, la vainilla probablemente se debía al perfume de Renée, por otro lado le gustaba enmascarar su olor a cigarro con menta. Ella fumaba, me pregunté si Charlie lo sabía. Diecisiete años y el aroma aún no se dispersaba, probablemente a él le gustaba de esa manera.

—Bien Bella. Presta mucha atención —Charlie adoptó voz de mando, fuerte y clara. Intentando de esa forma obtener toda mi atención. Confiaba en que esto no sería para nada complicado. Había puesto mucha atención en los movimientos de pies y manos que realizaban cuando conducían Carlisle, Edward, Esme y hasta el mismo Charlie.

Definitivamente sería algo simple y muy divertido.

—Tienes toda mi disposición para aprender Charlie y soy una muy buena alumna.

—Bueno, esta es la palanca de cambios, este es el freno, este el acelerador y por último el embrague. — me indicó con una mano mientras señalaba cada uno de los elementos nombrados.

Como había previsto, fue muy fácil. Dos horas después Charlie y yo dábamos una pequeña vuelta por Forks. Había captando al instante como hacerlo, la coordinación no era un problema, pero tuve que fingir algunas dificultades para que Charlie no sospechara. La realidad era que estaba acostumbrada a andar rápido, como el resto de la familia. Así que pronto intenté llevar a Bethsy a lugares que ella no podía. La pobre no sobrepasaba los sesenta kilómetros por hora.

—Ten cuidado nena, o el Jefe de Policía Swan querrá arrestarte por exceso de velocidad. —me advirtió de manera juguetona, pero sin dejar de ser una advertencia.

Finalmente volvimos y estacioné exitosamente frente a la pequeña casa. Bajamos y Charlie me invitó a tomar un café.

—Vamos a tomar algo para calentarte.

—Eh, Gracias Charlie. Pero ya se ha hecho un poco tarde, debería llamar a Esme para que viniera por mí. — quizás, si lograba que él entrara a la casa podría irme corriendo. Saqué el Iphone e intenté simular una llamada, pero me interrumpió.

—Nada de eso. Aprendiste a manejar muy bien y no hay necesidad de molestar a Esme. Puedes llevarte a Bethsy…

Este hombre siempre me sorprendía.

—Pero aún no tengo el registro Charlie.

— ¡Bah! Eso es sólo papeleo y tu conduces mejor que muchos idiotas de por aquí. Además la autoridad soy yo —dijo agitando una mano y guiñándome un ojo de manera cómplice.

Y así fue como salí a las calles del húmedo Forks con Bethsy, autorizada por el mismo Jefe de Policía. Intenté declinar la oferta, la camioneta era importante para él y no quería dañarla, pero no me permitió refutar. Solo dijo que me la llevara, que era bueno que volviera a ser usada y que no escucharía ni una sola palabras más. Al final su testarudez fue la que ganó.

Aquí estaba, tratando a Bethsy con amor y marchando lento. Cuarenta kilómetros por hora, me había acostumbrado ya al gran ruido que hacía, pero el paso de tortuga estaba matando mi temple. Dios, yo corría más rápido que esta cosa. Tardé el triple en llegar a casa. Nunca había apreciado la velocidad de los autos hasta ahora.

Mi desesperación aumentó al ver el Volvo plata y el BMW rojo de Rose estacionados frente a la casa. Mis hermanos habían llegado. Sin darme cuenta apreté mis dientes y pisé el acelerador, Betsy intentó sobrepasar los sesenta kilómetros pero solo logré que vibrara de manera violenta y su ruido se acrecentara, el motor crujía. Con el gran estruendo logré que mi familia saliera de la casa cuando llegué hasta ellos.

Emmet y Jasper estaban tirados en el suelo riendo como posesos. Corrí y me abrace a Alice.

—¡Que felicidad tenerlos de regreso! Creí que llegarían el lunes temprano.

Alice correspondió a mi abrazo.

—Nos aburrimos y decidimos volver antes. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Alice aburrida de comprar en Italia y Francia. Eso me sonaba extraño, aquí había algo mal. De todas formas no dije nada.

Edward parado sobre las escaleras del porche miraba estático y con los ojos como platos al viejo monovolumen.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso Bella? — Al oír el tono enfático, efusivo y atónito de Edward. Los dos vampiros en el suelo volvieron a perder la compostura y estallaron en risas.

Alice, me observaba con ojos apenados.

—Ella es Bethsy, es la camioneta de la ex-esposa de Charlie y me la prestó. — expliqué señalando al macizo móvil. Miré a Rose, ella se esforzaba por esconder su diversión sin éxito.

¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Edward dedicaba una afilada y aguda mirada hacia sus risueños hermanos. Lo miré tratando de descubrir que ocurría pero él solo negó y entró en la casa. Alice corrió detrás de él.

Rose se acercó lentamente a mi.

—Él te trajo algo. Estaba ansioso por dártelo por eso volvimos.

Miré a Rose con un gran interrogante en mi rostro. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Será mejor que lo veas tu misma. Está en el garaje.

No tardé en llegar al amplio estacionamiento, que más que un garaje parecía un museo de autos. Hoy había algo diferente, un artículo más. Entre los lujosos y caros coches de la familia había un pequeño bulto negro. Pequeño comparado con Bethsy, pero midiéndolo con el elegante y anatómico Audi-TT que descansaba a su lado era prácticamente del mismo tamaño. Me acerqué y con mucho cuidado retiré la fina tela oscura que lo cubría.

Un precioso auto descapotable, color rojo puro se lució ante mí. Me invitaba a tocarlo, y lo hice. Lo recorrí suavemente acariciándolo apenas con las yemas de los dedos, recorriéndolo en toda su longitud, repasando sus afilados ángulos. Era absolutamente hermoso, lo simbolizaba un furioso toro.

—Es un Lamborghini Aventador. Creí que te gustaría… —Edward habló a mis espaldas. Lo encontré parado bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos su pantalón.

—¿Es para mí? —hablé completamente estupefacta.

—Aun te debo un regalo. —se encogió de hombros. — De todas formas ya no importa, el de Emmet fue mejor y Charlie te dio un auto antes.

Sin pensarlo caminé hacia él y le di un gran abrazo. Abrazo que dejó petrificado a Edward pero que luego de un momento respondió.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Es hermoso!

—No es necesario que mientas Bella. — Edward podía ser realmente obstinado.

—No estoy mintiendo. Debería decirte que no, que es mucho, pero me gusta demasiado. — luego de transitar sobre Bethsy, sabía cuál era el valor de un buen auto.

Corrí hacia el vehículo y salté dentro de él. El aroma a cuero nuevo y pulcro me invadió. Era magnifico. Una gran y emocionada sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro delatando mi estado. Las llaves estaban puestas.

— ¡Vamos Cullen! Siéntate. Vamos a probar este bebé.

En menos de un minuto Edward estuvo sentado junto a mí. Puse en marcha el Lamborghini. Ronroneó suavemente como un gatito dócil, fue tan natural, como si el vehículo fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo.

Puse primera, apreté el acelerador y antes de que soltara el embrague Edward habló.

—Ten cuidado. No es como ese adefesio que venías conduciendo hace un rato, esto es mucho más rápido. — Gracias al cielo lo era. Escuchadas todas las indicaciones solté el pedal.

Volábamos a toda velocidad por la carretera, la felicidad y la alegría me envolvía, el auto era una maldita maravilla y era mio.

—Realmente te gusta. — Edward concluyó ante mi sonrisa maniática.

—Te lo dije. Pero no quisiste creerme.

—Ahora lo creo.

Volvimos a la casa. Emmet nos esperaba fuera, sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pequeña risita wasónica.

—¿…y bien? Aunque obviamente no supera mi regalo ¿qué te pareció? ¿Sabes?, Edward tuvo que pelear con un viejo para obtener tu auto. Fue muy divertido verlo maldecir en ruso.

Miré a Edward.

—Es una edición limitada, solo hicieron veinte de estos. Era el último en rojo y ambos lo queríamos.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Dupliqué la oferta y Emmet estaba preparado para darle un susto al anciano.

—Claro que si, queríamos ese auto para nuestra Bellita y lo íbamos a obtener. — agregó Emmet con suficiencia.

—No era necesario. Podías haber optado por otro.

—¿Estás loca Bella? Claramente no conoces a Edward, vio el vehículo en exhibición e inmediatamente pensó que era para ti. No iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara. Puede ser muy obsesivo cuando quiere algo.

—Lárgate Emmet. — gruño Edward por lo bajo.

—Sólo quería saber si Bella iba a quedarse con él o prefería ese viejo monovolumen. ¿Sabes?, Tengo una jugosa oferta si no quieres el auto.

Edward volvió a gruñir pero esta vez mucho más alto.

—Está bien, ya entendí. Me voy.

Divertida por las tonterías de Emmet me giré hacia Edward y me acerqué un poco.

—No tenías que hacer eso, de verdad.

—Sí, tenía. Lo que dice Emmet es verdad. El auto debía ser para ti, es perfecto.

Lo tomé tímidamente de la mano y miré sus preciosos ojos dorados. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre, cada vez que la luna iluminaba su rostro lo hacia ver mágico y etéreo.

—Gracias… —susurré de forma baja e íntima. Sólo para nosotros. —Te extrañé. —agregué sin pensar, intentando transmitirle toda la nostalgia y la tristeza que me provocó su ausencia.

—Y yo a ti. — no estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos reflejaban mis mismas sensaciones.

En ese momento entendí que algo estaba naciendo entre nosotros, era profundo, y pequeño, pero su curso era de carácter crónico, sólo necesitaba tiempo para crecer.

La única interrogante que quedaba era, si sería ¿para bien o para mal?, porque tristemente ya no había elección. Recordé la obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta donde los amantes caminan inevitablemente hacia la desgracia. ¿Nos pasaría a nosotros lo mismo? No podía evitar que esos pensamientos tristes y dolorosos llenaran mi mente.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto sale de mi.**

**Capitulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi adorada Pix, hermana del alma.**

**Chicas...cree un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse, ahí publicaremos imágenes, vídeos, adelantos y todo lo referido a la historia.**

**También pueden agregarme a las cuentas de Twitter ( AgathaMoraSwan) y Facebook (Agatha Mora)**

**Gracias por leer, es mi primer historia y se que me falta mucho...sus lindos comentarios y sus visitan alimentan mi ánimo.**

**Besos, y hasta el próximo...**


	10. Despertando Instintos

**Tema: After Midnight- Blink 182**

**"Todo que ha existido, se rezaga en la eternidad." Agatha Christie**

**Capítulo Décimo-Despertando Instintos**

Nervios, estado emocional fascinante, producto de situaciones deseables o indeseables que hacen vibrar cada parte de nosotros haciéndonos sentir completamente vivos y despiertos. No hay demasiadas cosas que pueden poner nerviosa a una criatura casi inmortal, indestructible, con siglos y siglos de existencia por delante. Pero el primer día de Instituto, exponerse a la mirada curiosa de seres fácilmente impresionables día tras día, definitivamente era un de las pocas cosas que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Esa era mi lógica reflexión, mientras transitaba por la casa. No podía quedarme quieta, mañana iniciaría el Instituto y la ansiedad me carcomía. No podía leer, no podía concentrarme en absolutamente nada. Estaba volviendo locos a todos, Alice y su irritante actitud frente a las compras hoy parecía alguien cuerdo junto mí.

Me recluí en mi cuarto tratando de no fastidiar más a mi familia, pero no sabía qué hacer. Caminaba, me sentada, me ponía de pie, me recostaba, me volvía a parar, todo al ritmo de mi súper-velocidad y haciendo todo en pocos segundo. Finalmente me paré frente al espejo del tocador y observé detenidamente me reflejo. De la neófita perdida, asustada y desorienta que llegó a esta casa hace no mucho tiempo, ya no quedaba demasiado, hasta mi aspecto era diferente.

Mis ojos habían adquirido ese dulce color dorado característico de los Cullen, color que me gustaba mucho más que ese rojo histérico y maniático de antes, el único rojo que me gustaba era el de mi auto. Mi cabello con algunas betas rojizas estaba dócilmente peinado, caía ondulado y tupido sobre mi torso. Mi rostro, perfectamente pulcro y mi ropa impecable, definitivamente había un gran diferencia con aquel primer reflejo que vi una vez en un pequeño charco.

Escuché como algo, una pequeña piedra tal vez, chocaba con el ventanal de mi cuarto, en medio segundo estuve ahí. Edward estaba agazapado entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? Podrías tocar la puerta como cualquier persona civilizada, ¿sabes…?

—Eso no sería tan divertido, además tengo cierta fascinación con las ventanas… Es romántico Bella. Romeo le hablaba a su Julieta de esta manera.

Entorné los ojos ante su ridiculez.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, tú y yo no somos Romeo y Julieta. — Suspiré tratando de calmar mi pequeña irritación, los nervios me ponían de esta manera —Romeo debía esconderse porque no era aceptado por la familia de Julieta, tú por otro lado, puedes entrar sin ningún problema a la casa.

Él rió ante mi pequeña escena.

—Nací en el siglo pasado Bella, tengo cierto cariño e inclinación hacia el romanticismo… —respondió de forma indulgente.

— ¿No crees que Julieta habría salido corriendo al ver a su querido novio trepado de un árbol, escondido entre el moho, vigilándola con ojos brillantes y concentrados como los de un felino al acecho? — insistía en lo ridículo de su comparación.

—Conoces mi naturaleza. — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo al Dramaturgo Inglés? — me crucé de brazos y lo miré desde mi posición en el marco de la ventana

—No, he venido a llevarte de caza. Creo que te ayudará a relajarte, necesitas estar bien alimentada para mañana… además estás volviendo loco a Jasper y él me está volviéndome loco a mí con sus pensamientos.

No había reparado en Jasper, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaría afectándole todo esto. Si había logrado desquiciar a Emmet no podía imaginar como estaba Jazz, por ese motivo no lo había visto en todo el día.

—Tienes razón. —descrucé mis brazos y los dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. La caza además serviría como distracción para matar el interminable tiempo, todo era beneficios.

Salté hacia el árbol en que estaba Edward.

—Bien, vamos pequeña bribona. — dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y se lanzó a la carrera.

Lo seguí, la sangre humana ya se había agotado en mi cuerpo, por lo que mi fuerza y mi velocidad ya eran normales en lo que a un vampiro promedio respecta, aún así era capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a Edward. Nos adentramos lo suficientemente en el bosque, frené en la mitad de éste y me concentré para desplegar mi poder, localicé al menos a tres ciervos e hice contacto con uno, podía escuchar como el pequeño animal comenzaba a caminar hacia mí. Edward llegó repentinamente me tomó de los hombros, me sacudió haciendo que perdiera la concentración. Luego gruñó fuerte, haciendo que todos lo animales corrieran.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Así no. Lo haremos de la forma tradicional… —habló mientras se paraba junto a mi, verificando que los animales corrieran — Bella, correr por el bosque nocturno persiguiendo a tu presa es una de las cosas más embriagantes y gratificantes. Ese don tuyo es maravilloso, pero aburrido. Te traje aquí para liberar tensiones divertirnos y pasar el rato. Así que compórtate como un buen depredador y caza como se debe, dale un poco de dignidad a tu víctima.

Por un minuto me sentí regañada y hasta avergonzada. Edward estaba dándome un sermón sobre cómo ser un buen depredador, era cómico viniendo de un vampiro que se rehúsa a alimentase de sus "victimas naturales", los humanos.

Volvió a hablar con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

—Este es el trato, hay tres venados en el terreno. Competiremos por ellos, el que los atrape primero se alimentará… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Me parecía algo justo, así que asentí.

—Bien, entonces vas a tener que apurarte tortuga. — dicho eso, se hizo un borrón en el aire y corrió hacia el objetivo más cercano.

Atónita observé como desaparecía entre la oscura noche y los árboles.

—Maldita sea… Eres un tramposo Edward. — Salí de mi estado de estupor y corrí a toda velocidad detrás de él.

Bribón, debió avisarme, decir: en sus marcas, listos, fuera; o uno, dos, tres; o algo, lo que sea. Pero no dejarme ahí parada unos segundos viendo como él se me adelantaba. Iba a pagármelas. Apreté los dientes e intenté aumentar mi velocidad.

Cuando los alcancé el pequeño venado corría ilusamente por una vida cuyo fin ya había sido marcado. Edward alargaba el momento, jugaba con él, no sabía si por placer o por esperar a que llegara. Cuando hice acto de presencia en la escena, el depredador se giró para dedicarme un territorial gruñido de advertencia, no podía acercarme a su presa. No lo hice, sólo me dediqué a observarlo, provocaba que algo se removiera en mi interior, bajo mi piel. Edward era sexy de manera natural, como todos nosotros, era parte de la trampa. Pero verlo cazar… actitud agresiva y peligrosa, gruñidos bajos y guturales, el más puro instinto animal lo doblegaba y hacía que ese instinto comenzara a despertar en mí.

Sabía lo que estaba pensado, o al menos lo intuía. Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa para luego lanzarse sobre su presa. Me senté en las altas ramas de un viejo roble, a esperar que Edward acabara, finalmente drenó al inocente animal, se despegó de él y buscó mi mirada en el árbol, ascendió para sentarse junto a mí.

Parecía normal, ya no estaba dominado por el instintito o la competencia de la caza, ahora era el mismo Edward lógico y centrado de antes.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Creo que sí, en parte. Definitivamente yo no obtengo eso cuando utilizo mi don… Parecías un animal.

—Es el único momento en el que podemos liberar nuestra verdadera naturaleza, ser libres.

—¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese acercado? Lucías algo amenazante.

Hizo una mueca.

—Depende de tu estado. Probablemente habría peleado contigo por mi presa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mi estado?

—Como te expliqué en el claro Bella, somos animales como cualquier otro, además de instintos tenemos necesidades y atravesamos etapas. Habría peleado contigo porque supondrías un rival a para mi, pero si abrías estado en celo y si me agradara tu aroma, te lo habría dado como ofrenda e intentaría lanzarme sobre ti con otras intenciones.

Me paré aún en mi lugar.

— ¿Celo? ¿Estás hablando de celo, como el de los gatos?

—Es lo que he intentado decirte, y sí. Los felinos quizás sean los animales más similares a nuestra naturaleza en ese aspecto. —Me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva — pero no te preocupes, falta bastante para que ese instinto despierte en ti.

— ¿Cuánto es bastante?

—Dos años… ahora tus instintos sexuales son nulos. Como si fueras una niña pequeña.

¿Sí?, no estaba tan segura de la inhabilitación temporal de mis instintos eróticos, pero no iba a decirle nada a Edward. Prefería abordar esos temas más tarde con Esme, Rose y Alice.

Me desentendí del tema, busqué al siguiente venado y me centré en sus movimientos.

—Entonces aprovechemos los instintos que tengo despiertos ahora… —me bajé del árbol y avancé unos cuantos pasos. — voy a ganarte este Cullen. —y me lancé a la carrera, podía sentir que Edward no me siguió de inmediato, espero un momento entes de hacerlo. Quizás reflexionando o quizás sólo dándome un poco de ventaja.

Me acerqué lo suficiente al objetivo, no me abalancé de inmediato, saboree el momento. Me sentía, fuerte, poderosa, feroz, y sexy, sobre todo sexy. Salté sobre el animal, me pegué a su cuerpo, inhalé su aroma, sentía la sangre fluir dentro de él y sin poder retrasarlo más, enterré mis dientes en él.

Edward permanecía de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de mí observando mi pequeño ritual, solté al venado y dejé que se desplomara a mis pies.

—Tenías razón. Es completamente diferente, las sensaciones, la adrenalina es fascinante. —le di la razón a Edward porque de hecho la tenía. Respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa de deleite.

—Bien, nos queda uno. Puedo compartírtelo…

¿Estás seguro? ¿No vas a gruñirme?

—Voy a intentar controlarme.

Así fue como ambos no lanzamos por el venado restante, lo perseguimos, acorralamos, y drenamos. La pobre criatura no tenía escapatoria, extrañamente ninguno gruñó o intentó tomar ventaja, lo manejamos con bastante diplomacia dada la naturaleza de la condiciones.

Con la adrenalina de la competición, no me di cuenta lo cerca que llegamos de la línea límite con los Quileutes.

Edward reaccionó antes que yo, cuando solté al venado, lo encontré concentrado en un punto detrás de la línea. Oculto en la oscuridad de la noche estaba un gran lobo negro, observándonos desde la distancia. Me acerqué a Edward, me posicioné junto a él tomando su misma actitud tensa, alerta y lista para la lucha. Nos mediamos en el tiempo y la distancia, un lobo contra dos vampiros, no tenía oportunidad.

—Vámonos. — terminada la contienda visual, Edward habló serio y concentrado. Él giró y yo me quedé viendo un momento más al gran lobo, era la primera vez que veía uno.

Edward tomó mi mano, haciéndome reaccionar.

—Vámonos, Bella. — tiró de mi, llevándome con él. Quería pedir explicaciones, pero presentía que no era el momento. No entendía que era lo que estaba mal, estábamos cazando animales de nuestro lado de la línea.

Pronto llegamos a la casa, Edward me guió directamente hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Era de madrugada, pero en la casa Cullen el tiempo era anacrónico.

—Carlisle….

—Hola, chicos… — la sonrisa amable de Carlisle desapareció de inmediato al ver la cara de Edward.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada en realidad… —Edward caminó de un lugar a otro revolviendo su cabello. — Bella y yo salimos de caza, nos acercamos un poco a la línea con los Quileutes. No te preocupes, no infringimos ninguna regla… pero había un lobo, y probablemente no fuera el único. Ellos han comenzado a mutar Carlisle.

El patriarca escuchó atentamente todo lo dicho, sin demostrar ninguna sensación o hacer algún ademán. Luego de reflexionar brevemente respondió.

—Al parecer es natural, nuestra presencia aquí está induciendo su nos preocuparemos por ahora. Que ellos arreglen sus asuntos y nosotros los nuestros.

—Quería cazarnos Carlisle. Necesitó de mucho auto control para no lanzarse sobre nosotros.

—Lo abríamos acabado. — interrumpí sin entender porque tanto nerviosismo por un simple perro grande.

—Eso iniciaría una guerra y obligaría a que nos fuéramos de Forks. No, no podemos tocarlos y ellos no pueden tocarnos a nosotros.— Carlisle me reprendió.

—No les gusta el hecho, de que cada vez seamos más. — ahora hablaban de mí. Edward estaba contándonos la información que había recaudado de su mente.

El patriarca asintió.

—Tendré un breve intercambio de palabras con ellos entonces. Debo saber quién es el Jefe ahora.

—Este era el Alfa, su nombre es Sam, pero al parecer esta haciendo algún tipo de usurpación de poder. Él no es el verdadero líder, no tiene la sangre del jefe.

—Bien. Ahora les sugiero que vayan a prepararse para el Instituto, seguramente querrán tomar un baño.

Carlisle estaba dando el tema por terminado, sin decir nada y como dos obedientes niños giramos para salir de la gran habitación. Antes de hacerlo el patriarca volvió a hablar.

—Bella, mucha suerte en tu primer día. — miré a Carlisle para encontrarme otra vez con su rostro gentil y afectuoso.

—Gracias… —una pequeña sonrisa de despedida y desaparecí tras la puerta.

Corrí a mi habitación, sobre mi cama descansaba un hermoso atuendo, completamente combinado, por supuesto eso era obra de Alice. Jeans, camisa blanca, buzo color caramelo, collar de perlas, botas marrones.

Tomé un rápido baño, cuando salí Alice estaba esperándome para peinarme.

—Alice, no necesito peinarme.

—Claro que sí. Siéntate.

Desistí. Era más difícil y desgastante pelear que dejarse hacer. Secó mi cabello, y lo peinó en una delicada trenza.

—Listo. Estás hermosa, ahora cámbiate. —dadas las directivas salió cantando y bailando de mi cuarto.

Me vestí, tomé algunos cuadernos y los metí en la cartera. Según Alice, las mochilas eran feas y pasadas de moda, las bolsas era mucho mejores.

Bajé rápido, para encontrarme con que sólo Esme aguardaba en la sala.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Ya se han ido cariño, Edward te espera en el garaje. — Esme se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Mucha suerte. Todo irá bien, ya verás.

En el garaje Edward aguardaba recostado sobre su Volvo, con las puertas abiertas para poder escuchar música. Sonaba algo de Apocalyptica.

— ¿Por qué los demás no esperaron?

—Se fueron con Rose. —Se encogió de hombros. — Antes íbamos todos en el Volvo, pero tendremos que tomar dos autos. Todos no entramos en uno.

Le dediqué una larga mirada a mi Lamborghini.

—No, no puedes usar el Aventador. Es demasiado llamativo e intentamos pasar desapercibidos ¿Recuerdas?

Bethsy, grande y antigua, aguardaba ubicada en una esquina, ella sería la mejor opción entonces.

—Bella, me quedé para esperarte. Súbete al Volvo. — habló Edward con muy poca paciencia.

—Pero podemos usar a Bethsy, ella no llamará la atenc… — antes que pudiera terminar mi frase. Edward me arrastró y me metió en el Volvo.

Tenía esa maldita costumbre de arrastrarme y yo tenía la maldita costumbre de dejarlo.

—Bethsy es una buena opción. Mañana podemos usarla. —dije para advertirle que no me daría por vencida.

—Sigue soñando Isabella. No me subiré a esa cosa.

—No hables así de ella, Charlie le tiene mucho aprecio.

Edward suspiró cansado de nuestra pelea boba.

—Ellos ya conocen el Volvo, no los sorprenderá y el BMW de Rose no es tan llamativo como tu Lamborghini. —explicó intentando dar el tema por zanjado, pero no lo dejé.

—Entonces debes dejarme conducir de regreso.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —lo único que recibí como respuesta era el silencio, pero podía adivinar.

Edward era un tipo anticuado, nacido y criado en otra época, una época en donde el machismo se disfrazada de caballerosidad. Desde luego que no le hacía gracia montar en un auto conducido por una mujer, aunque esa mujer fuese una vampiresa.

Íbamos a mitad de camino, el Volvo era tan veloz como mi auto, seguramente Edward le habría realizado alguna modificación.

—¿Vas a explicarme el tema de los Quileutes?

A regañadientes Edwrad me relató brevemente el origen de los Quileutes, la primera vez que se cruzaron con ellos, como se establecieron los límites, qué incluía el tratado y qué no. Como nuestra presencia los afectaba, haciendo que los más aptos de la tribu se transformaran en lobos. Casi todo había sido dicho para cuando llegamos al Instituto.

Una gran multitud reunida, me pregunté que estarían viendo, cuando pasamos junto a ellos, pude divisar que la gran atracción era el BMW de Rose. Al parecer Edward estaba en lo cierto. Los humanos eran demasiado impresionables. Aparcamos unos tres vehículos más delante.

—Bueno, tienes suerte. Al parecer están demasiado distraídos con el auto de Rose como para notarte, podrás entrar sin problemas… —un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, miró hacia delante, localizando a un joven rubio, el mismo joven torpe con el que me había cruzado el día que vine a inscribirme. —…Imbécil.

—…ese es Mike, ¿no es así? —Nosotros lo observábamos y él nos miraba a nosotros, ¿Qué deseaba?

Edward asintió manteniendo la mandíbula tensa.

—Ha estado esperándote, pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en ti. Preguntándose si vendrías. El muy imbécil hasta ha soñando contigo, quiere concerté… —un gruñido bajo —pero no va poder acercarse a ti.

— ¿De que hablas? Él no me conoce, apenas me ha visto una vez.

—Eso le bastó, créeme…

— ¿Qué estás diciéndome Edward?

—¡Que el estúpido de Newton se enamoró de ti, eso estoy diciéndote!.

Me giré para ver mejor a Mike, como podía enamorarse de alguien a quien no conocía. Alguien que apenas si le habló, la única vez que tuvieron contacto. Antes había creído que Emmet exageraba con sus burlas, pero al parecer todo era cierto, y quizás era peor. De todos modos a quien le importaba, sólo eran simples y impresionables humanos, adolescentes estancados en un pequeño pueblo lluvioso y húmedo que obviamente no tenían nada más interesante que hacer que centrar su atención en la excéntrica y envidiada familia Cullen.

Hoy llegaba una nueva Cullen al Instituto, por supuesto que todas las miradas estarían sobre mi, y aprovecharía esto para hacer lo que Emmet, divertirme.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia El resto nace de mi imaginación...**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Chicas... creé un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse, ahí publicaremos imágenes, vídeos, adelantos y todo lo referido a la historia.**

**También pueden agregarme a las cuentas de Twitter ( AgathaMoraSwan) y Facebook (Agatha Mora)**

**Gracias por leer... es mi primer historia y se que me falta mucho...sus lindos comentarios y sus visitan alimentan mi ánimo.**

**Besos, y hasta el próximo...**


	11. ¿Una Cullen más?

**"Sólo los ojos conservan su juventud."**

**Capítulo ****Décimo-Primero/ ¿Una Cullen más?**

Primer día de Instituto. Fuera, en el estacionamiento, aguardaba junto a Edward dentro del Volvo. Él debía recobrar la compostura que había perdido hace un momento por culpa de Mike, quien después de dedicarme una larga y muy poco disimulada mirada ingresó en el edificio. Ya pocos estudiantes quedaban fuera, decidí que ya era suficiente, no esperaría más.

—Vamos Edward, ya es tiempo… —con una gran sonrisa palmeé su mano, que descansaba tensamente sobre la palanca de cambios, luego abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacía el húmedo exterior.

Pequeñas gotas caían desde las grandes nubes grises que a menudo decoraban el cerrado cielo de Forks y hoy no era la diferencia. Sentía cómo los pequeños conglomerados de líquido chocaban contra mi cuerpo, mojando mis cabellos y mi ropa, pero no me importaba. Tomando fuertemente mi bolso, comencé a avanzar, en mi primera hora tenía Lengua y Literatura.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos de la pequeña escuela, trecientos treinta siete alumnos ciertamente no era una gran cantidad; pero podía asegurar que los trescientos treinta siete, se habían girado al menos una vez, en los últimos cinco minutos, para dedicarme su mirada curiosa. Era de esperarse, era la chica nueva, provenía de un lugar lejano y excéntrico, y además pertenecía a una familia también excéntrica. Un bicho raro y especial llegaba al Instituto, sólo que nadie imaginaba que tan especial era.

Siendo el centro de todas las miradas, entré en la pequeña aula. Las camperas y rompe-vientos mojados colgaban de un pequeño perchero junto a la puerta, arrugué la nariz. Apestaba a ropa húmeda ¡qué cosa más desagradable! Hacía calor en el interior lo cual provocaba que esa pestilencia aumentara, también el aroma dulce de la sangre. Di gracias internamente a los venados que matamos hace unas horas. Una pequeña ojeada hacia los alumnos, todos me miraban, uno en especial me observaba desde el fondo del salón donde estaba ubicado y hacía señas hacia el banco de junto, que al parecer había reservado para mí.

Oculté mi cara utilizando mi largo y abultado cabello como escudo, una sonrisita se escapó.

Caminé hacía el tal Sr. Masón para entregarle mi programa. El hombre estaba muy concentrado en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Carraspeé para llamar su atención.

—Hola… —el tipo primero me miró algo enfurruñado, para luego adquirir un semblante mucho menos rudo y hasta sorprendido diría— Soy Isabella, hoy es mi primer día aquí.

El pobre hombre tardó un poco en salir de su estado, cuando reaccionó buscó algo entre todos sus papeles. Finalmente encontró mi ficha.

— ¡Oh!, si. _Cullen_…

La audiencia respondió, con un gran _"¡Oh!" y algunos murmullos bajos, _que yo podía oír perfectamente bien. Al parecer los rumores eran; que un familiar de los Cullen vendría, pero nada había sido confirmado, hasta ahora, cuando todos escucharon de mis propios labios mi aparente apellido. De mi parte sólo hubo un asentimiento como respuesta, después de tanto bullicio no había más que agregar a la situación.

—Llegas tarde, que eso no vuelva a pasar. ¡Siéntate! — si llagaba tarde no era por mi culpa, si no porque tenía a un vampiro furioso encerrado en un pequeño auto queriendo matar a uno de los alumnos, pero no podía decirle eso al profesor, al menos no, si quería pasar por alguien cuerdo.

El Sr. Masón me indicó con una mano, que tomara asiento. Caminé por el pasillo hacía un Emmet muy sonriente. Tomé posición a su derecha, miré hacia la izquierda donde aguardaba un chico algo flacuchento, parecía un poco nervioso. Me pregunté si Emmet lo habría asustado para que me cediera el lugar. Me incliné un poco hacia mi hermano y susurré solo para nosotros, de forma baja y rápida.

— ¿Lo asustaste?

Una sonrisa divertida, formadora de lindos hoyuelos, se dibujó en su rostro; ahí tenía mi respuesta. Negué levemente, también con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, luego bromee con él.

—Emmet, ¿Cómo su supone que tenga Literatura contigo? Nunca te he visto con un libro en la mano.

—La única que tendrá que estudiar aquí serás tú, _primita._ — Él se reía de mí y devolvía la jugada. — los demás ya hemos hecho esto más veces de lo que te imaginas. Déjame decirte que la enseñanza no ha cambiado demasiado, de hecho, antes era mejor.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y miré a Emmet aún pensativa. Era verdad, yo sería la única de la familia que tendría que estudiar, el grandote iba a reírse de mucho de mí. De pronto una idea me iluminó, todo no estaba perdido.

—Ambos tendremos que preparar tareas Emm, de eso no te escaparás.

Resopló.

—Uff, pan comido. Lo único complicado de eso es encontrar un papel y un buen lápiz, que no se rompa en mis manos al escribir.

La clase inició, acabando con nuestro juego. El profesor se pasó la hora hablando sobre el Romance, y sus orígenes juglares; para su desgracia, los alumnos en su mayoría le prestaron menos que atención, en su lugar se dedicaron a buscar cualquier excusa o hueco para poder girarse a verme. Cuando terminó, a modo de reprimenda dejó como tarea el análisis de un poema romántico. Debería investigar sobre eso, a decir verdad no tenía mucha idea.

Terminé de anotar todo cuidadosamente en uno de mis cuadernos. Emmet aguardaba impaciente a mi lado, moviendo su pierna de manera compulsiva y rítmica.

—Vamos, ya deja eso. ¿Sabes que no se te va a olvidar? Tenemos muy buena memoria. —Pensó por un breve momento y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida siguió—Nunca he conocido a un vampiro olvidadizo… pero uno nunca sabe. Quizás tú seas la excepción.

Giré lo ojos ante su ridiculez.

—Emm, no seas tonto. Además no tienes por qué esperarme, me toca clase de Historia.

Bufó.

— ¿…Y cómo se supone que vas a llegar ahí sabelotodo?

Sin poder resistirme a su provocación, saqué el mapa de mi cartera, se lo restregué por la cara y luego le saqué la lengua.

—Tengo un mapa. No te necesito.

Parecía una niña, lo sabía pero no pude evitarlo. Emmet estalló en risotadas ante mi reacción contagiándome.

—Vamos. No querrás llegar tarde también a Historia. A propósito… ¿Dónde está Edward? Quedamos en que cada uno te acompañaría en las clases y hoy por ser el primer día, te llevaríamos a los salones. Edward debía traerte hasta aquí.

Sabía que mis hermanos me querían y que hacían todo esto para ayudarme, pero no pude evitar enfadarme ante la declaración. Yo no era un paquete al que debían, llevar y traer, poner y sacar. No, era una criatura inteligente y podía ubicarme perfectamente bien en este pequeños Instituto.

Mi tono juguetón de antes cambió, se volvió seco y firme.

—Edward tuvo problemas, necesitó quedarse un minuto más en el auto—él entendería de que estaba hablándole —…Y Emmet, iré sola al próximo salón.

No me respondió, solo me evaluó con la mirada brevemente y asintió.

—Está bien.

Feliz por mi pequeño triunfo, me encaminé hacia Historia. Rápidamente llegué a la puerta del aula, verifiqué otra vez el mapa y el horario para cerciorarme que estuviese bien. Mientras lo hacía, una voz me distrajo.

—Esto es Historia. Estás bien, edificio seis, Jefferson. —Me giré. La voz pertenecía al mismo chico miedoso que antes había estado sentado junto a mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que busco?

Se encogió de hombros

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a tu primo.

Asentí.

—Soy Eric. —con una sonrisa me ofreció su mano. La tomé, estaba sudada, sentí la inminente necesidad de pasar mi mano por mi pantalón para limpiarme pero eso no sería cortés.

— ¡Estas fría…! —Maldición, ¿Todos iban a tener la mima reacción?

No tenía deseos de responder, así que sólo le dediqué una mueca y tomé el picaporte para entrar. De nuevo las mismas reacciones, adolescentes hiperactivos y atentos; calor, pestilencia, humedad. Volví a presentarme ante el profesor y los pocos alumnos que había en el aula. Busqué un asiento vacío, segundos más tarde, entró un apresurado Jasper.

Ocupó un lugar cercano al mió pero en ubicación diagonal y hacia delante. Se sentó bruscamente y no se giró a mírame. Elevé una ceja, como signo de extrañeza.

— ¿Dónde estabas Jazz? —susurré, recostada en mi lugar con lo brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y con voz tranquila e inquisitiva.

Tampoco giró ante mi llamado, solo veía el movimiento de su nuca en vaivén, en signo de negación.

Con el aula completa, el nuevo profesor inicio su clase, esta vez trataba sobre la Guerra de Secesión, sobre la cual Jasper era experto, hecho que llevó a que discutiera en mitad de la clase con el profesor que al parecer tenía varios datos mal en su manual. Se armó un debate muy interesante, donde Jasper dejó prácticamente en ridículo al pobre viejo, por supuesto todos los demás sólo mirábamos atónitos a los dos hombres al borde de la cólera, cada uno defendiendo puntos de vistas diferentes.

De esa manera transcurrió la mañana, las siguientes clases eran; Trigonometría donde era custodiada por Rose, era notable como los muchachos babeaban por ella, y Rose lo disfrutaba. Me preguntaba que opinaba Emmet de todo esto.

Llegó el turno de español junto con Alice.

—Al… Jasper llegó un poco alterado a Historia. ¿Sabes que le ocurrió? — me incliné, para susurrar a mi hermana que se sentaba en una banco delante mio.

Ella volteó.

—Sí, nos fugamos de la primera hora de clase y fuimos al bosque. Jasper se pone un poco histérico con las escapadas.

Hablábamos en murmullos.

— ¿Al bosque? ¿Por qué irían al bosque?

—Bella ¿Para qué crees?

Probablemente no para ir de caza, así que no tenía idea. Sólo me quedé mirándola y esperando su respuesta.

Alice rodó los ojos antes de explicarme.

—Para tener… sexo.

Me quedé petrificada observándola, Alice y Jasper teniendo sexo. Ciertamente no quería esa imagen en mi cabeza, pero eso me recordó algo. La noche anterior Edward me había estado explicando algo sobre el _celo_, cosa que no entendí muy bien. Es decir, en el tiempo que llevaba con la familia no había visto a las mujeres en celo y por otro lado, tampoco entendía su objetivo. En teoría, el celo ocurre para fomentar las relaciones y así aumentar la reproducción; y los vampiros no podíamos reproducirnos.

—Necesito que me expliques eso. Edward estuvo diciéndome algo anoche acerca del celo y no entendí muy bien.

Los ojos de Alice se salieron de sus cuencas.

—¡Edward estuvo hablando contigo sobre sexo! —ella elevó un poco su tono de voz.

—¡Shhh! No, no, no… no fue de esa manera. —Alice había interpretado mal las cosas. Comencé agitar mis manos en negativa. — Estábamos cazando, y él me gruñó… Comencé a interrogarlo sobre que pasaría si me cruzaba en su camino cuando no era de todo racional y él me explicó las opciones.

—Clase… —la áspera voz del profesor interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Luego tendremos una charla de chicas entonces —Alice acabó giñándome un ojo y girando hacía delante para poder prestar atención.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, entramos en la amplia cafetería, atiborrada de gente distribuida en diferentes mesas, demarcando los diferentes grupitos, chicos, chicas y mixtos. Cuando hicimos nuestra esperada aparición todos se giraron a mirarnos, busqué rápidamente a mis hermanos, estaban reunidos en una mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas, alejada de los grandes ventanales, en caso de que el señor Sol decidiera salir espontáneamente, sus rayos no llegarían a ese lugar.

Pasamos rápidamente por la cola para buscar un almuerzo que no comeríamos, por lo que no importó mucho que metiéramos, un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello, era simple, algo líquido y algo sólido nada más.

Caminamos hacia la exclusiva mesa, Alice saltó a los brazos de Jasper, yo tomé una silla tranquilamente y me senté colocando mi bandeja delante.

—_De hoy en adelante la mesa Cullen tendrá un nuevo miembro ¡Ellos se creen tan importantes y exclusivos! Nadie puede acercárseles, sólo aceptan miembros de la familia..._

Los comentarios llegaban a nosotros, pero entre todos ellos, uno captó mi atención, giré para ver de donde provenía esa voz chillona y ponzoñosa. Cuando la encontré miré a la pequeña humana fijamente, trabó sus ojos con los míos sin poder quitarlos, eso me hizo sentir poderosa, una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en mi rostro. Era Jessica, la muchacha tomaba español con Alice y conmigo, se sentaba un poco más adelante.

—No hagas eso —la voz de mando de Jasper me distrajo. Quité mi vista de Jessica para mirarlo a él.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Vas a asustarla, y créeme no quieres a Stanley charloteando sobre ti y tu extraña mirada sobre las próximas dos semanas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, no volveré a intimidarla.

—Si quieres observarla, sólo dedícale una mirada rápida y superflua. —agregó Rosalie.

—Bien, Eddie ¿Por qué no nos cuentas los rumores sobre Bellita?

— ¿Acaso no puedes escucharlos? — Edward seguía de mal humor. Me pregunté si aún no se le había pasado lo de esta mañana o si sería algo más.

—Claro que puedo, pero quiero saber que piensan. ¿Ya tiene algún enamorado? —dejó de mirar a Edward para hablarme a mí. —Rose y Alice rompieron muchos corazones el primer día Bell´s. Jasper y yo apostamos, él dice que serán quince, yo digo que unos veinte. —Volvió a mirar a Edward— ¿Cuántos?

—No lo sé Emmet, no voy a volverme loco metiéndome en las mentes de todos estos chicos sólo para que tu ganes una tonta apuesta. Si quieres saberlo, dile a Jazz que mida las emociones. — y con ese pequeño berrinche se retiró de la cafetería con pasos largos, y haciendo que varias chicas se giraran a verlo.

Emmet dio un gran silbido y Jasper se relajó en su asiento.

—Esto va a matarlo. —habló Alice. Por mi parte sólo me quedé observando la puerta por donde había salido.

—Bueno Jazz, no hagas trampas. ¿Cuántos nuevos enamorados tenemos el día de hoy?

—No lo sé Emmet, Edward tiene razón en eso. Es fastidioso meterse en los cuerpos de los demás. Lo único que puedo decirte es que los sentimientos de Mike y Eric son muy fuertes, en este momento ambos se sienten muy emocionados. Es insoportable sentirlos… —hizo una mueca — y sus pensamientos han de ser aún peores.

— ¡Bahh! son dos aburridos. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

Jazz lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te daré la apuesta por ganada, pero déjalo ya.

Volví a girar, esta vez para mirar con menos ímpetu a la mesa donde estaban Jessica, Mike, Erik y algunos estudiantes más. Al parecer sentimientos interesantes se proyectaban desde allí, envidia, recelo, pasión… al pensar en todo eso una gran idea vino a mi mente.

—Saben chicos, mañana me sentaré en la mesa de Jessica.

Todos se giraron para observarme como si fuera un bicho raro. Emmet fue el que reaccionó primero, estalló en risas. El grandote hizo que toda la cafetería resonara.

—Bella, esa es una gran idea. No se como no se me ocurrió antes.

—A ti te tendrían miedo idiota, saldrían corriendo antes que pudieras sentarte. — Rose lo reprendió.

—¿Estás segura Bella?

—Por supuesto, será una gran experiencia…

Una sonrisa feliz se dibujó en mi rostro.

El receso terminó. Restaban algunas clases, caminé hasta el salón de Biología, el edificio no quedaba muy lejos. Cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta, me asomé. Sólo había dos personas dentro, Edward y un chico tirado en el último banco de la esquina, con sus brazos y cabeza sobre él, estaba dormido, escuchaba su respiración acompasada.

Entré en el salón y me detuve junto a Edward, aquí había mesadas dobles.

— ¿Está ocupado este lugar?

Negó. Tomé asiento junto a él, dejé los libros sobre la mesada. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el frente y su mano derecha en puño, descansaba rígida sobre la mesa. La tomé, mi contacto hizo que se relajara un poco. Giré todo mi cuerpo hacia él pero no se inmutó.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa Edward? No me gusta que estés así. No quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo vampiro idiota que conocí los primeros días, me gusta mucho más el Edward que toca el piano, el del claro, el que me regaló un hermoso auto, el que salió conmigo de caza anoche. Dime que ocurre.

Reaccionó ante mi declaración, abrió su puño para tomar mi mano. Giró hacia mí, encontró su arrepentida mirada con la mía.

—Perdóname, sé que estoy actuando como un imbécil, pero… todas esas miradas y pensamientos sobre ti, están volviéndome loco. No te quiero en la mente de esos niños babosos.

No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba celoso y era adorable. Subí la mano que tenía libre hasta su mejilla, el recostó su cabeza en ella. El gesto fue absolutamente tierno.

—Tranquilo, nada va a pasar. Solo van a quedarse con eso, con su imaginación. Pero debes relajarte, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo y no puedes dejar que ellos te afecten de esta manera. — volteé para observar al muchacho que seguía durmiendo, sería algo extraño que despertara y viera a los supuestos _"primos"_ de la mano y acariciándose. Lo solté. —Edward estoy aquí para vivir experiencias, para formar los recuerdos que no tengo, para saber lo que es la vida humana, quizás de esa forma algo de mi pasado llegué a mi mente. También estoy aquí para divertirme y relacionarme. No quiero que sufras mientras hago todo eso, así que por favor, has el esfuerzo de sacarlos de tu mente y de divertirte también.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar, Edward asintió pensativo y finalizamos el tema por el momento. Diez minutos después, el salón estaba repleto, y el profesor llegó. Hizo un conteo visual de lo estudiantes y encontró que hoy había uno más. Clavó su mirada en mí, revisó su lista. Volvió a mirarme alzando una ceja.

— ¿Una Cullen más?

Edward contrajo los labios disimulando una sonrisa, me pregunté que estaría pensando el buen hombre.

—Soy _Isabella_…

—Bueno, Isabella, creo que será mejor para ti que compartas asiento con otra persona que no sea de tu familia, así comienzas a relacionarte con los demás alumnos. —probablemente creía que los Cullen era demasiado cerrados. ¿Él también creía que éramos exclusivos? — Lauren, por favor toma el lugar junto a Edward e Isabella siéntate en el lugar de Lauren.

Tomé mis libros, me puse de pie para que una demasiado feliz Lauren ocupara mi lugar. Estúpida… ¿Qué la ponía tan contenta? Si tanto quería estar junto Edward, por qué no ocupo el lugar, antes estaba vacío.

Con los celos carcomiéndome me senté en el viejo lugar de Lauren, estaba tan distraída que no reparé en la joven a mi lado.

—Hola, soy Ángela. — la chica junto a mí me saludó con una voy tímida y dulce. Le respondí.

—Hola, soy…

—Isabella, lo sé, de hecho toda la escuela lo sabe. Eres la sobrina del Dr. Cullen, estás aquí porque tus padres se fueron a Europa. — Ángela se encogió de hombros mientras me revelaba toda la información que tenía sobre mí.

No debía sorprenderme que las noticias corrieran rápido en el pueblo, pero lo hizo. Ángela me agradó, seguimos hablando de algunas trivialidades y descubrí que era una mucha bastante pacífica. La clase trató sobre fotosíntesis, tema aburrido a mi parecer. Cuando finalizó, aguardamos a que todos se retiraran. Edward se dio la vuelta, y me observó con una mirada traviesa.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo verdad, y eso que no puedes leer los pensamientos de Lauren.

Bufé. Era cierto, pero no iba a admitírselo.

Clase de Educación física. La última de día y la más fastidiosa de todas. Es realmente una tortura tener que fingir, correr al ritmo de los demás. Podía jugar contra todo un equipo sola y ganarles, malditas apariencias. Con esa pesada clase, di por terminado mi primer día de Instituto.

Todos lo estudiantes habían huido, ya pocos autos quedan en el estacionamiento, entre ellos el Volvo. Caminé a compasadamente, Edward esperaba apoyado sobre el carro.

— ¿Qué tal la clase de Educación física?

—No te rías— es justo lo que hizo, se escuchó una adorable risita.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No te enfades, ¿Quieres conducir el Volvo?

La idea era tentadora, pero no podía.

—No, si Charlie me ve, pensará que estoy despreciando a Bethsy… y no quiero herirlo.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Deberías devolverle esa cosa.

No contesté, no quería iniciar otra discusión absurda sobre Bethsy. Sólo me subí al Volvo, y me acomodé en el asiento delantero.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, le pregunté a Edward si sabía sobre las escapadas de Alice y Jasper, también hablamos sobre el fastidio que sintió el profesor de biología al verme. Al parecer creía que éramos demasiado inteligentes para estar en el Instituto. Edward aceleró para alcanzar a Rose, parecían niños jugando carreras, Edward ganó. Rose, chilló diciendo que su auto era más pesado, por llevar a los demás.

Entramos en la casa. Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

—Hola a todos. ¿Cómo les fue? — Esme y su preocupación de madre. Desde luego, quería saber cómo me fue a _mí_ en el Instituto.

Como buenos niños obedientes, no sentamos a relatarles nuestro día. La miradas curiosas, la envidia de Jessica, la furia de Edward, las risotadas de Emmet, la apuesta que nunca sería saldada por falta de una respuesta concreta. La discusión de Jazz con el profesor, estábamos hablando y comentado sobre eso cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Carlisle contestó. Edward, sentado a mi lado, se tensó al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, Jasper también puso mala cara. Era una voz femenina, Carlisle parecía conocerla, habló con familiaridad y algo de cariño.

¿Quién era?

—_Por supuesto, adiós Tanya_. — Carlisle se despidió. Al parecer la mujer llamó para avisar que vendría a quedarse una temporada con nosotros.

— ¿Crees que sea conveniente que ella venga estando Bella aquí? — Jasper habló primero, interrogando a Carlisle.

El patriarca asintió.

—No creo que eso la afecte.

Jazz negó.

—El contacto de Tanya, puede acelerar el desarrollo de Bella, deberíamos esperar.

—Nada ocurrirá. Tranquilos.

—No lo entiendo… ¿De que manera puede afectarme la llegada de esa mujer? — no entendía nada.

—Tanya es una vampiresa, amiga de la familia. Es parte del clan Denali, aún no ha encontrado a un compañero, por lo que dos veces al año en sus periodos de celo, viene aquí para intentar atrapar a Edward. No ha tenido suerte hasta ahora.

—Ni la tendrá—Edward interrumpió.

Rose siguió hablando.

—Lo que Jasper temé, es que si estás en contacto con ella, aunque seas una recién nacida, tus instintos sexuales comiencen a despertar, y con él tus periodos de celo. — miró a Edward por un segundo.

—No lo entiendo, me refiero. ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? — pregunté señalando a los demás hombres de la familia.

—Nosotros ya tenemos a nuestras respectivas compañeras, por lo que el aroma de una vampiresa en celo no nos afecta. El único vulnerable por así decirlo es Edward, generalmente les es muy difícil a los machos libres resistirse, pero él ha sabido manejarlo muy bien. — Jasper respondió mi pregunta.

Entendía un poco más de la naturaleza de los vampiros, pero no me agradaba para nada que alguien viniera con intenciones de poner un lazo en el cuello de Edward. Esta vez Tanya iba a encontrar una sorpresa, a mí.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto nace de mi imaginación...**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Chicas... creé un grupo "Neófita y otros cuentos" la que quiera esta invitada a unirse...**

**Gracias por leer... **

**Lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo será publicado el viernes 22/2, me voy de vacaciones y no tendré Internet! **

**Por otro lado, el Jueves 14/2 publicaré una Historia para el día de los enamorados; "En los juegos de Eros - Una triste historia para San Valentín"...la que quiera esta invitara a pasarse! :)**

**Besos, y hasta el próximo...**


	12. Bromas y Piques

******Tema: Blink 182- All the small things**

******"You can´t trust a vampire. Trust me" (Edward Cullen)**

**Capítulo Décimo-segundo /****Bromas y Piques**

Segundo día de Instituto. Estaba terminando de arreglarme y esperando pacientemente sentada sobre la cama de mi cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejándome ver a un colérico Edward. Reprimí una mueca divertida y me giré para que no adivinara mi expresión. Me dediqué a arreglar el puño de mi camisa; iba a dejar que él hablara o más bien que gritara.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a _mi auto_? — él permanecía fuera de la habitación, debajo del marco de la puerta ahora abierta de par en par. Me miraba fijamente con expresión asesina, con sus brazos extendidos hacia delante, y las manos fuertemente presionadas sobre el marco, si no tenía cuidado iba a romperlo.

Por un momento se me ocurrió que la broma no había sido tan buena idea, pero la deseché inmediatamente. Había iniciado esto e iba a seguirlo.

_Flashback_

_Luego de la charla sobre la llegada de esa tal Tanya, cada uno se dispersó para dedicarse a diferentes actividades. Alice y Esme de compras, Carlisle a la biblioteca, los chicos a practicar beisbol. Rose bajó al garaje para seguir trabajando en uno de los autos; fingí ojear una revista sentada en la sala, cuando estuve segura que cada uno estaba concentrado en su tarea, tomé un papel y un bolígrafo y volé hacia Rose. La encontré con la cabeza metida dentro del capot del BMW rojo, al parecer revisaba una fuga de aceite. _

—_Rose… —__susurré bajo y le entregué la nota. Sabía que Edward estaba fuera y no podía escucharme aún así debía ser muy precavida. _

_Esperaba que Rose pudiera esconder sus pensamientos. Ella le dio una rápida mirada y luego la arrugó, con una media sonrisa algo perversa asintió._

—_Considéralo hecho._

_Mi repuesta fue una risita. Después salí tan rápido como entré en el garaje, no quería que nadie me viera, volví al sillón y a la revista._

…

Al parecer, Rose había hecho muy bien su trabajo. No esperaba menos de ella.

— ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¿Qué le pasa al Volvo? — me volví a girar, dedicándole mi mejor cara de desconcierto.

—Hablo de que _mi Volvo_ está averiado, no arranca Isabella. Y algo me dice, que tienes algo que ver con eso... ayer marchaba perfectamente. — uhh _Isabella,_ está enfadado. Quitó sus manos del marco y entró a la habitación con pasos largos y firmes, posicionándose delante de mí y haciendo que le mirara. — ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto?

Una gran carcajada amenazaba con salir, tuve que utilizar todo mi control para lograr mantenerme seria. ¿Podía ser alguien tan maniático con su auto? Definitivamente sí.

—Edward, deja de hacer el ridículo y piensa un poco, no sé nada de autos, ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? ¿No intentaste revisarlo?

—La encargada de la manutención de los autos es Rose, no entiendo mucho de eso. Lo revisé pero no hallé nada mal. — se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a su mirada furibunda. — Ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que iremos al Instituto? ¡Los demás ya se han ido!

Ya tenía cubierto eso, pero no iba decírselo aún. Debía actuar un poco más. Tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación. Edward me siguió pisándome los talones.

—Bueno, seguramente encontraremos en qué movilizarnos. Hay muchos autos en al garaje. — caminamos hacia el recinto. Sentimientos bastantes antagónicos nos dominaban. Avancé lentamente intentado parecer tranquila y calmada, debía morder mí labio para esconder toda mi diversión; por otro lado, Edward bufaba a mis espaldas y oprimía sus puños para no romper algo.

Varios autos aguardaban pacientemente estacionados en el garaje, estaban casi todos exceptuando el BMW negro de Carlisle y el Jeep de Emmet.

— ¿Lo ves? puedes elegir… —caminé hacia el pequeño mueble donde guardaban las llaves. Me quedé completamente atónita al abrir el cajón, todas las llaves habían desaparecido. Excepto las de Bethsy. Eso no lo había planeado. Tenía pensado conducir el Lamborghini, pero al parecer, alguien tuvo una mejor idea.

Intenté hacer una broma dirigida hacia Edward, al final alguien nos jugó una broma a los dos.

Tomé las llaves de Bethsy.

—Edward, lamento decirte que las únicas llaves que quedan son las del viejo monovolumen de Charlie.

—¡¿Qué?! — caminó hacia el mueble, revisó varias veces para cerciorase y tampoco encontró nada. —Maldito Emmet, esto es obra de él. ¡Me las va a pagar!

Hice oídos sordos a sus amenazas y me encaminé hacia Bethsy.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Voy a coger el único automóvil que tenemos disponible y voy a ir al Instituto.

—Estás loca, si piensas que me voy a subir a eso. Vamos a tardar años en llegar, prefiero ir corriendo.

Estaba acabando con mí poca paciencia. Fruncí el ceño.

—Ajam… y ¿Cómo vas a explicar tu llegada? Por Dios santo Edward. Tienes más de cien años, compórtate como un adulto, súbete al monovolumen y cállate.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco largos minutos -el triple del tiempo normal- bufidos, gruñidos y el mutismo de Edward todo el viaje, llegamos al Instituto. Obviamente tarde, sin prestar atención a la rabieta de mi acompañante, salí rápidamente de la vieja Bethsy y corrí a la clase de Literatura. Cuando llegué al edificio, un chico moreno y regordete estaba leyendo un poema en voz alta. El profesor giró hacia mí, elevó una ceja inquisidora y desaprobatoria.

—¿De nuevo tarde señorita Cullen? ¿En el segundo día?

—Disculpe profesor… — me quedé parada en la esquina delantera del salón junto a la puerta. Todos los alumnos miraban las escena atentamente, excepto Emmet, él sonreía con diversión y malicia en su rostro.

—Señorita Cullen, quizás en el lugar de donde usted viene, qué es…

—Seattle.

—Si, como sea. No me interesa particularmente. El hecho es qué, aquí en Forks somos puntuales y respetuosos señorita. No quiero que esto vuelva repetirse. Tome asiento.

Cabizbaja por el regaño que había recibido, caminé hacia mi lugar. Podía ver como el pecho de Emmet se movía, estaba sofocando una gran carcajada. Antes de sentarme le regalé una poderosa patada en la espinilla, él soltó un pequeño grito, afortunadamente no muy alto.

—Idiota, no te rías. Tú eres el culpable de todo esto. — susurré desde mi lugar, mientras el muchacho del poema seguía con su interpretación.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste la que quiso hacerle una broma a Edward!

—Sí, pero planeaba conducir yo y utilizar mi auto. Por tu culpa nos hemos retrasado.

Un fuerte carraspeo se escuchó. Despegué mi vista de Emmet, para encontrarme con otra mirada reprobatoria del profesor.

—Señor Cullen, al parecer su prima tiene algunos problemas de conducta. Creo que ella no es buena influencia.

Emmet no contestó, sólo puso su mejor cara de seriedad y cordura para mirar asintiendo al profesor, pero yo sabía perfectamente que detrás de eso escondía diversión. Probablemente si pudiera estaría desparramado en el suelo riendo. El profesor volvió a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre cómo torturar a Emmet.

—Señorita Cullen, quizás quiera esperar a que termine la clase de pie en la puerta. Por favor antes de salir deje su trabajo sobre mi escritorio. — los cuchicheos explotaron.

Sin decir nada, ni intentar rogar por una estúpida hora de clase. Me levanté, dejé estruendosamente las hojas con la tarea en el dichoso escritorio y salí del edificio, lejos de la vista de ese tipo arrogante y adolescentes curiosos.

Fuera, la fina lluvia hacía que me humedeciera, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me recargué sobre la pared a esperar que la hora pasara. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y tranquilos. Aburridos de hecho, quería irme. Había muchas cosas que podía hacer en una hora, en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí. Pero no podía, así que sólo me resigné y dejé que mi mente se llenara de musarañas para pasar el rato; Tanya y su obsesión por Edward ¿cómo sería ella?; el celo, el hecho de no poder dormir, el piano, libros, Félix… Aún no teníamos rastros de él. _¿Cuándo vendría por mí? ¿O ya no le intereso? _

—Una cosa a la vez Bella, una a la vez… todo se irá resolviendo. — me dije en voz alta para tranquilizarme, el tema de Félix siempre me perturbaba.

Finalmente la campana sonó y fui liberada de mi castigo. Las siguientes clases transcurrieron tranquilas, afortunadamente en ninguna volvieron a regañarme y en todas reímos por la "avería" del Volvo. Se podían escuchar los resoplidos de Edward por toda la escuela. La hora del almuerzo llegó y con ella la oportunidad para hacer mi experimento social.

Entré junto con Alice en la abastecida cafetería, justo como en el día anterior, los demás nos esperaban en "nuestra" mesa. Hice la fila en la cafetería, puse algunas cosas en mi bandeja y caminé hacia la mesa de Mike y Jessica; afortunadamente Ángela también se sentaba con ellos. Sería mi pase seguro para entrar.

— ¡Hola Ángela! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunté de forma inocente y dulce, parada con la bandeja aún en mis manos y con la mirada atenta de todos los personajes de la mesa sobre mí. De hecho, no sólo la mesa, toda la cafetería me observaba. Emmet y Jasper estallaron en una carcajada rotunda.

Ángela tampoco podía comprender lo que ocurría, me dedicó una mirada confusa; fue Mike el que reaccionó primero.

—Claro _Bella_, puedes sentarte con nosotros. — se movió rápido para correr a Jessica y hacerme un lugar entre él y Ángela. Sus movimientos desesperados y rápidos por miedo a que cambiara de opinión fueron bastante simpáticos.

"_Deberías intentar ser un poco más disimulado querido Mike." _No pude evitar que ese pensamiento sarcástico fuese gritado en mi mente.

Tomé el lugar que me ofrecía.

— ¡Entonces _Bella,_ cuéntanos de ti! — Mike se acercó un poco a mí, apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos y me dedicó una atenta mirada.

Me molestó un poco su tono de familiaridad, no pude evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado. Esperaba que no se diese cuenta.

—En realidad Mike, no me agrada que me llamen _Bella, _prefiero _Isabella._ — la verdad era que sólo podían llamarme de esa manera, los miembros de mi familia y Charlie. En lo que concernía a Mike y todos los demás eran extraños.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? —Podía escuchar las palabras, fusionadas con gruñidos de Edward.

—Aparentemente intenta acercarse a los humanos, interactuar con ellos. — Alice contestó tranquilamente.

El chirrido de una silla moviéndose.

—Bueno, dos pueden jugar a eso. — me tensé, los pasos ágiles de Edward se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Se paró detrás de mí. Los chicos dejaron de comer para mirarlo. Tuve que girar. Nos observaba a todos con esa típica mirada suya, llena de seguridad.

—Hola, ¿Puedo acompañarlos también? —voz sedosa y baja, diseñada para turbar a cualquiera.

Su intención era sentarse entre Mike y yo, pero Lauren fue más rápida.

— ¡Claro!, ven Edward, siéntate aquí. — se movió aún más rápido de lo que Mike lo había hecho y palmeó el lugar vació a su lado.

Entorné los ojos ante su falta de tacto. Zorra bribona.

Edward muy complacido por las distintas reacciones y pensamientos provocados en el grupo, tomó gustoso el lugar junto a Lauren; qué casualmente lo dejaba frente a mí en la pequeña mesa redonda que ocupábamos. Era la segunda vez en el día que los planes se volvían en mi contra.

Mike y Lauren se ocuparon de entretenernos -o fastidiarnos según como se vea-. Preguntándonos tonterías, gustos musicales, películas, comidas; por supuesto todas las repuestas eran inventadas. Aunque me gustaría ver la cara de Lauren cuando Edward le hablara de Chaikovski, Bach, Argerich, Richter, Horowitz y demás pianistas clásicos y contemporáneos. Artistas que había aprendido a conocer y diferenciar gracias a los magníficos conciertos nocturnos y privados de Edward.

La campana volvió a sonar, marcando el fin de la hora del almuerzo y el inicio de biología. Lauren se había negado a dejar a Edward y decidió caminar con él hacia el edificio. Por mi parte, gracias al cielo, había logrado librarme de Mike y caminaba tranquilamente con Ángela.

—¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón. —miré a mi compañera algo desconcertada mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. No sabía de qué estaba hablándome. — Me refiero a que, llamar a una persona por su sobre-nombre implica cierta familiaridad y confianza, cosa que no tenemos contigo. Le pusiste un freno a Mike. No me malinterpretes, creo que eso está bien. Pero no te cierres, somos buenas personas… y podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos. — Ángela terminó su declaración con una sonrisa amistosa.

Su reconocimiento me tomó por sorpresa. De ninguna manera esperaba que me dijera algo como eso. Sin llegar a saber cuál era la verdadera situación de la familia Cullen, ella tenía razón sobre algo, _el alejamiento_. Ángela no creía que nuestra actitud fuese por arrogancia o desprecio, ella sabía que algo oscuro nos separaba del mundo y en cierta forma también nos hacía sufrir. Ella era muy perceptiva.

—Gracias Ángela. — Le dediqué otra sonrisa amistosa como respuesta. Ella me agradaba antes y aún más ahora. No podía ayudar, pero tenía intenciones de hacerlo y con eso bastaba.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilas por decirlo de alguna manera, al parecer el tedio de Educación Física, y la cara de borrego enamorado de Lauren iban a ser mi martirio durante todo el ciclo escolar.

Después de cambiarme, caminé por el estacionamiento bajo el húmedo y pesado clima de Forks. Edward ya me esperaba recostado sobre Bethsy. Miraba de manera asesina a Emmet, quien lo observaba del otro lado del estacionamiento junto a su Jeep. Sin duda iba a pagar esto con sangre, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero Emmet no era el único que observaba a Edward y a Bethsy, todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento lo hacían. Sin duda preguntándose, qué ocurrió con el Volvo.

Llegué hasta él.

—Hola. ¿Quieres conducir? —dije con mi mejor humor. No quería que el ambiente cargado del viaje de esta mañana se repitiera.

Edward negó.

—No Bella. El hecho de que el monovolumen no pueda sobrepasar los sesenta kilómetros por hora, acabaría con mi poca paciencia. Prefiero que conduzcas y yo fingiré estar en otro lado.

—No sé por qué eres tan idiota con Betshy.

Entré en el monovolumen, Edward me imitó. Salimos del estacionamiento bajo la atenta mirada de todo el alumnado; sobre una ruidosa y muy llamativa Bethsy. Empezaba a sentirme orgullosa de ella.

—Me agrada Ángela. —dije, mientras aguardábamos en un semáforo, para cortar el silencio.

—Tú también le agradas a ella. — Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus finos labios.

—A ti también te agrada, ¿verdad? — era extraño que Edward demostrara simpatía hacia algún humano.

—Sí, no hay muchas personas como Ángela. Ella tiene pensamientos amables y bondadosos hacia el prójimo casi todo el tiempo y cuando no los tiene es porque se lo merecen. Es bastante centrada y juiciosa para su corta edad. — Desde el principio percibí que ella era una buena chica, y ahora que Edward me lo confirmaba estaba aún más contenta de trabar una amistad con Ángela.

El semáforo cambió y avanzamos unas cuadras más. En una de las intersecciones casi a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba aparcada la patrulla de policía, Charlie organizaba el tráfico que se había alterado por motivo de reparaciones viales. Afortunadamente esta sección del camino no era muy transitada. Frené a pocos pasos de él, bajé la ventanilla y saludé desde mi lugar.

—¡Hola Charlie!

—Hola chicos. — él nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, y caminó hacia el monovolumen para recostarse sobre mi ventanilla. — Edward ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu auto? —Charlie metía el dedo en la herida.

—Está averiado…

—Ohh, bueno. Puedes usar a Bethsy cuantas veces quieras, hasta que tu auto se arregle chico. Esta nena jamás te dejará varado. —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y palmeando el viejo metal oxidado del monovolumen.

—Gracias Charlie. — el vampiro a mi lado, contestó con una muy bien fingida sonrisa que transmitía agradecimiento. Qué buen mentiroso era.

El móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar. Contestó mientras Charlie y yo hablábamos de trivialidades, Bethsy, el Instituto, el clima… afortunadamente tenía la capacidad de prestarle atención a varias cosas a la vez, por lo que puede escuchar la conversación de Edward.

La llamada era de Esme, al parecer Tanya había llegado. Edward contrajo el puño libre que descansaba sobre su muslo izquierdo y yo por mi parte, apreté los dientes dejando que algo de ponzoña discurriera por mi garganta. Me alteró bastante de hecho. No quería que Charlie se diese cuenta, así que lo despedí con una excusa tonta y retomé nuestro camino. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de la vista de Charlie, y un poco antes de llegar a la casa aparqué el monovolumen junto a la carretera. Apagué el motor. Edward no dijo, ni preguntó nada, sólo miraba al frente.

—Háblame… —dije imitando su mirada trabada en el horizonte y dilatando las aletas de la nariz.

Edward habló con voz pausada y pastosa.

—Ella me fastidia. No la soporto… pero en época de celo, _la deseo, _ese maldito anhelo animal e irracional que me consume y me hace querer lo que no me gusta. Ese maldito aroma que emana de ella y que me desquicia, porque intentó por todos los medios posibles resistirme a lo que quiere el animal en mí.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Follarla.

—¿Por qué no lo haces y acabas con esto? — me dolía preguntarlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Porque no la _amo, _ni siquiera me atrae fuera del celo. Soy un ser racional y no quiero sucumbir a la carne, por llamarlo de alguna forma. No fui criado así. — se giró para observarme directamente a los ojos — No quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi existencia.

Levantó una mano y acunó mi mejilla. Se acercó lentamente a mí, escondió su rostro en el íntimo hueco formado por mi cuello. Y acarició la piel expuesta con la punta de su nariz.

—Pero ahora estás aquí. Tengo la esperanza de que tu exquisito aroma me ayude a palear la situación. Para eso deberé mantenerme cerca y hacer esto varias veces al día para poder impregnarme de ti. — se alejó de mi cuello, provocando que este llorara de nostalgia, pero en cambio sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos obligándome a que le mirara. — por favor Bella, ayúdame. Necesito que me cuides, solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo tú puedes tapar esa falencia en mí.

Si pudiera llorar lo haría. Jamás había visto a alguien hablar con tanta consternación, con tanto dolor. Sonreí levemente. Pasé mi mano por su suave cabello, él cerró los ojos ante mi contacto disfrutando de mi pequeño mimo.

—Tranquilo... no voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie te haga daño. Ella no va a acercarse a ti. — Rememoré mi despertar y la llegada la familia. — Quizás toda esta locura, todo este sufrimiento y desorientación tienen como fin esto, _encontrarnos_. Estoy aquí para ti y no voy a dejarte.

Edward se movió tan rápido que no percibí el momento en el cual me colocó sobre su regazo, y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, aferrándose fuertemente a mí. Demostrándome cuánto me necesitaba y cuánto me había esperado.

Como pude, traté de imitar su abrazo para pegarme más a él.

—Perdón por tardar tanto.

—Ya estás conmigo, sólo eso me importa. —se despegó de mi pecho para ver mi rostro.

Otra caricia tierna en mi mejilla, un beso casto y dulce. Fue algo pequeño e íntimo. Ambos labios se encontraron con afecto y familiaridad, como si lo hubiésemos hecho una y otra vez. El gesto fue devastador y definitivo, puso el punto final a la sentencia de amor e incondicionalidad que comenzó a escribirse aquella noche en el claro.

Romeo y Julieta volvieron a mi mente como aquella noche… esperaba que Shakespeare y su drama no tuvieran cabida en esta historia. No, nada nos iba a pasar, nadie se interpondría en nuestro camino, cuidaría de Edward con todo lo que tenía.

_Te amo…_

Ese reconocimiento fue gritado al unísono por mi mente y mi espíritu. Me aferré aún más a Edward. No estaba lista para expresarlo en palabras, pero lo besé, haciendo que todos mis sentimientos fluyeran hacia él, recorrí su boca lentamente. Mordí sutilmente su labio inferior haciendo que me dejara entrar. Profundizamos el beso, rápidamente se volvió más pasional, no a un nivel lujurioso, simplemente era la necesidad innegable de demostrarnos cuanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Después de permanecer abrazados unos minutos más, nos separamos regañadientes, debíamos volver a la casa.

Conduje lentamente tomando el volante con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a Edward. Aparqué fuera de la casa. Un lujoso Volvo blanco, esperaba afuera.

Alcé una ceja... ¿Un puto Volvo? ¡También un Volvo! Definitivamente esta mujer era una idiota. Miré violentamente a Edward, furiosa. ¿De verdad Tanya pensaba qué por el auto, él iba a simpatizar con ella? …Edward sólo se encogió de hombros. Con toda esa furia invadiéndome comencé a andar más rápido hacia la casa. Cuando entramos una gran pestilencia me invadió, frené en seco tres pasos después de traspasar la puerta y arrugué la nariz intentando repeler algo de ese hedor.

Tapé mi boca y fosas nasales con una mano, afortunadamente no necesitaba respirar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Edward caminaba a mi lado mientras avanzábamos hacia el comedor, donde seguramente nos esperaban los demás.

—¿A caso no sientes esa asquerosa pestilencia?

Llegamos al comedor, Edward se tensó junto a mí y yo averigüé de donde salía toda esa hediondez. Una mujer, una vampiresa joven de cabello rubio-rojizo, de característica tez blanca, ojeras malvas y ojos dorados se encontraba de pie en medio del salón. No era mucho más alta que yo, pero debía elevar la mirada para poder concentrarme en sus ojos, los cuales tenía clavados en mí. Una rivalidad nata surgió entre nosotras, no se necesitaban palabras, ambas queríamos lo mismo y ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Alejó sus ojos de mí para posarlos en Edward.

—Hola… —dijo con voz de niña dulce y emocionada. Comenzó a caminar hacia él.

De manera inconsciente reaccioné, di dos pasos para colocarme delante de Edward, contraje todos mis músculos y di un pequeño gruñido de advertencia.

Ese acto hizo que Tanya frenara en su segundo paso. Se quedó completamente inmóvil observándome con asombro.

Edward se movió lentamente detrás de mí, tomando mi cintura por dos motivos diferentes. Una hacer que me calmara, la otra, sostenerme si intentaba saltar sobre Tanya. Cosa sobre la cual tenía razón, estaba lista para agazaparme e ir por la yugular de esa perra.

Tanya cruzó los brazos en su lugar y me dedicó una mirada altiva, pero no se movió ni un milímetro hacia mí, entendía perfectamente cuál era la situación.

—Vaya Carlisle, al parecer tienes a un miembro algo hostil en tu clan. Eleazar me comentó que encontraste a una neófita perdida y decidiste acogerla, pero al parecer le es difícil asimilar las normas de civilización.

—Todo lo contrario, Bella posee un gran autocontrol. — fue Esme la que contestó con la voz cargada de orgullo.

Tanya puso mala cara.

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Por qué estás gruñéndome niña?

— ¿Por qué crees? Porque tu presencia la altera Tanya. Es un neófita hembra en presencia de una vampiresa en celo… ella te repele por instinto. — Explicó Jasper severamente.

—Además, no puedes culparla por irritarse con cosas que sacarían a un vampiro experimentado de sus cabales. — argumentó Rosalie, haciendo referencia a la disconformidad de mis hermanos ante la desagradable visita.

—Ella apesta. — expliqué tensamente. — Su aroma me es insoportable.

El ambiente tenso fue pausado, por la gran risa de Emmet provocada ante mi sincera confesión.

Jasper me observó con entendimiento y habló pausadamente.

—Lo sé y eso es normal Bella. De hecho, estamos diseñados de esa manera, Tanya está en celo, su aroma atrae a los machos libres y repele a la hembras libres, es decir aquellos que aún no han encontrada pareja…

—…por otro lado aquellos que ya hemos encontrado a nuestros compañeros no nos afecta para nada. — Alice terminó lo que Jasper comenzó a explicar, llegó junto a él y se colgó de su brazo.

—Eso es absurdo. Ella solo está actuando. Aún es muy pequeña para…

—Está bien… ya basta. Jasper, llévate a Bella al bosque, le hará bien despejarse. Liberar adrenalina y tomar aire puro. Tanya ven a mi despacho. — Carlisle interrumpió a Tanya para dar las directivas que ayudarían a evitar un desastre. Nadie refutó o dijo algo. Todos acatamos las órdenes.

Treinta minutos después seguía corriendo por el tupido bosque de Forks, no quería alejarme demasiado de la casa así que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en círculo. No sabía dónde había quedado Jasper, salí como un rayo de la casa, esperaba que me alcanzara en una de mis vueltas pero no lo hizo. Hice un par de kilómetros más en zigzag y me detuve. Me senté a los pies de un gran árbol, con la mente en blanco luego de todo ese desorden emocional. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el espíritu del lugar me llenara, cuando volví a abrirlos Jasper estaba recargado en el árbol de enfrente.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Creí que sería mejor dejarte sola, un tiempo para que asimilaras cosas. —Jasper, mi querido hermano, teníamos una conexión especial. Él había sido quién me encontró y rescató, quien me cuidó y protegió, me educó y entrenó. Se portaba como todo un hermano mayor sobreprotector, hace sólo un momento no había dudado en mostrarle los dientes a Tanya por mí.

—Tengo miedo Jazz… no sé qué va a pasar. Tengo miedo de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer si me dejo llevar por mis instintos y no hay nadie alrededor para detenerme.

—Tranquila…

—No Jazz, hoy quería arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya, sólo por atreverse a mirar a Edward.

—Bella, tu celo está despertando. La llegada de Tanya y el constante contacto con Edward han hecho que éste se adelante. A partir de ahora experimentarás muchos cambios, hasta que vuelvas a estabilizarte. Cambios, como ira, sensibilidad, temor; cosas que antes no te afectaban, ahora lo harán. —Jasper hizo una mueca algo perversa. —Esto va a ser entretenido.

Se giró en dirección a la casa.

—¿A dónde vas? Me dejas así sola, con esa poca información.

—No hay nada más que pueda decirte, ahora sólo nos queda aguardar los cambios de humor y demás…. ah, y Bella. Ya no debes preocuparte por Tanya, ella ya ha perdido esta batalla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tú aroma ha comenzado a cambiar. Edward va a volverse loco, le fascina tu aroma normal, no quiero pensar lo que va a ser de ese pobre hombre cuando entres en pleno estado de celo. No va a poder resistirse a ti, créeme, Tanya ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Negándose a revelarme más información, Jasper se lanzó a la carrera por el bosque dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos e incertidumbres.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto nace de mi imaginación...**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Hola bellas! Como están? ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si...**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a las que dejan Rr...como siempre digo; es lindo saber que hay alguien del otro lado.**

**De ahora en adelante las publicaciones serán los Martes. (Perdón, el año escolar arrancó y con mis obligaciones llamándome, no tengo tanto tiempo como antes.)**

**Grupo: Neófita y otros cuentos**

**Cuenta en Face: Agatha Mora**

**Gracias a todas otra vez! ...Gracias Shei por "engordar" mi biblioteca virtual.**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo cap...**


	13. Sólo existes para mí

**Tema: Running – No Doubt**

"Yo, soy la única que elegiste /Entre toda la gente/ me quisiste más a mí.  
Y siento tanto haberme caído /Ayúdame a levantarme, para seguir corriendo/

No permitas que me caiga de amor "

**Capítulo ****Décimo-Tercero / Sólo existes para mí.**

**POV Edward**

El clima de Forks era característicamente deprimente, humedad, nubes y una delgada lluvia acompañaban la vida en este lugar casi olvidado por el mundo. Hoy era diferente, la lluvia se volvió fuerte y violenta, las nubes de un negro violáceo atemorizante, y podía sentir en mi muerta piel el frío brusco en el ambiente. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, así como muchas otras cosas.

Las gotas gruesas y pesadas caían con toda su fuerza, formando una cortina difusa que entorpecía la visión del cercano bosque. Me encontraba refugiado en la amplia biblioteca, escondido entre letras, páginas y pensamientos plasmados en papel. Cerré el libro que estaba sosteniendo; "Cumbres Borrascosas", pegué mi nariz a él, inhalando fuertemente. El viejo texto no me interesaba particularmente, pero últimamente había desarrollado un hábito algo enfermizo; leía cada libro que había sido tocado por Bella; cada uno de los que ella había leído, yo lo leía después. Dejando plasmado mí nombre abajo del suyo, en la primer hoja en blanco. Me pregunto si algún día se dará cuenta de ello.

Bella realmente era una criatura asombrosa, no sólo por sus talentos, los cuales eran realmente atemorizantes, sino por ella en sí. Había traído tanta luz a mi oscura vida. Ya casi no visitaba el claro, ya no lo necesitaba, ahora prefería quedarme en casa a tocar para ella. Porque me escuchaba, sabía que me escuchaba.

Había bajado sólo unas pocas veces, pero cuando empezaba a tocar, ella abría la puerta de su habitación, dejando entrar mi melodía libremente. Y eso me hacía feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi comisura derecha.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que llegó; parecía un pequeño tigre asustado, tenía tanta fuerza y poder, pero sin embargo estaba tan aterrorizada y desprotegida. Esa primera imagen, tocó mi extinto corazón, haciéndolo vibrar por primera vez en décadas. Pero no podía bajar la guardia, sensible o no, ella seguía siendo un vampiro extraño que amenazaba la seguridad de la familia… Y su mente, su maldita mente, la cual odié y me mantuvo furioso por días. Un puto escudo. Aún lo odio, pero sólo porque me impide saber qué es lo que ella siente cuando estoy cerca, cuando la toco, cuando la beso. Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.

Los besos, esos tiernos y delicados besos.

—_Bella, con ese pequeño acto terminaste de derrumbar mi mundo._ — reflexioné en voz alta, mientras miraba el blanquecino techo y daba pequeños golpecitos con mi cabeza al viejo respaldar de roble macizo de la silla, en donde me encontraba sentado.

Mi estéril existencia había cambiado mucho en pocos meses. No sabía cómo afrontar estos cambios. No sabía que me pasaba con Bella, antes buscaba estar a su alrededor, fastidiarla, molestar, me divertía y era una forma de justificar mi temprana necesidad de ella.

Luego llegó la visión de Alice y todo cambió. Bella marchándose en el invierno. Mi mente gritó; _¡No, No, No!... _y aún lo sigue haciendo al recordar la desagradable visión. Algo seguía alterándome respecto a eso. No entendía por qué. Bella ahora era feliz aquí, muy feliz, no había razón para que se fuera.

Un resonante trueno hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones, devolviéndome al presente. Volví a olfatear el libro que tenía en mi mano. Era patético lo sabía, pero no me importaba. Olía a Bella, y eso me bastaba para hacer tonterías; de hecho, todo en mí olía a esa neófita adorable. Seguía usando las mismas ropas del Instituto, por lo que su dulce esencia seguía impregnada en mí, y eso me fascinaba.

—Estás desquiciado Edward… —me reprendí a mí mismo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, caminé hacia la puerta. Antes de salir me cercioré de que Tanya no anduviera por los alrededores, no quería cruzarme con ella. Sin moros en la costa, salí rápidamente hacia mi habitación, o al menos esa era mi intención, pero al pasar por la puerta de Bella, me paralicé, era como si su aroma se hiciera cada vez más fuerte, y como si me llamara. Me sentía como los viejos marineros atraídos por el canto de las sirenas, embrujo al cual era imposible resistirse. La verdad era que quería entrar, así que sin hacer caso a la lógica o a los buenos modales, abrí la puerta.

El aroma exquisito y concentrado de Bella me invadió, colmando todos mis sentidos y haciendo que un pequeño gruñido de excitación saliera de mi pecho. Mi sobrerreacción me sorprendió; el deseo latente en mí, me asustó un poco. ¿A qué se debía esto? Seguramente estaba algo estimulado por la presencia de Tanya y eso hacía que reaccionara ante el aroma de cualquier otra hembra libre, aunque no estuviera en estado de celo. Me tomó algunos minutos sobreponerme.

Al parecer, Bella aún estaba en el bosque, después de que Carlisle la envió allí para calmarse. Una mueca presumida se apoderó de mis labios. Me gustó su reacción hacia Tanya; celosa y posesiva, defendiendo lo que le pertenecía. Si tan sólo Bella fuese mayor y pudiese entrar en celo, sería todo tan fácil. Gustoso me dejaría arrastrar por ella y sus hormonas.

Sabiendo que ella tardaría, me tomé mi tiempo, recorrí cada una de las cosas, que poco a poca habían sido depositadas para decorar su exquisita habitación. Los muebles, las pinturas, la pequeña biblioteca, ya que Carlisle había insistido en regalar a Bella los libros que más le habían gustado. Un portarretrato sobre su mesa de noche. Una foto de la familia, estábamos todos. Bella se veía pequeña y algo tímida. Jasper pasaba un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Ella se había ganado a todos los integrantes del clan, se había convertido en una de nosotros, ninguno dudaría en dar la vida por ella, y estaba seguro que ella no dudaría en dar la suya por_ su familia_.

Como un psicótico, me recosté en su cama y hundí mi nariz en su almohada. Oh, podía pasar el resto de mi existencia aquí refugiado. Me estiré sobre la cómoda colcha, relajando cada uno de mis músculos, disfrutando del suave rose de la tela, dejando que cada uno de mis problemas y aflicciones discurrieran a otro lugar. Dejando que Tanya y su problemática presencia se fueran, dejando que mi soledad fuese llenada por la luz de Isabella… ese fue el último pensamiento consciente que tuve antes de entrar en un estado de completa relajación. Antes conciliar mi primer sueño en casi un siglo…

Los vampiros, dormíamos. No necesitábamos de mucho tiempo de descanso, pero lo necesitábamos al fin. Unas pocas horas cada tantos meses eran necesarias para mantenerse estable psicológicamente. Era el único de la familia que nunca había podido conciliar ese estado.

.

_Piel de alabastro; fina, delicada y perfecta. Cabellera chocolate, aroma de rosas, manos pequeñas acariciando mi cabello y recorriendo mi cuerpo. Labios carmesí invitándome a probarlos, haciendo que dejara atrás toda cordura o reparo. Ojos dorados, tan bellos como el sol, dedicados a iluminar el resto de mis días…_

_._

Torpemente reparé en lo que había ocurrido, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y prácticamente salté de la cama. Cuando me detuve a pensar, noté que la luz nocturna bañaba la amplia habitación, debí dormir unas cuantas horas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un pequeño cuerpo sentado en una mecedora, en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Sus ojos astutos me observaban atentamente.

— ¿Descansaste?

_Pillado infraganti Edward. ¿Ahora qué harás? _Quería inventar una excusa, decir una mentira coherente. Pero no podía, solo podía mirar fijamente al vampiro frente a mí, e intentar entender cómo fue que me quedé dormido. Tragué en seco, para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—¡Estabas dormido Edward! — Percibió mi estado de confusión. — Decías mi nombre en sueños.

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. No sólo me había dormido con un completo idiota en el cuarto de Bella, sino que la llamaba en sueños.

_Isabella… _repasé el nombre mentalmente. Esperaba no haber dicho nada más. _¿Qué mierda estaría soñando?_ No lo recordaba. Demonios, no había estado así de nervioso en mucho tiempo. Jamás, siempre sabía que pasaba por la mente de los demás y sabía perfectamente qué contestar a sus preguntas, pero con Bella estaba completamente desarmado y perdido.

—Me he dormido… ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Yo, no lo entiendo. Lo he intentado muchas veces, jamás obtuve resultado alguno y ahora así nada más, Morfeo viene a mí. — dije, haciendo referencias al Dios del sueño, intentado que Bella se concentrara en mi confusión y no hiciera más preguntas. Ya pensaría alguna buena excusa para más tarde.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se hundió un poco más en la mecedora.

— No lo sé. Cuando entré, estabas descansando sobre mi cama. No me sentiste llegar y tampoco quise molestarte, así que solo me senté a observarte, hasta que dijiste mi nombre en sueños. Creí que estabas despierto y me acerqué a ti, pero seguías calmado y sereno disfrutando de tu siesta. Así que volví a mi lugar, hasta que despertaste bruscamente. —Se veía tan encantadora escondida en un rincón, iluminada levemente por un extraño tono azul-plata formado por la interacción de la luna, nubes y noche; tono ideal, perfecto y único sólo creado para iluminarla a ella, diosa dorada. Su piel brillaba delicadamente, sus ojos de un matiz oro, resaltaban en la oscuridad.

—Yo hmm… —arrugué las cejas, pasé una mano furiosa por mi cabello y miré en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta que no tenía. Al final, la única salida que encontré fue huir de ella.

A grandes zancadas salí de la habitación de Bella sin decir nada más. Estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, pero no sabía que más hacer. Una vez en el pasillo dejé de respirar cuando percibí el perfume natural de Tanya, que comenzaba a impregnase en la casa. Lo odiaba y lo deseaba; mi animal interno la quería, pero mi sentido racional no. Su puto aroma me volvía loco y no sólo lo hacía mientras ella estaba aquí, sino que cuando se marchaba lo dejaba impregnado en la casa por días, haciendo que mi locura durara otro tanto más. Esme debía ventilar por semanas y Alice esparcía perfume, esencias y sahumerios por todos los rincones, para ayudarme.

Abrí violentamente la puerta de mi cuarto y me zambullí en él. Otro vampiro me aguardaba dentro, parecía el día de; "Esperen a Edward y sorpréndanlo". Jasper se alojaba cómodamente en la silla de mi escritorio, mientras revisaba una revista de deportes. Se giró en su asiento y me observó con diversión.

_—Te ves mal querido Edward, deberías estar feliz. Has logrado dormir por primera vez en tu larga existencia y te comportas como un maniático, hermano._

Jasper hablaba utilizando su mente, ni una sola palabra había sido dicha. Eso significaba que no quería que los demás miembros de la casa escucharan nuestra conversación. Gruñí.

—¿Qué quieres Jazz? No estoy de humor… —dije en voz baja y dándole a entender que no quería ser molestado. Aunque, probablemente ya se había dado cuenta por mis emociones.

—_Edward, nadie más sabe que al fin lograste dormir, sólo Bella y yo. Creo que querrás mantenerlo así por un tiempo. Por otro lado…. No te has puesto a pensar, ¿Por qué ocurrió?_

Negué. ¿Pensar? Si ni siquiera puede inventarle una buena excusa a Bella. Pero por otro lado, el viejo soldado que tenía frente a mí, lo sabía, Jasper tenía mis respuestas; por eso estaba aquí.

Mi hermano rió maliciosamente.

— ¿_Quieres saberlo hermano? El gran Edward Cullen por una vez no tiene las contestaciones. Esto es algo muy interesante de ver._

—No te burles Jasper Hale.

—_No lo hago, pero déjame disfrutarlo un poco. _— Jasper dudó, iba a darme las respuestas que necesitaba, pero al parecer no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo. — _Edward, sabes perfectamente que somos la especie más peligrosa que habita el planeta, el único momento en el cual nos encontramos completamente indefensos es cuando dormimos. Es como si entráramos en una especie de estado de coma; donde nada nos molesta y quedamos desprotegidos por esas pocas horas de sueño. Por ese motivo, es que nos es tan complejo conciliar el sueño. Sólo lo alcanzamos, cuando nos sentimos completamente seguros y protegidos… yo solamente puedo hacerlo cuando Alice "me cuida" y tú sólo lo hiciste cuando estabas rodeado por el aroma de Bella, eso significa que ella te hace sentir esa seguridad y protección que tanto buscamos, ella te da esa paz que necesitas._

—Ella… —no podía hablar en voz alta, tampoco quería que los demás se enteraran. Así que rápidamente tomé un bolígrafo, un papel y garabateé.

"_**Ella es más que eso Jazz… yo, no sé. Pero siento que tengo todo cuando está junto a mí, que nada me falta. Me siento completo. Jamás experimenté algo como esto.**__"_

Él me observó detenidamente por unos minutos y luego sonrió con simpatía.

— ¡_Te enamoraste! _—no era una pregunta. Sino una afirmación, Jasper me enfrentaba a la realidad. Si, si, si… la amaba. Me había enamorado de ella y no sé en que momento ocurrió. Quizás desde el primer instante en el que puso un pie en la casa la había amado, sólo me negaba a verlo. Volví a escribir en el papel.

"**¿**_**Ella me ama Jazz?"**_

Mi hermano, me dedicó una mirada seria y negó.

—"_No voy a decirte nada respecto a eso Edward, es algo entre ustedes, y no voy a meterme. Solo vine aquí para ayudarte en esta nueva etapa."_

¿Nueva etapa? ¿Qué nueva etapa? Estaba hablando de Tanya y el celo. Ya había pasado por eso, Jasper percibió mi cara de confusión. Y gritó una fuerte conclusión en su mente.

— ¡_Aún no te has dado cuenta!_

— ¿No me he dado cuenta de qué, Jasper?

—_De que Bella ha comenzado a entrar en celo. El cambio de su aroma es casi imperceptible pero creí que te darías cuenta. Una noticia buena y otra mala hermanito; la buena es que el aroma de Tanya ya no va a volverte loco, lo cual creo que es fantástico y la mala es que no sé cómo vas a hacer para no tirarte encima de Bella._

Shock. Bella en celo… eso era prácticamente imposible, una neófita de dos o tres meses no podía entrar en ese estado.

Jasper se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

Se detuvo, con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, aún dándome la espalda, giró levemente para mostrarme una de sus muecas lascivas.

—_Creí te habrías dado cuenta del cambio y estarías como loco, caminando por las paredes y con ganas de romper cosas. Pero estabas tan alterado por el hecho de que Bella te haya pescado en su cuarto que no te diste cuenta. Así que me voy, ya sabes… Cuando necesites de mi ayuda. Llámame. Ah, y estás sobre aviso. Si fuese tú, me quedaría encerrado aquí hasta mañana. Pensando cómo vas a encarar todo esto. _

Y se largó. Así como así, como siempre hacia. Dejándome en la nada misma. Le gustaba hacer eso, darle un toque teatral y misterioso a su personalidad, provocando cierto nerviosismo en los demás. Jazz era una criatura muy compleja.

Sin nada más por hacer hasta que llegara la hora del Instituto, para lo cual faltaba bastante, me dediqué al dar vueltas por mi cuarto, revisar libros, escuchar música, ni siquiera podía bajar a tocar el piano. En estos momentos deseaba tener un guitarra y saber tocarla. Emmet había tenido razón al decir que me modernizara y aprendiera a tocar un instrumento más "actual". Al final, terminé viendo una serie, "The Walking Dead", el argumento era interesante, que la humanidad terminaría aniquilada por una extraña enfermedad, todos serían caminantes- zombies. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, los muertos y los vampiros acabaríamos luchando por la comida. Por supuesto, tendríamos que armar una cacería masiva y matar a todos los zombies. Nos convertiríamos en los defensores de los humanos.

"_Deja de divagar Edward_" pensé para mí. Pero la realidad era que pensar es esto era mucho mejor que tener que lidiar con todo lo que me esperaba fuera. Revisé la hora, 6 a.m. Me había entretenido bastante con la serie, mirando las dos primeras temporadas completas. Me levanté del sillón donde cómodamente reposaba y fui a tomar una ducha. Minutos después estaba listo, bañado, perfumado, y cambiado, aunque intenté hacer todo lentamente no tuve éxito. Yo y mi intolerancia a la lentitud. Odia todo lo lento, es tan exasperante. El único motivo por el cual soportaba estar dentro de Bethsy era por Bella, ese viejo monovolumen oxidado… ¿No entendía por qué ella le tenía tanto cariño?

Tomé una última bocanada de aire en mi cuarto antes de lanzarme al pasillo. El aroma de Tanya, si anoche era fuerte hoy lo sería más. El problema no era respirarlo. El problema era todo, se metía en mi piel, en mi sangre, en mi cabello, traspasaba todas las barreras naturales para luego instalarse en mi mente y en mis instintos.

Aún recordaba la última vez que me dejé llevar por ellos. La culpa me carcomió por años, aún me perturba. Era joven, y no entendía muy bien que me ocurría, en uno de mis viajes solo a Sudamérica, una hembra en celo se atravesó en mi camino, me dejé llevar y la tomé. Follamos por días. Ninguno se agotaba, al final cuando mi sed sexual fue calmada y vi las cosas con claridad me alejé de ella. Me persiguió por años, aunque no nos habíamos reconocido como pareja, ella había quedado algo prendada y quería seguir divirtiéndose conmigo. Si, Tanya no era el único fantasma con el que debía lidiar, afortunadamente hacía ya ochenta años que Victoria no se cruzaba en mi existencia.

Perdido en recuerdos lejanos pero palpables, comencé a percibir algo diferente. No era el aroma común de la vampiresa que venía por mí; no, había algo distinto en el ambiente. Un efluvio, dulce, sutil y provocativo. ¿Qué era?

La voz de Jazz vino a mí. "_Es Bella"_

Tarde, para cuando Jasper me habló en su mente, estaba parado en la parte alta de la escalera, viendo a todos en el comedor, pero mi atención se centró solo en una criatura.

Su esencia me perturbó internamente, hizo que mi alma y mi cuerpo vibraran de anhelo. Mi pecho se movió violentamente desesperado por inhalar más y más de esa droga exquisita y adictiva. Mi lengua se removió en mi boca, deseosa de recorrer toda su piel, abrí mi boca inconscientemente, ávido de clavar mis dientes en Bella. La ponzoña fluía a raudales. El tatuaje vino a mí imaginación, lamer una y otra vez ese puto tatuaje que me torturaba desde que lo vi en la mente de Alice. Estaba seguro que mis ojos se habían vuelto de un negro oscuro y turbulento demostrando mi completo estado de excitación. Quería saltar sobre ella, todo mi cuerpo moría por ella. Quería tomarla, reclamarla, y marcarla. Que nadie se atreviese a mirarla, acariciarla u olerla. ¡Su aroma! Su aroma era mío, solo mío. Jamás me había sentido así de primitivo, ni siquiera aquella primera vez, eran tan fuertes todas las sensaciones que provocaba en mí.

Todos los presentes se habían dado cuenta de mi estado. Se pararon observándome con extrañeza, creían que era por causa de Tanya, la última me observó con una sonrisa triunfal y animada, caminando hacia mí. _"¡Al fin! Finalmente te has rendido a mi Edward_"

Idiota, ¿De verdad creía que esto era por su causa? Iba a gruñirle, no quería que se acercara, pero Bella se me adelantó. Ubicándose delante de Tanya como en el día anterior y dándole un gran gruñido de advertencia.

Ohh, excitante, tan excitante. Ella me reclamaba como suyo, aún sin haberme tomado, y eso llamaba mi animal interno con fuerza. Un fuerte tirón en mi entrepierna, quería voltearla y tomarla, que nos proclamáramos como pareja ante todos, y decirle a Tanya que se vaya a la mierda, había encontrado una hembra para mí.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, no agresivo, sino llamando a Bella, llamando a la hembra. Ella se quedó completamente petrificada, volteó lentamente para mirarme con sus ojos ahora oscuros, cargados de la misma excitación que yo experimentaba. Eso me puso pletórico, aún más ansioso y caliente, si eso era posible.

_—¡EDWARD! Contrólate, aquí no. Piensa por un instante en lo que estás haciendo._

La voz mental, rotunda y resonante de Jasper; voz de viejo soldado dando órdenes y directivas, hizo que recobrara algo de compostura y cayera en cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba cediendo ante mi animal interior, el instinto le ganaba a la razón. Sin tardanza giré rápidamente sobre mi talones, corrí por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto y salté por la ventana hacía el bosque. Tomé la dirección opuesta, si pasaba junto a Bella no podría resistirme, huí de ella como un cobarde, pero no tenía más opciones por ahora, de lo contrario la tomaría frente a toda la familia. Corrí como nunca antes, tratando de alejarme rápidamente de la casa, estaba seguro que Jazz me seguiría.

**POV Neófita**

Por un momento, cuando Edward gruño cometí el error de voltearme y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Un deseo furioso de lanzarme sobre él se apoderó de mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Edward giró y huyó. Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, al parecer Tanya tuvo la misma idea, corrió unos pasos hacia él. Jasper fue más rápido y le interrumpió el camino. Volví a gruñirle, Edward me pertenecía. ¿Qué era lo que ella no entendía?

Tanya se giró furibunda hacía mí, había colmado su paciencia y ella la mía. Se agazapó lista a saltar sobre mí, yo hice lo mismo, pero Rose interrumpió la inminente lucha. Tomándome del brazo y frenándome.

—No Bella, piensa un momento. Cálmate. —me dijo con dulzura. Luego su mirada cambió, se hizo dura y fría para hablarle a la vampiresa en los brazos de Jazz— Escucha perra idiota, si vuelves a gruñirle de esa forma a mi hermana, te aseguro que el clan Denaly tendrá un integrante menos. Si le tocas un cabello, todos nos volveremos en tu contra.

Hecha la declaración, Rose me sacó de la casa, me subió en su BWM y nos dirigimos al Instituto acompañadas de Alice, quien ya estaba esperando en el asiento trasero del auto. Cuando llegamos, cada una se dispersó a su clase. Los chicos aún no habían llegado, imaginé que lo harían más tarde, pero el asiento de Emmet en literatura nunca fue ocupado. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Emmet y Jasper siguieron a Edward al bosque, pero ¿qué los demoraba tanto?

Jasper tampoco alcanzó a la clase de Historia. Esto comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, la hora del almuerzo llegó, no había podido hablar en toda la mañana con mis hermanas, así esta vez no me senté con Ángela y los demás. Volcando algunas cosas en mi charola, caminé hacía la mesa repleta de humanos, Newton me saludó efusivamente.

— ¡Hola Isabella!

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola. Ángela lo lamento, pero hoy no podré sentarme contigo, necesito hablar con mis primas.

—No te preocupes. No vemos en clase de biología.

Con otra sonrisa gentil me despedí. En la mesa Cullen, solo aguardaba Rose jugueteando con su "almuerzo", esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Ella tampoco había tomado su clase.

—Rose… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Alice? — pregunté tomando asiento junto a mi hermana y susurrando solo para nosotras.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé mucho. Alice debía irse. Tuvo una visión de Tanya en el bosque rastreando a Edward, llegaría justo en el momento en que los chicos lo dejaran solo. Y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero él estaba algo excitado, eso habría acabado en algo que él no querría.

Una ira irracional y descomunal se apoderó de mí. Si, esta vez le arrancaría la cabeza a esa zorra, justo en el momento en que me puse de pie. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió dejando entrar a dos vampiros.

—Hola, hemos regresado… —dijo cantarinamente Alice acompañada de Emmet.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Está con Jazz, ellos necesitaban un minuto más a solas. Llegarán para las siguientes clases. No te preocupes por Tanya, la tenemos controlada. Carlisle y Esme regresaron de su cacería y ahora están cuidándola. Esme intenta razonar con ella para que se vaya por las buenas.

— ...Y si no lo hace, Rossi y yo le patearemos el trasero por ti Bellita. — exclamó Emmet con entusiasmo sonándose los puños. Rosalie asintió en con una mueca divertida y perversa, ella de verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Eso me hizo sonreír de verdad, esos dos eran tal para cual.

El timbre sonó haciéndonos volver a la realidad. Afortunadamente, nadie en la cafetería había prestado atención a nuestra pequeña charla. Como antes, nos dispersamos cada cual a su clase. Lo único bueno de tener Biología sin Edward, era no ver la cara de babas de Lauren, contrariamente, hoy se veía bastante desconcertada.

—Bueno chicos, para hoy he tenido una gran idea, que creo a ustedes también les gustará. Tendremos una clase al aire libre, la flora y las fauna de Forks es muy rica... ¿Saben? — reí internamente, la fauna era muy rica, tanto que tenía vampiros y metamorfos. ¿Dónde más veías algo como eso? Definitivamente no había muchos lugares en el mundo como Forks.

Así fue como toda la clase salió a buscar, bichos y plantas. Los alumnos se dispersaron por los alrededores, muchos lo hacían en grupo, por mi parte, me gustaba hacerlo sola. Me encontraba en la parte trasera del Instituto aquella que colindaba con el bosque, iba a internarme en él, cuando alguien me detuvo. Mike me había seguido, creí que si fingía no verlo se cansaría e iría, pero no fue así.

Se aclaró la garganta. Giré, quería despacharlo lo más rápido posible.

—Mike ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Isabella, el viernes hay una fiesta y me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? — él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, queriendo acorralarme entre una de las paredes de un edificio y su cuerpo. Debí empujarlo y alejarlo, pero no lo hice, la situación me causo gracia. Un poderoso vampiro acorralado por un humano, estaba intentado seducirme, eso era aún más cómico.

Sólo lo observé fijamente, señal que él interpretó como aprobación. Iba besarme, estaba lista para empujarlo, cuando un gruñido resonó fuerte y claro, al instante siguiente Mike volaba por los aires, lejos, muy lejos de mí.

Un Edward furioso me observaba fijamente.

— ¿Qué diablos hacías?

No pude contestar, Mike había caído en el suelo y se quejaba de dolor. Esperaba que su frágil cuerpo no se hubiese roto, de lo contrario, estaríamos en problemas. Los quejidos llorosos de Newton, exaltaron a Edward aún más. Haciendo que el colérico y territorial vampiro fuese por la cabeza del humano. Me moví rápidamente ubicándome entre Edward y Mike, nunca había intentado esto antes, pero esperaba poder hacer con Mike lo mismo que con los venados.

—Mike, mírame. — El joven dejó de lloriquear, clavó su mirada en la mía. Percibí su pérdida de voluntad, el brillo inteligente en ojos había desaparecido, lo tenía. — Escucha Mike, te caíste, y golpeaste muy fuerte. Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te olvidaras de mí y de Edward, jamás nos viste. Vete. — Se paró inmediatamente haciendo caso omiso al dolor que debería sentir, y se alejó de nosotros sin mirarnos o hablarnos, como si efectivamente nunca nos hubiese visto.

El macizo cuerpo de acero y diamante que tenía a mis espaldas se relajó, haciendo que dejara de hacer fuerza para sostenerlo. Me giré a observarlo temerosa, ¿Creería que mi don era espelúznate? ¿Qué era un monstruo? Era terrible tener tanto poder, manejar a las personas, dejarlas sin carácter y manipularlas como títeres.

Pero no, me encontré con la misma mirada de esta mañana. Cargada de deseo, territorialidad y necesidades primitivas. Acaricié lentamente al animal que tenía frente a mí, no se movió, ni parpadeó, sólo me miró fijamente con ojos oscuros, en menos de un segundo, el gran y poderoso titán hizo lo que Mike no pudo. Acorralarme entre su cuerpo y la pared, mis manos habían sido inmovilizadas sobre mi cabeza. Su frente pegada a la mía, sus ojos nunca dejaron de observarme.

—Eres mía Isabella. Tus largos años de existencia son míos, serán míos. Sólo existes para mí. —Una voz ronca, raposa y gutural salió de él. Jamás había escuchado a Edward hablar de esa forma. Me dejó completamente sin aliento. Sí, lo quería. Quería pasar esos futuros años junto a él, toda la maldita vida y más.

El mismo deseo a animal, que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo antes, volvió a tomar las riendas. Un pequeño gruñido de éxtasis nació de mi pecho.

Me estiré hacia él, con mis filosos dientes mordí su cuello, luego me desplacé a su labio inferior, eso le gustaba. Se pegó aún más a mí, clavando su erección en mi cuerpo. Quería enredar mis piernas en su cintura y frotarme furiosamente contra él. Lloraba por hacerlo, quería más contacto, lo necesitaba…

Una voz familiar nos interrumpió.

— ¡ESTAMOS EN EL INSTITUTO PAR DE PUBERTOS! Si quieren cuchiplanchar búsquense otro lugar. — Ipso facto me detuve, y todas las ganas que tenía se fueron. Todos mis hermanos estaban observando la escena.

Lloriqueando como un gatito lastimado, Edward le dio una última lamida a mi cuello y se despegó de mí. Sufrí por su falta de contacto, odiaba a todos en este momento. Furiosa y algo avergonzada, tomé a Edward y caminé hacia la clase de deportes. Nuestros ojos habían vuelto a su color dorado suave característico, calmamos un poco las aguas con nuestro pequeño encuentro.

Más tarde, debía reunir a la familia y comentarles sobre el nuevo aspecto que había descubierto de mí poder, Edward no había puesto demasiada atención a eso.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, parte de la trama utilizada nace del "Twilight" original también de su pertenencia. El resto nace de mi imaginación...**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Hola bellas! Como están? ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si...**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a todas la que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior, fueron muchos :). Gracias a la chicas del grupo, por todos los lindos comentarios y el ánimo de cada día.**

**Publicaciones: Martes**

**Grupo: Neófita y otros cuentos**

**Cuenta en Face: Agatha Mora**

**Gracias a todas otra vez! ...**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	14. Ira y Sensibilidad I

**Capítulo dedicado a Alejandra y a Vero, ¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Tema: Muse - Supremacy**

**"Y ahora, necesito saber si es amor real o es solo locura"**

**Capítulo Décimo-Cuarto/ Ira y Sensibilidad I**

Observaba atentamente a Carlisle, mientras discutíamos sobre los diferentes aspectos de mi complicado don. Las películas de Hollywood mostraban frecuentemente a vampiros que hipnotizaban a sus víctimas, para así matarlas de una forma más pulcra y menos dramática, sin tanto griterío y violencia. Pero la realidad era que muy pocos de los nuestros poseían tal habilidad, de hecho en sus largos años de existencia el rubio patriarca jamás había visto algo así.

Carlisle Cullen sentado en la gran silla de cuero negro de su escritorio, rodeado por casi toda su familia a excepción de Alice, Rose y Esme; meditaba acerca de mí y mi compleja existencia. Negó levemente.

—Es extraordinario Bella, en todos mi años, en todos los lugares que he estado, todos los vampiros que he conocido, con tantos dones diferentes, y jamás escuché de algo como esto… Edward puede leer mentes, Jasper controla las emociones, Alice ve el futuro y tú, además de gozar de un poderoso escudo psíquico, tienes la capacidad de hechizar animales y humanos por igual, haciendo que acudan a ti sin poder poner ningún tipo de resistencia o reparo. Marchando hacia una muerte segura.

—Carlisle, yo jamás, jamás haría algo como eso. Me refiero a que lo de Mike fue necesario, pero nunca lo usaría para cazarlo o aprovecharme de alguna otra forma de él o cualquier otro humano.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Bella, eres una de mis hijas y como tal te conozco, y entiendo que eres incapaz de hacer algo como eso. — Mi padre extendió una de sus manos para tomar la mía, que descansaba sobre el gran escritorio de madera lustrada.

Edward se encontraba a mis espaldas, con sus manos apoyadas sobre mis hombros dándome pequeños masajes. Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, entendía que estaba asustada he intentaba calmarme, con sus pequeños mimos. Bruscamente, su gentil caricia se convirtió en apretón férreo y rígido. Si hubiese sido humana, seguramente habría hecho añicos mis huesos. Un gruñido de advertencia a Jasper.

Sabía lo que pasaba, algún pensamiento que no agradó a Edward, navegó por la astuta mente de mi hermano.

—Dilo Jasper. — Emmet recostado sobre la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en tensa contracción, hablaba con seriedad sincera, algo que no había visto en él antes.

El nombrado, aclaró su garganta y se movió de un lado al otro apretando su afilada mandíbula.

—Solo meditaba acerca de esto; me preguntaba cómo se aplica ese don a otros vampiros, después de todo así fue como te escabulliste de Félix. Pero en ese entonces fue solo una pequeña distracción, algo para lograr inmovilizarlo, dado que no sabías lo que podías hacer. Por otro lado, ahora con un poco de control y entrenamiento quizás puedas manipular a un vampiro maduro así como manipulas a los humanos. — Finalmente explicó Jazz su idea, midiendo cuidadosamente mi reacción. Edward se removió incómodo. — Tranquilo Edward, solo intento comprender el alcance del poder de Bella, nada más. Sabes perfectamente que nunca la dañaría, ella es una de mis hermanas ahora.

Sin hacer caso, Edward giró hacia Carlisle.

—Tú lo habías previsto, la primera vez que Bella te contó acerca del venado en el bosque. Esa teoría cruzó tu mente.

El aludido asintió.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que su don llegara a ese nivel de desarrollo. Distraer, desorientar e inmovilizar a otro vampiro por unos minutos es notable, pero manipularlo por completo, excede los límites.

Mi situación era más seria y compleja de lo que creí.

—Los Vulturis vendrán por mí. — Dije en voz alta, lo que los demás estaban evitando. Antes eran dudas vagas o simples suposiciones, hoy era una afirmación rotunda y clara.

—Tranquilos, por el momento no tenemos por qué alarmarnos. Estaremos atentos, Alice monitoreará el futuro de Bella y además seguirán entrenando como lo han venido haciendo… Ahora, pueden irse, tengo una junta en el Hospital en breve. — Dadas las directivas, el patriarca nos despachó.

Lánguidamente salimos del despacho de Carlisle, dejé que los demás se adelantaran un poco y antes de salir volví a mirar al añejo vampiro. No dije nada, solo lo miré mostrándole todo el miedo, la incertidumbre y la desorientación que sentí él me devolvió su característica mirada comprensiva. Volví a girarme para así irme, pero esta vez fue Carlisle quien interrumpió.

—Isabella, debes jurarme que nunca usarás tu poder con nosotros.

—Yo… no, nunca.

—Sé que se lo prometiste a Emmet frente a toda la familia. Pero ahora quiero que me lo digas a mí, que me jures que jamás manipularás nuestras mentes así sea por nuestro propio bien.— Asentí con un gran nudo en la garganta, de alguna manera sentía que ese juramento no podría ser cumplido.

Volví a mi cuarto, me sentía algo extraña, pequeña, frágil y sensible. Sentimientos de tristeza ilógica me invadían, me hacían sentir miserable. Tanya ya se había marchado, por lo que no había nada que pudiese angustiarme, Esme la había persuadido de irse y Rose con sus amenazas también había influido.

Tomé un baño, dejé que el agua me relajara, me coloqué un pijama – no entendía por qué Alice nos las había comprado, pero ahora lo agradecía – caminé hacia la cama, y me acurruqué en ella. Para agregar más depresión a mi estado, decidí ver algunas películas: Bridget Jones I y II, Diario de un pasión y Posdata te amo. Unas extrañas ganas de llorar me sobrecogían, no podía hacerlo desde luego, en su lugar lo único que me quedaba hacer era recostarme y esperar a que esta insólita fase pasara.

Extrañaba a Edward, el estado predecesor de lujuria y necesidad había caducado temporalmente, para dejarme triste y necesitada de cariño. Requería de su abrazo, de su amor, recostarme en su pecho, para sentirme querida y cuidada.

Tantas cosas por sacar y sin lágrimas para poder hacerlo… Sobre mi escritorio descansaba la computadora portátil, que Alice me había comprado el día que me regaló el IPhone, artefacto que había utilizado muy pocas veces pero que hoy me llamaba. La tomé, volví a la cama, abrí el Word e hice lo que a gritos me pedía mi interior, escribir. ¿Qué escribir? Fácil, mi desolación, mi tristeza actual, la historia que poco a poco había comenzaba a construir junto a Los Cullen.

.

**Un nombre**… Neófita

**Un prólogo**…

_Mi querida Lectora, es un gusto poder hablar contigo._

_Me dirijo a ti porque me gustaría hacerte una pregunta:_

_¿Alguna vez imaginaste como sería despertar un día sola y sin ningún tipo de recuerdo, sin familia, sin pasado, sin ninguna de aquellas cosas que te caracterizan y te hacen ser tú? _

_¿Da miedo verdad?_

_Bueno, puedes dejar de imaginarlo porque voy a contártelo, pero te aseguro que no es nada grato…._

Atte. Neófita.

**Primer Capítulo**

_Estaba exhausta, había corrido durante horas o quizás días. Ni siquiera tenía una correcta noción del tiempo, recordaba noches y amaneceres pero no sabría decir exactamente cuántos fueron…_

_._

No tenía que pensar demasiado, las palabras fluían ávidas desde de mi interior, producto de mi necesidad de purgar cosas. Esta historia sería algo así como mi diario íntimo, lugar donde volcaría mis miedos, emociones, incertidumbres y demás sentimientos.

Perdida y completamente abstraída por el ejercicio de escribir, olvidé el correr del tiempo. Esme llegó a mi puerta, había estado en la cocina preparando comida para Charlie. Ese hombre moriría de inanición si no fuese por Esme.

—Adelante — Grité. No era necesario que tocara.

Sigilosa y delicada como era ella, se desplazó hasta llegar a ubicarse en la cama, junto a mí.

—¿Puedo? — Asentí cerrando la notebook y dejándola a un costado. Se sentó a mí lado. — ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

—Mejor, solo me sentía un poco extraña, pero ahora me siento más tranquila. —Mentira, aún me faltaba Edward.

—Mi niña, esto es normal. Te sientes así de extraña, porque es parte del proceso. Experimentas cambios de humor, las mujeres humanas pasan por estos cambios cada vez que les llega su periodo, a nosotras nos pasa solo en el primer celo. —Esme tocaba mi cabello, recosté mí cabeza en su regazo, dejando que me acariciara. —Ahora veo que te sientes algo triste y desanimada, pero pasará. Estoy aquí para ti cariño, puedes hablar conmigo. Aunque veo que has encontrado una buena forma de desahogarte. — Terminó mirando de reojo la computadora.

Abrazándome a mi madre, dejé que todo lo que antes me inundaba saliera. Esme me escuchó pacientemente, dándome los mejores consejos y palabras de amor. Después de la larga charla, nos quedamos en silencio, yo permanecía aferrada a ella y ella continuaba acariciando mi cabello y espalda mientras tarareando una canción de cuna. Finalmente pregunté.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Bueno, él me envió. Sabe que te sientes mal y quiere estar aquí, pero le cuesta un poco controlarse contigo en este estado, y ahora necesitas cariño, comprensión; y él bueno, quiere otras cosas. — Oh sí. El maldito celo, con sus pros y sus contras, comenzaba a fastidiarme todo esto.

—Entiendo. — dije dando por finalizada la charla y refugiándome en el cómodo silencio. Ya había dicho mucho, no tenías más deseos de hablar.

Media hora más tarde, sin previo aviso o permiso alguno, la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta. Estaba tan perdida en mí, que no percibí cuando alguien se acercó a la habitación.

Edward entró, pausado y tranquilo, se veía bastante controlado. Esme saludó primero.

—Hola corazón…

—Hola Mamá. — Contestó Edward dedicándole una rápida mirada y clavando sus ojos en mí. — Los dejaré solos. Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme. — Esme se levantó y se marchó cerrando la puerta discretamente.

Me senté en mi lugar.

—Hola —dije bajando la cabeza hacia mis manos, me sentía avergonzada y estúpida.

Edward llegó hasta mí, tomó mi mentón delicadamente con sus blanquecinos dedos e hizo que le mirara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me siento un poco deprimida.

Asintió.

—Eso ya lo sé. Estoy preguntándote porqué me rehuiste la mirada.

Me removí un poco inquieta, encogí mis hombros intentando hacerme más pequeña y volví a mirar mis manos.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas así. Me siento estúpida, no lo sé. Tener ganas de llorar todo el tiempo y de acurrucarme en la cama a no hacer nada, no es normal.

—Esme…

—Sí, sí, ella me explicó que es uno de los cambios de humor a causa del primer celo. Aún así, eso no impide que me sienta mal. — Elevé bruscamente mi cabeza recordando algo. — Tú no debes estar aquí. Me refiero, no puedes.

— ¿Por qué no?... Pobre de aquel que alguna vez intente separarme de ti. — Su declaración me conmovió. La certeza de un amor sincero, puro y recíproco me llenó. Quería llorar de felicidad por eso.

—Pero… te es muy difícil estar junto a mí y no… bueno no… ya sabes. No follar.

Su frente se arrugó bruscamente y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Isabella Cullen, voy a decirte dos cosas y quiero que te queden muy claras. —Voz de hierro y titanio, el frío glacial de su aliento me asustó. — Primero, yo contigo jamás follaré, tú y yo haremos el amor Bella. Una y otra, y otra vez... por el resto de nuestra larga existencia. Aún en los momentos de locura animal te estaré haciendo el amor, porque no concibo estar contigo de otra forma. Cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te toco, cada vez que estoy junto a ti, te hago el amor, todo mi cuerpo vibra por ti, cada una de mis muertas células te llama a gritos.

Ahí, en medio de un lluvioso y nublado atardecer. En la calidez y confort de mi cuarto, Edward Cullen hacía su declaración de amor hacia mí. Después de los innumerables libros románticos leídos, ninguno me preparó para esto, ni Austen, ni Shakespeare, ni Bronte, ninguno. Mi única y estéril reacción fue observar detenidamente cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos, su mirada verídica y segura.

¡_Dios Santo, él me ama_!

Ante mi falta de reacción Edward, se recostó sobre las almohadas, me atrajo hacia su pecho y siguió hablando.

—Segundo, yo necesito lo que tú necesitas. Estás triste y sensible, estoy aquí para ti. — Dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y pegándome a él. —Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no te deseo, pero tus necesidades están por encima de las mías, y tu felicidad también… Y ahora mismo necesitas amor. — Terminó con voz suave y dulce, depositando pequeños besos en mi frente, mejillas y mentón.

¿Era posible sentirse más amada? No, claro que no. Enredé mis manos en su espalda, colocándome de frente a su pecho y observándolo desde mi posición inferior.

—Te amo Edward. —Dije de forma clara y segura, entregándole mi alma en esas dos palabras.

Conmovido por el perfecto instante, tuvo la misma reacción que yo, ahogándose en emociones y sentimientos. Dilató las aletas de su nariz, me devolvió una concentrada mirada y se acercó lentamente para besarme. Como la primera vez, un beso casto y tierno, sin ninguna otra intención que mostrar todo lo que guardábamos. Sentir la calidez de los labios de Edward era tan placentero, su lengua probándome y recorriéndome. Caricias en mi cintura, una mano colándose por debajo de mi ropa para formar pequeños toques en círculo, haciendo que mi piel palpitara. El momento tuvo su fin así como comenzó, casto y pulcro. Otro beso en mi mejilla, con miles de "_te quiero_" escondidos en él.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, siéndome segura y en casa. Contagié a Edward de mi ataque de melancolía y lo puse a mirar películas conmigo. Cuando el segundo film finalizó, Edward tomó una de mis manos para llamar mi atención.

—Bella ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo? —Recordaba que Mike había comentado algo acerca de un baile. Edward no me miraba, jugueteaba con mi mano derecha. ¿Temía que me negase? Siguió hablando. — Una vez me dijiste que estabas aquí para vivir experiencias, para formar los recuerdos que no tenías y para saber lo que es la vida humana; bueno, definitivamente esta es una de las "_experiencias para vivir"._

—Me encantaría. — Dije con una gran sonrisa— Pero, en teoría somos primos. ¿Cómo se supone que se verá eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Todas saben que Rose está con Emmet y Alice con Jasper, y supuestamente fueron criados como hermanos. Que nosotros salgamos no debería generar mayores problemas, además, la mentira radica en que nosotros fuimos adoptados y tú, eres sobrina sanguínea de Carlisle por lo que técnicamente, ningún lazo nos une. — Edward tenía muy bien pensada la excusa, él no lo hacía ver tan complicado.

Mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—Entonces es un sí. Iré contigo al baile.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro. Poco a poco mi buen humor y mi confianza iban regresando, dejando ese feo estado de tristeza en el pasado.

.

La mañana nos sorprendió. A regañadientes me levanté de la cómoda y confortable cama y tomé una rápida ducha. Cambiada y perfumada salí del baño, para encontrar a Edward aún en la cama, y observando detenidamente mi habitación.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que tu cuarto es más grande que el mío. Creo que será mejor que yo me mude aquí, o quizás podamos derribar una de las paredes y unir las habitaciones.

Mi boca cayó el piso. Éramos la únicos en la casa que gozábamos de un cuarto para cada quien, todos los demás compartían con su pareja… y estar juntos probablemente sería lo más lógico ahora. Aunque no podía evitar sentirlo un poco repentino. Agradecía inmensamente en este momento que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente.

Asentí y tomé una rápida salida, utilizando una pequeña broma.

—…y así tendríamos una habitación más grande que la de Alice. ¿Crees que ella lo permitirá?

—Tienes razón, probablemente no. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, saltando de la cama y saliendo del cuarto. — Iré a ducharme también.

.

El Volvo corría a más de 180 km/h bajo mi mando al volante y mi pie presionando el acelerador. Edward, me había dejado conducir; a mi lado, disfrutaba del choque del viento en su cara, por causa de las ventanillas bajas, y tarareaba una vieja canción de los Gun´s.

Cuando llegamos al Instituto cada uno hizo lo de siempre, dispersarse a sus clases y reunirnos a la hora del almuerzo. Hoy, como en el día anterior, volvería a sentarme con mis hermanos.

La esperada hora del almuerzo llegó, como de costumbre Alice y yo entramos en la cafetería. Elegimos al azar algo para poner en nuestras bandejas y caminamos hacia "La mesa Cullen" como todas la llamaban. A la distancia saludé a Ángela, agitando una mano.

Llegamos a la famosa y envidiada mesa, me ubiqué junto a Edward; y Alice ocupó el lugar en mi otro flanco. Charlamos sobre tonterías y trivialidades acerca de cómo Tanya finalmente se había ido para dejarnos tranquilos a todos. Emmet como siempre reía por todo, y Rose lo regañaba por nada, ellos y su relación tan especial. Edward disimuladamente, chocaba una de sus rodillas con la mía y jugaba con un mechón de mi largo cabello.

Emmet se levantó para observar por los grandes ventanales. Una expresión de asombro.

—Wao, el invierno se acerca. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? — dijo mi grandulón hermano frotándose enérgicamente las manos.

En respuesta, los tres nos tensamos a la vez. Alice, Edward y yo, podía apostar a que tuvimos el mismo pensamiento. La visión sobre mi partida.

—¡Sí! ¡Guerra de nieve! — Terminó Emmet al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

Jasper y Rose tampoco hablaron alcanzados por la misma fisura emocional que nos rosaba a nosotros. El timbre sonó haciéndonos salir de nuestra consternación. En silencio cada uno marchó a su edificio, Edward y yo caminamos a biología, al pasar junto al asiento que él compartía con Lauren, un pequeño suspiro de nostalgia se me escapó. Quería ser yo quien se sentara con él.

En mi lugar, una sonriente Ángela me esperaba. "_Ve el lado positivo de esto Bella, has hecho una amiga"_. Me dije intentando ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

La clase de biología y luego la de deportes, transcurrieron tediosas como de costumbre.

Cuando el aburrido día de Instituto terminó, caminé impaciente hacia el aparcamiento. Quería ver a cierto vampiro sexy, pero mi desilusión fue tan grande como mi entusiasmo, al notar que el Volvo plata ya no estaba en su lugar. A poca distancia Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet aguardaban junto al gran jeep.

—¡Vamos Bellita! ¡Jasper y yo tenemos un juego de Ps3 pendiente! — dijo el grandulón haciéndome señas con un brazo.

Mi buen humor, se esfumó rápidamente para ser reemplazado por intolerancia y me atrevería a decir, ira. Caminé hacia mis hermanos, me senté en el asiento trasero y con un fuerte golpe cerré la puerta. En silencio los demás me imitaron.

Un silbido.

—Bellita, vas a hacer la puerta giratoria.

Mi respuesta fue un gruñido de descontento.

—¿Dónde diablos está Edward?

—Él y Alice tenían algo que hacer en Port Angeles… no tardaran demasiado. — respondió Jasper a mi lado, enviando ondas de calma.

—No hagas eso. — volví a gruñir.

Sin que nadie dijese una palabra más, volvimos a la casa. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto. Aventé mi bolso sobre la cama, me puse ropa cómoda. Un par de Jeans, una blusa, botas y peiné mi cabello en una única trenza.

_¡Ahg!_, estaba tan enfadada. Él solo se había ido así como así. Sin avisarme, ni una nota, un mensaje, algo. El muy maldito ya lo tenía planeado, por eso me dejó conducir el Volvo más temprano. Qué coraje me daba no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Iba a volverme loca de la rabia, si seguía aquí encerrada. Bajé al comedor con los demás. Emmet y Jasper gritaban compenetrados en su juego, Rose leía un libro sobre mecánica hidráulica, autos híbridos y demás innovaciones futuristas. Luego de pasar veinte minutos mirando el estúpido juego de Play Station, volví a ponerme de pie.

— ¿Dónde vas Bellita? —preguntó Emmet, con su vista aún fija en la gran pantalla.

—Iré con Charlie, voy a devolverle a Bethsy. — Hacia algunos días que no utilizaba el viejo monovolumen y no planeaba volver a usarlo.

Los ojos de Emmet se salieron de sus cuencas, con un gran salto se puso de pie y giró hacia mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!— ¿Qué le ocurría? Cruzándome de brazos y elevando una ceja reprobatoria lo rebatí.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Emmet, no la fastidies. Está pasando por su periodo de ira, si no dejas de molestarla, acabará lanzándose por tu yugular y yo no la detendré. — Interrumpió Rose sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Me giré para salir rápidamente de la casa Cullen. De lo contrario, sí me lanzaría por la cabeza de alguien. Estaban tratándome como a un bebé; _"¡Oh! entiendan a Bella y trátenla bien. Está pasando por su primer celo y los cambios de humor son normales"_

Refunfuñando llegué al garaje, tomé las llaves de Bethsy y me subí. Una enorme canasta llena de comida aguardaba en el asiento del acompañante. Seguramente Esme la había dejado ahí, un momento antes previendo la situación.

.

Si ya tenía un humor de perros, la vieja Bethsy con su lentitud había logrado acabar con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Cuando llegué a la casa del Jefe de Policía, me tomé unos minutos parada en la acera, para calmarme. No necesité tocar la puerta, Charlie la abrió antes.

— ¡Bella, niña!, ¿Qué haces ahí expuesta a la humedad y el frío Ven aquí adentro. — me gritó, desde su lugar bajo el porche.

Volví al monovolumen, tomé la comida de Esme y caminé hacia Charlie.

—Hola… —dije con una sonrisa.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a dejarte a Bethsy.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. — ¿Sabes?, acaban de llamarme. Un comprador quiere a Bethsy. Dice que ya no quedan camionetas en tan buen estado como esta, es un coleccionista. La quiere a toda costa. Me dijo que pusiera un precio, que él lo pagaría.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, sabes que Bethsy y yo tenemos historia. Ella es parte de mí.

Un mensaje calló en mi celular. Busqué el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y lo revisé.

**Emmet:**

_**Convence a Charlie, para que venda a Bethsy**_**.**

Pulsé responder.

**Isabella:**

_**¿Para qué la quieres?**_

En menos de un segundo llegó la respuesta.

**Emmet:**

_**Para fastidiar a Edward, ¿para qué más? ¡Vamos, convéncelo! Le pagaré muy bien. Podrá hacer lo que quiera con el dinero…**_

En eso tenía razón, era hora de que Charlie se desprendiera de su pasado. Un nuevo mensaje entró.

**Emmet:**

_**Recuerda que estás enfadada con Edward. Esta sería una buena forma de vengarse.**_

… y sabía exactamente que botones presionar.

.

—Charlie, creo que es una buena idea. Deberías vender a Bethsy, quizás sea tu única oportunidad de hacerlo. Debes dejar el pasado y todo lo que el monovolumen representa para ti.

El hombre frente a mí, no contestó.

—Solo piénsalo. — volví a hablar.

Divagando por la pequeña casa de Charlie, mi vista se centró en la mesa de la cocina donde reposaban de manera desordenada, viejas fotos, periódicos y registros policiales. Me acerqué, y revisé algunos papeles.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? — Insistí con el registro policial de muertos y desaparecidos de los últimos tres meses en mi mano.

Charlie dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Es Reneé— el nombre de esa mujer hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. — ¡Ha desaparecido!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Ella y su hija, al parecer emprendieron un viaje hace semanas. Y nadie las ha vuelto a ver.

— ¿Creí que habías dejado de seguirla? — Charlie se encogió de hombros, probablemente le ganó la curiosidad. — ¿Un accidente?

—No hay rastros. Encontraron un auto carbonizado, pero no han podido identificarlo y no hay cuerpos dentro. Si ese fuera el suyo, ellas deberían estar vivas. El marido no sabe mucho, estaban divorciándose. Ni si quiera sabía del viaje…

Interrumpiendo nuestra reveladora charla, sonó el inoportuno timbre. Charlie acudió a abrir la puerta recibiendo a un muy calmado vampiro.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Charlie. He venido a buscar a Bella — Explicó Edward parado debajo del porche, sin entrar a la casa. Si dejaba a Bethsy aquí me quedaría sin medio de transporte. Sin discutir, decidí seguirle la corriente.

—Bueno, es hora de irme entonces. Adiós Charlie, otro día pasaré a verte. Esme quiere que le avises cada vez que te quedes sin alimentos, para mandarte más. Ella siempre está preparando cosas para ti.

—Dile que gracias Bella. De no ser por Esme, probablemente tendría unos cuantos kilos menos.

Salí de la casa, pasé junto a Edward sin prestarle atención, y me zambullí en el auto.

Luego de despedirse de Charlie, Edward me siguió. Marchamos hacia la casa. Un gran suspiro de frustración por parte de él.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada? — preguntó finalmente con voz resignada y baja.

Luego de un pequeño silencio que utilicé para evaluar si responder o no. Contesté.

—Pudiste avisarme que te irías con Alice…

—Fue algo de último momento. — Se justificó Edward apretando el volante.

—No me importa, no te costaba nada decírmelo.

—Está bien. Discúlpame, cometí un error, pero ya déjalo. Es una tontería Bella.

—¡No es una tontería! ¿Sabes qué…? frena el auto. — No aguantaba más, necesitaba espacio abierto, liberar adrenalina.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que frenes el maldito auto!

—Bella yo…

—Ahg… —hastiada e impaciente, abrí la puerta del Volvo y salté del auto, cayendo perfectamente en el pasto de la banquina y lanzándome a la carrera por el bosque.

La lluvia acompañaba mi impulsivo carácter, caía violenta y pesada entorpeciendo mi visión. Aún así, era vigorizante correr bajo toda esta tormenta, un gran rayo iluminó fugazmente el misterioso panorama. Revelando a un colérico Edward frente a mí.

(_Continuará…)_

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. La trama es de mi invención, por lo que cualquier copia, adaptación o continuación esta prohibida. **

**NO AL PLAGIO, SI A LA IDEAS ORIGINALES.**

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Hola bellas! Tarde, lo sé. No nos maten, se nos complicó con todo esto de los festejos. :)**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a la chicas del grupo, por todos los lindos comentarios y el ánimo de cada día.**

**Publicaciones: Martes **

**Grupo: Neófita y otros cuentos. (adelantos los viernes)**

**Cuenta en Face: Agatha Mora**

**Gracias a todas otra vez! ...**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	15. Ira y Sensibilidad II (Sed Infinita)

**Tema: No Doubt – Don´t Speak**

**"Todo está acabando /Debo dejar de fingir quienes somos /Tu y yo, puedo vernos morir... ¿lo estamos?"**

**Capítulo Décimo-Quinto/ Ira y Sensibilidad II (Sed Infinita)**

Cerca de veinte minutos después de mi violenta salida, Edward me alcanzó. Probablemente se demoró tanto porque llevó el Volvo hasta la casa, de lo contrario, habría estado pisándome los talones.

Allí en el medio del bosque, rodeados por lóbregas y profundas sombras, y siendo bañados por una incesante y descomunal lluvia. Se encontraban dos cuerpos, midiéndose el uno al otro.

El cuerpo del macho encerraba furia oscura e intensa, teñida por una sutil ráfaga de deseo. La furia y la excitación, como la violencia y el sexo, caminan muy juntos.

Por mi parte, la ira había sido expulsada por la adrenalina, y enjuagada por la tormenta. Ahora, sólo quedaba mi sorpresa al ver otra vez a ese Edward, primitivo y oscuro frente a mí, aquél que era presa de sus instintos más bajos. Un Edward cargado de necesidad y apetito…

.

…_Apetito de mí._

_._

Sin perderme de vista, comenzó a caminar. Acercándose lentamente, encerrándome entre una gran roca y él. Retrocedí al mismo ritmo, intentando adivinar cuál sería su próximo paso. Cuál era su estrategia. Cuando mi espalda chocó contra el macizo granito, entendí que esta vez no había escapatoria, ni hermanos para interrumpir. Mi pecho se infló en anticipación, el deseo comenzó a abrirse camino en mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mi vientre. De pronto la ropa molestaba y mi pecho se inflaba.

Edward finalmente me alcanzó, colocando sus manos sobre mi cabeza, una a cada lado, y acercándose a mi oído, de manera lenta y seductora. Susurrando provocativamente, rozando mi lóbulo derecho, excitándome con sus finos labios.

—Isabella… ¿Tienes idea de lo apasionante que es esto? ¿Qué te enfrentes a mí? ¿Qué me desafíes? ¿Qué corras furiosa…? — Bajó una de sus manos hasta mi cintura y la deposito allí, tomándome fuertemente. Estrujando mi piel y mi carne. — ¿Tienes idea de lo excitante que es verte así? ¿Mojada por completo, con la ropa pegaba a tu cuerpo perfecto, el cabello cayendo revuelto y empapado…? —Me acercó más a él y pegó su exquisita boca a mi oído. Siguió hablando con voz áspera. — ¿Ver tu precioso pecho, junto con tus hermosas tetas, subir y bajar anticipándote a mi excitación…?

Un gemido de deseo y revelación se escapó, haciendo que Edward sonriera pagado de sí mismo. Sabía que estaba logrando excitarme, aunque a decir verdad no necesitaba mucho. Me calenté en cuanto apareció delante de mí, mojado, fiero y decidido a todo.

Estaba atrapada entre dos rocas, una formada por cuarzo y granito; la otra, forjada a partir de músculos, piel, deseo y amor; terminando con unos hermosos ojos ahora oscuros. Que me invitaban a calmar el fuego, que hace días veníamos arrastrando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, respondí a ese llamado.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su playera de cuello V negra, encontré su abdomen. Recorrí sus abdominales y llegué a su pecho estrujando fuertemente sus macizos pectorales, era tan perfecto. Un cuerpo admirablemente esculpido, jamás me cansaría de tocarlo.

Edward respondió a mi toque bajando sus manos hasta mis nalgas. Tomándolas fuertemente y amasándolas con fuerza, no era algo violento, sino más bien, tierno e íntimo. Algo que confirmaba nuestra confianza y familiaridad como pareja. Respondí enredando mis piernas en su cintura, mudé mis manos hacia su espalda, recorriendo lentamente con una de ellas su espina dorsal y trabando la otra en su omoplato. Haciendo que temblara bajo mí toqué. Mordí su cuello sutilmente, provocando que esta vez fuese él quien gimiera mostrando sus afilados colmillos, moría porque me rozara con ellos, porque marcara mi piel.

En un movimiento rápido y ágil hizo que cayéramos al suelo, dejándome debajo de su cuerpo, y haciendo que la fuerza de gravedad nos juntara. Se coló por debajo de mi ropa, y llegó hasta mis pechos rozando sutilmente con su pulgar mi pezón izquierdo, haciendo que este último se endureciera, y mi zona baja entrara en nerviosismo y contracción. Jugueteó un poco más. Con una sonrisa pícara y malvada levantó mi blusa y metió su cabeza por debajo de ésta. Una gran carcajada se me escapó, era muy gracioso ver como mi blusa se movía gracias a que Edward estaba ahí abajo.

Sentí como mi corpiño fue desgarrado, una lengua húmeda recorría en círculos concéntricos mi pezón, haciendo que elevara mi espalda rogando por más contacto, unos dientes delicados rozándolo, mientras su compañero era acariciado de manera dedicada y exclusiva por unos eficientes dedos. Luego de juguetear con mis muy excitados y necesitados senos, la camisa explotó liberando mi tronco superior de cualquier forma de tapado. Edward me observó durante un momento maravillado.

—Mi amor… eres absolutamente perfecta. — Concluyó mirándome desde lo alto con total devoción y fascinación en sus ojos. Se acercó a mi rostro y encontró sus ojos con los míos. No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, mirándome detenidamente. Luego me besó, se acercó lentamente, recorriendo mi labio con su lengua. Anticipándome, atrapé su boca con mis dientes mordiéndolo sutilmente. Abrió más sus labios, dejando que mi lengua entrara y haciendo que la suya me invadiera, bailando y jugando en una húmeda danza. Finalmente atrapé su lengua con la mía y me permití disfrutar de la sensación de poder que eso me brindaba.

Mientras tanto, él bajó hacia mi vulva. Comenzó a acariciarme por encima del pantalón con movimientos estimulantes y exquisitos de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo un poco de presión con su dedo índice. El roce de la tela resultaba primoroso.

Quería moverme, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de refregarme por esos mágicos dedos. Elevé mi pelvis intensificando el toque. Edward entendió y en medio segundo, mi pantalón y bragas habían sido arrancados.

Las últimas descansaban en las manos de Edward y eran cuidadosamente auscultadas por su desarrollado sentido del olfato. Tenía la nariz pegada a ellas. Aspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y al parecer disfrutando de la sensación.

—Este aroma, es que el que me ha estado volviendo loco por días… Concentrado y adictivo. Está matándome ahora mismo. — Dijo observando las bragas de encaje negro. Luego dirigió su atención a mi centro, mirándolo embobado, con una expresión de felicidad pura. Siguió monologando en voz baja e idílica como susurrando para sí, acarició con la punta de sus dedos mis labios internos. — Y ahora estas aquí, para mí. Para saciar toda mí sed infinita. _Para mí, por toda la eternidad_.

Estaba completamente desnuda expuesta y abierta para Edward, pero él aún estaba enteramente vestido. Puse mala cara, seguida de un pequeño puchero.

—Tienes demasiada ropa. — me quejé.

—Bueno, quítala entonces. — me respondió con suficiencia y en tono desafiante.

Grave error, desafiar a una vampiresa en celo. Utilizando mi velocidad y mi fuerza, hice que la situación cambiara. En menos de un segundo Edward quedó de espaldas al suelo y con mí pequeño cuerpo encima de él. Ahora, tenía las riendas del asunto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? Soy todo tuyo Isabella. — dijo el vampiro. Poniendo cara de inocente y elevando las manos en signo de rendición.

Antes de responder tomé su camiseta por el cuello, y rasgué la delicada tela, siguiendo la línea del escote hacia abajo. Él, no era el único que podía desgarrar ropas.

—Justamente eso Cullen, hacerte mío. — respondí, bajando lentamente. Rozaba con mis uñas su piel, y luego, siguiendo la delicada línea de bello cobre que iniciaba en su obligo y culminaba en un lugar muy especial. Despendí los primeros dos botones, exponiendo el bóxer azul marino de Calvin Klein junto con un gran e interesante bulto.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento o vergüenza acerqué mi mano para frotarlo. Edward la tomó rápidamente y comenzó a hacer círculos con ella, un gruñido fiero, rotundo y territorial nació de su garganta, haciendo que mi deseo se incrementara. Pronto, las pocas ropas de Edward volaron siendo arrancadas por él mismo. Revelando un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, aplastando cualquier canon de perfección de dios griego. Edward era mucho mejor que eso.

Piel de alabastro y titanio; lisa y perfecta que invitaba a recorrerla en toda su extensión, de pies a cabeza. Perfección pura y simple, aunque sentía que esa palabra quedaba chica para describir a Edward.

Me paralicé sobre Edward. Mi instinto me decía que hacer, pero mi mente se bloqueó. Se dio cuenta de mi shock momentáneo y nos movió otra vez.

Volví a quedar acostada en el césped con Edward sobre mí, ubicado entre mis piernas en alineación casi perfecta. Comenzó a besar mi vientre, jugar en mi ombligo con su lengua y finalmente subir otra vez hasta mis pechos y cuello, marcando el camino con delicados y pequeños besos. Llegó a mis labios…

—Tranquila amor. Esto es simple, natural…— dijo besándome y acariciando mis labios "bajos". Podía sentir como la fiebre uterina comenzaba a incrementarse en mi interior, iba a empezar a rogar para que esta fuese saciada, pero Edward habló antes. Volvió a despegarse de mí y lamió con mucho cuidado cada uno de los dedos de la mano que antes había estado trabajando en mi parte baja. — Exquisita… ¡Estás lista nena!

Sí que lo estaba… gimoteé en anticipación. La fiebre volcánica en mi interior, crecía a pasos agigantados con cada segundo que pasaba sin tenerlo. Edward se estiró hacia mí y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Escondió su cara en mi cuello, y se ubicó en mi entrada.

—¡Hazlo!— le rogué.

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse en mi interior, podía sentir como poco a poco iba llenándome y recorriéndome. La sensación era absolutamente exquisita y placentera. La ventaja de las vampiresas por sobre la mujeres humanas, es que las primeras relaciones no nos provocaban dolor.

Movimientos exquisitos. Adelante y atrás, la fricción empezaba a aumentar. El movimiento pronto se convirtió en un baile rítmico y recíproco haciendo que uno respondiera, a las acciones del otro. Pronto la necesidad aumentó, quería más y más… más fricción, más fuerza, más contacto, más velocidad. Una fuerte sensación estaba formarse en el núcleo de mi cuerpo, podía sentir como presionaba y me llevaba a los límites, orillándome hacia el abismo de la locura carnal. Pronto explotaría, podía sentirlo.

—Edward… — gemí.

—Lo sé, también puedo sentirlo. —apenas respondió.

Finalmente llegó, fui empujada hacia ese abismo por una explosión descomunal de sensaciones y delirios de placer… perdí toda cordura, y noción de tiempo y espacio, consumida por la fiebre que acaba de ser liberada. Podía escuchar lejanamente como Edward llegaba a sus propios abismos, diciendo mi nombre y desplomándose sobre mí, pero no estaba muy segura de ello.

.

Tardé un tiempo en reponerme, no sabría decir exactamente cuánto fue. Cuando volví a la realidad, Edward descansaba su cabeza sobre mi vientre y me apretaba fuertemente a él. Me pregunté si encontraba plenamente consciente, o aún estaría perdido en el éxtasis de su anterior orgasmo.

Comencé a acariciarlo lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en mi estómago fueron la respuesta. Luego me miró con sus hermosos ojos, me sorprendió encontrar un matiz diferente en ellos.

Sus ojos eran oro y verde, mezcla exquisita de tonalidades. Jamás había visto los ojos de Edward tan claros, limpios y brillantes como ahora; ni siquiera después de alimentarse.

— ¡Tus ojos…! ¡Jamás había visto ese color verde esmeralda! ¿Son hermosos! — Confesé con absoluta devoción recorriendo sus párpados con mi dedo índice.

Edward ascendió hasta mi rostro, trabando su mirada con la mía.

—…y los tuyos tienen un tono chocolate, absolutamente adorable. — Una gran "O" de sorpresa se formó en mis labios. ¿Chocolate?

Edward besó mi nariz en respuesta y nos giró para quedar ahora él de espaldas al césped, y yo acurrucada sobre su pecho.

—El verde, era el color de mis ojos como humano; el tuyo, al parecer era un precioso chocolate. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, ese momento de completa felicidad, toda esa liberación de hormonas, sentimientos y emociones hacen que nuestros ojos se aclaren como cuando nos alimentamos, solo que mucho más. El dorado se vuelve tan suave que nos deja ver parte de nuestro pigmento original. Verde y chocolate en este caso. — terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces eso era. Mis ojos eran color marrón chocolate cuando era humana. Ahora sabía algo más de mí.

— ¡Ohh! a propósito. Te dormiste en mis brazos señorita Isabella, fueron solo unos quince o veinte minutos, pero dormiste al fin. —Estaba realmente atontada, no me di cuenta que había dormido.

— ¿…y eso te gusta?

Asintió feliz.

—Sí, eso significa que te sientes segura y protegida conmigo. — sonreí ante su revelación de niño entusiasmado.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi compañero Edward.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, luego besó mi cabello y mi frente. Algo llegó a su mente, e hizo que nos pusiéramos de pie.

Lentamente me vestí, no me ponía incómoda que Edward me viera, pero sí que alguien apareciera en el bosque o algo. Cuando acabé de cubrirme como pude, con las ropas rotas y rasgadas, me encontré con la dulce mirada de Edward. Quien me observaba a pocos pasos, sosteniendo algo pequeño y negro entre sus manos. Se acercó lentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté al ver su extraña y entusiasta actitud.

—Planeaba dártelo antes, pero las cosas se dieron de otra manera. — mientras hablaba tomó delicadamente mi mano izquierda, y deslizó un delgado anillo plateado en mi dedo anular.

Estupefacta, no fui capaz de decir nada, sólo observar mi nueva joya. Edward comenzó a hablar tomando mi mano, y quemándome con su mirada.

—_Esto es una promesa, un compromiso, un juramento Isabella. Esta sortija simboliza mi entrega a ti. Mi ofrenda de amor eterno y sincero. Mi pedido de matrimonio, hará que algún día seas mi esposa._

—Edward…

—¿Serás mi esposa algún día Isabella?

Asentí tragándome el gran nudo de mi garganta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —dije lanzándome a sus brazos y dándole un gran beso de afirmación y confirmación.

Nos separamos lentamente, satisfechos con nuestra promesa de compromiso y eternidad juntos.

—Ahora vámonos. Tenemos a toda una familia de vampiros esperándonos, una hermana histérica y un baile al cual asistir.

—Edward… ¿Esto hiciste con Alice hoy, verdad? Fuiste a comprar el anillo.

Él asintió y me sentí la mujer más estúpida e insegura del mundo.

—Perdón por reaccionar así.

—Está bien, tenías razones para hacerlo.

—Yo…

—Shh… —me silenció con un beso. — Vámonos. — tomó mi mano y se lazó a la carrera por el bosque. Correr de la mano con Edward, una de las sensaciones más lindas y agradables.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, efectivamente, una pequeña vampira histérica nos recibió.

— ¡Al fin…! — exclamó Alice, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo uno de sus pies, en signo de intolerancia. Extendió un brazo. —Muéstrame. — pidió mirándome.

—Alice… ya lo has visto.

—No me importa. No se lo he visto puesto. ¡Quiero verlo! — Exigió nuestra hermana. Quería ver el anillo.

Me acerqué y elevé mi mano izquierda, revelando el radiante anillo color plata. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción y a cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Se te ve precioso.

—Gracias Alice. —respondí también emocionada. Ella tenía razón, se me veía divino.

—Bueno, ahora es momento de prepararte para el baile. Ya tengo lista tu ropa, debes bañarte y yo me encargaré del resto.

El baile, al principio me pareció una gran idea. Pero ahora prefería quedarme en casa con Edward, no quería personas alrededor molestándonos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Alice ya estaba arrastrándome escaleras arriba. Miré a mi novio, compañero, prometido pidiendo ayuda. Pero sólo obtuve una mirada de resignación y un encogimiento de hombros. Nada podíamos hacer, iríamos al baile.

.

Tomé una ducha rápida, boté mis ropas rasgadas y salí del baño envuelta en una bata.

Alice me esperaba junto a mi tocador, con los peines, cepillos y secador de cabello preparado. Con la misma resignación de antes me senté y dejé que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera. Ella comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello, luego de unos minutos finalmente preguntó.

— ¿Y bien, no vas a contármelo?

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—T - O - D - O. Absolutamente todo.

Sonriendo ante la naturaleza propia de mi desinhibida hermana, comencé a relatarle lo ocurrido, omitiendo algunas partes obviamente.

— ¿No esperabas el anillo verdad? — preguntó Alice cuando terminé de hablar.

—No, a decir verdad no. — Acaricié la pequeña alhaja con mi otra mano. — ¡Pero me encanta!

—Lo sé… ¿Cómo no iba a encantarte? — Ella hizo una mueca antes de seguir. — Pero aún no has visto la inscripción de su interior.

—Él no me dijo nada… —contesté removiendo rápidamente la sortija y revisando su lado interno.

.

_Sólo existo para ti. Edward._

_._

El contenido y significado de esas palabras llegó hasta mi muerto corazón haciendo que casi volviera a palpitar por él. Todo su amor, toda su entrega, toda su devoción incondicional era solo mía.

Mientras meditaba acerca de todo aquello. Alice caminó hasta mi mesa de noche y trajo un pequeña cajita negra justo como la que tenía Edward. Me la entregó.

—Creo que sabes que acompañé a Edward a hacer el pedido de la sortija. Bueno, no encargué solo una, sino dos.

Abrí el pequeño contenedor, allí encontré otro anillo exactamente igual al mío. La inscripción interna rezaba:

.

_Sólo existo para ti. Isabella_

_._

Alice se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

—Puedes cambiarle la inscripción.

Salté hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente.

—No, no… es perfecta. ¡Gracias Alice! —dije con una gran sonrisa. No lo decía por complacerla, era realmente perfecto.

.

Una hora más tarde, estaba arreglada, perfumada y enfundada en un hermoso vestido, sentada en el Volvo mientras nos dirigíamos al baile. La música clásica llenaba el pequeño ambiente. Edward depositó una mano sobre mi muslo, y yo la cubrí con la mía. Me sentía tan bien, todo era tan simple y cómodo con él.

Cuando llegamos, como todo buen caballero, Edward bajó primero. Abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a descender, tomó mi mano.

—Sabes puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola. Tengo muy buen equilibrio.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta atenderte. Yo cuido lo que es mío Bella. — dijo besando mi mano. Edward y su caballerosidad producto de una educación ahora extinta.

Sonreí y deposité un casto beso de agradecimiento en sus finos labios. Me recibió gustoso y luego me escrutó detenidamente. Mi vestido negro strapples, con un moño de costado, largo hasta la rodilla. Mis tacones negros de quince centímetros. Se detuvo más tiempo del necesario en el nacimiento de mis senos. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la piel expuesta por encima del vestido, una mirada de nostalgia.

—Voy a tener que espantar a unos cuando adolescentes esta noche.

—Yo también… —dije en el mismo tono melancólico, pasando una rápida mirada por su atuendo. Pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos y cinturón de cuero negro a juego. Camisa de seda azul y su cabello, como de costumbre, revuelto y sexy.

Tomándolo del brazo, entré en el gran salón. Emmet y Rose ya estaban ahí llevándose varias miradas de envidia y admiración. Rose era una mujer hermosa; y esta noche, había escogido un vestido azul que la hacía ver más que atractiva. Cuando Edward y yo entramos, robamos parte de esas miradas, podía sentir los penetrantes y curiosos ojos de varios adolescentes sobre mí.

A Edward no le importó, dado que inmediatamente me guió hacia la pista, para hacerle compañía a nuestros hermanos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Miren quienes aparecieron! ¿Qué tal el bosque? ¿Eh?

Emmet nos recibió con un estruendoso grito e incómodas preguntas. Rose lo secundó con una risa pícara de complicidad.

— ¡Cállate Emmet! — un gruñido bajo de descontento por parte del vampiro a mi lado.

Mi reacción fue reír, estos dos jamás dejarían de pelear.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila. Nadie se atrevió a molestarnos, todos eran intimidados por la cara de asesino serial de Edward cada vez que algún chico me miraba o intentaba rozarme. Luego de disfrutar de algunas canciones y reír por los tontos bailes de Emmet, le pedí a Edward que me acompañara afuera. Lo tomé de la mano y le indiqué que me siguiera.

.

El jardín había sido primorosamente decorado, luces, velas y telas de colores por doquier. Guié a Edward hasta un banco e hice que tomara asiento, para luego colocarme a su lado. Saqué la pequeña caja, que horas antes Alice me había entregado, tomé la sortija y la elevé entre nosotros. A la altura de nuestros ojos.

—Esto Edward… esto es mí "_Sí"._ Sí quiero ser tu compañera, sí quiero casarme contigo algún día y sí quiero acompañarte por el resto de la eternidad. Porque sólo existo para ti, mi amor. — terminé colocando la sortija en la mano de Edward y volviendo a mirar sus preciosos ojos que ya habían perdido el tono verde esmeralda.

Fue un día absolutamente perfecto. Nuestra alianza y juramento habían sido sellados en cuerpo y en alma. Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

—_Te amo…_—gesticulé solo para él, temiendo que el viento se robara esas dos palabras que solo tenían un dueño.

Unos brazos fuertes me envolvieron. Otro "Te amo" susurrado bajamente, sobre mis labios. Un beso fiero e indómito de confirmación y entrega perpetúa.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. La trama es de mi invención. Cualquier copia, adaptación o continuación esta prohibida.**

**NO AL PLAGIO, SI A LA IDEAS ORIGINALES.**

**Capítulo Beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Hola bellas! Qué les pareció? **

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias a la chicas del grupo, por todo su cariño y por los saludos de cumpleaños! :)**

**Actualizaciones: Martes**

**Grupo: Neófita y otros cuentos. (adelantos los viernes)**

**Cuenta en Face: Agatha Mora**

**Gracias a todas otra vez! ...**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	16. Desnudo y Brillante

**Tema: Again- Lenny Kravitz**

"**He estado buscándote, escuché un grito de mi alma. Nunca había tenido un anhelo como este."**

**Capítulo décimo-sexto/ Desnudo y Brillante**

Sábado por la mañana.

El sol había salido en Forks por primera vez desde que llegué a este pequeño pueblo. Los rayos del astro dorado se colaban por el gran ventanal de mi cuarto, bañando con su preciosa luz toda la habitación. Llegando a tocar nuestros cuerpos desnudos; Edward descansaba pacíficamente sobre mí. Le gustaba reposar su cabeza en mi vientre, luego de acabar o hacer una pausa en nuestra danza sexual.

Me pregunté a qué se debía. ¿Quizás buscaba algo, algún mínimo ruido en mi ser? Algo como un corazón latiendo, la sangre circulando, algún sonido nacido de mi inmortal anatomía… pero tristemente, nada saldría de allí.

La familia no estaba, todos se habían marchado. De caza, de compras, de viaje, etc. Inventaron diferentes excusas para evitar convivir con unos cachondos vampiros recién emparejados.

Emmet y Rose habían huido antes que el baile terminara, Alice y Jasper lo hicieron un poco más tarde. Carlisle y Esme por otro lado, ya no estaban, cuando llegamos a la casa.

Allí, tendidos en nuestra cama —porque ya no era solo mía— sino de los dos. Disfrutábamos del exquisito toque cálido del sol, del rozar sutil de las sábanas de seda egipcia, y por último, del contacto íntimo y primoroso de dos amantes devotos.

Edward se puso de pie pausadamente, gruñí por la falta de contacto. Con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy, caminó hasta el gran ventanal para exponer toda su perfecta desnudez a la luz. Sólo un pequeño anillo plata lo decoraba.

Brillos, brillos y más brillos por doquier. Su cabello brillaba; sus ojos, con ese perfecto tono verde-oro en ellos, brillaban y su cuerpo refulgía en todo su esplendor.

Perfección pura y bruta.

Lo observé con anhelo y veneración.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? — preguntó girándose y dedicándome una de esas medias sonrisas suyas. Sonrisas que solo tenían como objetivo, hacer que mi mente se nublara, y mi deseo se expandiera explosivamente.

— ¿Existe algo más divino que tú en este mundo, Edward? — vocalicé absorta.

—Claro que sí, tú. — respondió acercándose, tomando delicadamente mi pie derecho y dándole una larga lamida, con su áspera lengua felina, a mi pequeño tatuaje.

Un gemido ronco de placer.

—No sabes cuantas veces imaginé esto. Más de mil… cuando tocaba el piano, sólo pensaba en ti. Sólo tocaba para ti, me perdía en el ritmo de las fluidas notas que me llevaban a fantasear con tocarte, acariciarte, lamerte y besarte.

Escaló de manera felina, se ubicó sobre mí, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarme o rozarme. Estaba muy cerca pero muy lejos a la vez. Me fastidiaban los pequeños milímetros de aire que nos separaban. Todos sus músculos en contracción, por la tensión de sostenerse en el aire. Era como una flexión de brazos en pausa.

—Edward, estás completamente desnudo y brillante sobre mí. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

Otro salto hacia atrás, alejándose y colocándose de espaldas a la puerta. Tomó el pantalón que reposaba desordenadamente en el suelo y se lo puso.

—Que juguemos. Si me quieres, tendrás que atraparme.

Dicho eso huyó. Descalzo, con su torso denudo y su cabello revuelto. Se lanzó por el ventanal y corrió por el bosque protegido por la densa vegetación.

Me puse de pie, cubriendo mi cuerpo con una sábana. Al acercarme a la ventana, vi como un destello brillante se movía entre las tupidas copas de los árboles.

— ¿Jugaremos a las escondidas semi-desnudos? — grité. El eco de mi voz se dispersó haciendo que pájaros y demás animales huyeran.

La única respuesta que recibí, fue una risa entusiasta. Al parecer esto realmente le gustaba.

—¡ESTÁS DEMENTE! — Volví a gritarle, elevando mi voz al viento.

— Vampiro chiflado…— repetí sólo para mí, mientras buscaba mi ropa.

Me vestí lentamente, con una pequeña mueca de diversión en mi rostro. ¿Quería que fuese detrás de él? Bueno, tendría que esperar entonces.

Cuando acabé le di una larga mirada al gran jardín de juegos. Un resoplido de resignación. Prefería seguir retozando en la cama.

Delicadamente caí en el césped, los rayos del sol me bañaron plenamente. Era la primera vez que me exponía a su presencia, y la sensación era realmente exquisita. Podía sentir como la calidez de sus rayos llegaban hasta mi piel, dejando que esta fuese receptora de algo de ese calor exquisito que guardaban. Mi piel brillaba al igual que la de Edward.

Sin dilatarlo más, tomé una gran aspiración tratando de captar el aroma de mi sensual presa. ¡Ahí estaba! Fuerte, fresco e inequívoco, su aroma único y perfecto. ¡Maldición! Hasta su aroma me calentaba.

Corrí siguiendo las líneas del masculino efluvio, pero llegado a un punto del bosque, los caminos se enredaban. Al parecer mi novio, no se había quedado sentado a esperar. Había trazado varios caminos, haciendo que mi rastreo fuese un poco más complejo, pero no imposible.

Un poco rabiosa por su tramposa actitud. Volví a gritar al viento con un gran gruñido de advertencia.

— ¡Voy a atraparte Cullen! ¡Tus tontas técnicas de distracción no servirán de nada!

Una pequeña risita guasónica.

—Jamás dije que sería fácil. Créeme, espero que lo hagas. — una voz queda, con un matiz de astucia, venida de algún lugar que no podía identificar muy bien.

Me paré en línea recta en mi lugar. Cerré los ojos y expandí mi don, dejando que los sonidos y movimientos de alrededor llegaran. Utilizando mi olfato y mi audición constaté lo que mi talento me decía. ¡Te encontré! Seguí el efluvio más fresco y mi brújula interna. Edward reposaba en lo alto de la copa de unos de los árboles. Corrí tras él.

Un improperio bajo, sabía que lo había encontrado.

Volví a abrir los ojos, Edward saltaba de árbol en árbol intentando esquivarme. Su torso desnudo y su piel, brillaban y se apagaban en un juego de luces y sombras debido a los movimientos de su dueño.

La persecución inició, corríamos a toda velocidad, en líneas discontinuas de zigzag. Él huía y yo lo cazaba, una sensación de plenitud me invadió, haciéndome ver, lo bien que la carrera y la caza me hacían sentir. Sólo que esta vez no cazaba para alimentarme, no, esta vez salía de caza por sexo.

El juego se acabó. El final de bosque se divisaba… sólo quedaba un acantilado y el agua helada. Edward no tenía más escapatoria, era mío. Una sonrisa de vanidad triunfal comenzaba a formarse en mis comisuras.

— ¡Te atrapé! —dije satisfecha, y pagada por mi labor.

Negó. El sonido del chasquido de su lengua contra el paladar.

—No, aún no bebé… — y sin más preámbulo se lanzó al agua.

Al parecer Edward se tomaba esto muy enserio. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y yo también.

Todo este juego era vigorizante y excitante. Adrenalina y más adrenalina. Me lancé detrás de él.

Absorta en mis instintos de cacería, y sin detenerme a pensar, me lancé al agua sin saber si podía nadar. Por un pequeño instante me congelé.

Caí en el agua por una gran roca pesada sin posibilidad de flote. El choqué del fluido contra mi cuerpo, fue algo brusco pero me acostumbré rápido. No necesitaba respirar, así que eso significaba una ventaja. Comencé a mover mis manos y pies por instinto.

Cuando finalmente emergí Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que ambos flotáramos. Al parecer él sabía que esto de nadar era innato porque no parecía para nada preocupado por mí.

—Hola — me saludó rozando su nariz con la mía y tomando mis piernas para que las enredara en su cintura.

—Creí que debía atraparte… y en su lugar, ¿Vienes a mí? — hablé inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, llegaste hasta aquí. Además ya no aguantaba, quería tocarte. — culminó susurrando sensualmente en mi oído y colando una de sus manos por la parte interna de mi muslo.

Un sonido de reproche.

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué te vestiste? — rezongó al encontrarse con una barrera, para poder acceder a mi centro.

Bien, eso me hizo reír.

— ¿Quieres que corra desnuda por ahí?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Tienes razón. Nadie tiene derecho a verte desnuda más que yo. — proclamó dejando algunos mordiscos en mi cuello.

Me aferré al cabello de la parte baja de su nuca, jalándolo con fuerza. Haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentía aquello.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a la costa, la playa afortunadamente estaba vacía. Sólo nosotros. Un toque por aquí, un mordisco por allá, y yo ya estaba completamente en llamas y lista para recibir a Edward. Con mis manos tantee su cadera y llegué hasta la base de su pene, el cuál se encontraba también listo. Lo tomé con un poco de presión, haciendo que mi novio gruñera en mi cuello.

—Debes tratarlo con cariño…

— ¡Oh!, estoy tratándote con cariño. — dije mientras movía ambas manos hacía su trasero.

Edward deslizó dos de sus dedos por mi entrada. El medio y el índice entraban y salían mientras que el pulgar trabajaba en mi muy hinchado clítoris. Lloré feliz por el contacto interno, aunque quería otra cosa. Volví a tomar su pene con una de mis manos, y procedí a imitar sus movimientos. Él se movía en mi interior y yo hacia los correspondientes movimientos recíprocos en su pene. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez.

Pronto encontramos el ritmo, estaba a punto de visitar mis abismos otra vez. La fiebre uterina aumentaba, y mi cordura se iba. Con los últimos atisbos de ésta, alcancé a gesticular.

—Adentró. A-h-o-r-a. — exigí entre gemidos.

Edward interpretó las señales perfectamente. Pronto sus dedos fueron remplazados por algo más grueso, más largo y más prometedor.

Volví a colocar las manos en sus nalgas, ayudándolo en los empujes.

…y el universo explotó para ambos. El orgasmo puro y radiante estalló. El mundo conocido ya no existía y yo orbitaba feliz en algún lugar de la vía láctea, con Edward pegado a mi cuerpo.

.

Las olas de agua helada que llegaban hasta mis pies y la arena molesta, hicieron que volviera a la realidad un poco más rápido que las veces anteriores. Edward descansaba su titánica anatomía sobre mí, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez, su cabeza reposaba en mis pechos. Comencé a pasar mi mano suavemente por su columna vertebral, cuando me cansé, comencé a seguir los exquisitos dibujos formados por los lunares de su amplia espalda.

Decidió volver a la realidad mordiendo tiernamente uno de mis pezones.

— ¿En qué pensabas? — pregunté un poco intrigada.

—En cómo voy a nombrar a mis bebés. — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y pellizcando el pezón que no había sido mordido.

¿Él pretendía ponerle nombre a mis pechos?

— ¿Ya les encontraste apodo? — respondí divertida.

—Sí. Este es Ónix…— dijo besando fervorosamente mi seno derecho. —… y este es Ópalo. — dijo besando de la misma forma mi seno izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué elegiste nombres tan extraños?

—No son nombres extraños. Son nombres únicos, porque ellos son únicos. Y son nombres de piedras preciosas, porque es justo los que son para mí. — dijo satisfecho con su elección.

Reí con ganas ante sus ocurrencias.

— ¿Entonces, sólo estás conmigo por mis senos?

—Definitivamente… —contestó con una sonrisa tierna. —…y por esto también. — añadió bajando lentamente hasta mi vulva.

Separó mis piernas gentilmente y observó mi interior con devoción. Se acercó y comenzó a recorrer cada húmedo recoveco con su lengua. Luego de un momento, se despegó sólo lo necesario para hablar.

—También voy a tener que buscarle un nombre a ella. — pensó por un instante. — ¿Rubí, quizás? Por su pureza, perfección y su intenso color rojo brillante. Color que sólo adquiere cuando te éxito, mi amor. — una sonrisa triunfal. — Si, Rubí es perfecto.

Cuando acabó con su pequeño monólogo me observó, semi-oculto por sus pestañas y cabello. Una sonrisa astuta.

—Es hora de saludar a Rubí…

Dicha la última palabra volvió a trabajar en mi húmeda y sensible abertura. Lengua que jugaba, dientes que mordían… los espasmos comenzaron a llegar a mí cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda se flexionara en respuesta. Pronto comencé a gemir y gritar. Con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar uno de mis senos y con la otra tomé a Edward, empujándolo hacia mi vulva. Necesitaba más fricción, ardía de necesidad; iba a volverme loca si todo ese fuego no era saciado rápidamente.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco me posicioné sobre Edward dejándolo recostado sobre la arena. Tomé su pétreo falo y me dejé caer sobre él. Ambos gemimos por el contacto. Tomándome de sus hombros comencé a balancearme adelante y atrás con movimiento semi-elípticos, inmediatamente, las potentes manos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura haciendo que el ritmo se intensificara. Y llegó nuestro orgasmo, más fuerte que nunca, golpeándonos al mismo tiempo y arrancándonos otra vez hacia el espacio sideral.

.

Edward permanecía recostado sobre la arena, mientras esta vez era yo quien descansaba sobre él, cubriéndolo con mi pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que le gustó el nombre a Rubí. — concluyó Edward.

—Creo que sí. — coincidí con una sonrisa

.

Luego de nuestra pequeña travesura en la playa volvimos a la casa. Sólo para encontrarnos con una gran sorpresa. Bethsy estacionada en el garaje de la casa Cullen.

— ¿Qué hace esta cosa de nuevo aquí? — el humor feliz de Edward había sido devastado por la presencia del viejo monovolumen.

—A mí no me mires. — me encogí de hombros. — Emmet tenía la intención de comprarla.

— ¿Qué? — casi gritó por la sorpresa. —Creo que ya lo había leído en su mente, pero al parecer Emmet sabía ocultar sus pensamientos mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

Y como un borrón cobrizo, desapareció de mi vista. Decidí no intervenir, que ellos arreglaran sus cosas. En su lugar fui a mi cuarto a tomar un baño, para quitar toda la arena y demás suciedad de mi cuerpo y cabello.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando bajé, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Al parecer haríamos noche de películas. Edward estaba fuera, en el porche, hablando por teléfono con Charlie.

Edward simulaba ser alguien más, caminaba de aquí para allá revolviendo su cabello, y tomando el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente, no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados.

Emmet sentado en uno de los sillones, reía victorioso, mientras elegía películas con Rose y Jasper.

Eran los únicos tres, además de Edward y de mí, que estaban en la casa. Carlisle tenía una junta médica en New York, Esme lo acompañaría. Y Alice no perdería la oportunidad para ir de compras. Lo cual nos dejaba sólo a nosotros cinco.

Caminé hasta mis hermanos y me senté en uno de los sillones también. Cuando Edward acabó, acudió a ubicarse junto a mí, giré para colocar mis piernas sobre las suyas, acorralándolo. Me respondió con una sonrisa gentil y comenzó a acariciar mi muslo con su mano izquierda dejando que su sortija se viera.

Emmet saltó de su lugar como si tuviera un resorte, clavando la mirada en la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Diablos Edward! Si hubiese sabido que ibas a empezar a usar anillos, no habría gastado tanto dinero en Bethsy. Con eso me bastaba… — dijo señalando la argolla plateada. — Hermano, dejarte poner eso, es como dejar que te pongan una correa o algo por el estilo.

Bien, ahora no era sólo Edward el que estaba furioso con Emmet, yo también lo estaba.

Mi novio abrió la boca para replicar pero, yo fui más rápida.

—Cuidado con tus palabras Emmet… —hablé de manera baja y amenazante. —Quizás mañana tú también tengas una. — No sabía cómo, pero me las iba a ingeniar para que Rose le obligara a usar una.

La visión del rostro de Emmet era impagable. Terror puro, era lo que allí había.

—Sigue hablando Emmet y tendrás que vértelas con mi mujer. — exclamó un sonriente Edward.

Dejando atrás las jugarretas y diferencias, nos dispusimos a ver las películas. Pronto me aburrí, así que le propuse a Edward que tocara algunas piezas. Accedió gustoso.

.

A media noche la casa se mantenía en completa tranquilidad. Los demás se habían dispersado. Lo único que perturba el silencio nocturno eran las notas provenientes del piano de Edward. Notas interpretadas pura y exclusivamente para mí.

Nos encontrábamos en completa tranquilidad. Él tocaba y yo escribía sentada en un cómodo sillón a sus espaldas. Aunque Edward odiaba eso, decía que le gustaba ver mi rostro concentrado.

A mí, me gustaba pensar que hacíamos arte, juntos. Edward en su piano y yo con mis letras.

Escribir era mi nuevo y acertado pasatiempo, lo adoraba. Seguía escribiendo la historia de mis pobres recuerdos. Pero ahora estaba en la parte más feliz, mi vida eterna y perfecta con Edward. Me remonté a aquella primera noche en el prado. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi realmente, cuando vi su alma y su soledad. Creo que desde ese momento y sin saberlo, me quedé sin elecciones. Sólo un camino por seguir… el de quererlo. Tipié rápidamente, no quería que los recuerdos escaparan de mí.

.

"_Me tomé mi tiempo para observarlo, era hermoso. Sus facciones eran angulares y marcadas, su piel blanca porcelana característica, unas ojeras malvas decoraban sus ojos y sus labios era finos y rosados. Quería tocarlo, recorrer con mis manos su rostro y saber si su piel era tan perfecta como parecía. Desde luego lo era, no tenía que tocarlo para saberlo, pero quería hacerlo._

_En ese momento abrió sus ojos y giro hacia mí. La paz y tranquilidad que encontré en ellos me apresó, me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada."_

_._

Sentía un temor absurdo respecto a eso. Era un vampiro, los recuerdos no se borraban. Pero de alguna forma, me quedaba mucho más tranquila cuando mis memorias y sentimientos eran volcados e inmortalizados en mi notebook.

Repentinamente, la cálida burbuja de seguridad y felicidad plena, fue rota. Un fisura, un sentimiento amenazante de miedo y peligro.

Edward dejó de tocar, yo dejé de escribir, nos tensamos al mismo tiempo y mostramos nuestros dientes. _Amenaza._ Podíamos percibir como "algo" nos observaba desde las profundas sombras del tupido bosque de Forks, la enorme pared de vidrio del ala occidental nos daba una visión clara del exterior, pero también nos dejaba expuestos. A velocidad sobre-natural, salimos de la casa.

Afuera, Jasper, Emmet y Rose formaban una barrera entre el bosque y la propiedad. Cuando llegamos Edward preguntó.

— ¿También lo sintieron?

—Era demasiado amenazador y violento como para no sentirlo hermanito. — contestó Rose, de manera sarcástica mientras se agazapaba.

Estábamos tensos y listos para el ataque. Pero la realidad era que fuese lo que fuese, lo que estaba hace un segundo allí fuera, ya se había ido.

Jasper fue el primero en relajarse.

—Es inútil. Ya no está.

—Lo perseguiremos entonces… — gritó Emmet. Pero el brazo de mando del antiguo confederado lo detuvo.

—No. No quiero que nos anticipemos a nada… — una mirada de reojo a Edward y a mí.

—Sí, quizás tienes razón Jazz. — contestó Edward a los pensamientos de nuestro hermano. Luego explicó para nosotros. — Hoy Bella y yo estuvimos corriendo por el bosque, junto con la zona del acantilado. Quizás eso puso un poco nerviosos a los Quileuttes y vinieron a ver como estaban las cosas. — se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. — Ya de por sí, los tiene alerta el hecho de tener un nuevo miembro en el clan.

—Bueno, tendremos que decirle a Carlisle que hablé otra vez con ese tal Sam. — terminó Emmet, relajando completamente su postura ante lo relatado por Edward.

—Chuchos molestos… — refunfuñó Rose, mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Jasper entró junto con ella.

—Sabes Eddy, esa idea tuya de tener sexo en la naturaleza. Va a terminar haciendo que armemos un pelea con los perros. ¡Diablos hermano, sí que eres exhibicionista! ¿Bellita no te da vergüenza? — terminó el grandulón. Con los brazos cruzados y dándome una mirada falsamente reprobatoria.

—¡EMMET! — El musculoso vampiro entró rápidamente en la casa con Edward pisándole los talones. Parecían dos niños.

Por mi parte, antes de entrar. Le dediqué una larga mirada al punto oscuro donde la presencia hostil había estado antes. Una brisa comenzó a soplar en el aire, haciendo que las hojas se removieran y mi piel vibraba por el rozar del viento.

¿Los Quileuttes estaban observándonos? ¿Ellos se atreverían a cruzar la línea que delimitaban los territorios, sólo para darnos una rápida ojeada? ¿Se arriesgarían a una guerra entre su manada y nuestro clan por una tontería como esa?

.

_Quizás sí. Quizás no… o quizás, era algo más._

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. La trama es de mi invención. Cualquier copia, adaptación o continuación esta prohibida.**

**NO AL PLAGIO, SI A LA IDEAS ORIGINALES.**

**Capítulo Beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Hola bellas! Les gustó?**

**Algunas ya saben otras no, pero tendremos una pausa de un mes aproximadamente. ¿El motivo? Exámenes, tengo que concentrarme y estudiar, lo cual no me dejará tiempo para escribir. Espero entiendan. :)**

**Gracias a todas por leer...**

**Gracias por los lindos rr...**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo.**


	17. Sentencias

**Tema: Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**

**.**

**"Cuanto te vi me enamoré, y te sonreíste porque lo sabias" (Shakespeare)**

**.**

**Capítulo Décimo-Séptimo/ Sentencias**

**Pov Edward**

"_Dios, ella es tan hermosa y sensual"_

Consumido por la rabia y los impúdicos celos, quebré el bolígrafo que tenía en mi mano, aquél con el que había estado simulando "tomar notas" en la aburrida clase de anatomía. Tenía algunos doctorados, y había cursado esta materia unas cuantas veces ya, no necesitaba que un tonto humano me explicara los huesos del cráneo. Ciertamente no creo que estos hayan cambiado mucho en tan pocos años.

En su lugar estaba entretenido en algo mucho más interesante, espiar a Bella en sus clases. Pero, desafortunadamente para mí y mi auto-control, los únicos ojos y mente bajo los cuales podía verla, eran los de Newton. Puesto que el niñato imbécil, era el único que le dedicaba su entera atención. Los demás chicos dirigían miradas furtivas y temerosas. En cambio, Mike la observaba descaradamente de manera maniática y compulsiva, mientras ella fingía no darse cuenta. Cuando en realidad, estaba bastante molesta.

Newton veía con su torpe y poco definida visión humana, a mi bella. Observaba su cabello, sus pies, sus delicados movimientos, sus delgadas piernas y su exquisita boca. El muy iluso se atrevía a tener pensamientos sexuales y libidinosos con mi novia.

Mantenerme sentado en esta maldita silla, estaba costándome el alma que no poseía. Quería correr, y arrancarle de manera lenta y dolorosa cada una de sus extremidades...

Hasta que su último pensamiento, llenó mi mente. _"Dios, ella es tan hermosa y sensual" _Exploté en un gruñido ronco, sordo y sofocado.

...y la decisión fue tomada, Newton había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

.

Afortunadamente o por cuestiones del destino, Jasper se encontraba en el mismo salón que yo. Mi empático y perceptivo hermano entendió de inmediato qué ocurría. Pateo de manera rápida pero enérgica mi pie, para hacer que le prestara atención y así lograr que sus olas de "tranquilidad" me alcanzaran.

Le gruñí molesto, no quería calmarme, quería beberme la sucia sangre de Newton y de esa forma librar a la humanidad de un parásito molesto e innecesario...

A regañadientes dejé que Jasper y mi parte racional tomaran el mando, me quedé sentado e inmóvil en el maldito pupitre y me dediqué a hurgar en la mente de otros adolescentes. Si llegaba a escuchar sólo un pensamiento más de Newton, correría por su yugular.

El resto de la clase transcurrió tensa. Me costaba mucho controlar mis impulsos asesinos y Jasper estaba en guardia, listo para derribarme si decidía beberme a Mike. La campana finalmente sonó. El profesor culminó su clase y los estudiantes huyeron despavoridos por miedo a que el catedrático recordara mencionar algo. Apenas había movido una fibra de mi cuerpo cuando Jasper me habló.

— ¡ALTO!

Mi primer impulso fue enfrentarlo, revelarme. Yo no era un soldado, ni uno de sus subalternos, no tenía por qué hacerle caso. Pero de nuevo mi parte racional ganó, y me auto-convencí para escucharlo.

Al final, sólo quedaron dos cuerpos sin vida en el pequeño recinto.

— Bien, ya todos se han marchado. ¿Qué quieres?

—Que te controles, eso quiero. No puedo dejarte ir, con toda esa rabia creciendo en tu interior.

Tomé le puente de mi nariz intentando contenerme.

—Sólo déjame ir con Bella y todo estará bien. Sólo la necesito a ella. — dije lo último de manera baja y reflexiva. Extrañamente al decir la última frase en voz alta, me sentí mucho más tranquilo y centrado.

— Edward, por favor recuerda todo lo que pasaría si atacas a Newton. Perderíamos todo, deberíamos cambiar de ciudad, de vida. Decepcionarías a Esme y a Carlisle… también la decepcionarías a ella. Piensa sólo por un segundo hermano.

Jasper apelaba a mi cordura y había tenido éxito. Afortunadamente, estaba logrando traerme de regreso. Él estaba en lo cierto, había estado actuando como un completo animal.

Al notar mi favorable cambio, Jasper también se relajó y con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice habló.

—Vamos, esperemos a las chicas en el pasillo. Y veamos como Newton hace el ridículo frente a Bella.

Salimos al atestado pasillo, pronto una Alice saltarina y alegre se nos unió.

— ¡Holaaa! — dijo felizmente colgándose del brazo de Jasper. — No me mires con esa cara Edward, no me quiero perder la diversión. — dijo finalmente mi hermanita girando para observar a lo lejos a una furiosa Bella deslizándose rápidamente entre lo humanos.

Cual molesto moscardón, Mike la seguía muy de cerca. Cuando ella llegó a su casillero, él decidió abordarla.

—Isabella… — Mike dudaba, balbuceaba y sudaba.

Ella tensó su cuello y apretó los dientes, reticente a girarse hacia él. Por mi parte apreté los puños casi de manera inconsciente. Alice dejó que una de sus visiones llegara a mi mente, salvando por segunda vez en el día la vida de Mike. Ella tenía razón, era sólo cuestión de observar.

Luego de un momento breve, y sin otra opción, Bella giró. Tomando un suspiro a manera de resignación, habló.

—¿Qué quieres Mike? — su voz tensa no revelaba toda su furia. Pero dejaba ver claramente, su obvio fastidio.

—Yo… me preguntaba. Bueno, tú sabes… Si alguna vez te gustaría salir a pasear o tomar algo.

— ¿Contigo? — preguntó Bella alzando un ceja con un ligero gesto despectivo.

Su respuesta puso aún más incómodo a Mike. El pobre niño reaccionó mirando hacia los costados y rascándose frenéticamente la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí. — logró articular, formulando un intento de sonrisa.

Bella siguió observándolo por un largo rato, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, evaluándolo

En este momento, deseaba leer su mente más que nunca. Finalmente, y luego de torturarnos a ambos, con su casi eterno silencio, decidió hablar.

Comenzó elevando su mano izquierda, estiró sus dedos de manera lenta dejando ver lo exquisitos y delgados, que estos eran.

—Dime Mike… ¿Qué ves aquí? — dijo, haciendo evidente, su referencia al anillo.

Una gran sensación de orgullo y placer corrió por mi cuerpo. Hace ya dos meses Bella y yo, nos habíamos dejar ver en el Instituto como pareja. Desde luego, toda la escuela explotó en cuchicheos vanos. Rumores que duraron semanas, la mayoría de ellos infundados y basados en la nada misma. Todos tomando como pilar celos y envidia. Por supuesto, poco nos importaban esos comentarios.

Ante el mutismo de Newton, Bella siguió hablando.

—Tengo novio Mike. Y esto que estás haciendo, es casi patético.

— ¡Oh vamos! Bella. No entiendo esa fijación que tienen ustedes los Cullen de salir entre ustedes… como si fueran una especie de secta o algo por el estilo. Se ve raro ¿sabes?

— ¡No me importa cómo se ve Mike! Me importa una mierda lo que piensas. — Bella explotó en un grito contundente llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

—Alguien está furiosa. — Constató Jasper, como receptor secundario de la ira de mi preciosa novia.

Alice, Jasper y yo observábamos la escena desde una esquina del pasillo. Obviamente, Bella se había percatado de nuestra presencia, pero Mike no.

Girándose nuevamente hacia los casilleros, para tomar algunos libros Bella volvió a ignorar a Mike por unos minutos. Pero el último no se iba, se quedó de pie observándola fijamente y con su característica cara de idiota.

Bella volvió a mirarlo para darle la estocada final.

—Mike, eres completamente patético. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Escucha, hazme un favor, y lárgate.

No fueron las fuertes y agresivas palabras de Bella las que hicieron reaccionar al chico, sino las risitas burlonas de todos los estudiantes que presenciaban la escena. Algunos lanzaban pequeñas frases por lo bajo, algunas repitiendo lo patético que era y otras diciéndole que se retirara con un poco de dignidad. Las chicas en su mayoría, le preguntaban si de verdad creía que podía competir conmigo.

"_Mike, idiota iluso… ¿piensas que alguien en la faz de la tierra dejaría a Edward Cullen por ti? ¡Dios Santo! Pon los pies en la tierra"_

Lauren Mallory, susurraba palabras lascivas casi en los oídos de Mike, dado que se había formado una pequeña ronda sobre él, la perversa adolescente podía acechar a su presa fácilmente.

Como si le hubiesen inyectado una fuerte dosis de adrenalina Mike giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Pero para su desgracia, la tortura pública no acabara tan rápido.

Bella volvió a llamarlo.

—Mike, espera. —Al escuchar la voz baja pero llena de autoridad de mí mujer, el chico se petrificó en su lugar. Newton se giró para observarla evitando formular alguna pregunta o hacer algún gesto.

No era sólo él, todos estaban a la expectativa. _¿Qué tiene que decirle_? La misma pregunta rondaba en la mente de los casi treinta alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo. Pero ella no quiso satisfacer la curiosidad de los demás, y alimentar las burlas. Apiadándose de Newton caminó hasta él, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle una clara advertencia.

—Deja de fastidiarme Mike. No vuelvas a observarme nunca de la manera descarada en la que lo hiciste en la clase pasada. — voz baja, sólo para que el pequeño humano y oídos vampíricos pudieran escucharlas. Una sonrisa lasciva. — Sabes… Edward ha estado observando esta pequeña escena. Y la verdad, no está muy contento contigo. No vuelvas a acercarte, porque la próxima vez, él va a patearte el trasero y yo voy a disfrutar mientras lo hace. — lo último lo dijo mientras se giraba a observarme, haciendo que Mike también pudiera verme.

Me limité a mirar fijamente los pequeños y asustadizos ojos de Newton, me recordaba a una pequeña liebre acorralada. Podía sentir su temor y sus deseos de correr, desde luego él no podía entender por qué le causaba tanto miedo. No sabía que estaba tratando con los depredadores más peligrosos del planeta. Sólo bastaba mirarlo agresivamente para sentir como su corazón se precipitaba.

Pestañeé y miré a Bella para liberar al pobre Mike, dejando que fuese a llorar y esconderse en algún rincón. El muchacho huyó y los demás estudiantes se disiparon rápidamente.

Bella finalmente llegó a nosotros, saludándome con un dulce abrazo. La recibí con un beso en la coronilla y la rodee con uno de mis brazos acaparándola por completo.

— ¿Crees que entendió? — preguntó mi pequeña novia, mirándome por debajo de sus preciosas pestañas arqueadas.

—No lo sé. — dije robándole un pequeño beso. — Pero al menos ahora tengo permiso para golpearlo. — tenía muchas ganas de apalear a Mike. Un par de huesos fracturados, no estarían nada mal.

Emmett llegó con su ruido y algarabía característicos, haciendo que saliera de mis cavilaciones. Una gran risotada de mi hermano, estaba tomándose del estómago y haciendo todo lo posible para no revolcarse en el suelo.

—Me he divertido tanto. ¡Creí que Newton iba a hacerse en sus pantalones y en medio del pasillo! Por qué te detuviste Edward, eso habría estado realmente bien. Habrías sido mi ídolo por décadas... "_El vampiro que con tan sólo una mirada, hizo que un adolescente se meara en los pantalones"_

Todos rieron ante la última frase dicha por mi descerebrado hermano.

—Eres un idiota Emmett.

—¡De verdad Edward! Eso habría sido épico hombre.

Durante el almuerzo, la reciente escena del pasillo fue el tema del día, probablemente se convertiría en el tema de la semana o del mes. La atención y los comentarios sobre la familia se habían renovado. Siempre había algo que señalar…

"_Los Cullen… y su aire de misterio"_

"_Los Cullen… y la extraña atmosfera que los rodea"_

"_Los Cullen… y su belleza divina"_

"_Los Cullen… y su insólito mundo. Lugar al que todos querían pertenecer, aquel mundo que era el mismo pero a la vez muy diferente, aquel mundo entre las sombras. La cara sombría de la oxidada moneda."_

En nuestra mesa, el asunto tampoco había sido olvidado. Emmett aguardaba impaciente a Newton, esperando lograr que esta vez, sí se orinara frente a todos cuando nos viera.

Por mi parte, estaba concentrado en cosas más felices. Aparentaba jugar distraídamente con un mechón de cabello de Bella, perdiéndome en su exquisito shampoo. Mientras en mi mente trazaba diferentes planes para las vacaciones de invierno de este año. Mis primeras vacaciones con Bella, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en mis labios.

Alice y yo buscábamos destinos, yo elegía el lugar y ella me mostraba si lo disfrutaríamos o no. La verdad es que en todas las visiones nos veíamos felices, extasiados y enamorados. No importaba el lugar realmente la meta era pasar tiempo juntos y solos. Si por mi fuese, pasaría toda la eternidad encerrado en un pequeño armario con Bella.

.

Como de costumbre, Emmett y su brutalidad me sacaron de mis exquisitas reflexiones.

—¡Ja! ¡Ahí está! Hay que hacer algo… Eddie despliega tu feroz mirada. ¡Hazlo!

Newton entró rápidamente en la cafetería. Mirada baja, caminó directo a la cola del menú. Pidió una sándwich y un refresco y volvió a salir. En todo momento evitó cualquier tipo de contacto visual, intentando pasar desapercibido.

—¡Oh, diablos! Ya se fue. Edward juro que si haces que se orine, devolveré a Bethsy.

El hecho de ya no tener al enorme y anticuado armatoste en el garaje, y ya no escucharlo rugir, era tentador. La idea tocó una de mis fibras, podía considerar esa oferta. Pero la realidad es que perseguir a Newton con el sólo propósito de lograr que se orinara encima, era un exceso. Además, claramente Emmett usaría aquello para torturarme por años. Aún recordaba claramente sus pasadas palabras.

"_El vampiro que con tan sólo una mirada, hizo que un adolescente se meara en los pantalones"_

—Olvídalo Emmett. Si quieres que Newton se orine los pantalones, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

La idea le agradó, de inmediato comenzó a trazar un plan en su aniñada pero maquiavélica mente para lograr su cometido. Cuando la respuesta llegó y el plan estuvo terminado. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blanquecinos colmillos, se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra, se marchó de la cafetería llevándose a Rose con él.

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme? — Bella preguntó a mi lado.

Negué levemente.

.

Las siguientes fueron las clases de biología y deportes. En deportes aprovechando la falta de lluvia el instructor decidió que sería bueno que tomásemos clases al aire libre. Así fue como todos salimos al exterior. Las chicas trotaban en la pista, y nosotros jugábamos al futbol americano, o eso intentábamos ya que la mayoría de los chicos, estaban demasiado distraídos con los pantaloncillos cortos y los senos saltarines de las chicas.

El balón llegó a mí, debía lanzar.

"_Ese trasero es hermoso, como una jugosa manzana y parece tan duro. Como me gustaría tocarlo. Sus senos suben y bajan, tan tentadores" _

Rápidamente seguí la línea de pensamientos, Eric Yorkie se encontraba bastante distraído viendo como Bella se movía, o más bien, mirando como los senos de Bella se movían mientras ella trotaba.

Suspiré y entorné los ojos a manera de resignación. ¿A cuantos adolescentes precoces debía soportar hoy?

Aprovechando el balón en mi mano, lancé con un poco de fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria. Puntería perfecta, la pelota impacto en la cabeza de Yorkie haciendo que el flacuchento y desgarbado muchacho cayera al suelo.

—Ten cuidado. Podrías haberlo matado. — Jasper volvía a reprenderme desde el otro lado del campo.

Emmett en la retaguardia, luchaba con sus risotadas.

Dos jóvenes se apresuraron a levantar a Eric. Elevé una mano y le grité una disculpa, viéndolo directamente tal como hice con Newton.

"¡_Es espeluznante, es como si supiese que estaba pensando en su novia!" _

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que los ojos del muchacho iban a salirse de sus cuencas, acto seguido dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el lado del campo más alejado de mí.

.

Finalmente el estúpido día de Instituto había acabado, estaba en el aparcamiento esperando a Bella para irnos a casa. Recostado sobre el Volvo veía a cada de uno de los estudiantes pasar, Newton y Yorkie pasaron apresuradamente evitando cualquier contacto conmigo. Esperaba que aprendieran el escarmiento.

Bella estaba tardándose. Finalmente salió con su precioso cabello suelto, un jean azul marino ajustado, una camisa gris claro y unos zapatos a juego.

—Hola amor. — me saludó alegremente cuando llegó a mis brazos.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —inquirí un tanto irritado, odiaba cada segundo sin ella.

—Cosas de chicas. — respondió guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — el BMW de Rose continuaba aparcado junto al Volvo y no había señales de nuestros hermanos.

La respuesta a nuestra pregunta llegó con un Mike Newton, corriendo apresuradamente hacia el instituto, intentado taparse la húmeda parte baja de sus pantalones.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Eso es lo que creo? — preguntó Bella entre risas.

—Eso parece.

Al instante un risueño y triunfal Emmett apareció junto a la ventanilla de Bella.

—Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que no perseguiste y acosaste a Mike hasta que se orinara.

—Si, si lo hice. Y no me arrepiento, volvería a hacerlo. Fue muy divertido. — sentenció cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Bella veía atónita a Emmett, mientras yo incursionaba en sus recuerdos. Podía verlo recostado sobre el viejo auto de Newton, aguardando por él. Cuando Mike finalmente llegó, Emmett comenzó a acosarlo y amenazarlo, diciéndole como excusa que lo había pillado viendo a Rose en la hora de deportes. El corpulento Emmett encerró a Newton entre el carro y su cuerpo, lo torturó psicológicamente, mirada feroz, actitud agresiva. Hasta que literalmente Newton se meo.

No pude evitar soltar una gran risotada.

—Emmett, eres un genio malvado. — felicité a mi hermano.

—Gracias, lo sé. — respondió feliz, adoraba que alguien le festejara sus bromas.

—Bueno, ya nos hemos reído lo suficiente de Newton por hoy. Hora de irnos. — finalizó Rose, ya ubicada en su BMW Rojo.

De un gran salto Emmett ubicó a su lado. Cualquiera que lo viese no se explicaría como alguien tan grande podría ser tan ágil.

—¿Una carrera Edward? — me tentó Rose, presionando el acelerador de su auto.

—¿Por qué, no? — contesté acelerando el Volvo también.

Salimos a toda prisa del aparcamiento, los motores rugían. Corríamos por los caminos exteriores del pueblo, para que nadie nos molestara en nuestra carrera ilegal, poco a poco las densas nubes liberan su carga haciendo que le lluvia se hiciera cada vez más violenta. Rose era una férrea contrincante, adoraba la velocidad y las competencias.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Jazz? — inquirió Bella casi al final del camino.

—Jugando en el bosque — contesté concentrado en rebasar a Rose.

Rápidamente tomé la curva que señalaba la entrada a la casa, las llantas chirriaron y por un momento el auto se sostuvo sólo por sus ruedas izquierdas. Acelerando un poco más, llegué a la casa, declarándome victorioso por el día. Medio segundo más tarde Rose aparcó a mi lado.

—¡Maldición Edward! —aniquiló a su pareja con la mirado. — Mañana tú te llevas a Emmett.

—¡Hey! — protestó el aludido.

—Pesas demasiado.

—Como quieras Rose, aún así te ganaré. — pinché un poco más su humor y alimentando su competitividad.

Rose movió su auto, para meterlo en el garaje, llevándose a un ofendido Emmett con ella.

—Entraré a dejar mis libros. Iré a ver a Charlie. ¿Quieres llevarme o prefieres que vaya mi auto? — habló Bella a mi lado.

—No, puedo llevarte.

—Bien, aguarda un segundo.

Rápidamente entró en la casa. Ese Jean le quedaba realmente bien. Podía entender por qué Newton y Yorkie estaban tan interesados.

.

Camino a casa de Charlie, las cosas se pusieron un poco calientes entre Bella y yo.

—Entonces… ¿Te divertiste torturando a Mike y Eric?

—Más bien, ellos me torturaron a mí. De hecho, todo esto es tú culpa. Tengo que estar enfadado contigo, debería castigarte por tu mal comportamiento. — reflexioné girándome a verla.

Sin previo aviso, deslicé mi mano por su rodilla, obligándola a abrirse bruscamente de piernas. Llegué a su sexo, y comencé a frotarlo enérgicamente, hacia arriba y abajo, haciendo pequeñas presiones y pellizcándola sobre el jean.

Bella apretó sus ojos, estirándose en el asiento y comenzó a jadear. Quiso cerrar sus muslos buscando más fricción.

— ¡No! — la regañé con un gruñido y haciendo que volviera a abrirse — Esto es un castigo.

El Volvo continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad, entre la bruma de la creciente tormenta. Con una mano sostenía el volante y con la otra "torturaba" a Bella. Rápidamente desprendí los botones del pantalón y me colé en el pequeño espacio entre sus piernas y sus bragas. Separé sus labios, llegando hasta su húmeda e hinchada almendra. Su clítoris hervía por placer.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta sus turgentes pechos, masajeándose y apretándose ella misma. Volví a reprenderla.

— ¡No te toques! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Es un castigo Bella, sufrirás hasta que yo lo diga.

Continué masajeándola y pellizcándola, cuando notaba que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo la dejaba. Retrasando el momento y estirando su tortura.

—Maldición Edward. — me acusó con mirada suplicante. — Dos pueden jugar ese juego amor.

Pronto su pequeña mano viajo hasta mi verga. Notándola ya rígida. Claro que todo este juego estaba afectándome a mí también. Ella hizo lo mismo que yo; masajes, toques, apretones y luego nada. Estábamos acabándonos el uno al otro, probando nuestra resistencia, viendo quien se rendiría primero.

Quería soltar el maldito volante, necesitaba ambas manos. Yo me rendiría primero, con una maniobra brusca aparqué el Volvo en la banquina. Y con otro movimiento rápido, hice que el asiento de Bella se inclinara hacia atrás, recostándola y haciéndome espacio entre el tablero y su asiento.

Ella se encargó de quitarse la camisa, y el corpiño de un ritón. Liberando sus rosados y duros pezones, los masajee y pellizqué con fuerza, besé y mordí su abdomen. Haciendo que ella gritara y elevara sus caderas, con fuerza. Tomó mi cabeza y empujó mi rostro hacia su hinchada y jugosa vulva. Comenzó a follar mi cara, movimientos cortos y enérgicos, lamí y chupe cuanto puede. Afortunadamente no necesitaba respirar, de lo contrario habría muerto felizmente de asfixia.

Ella llegó al orgasmo acorralando mi cabeza entre sus muslos.

Cuando me liberó su clítoris hinchado aún palpitaba, abrió aún más sus piernas, mostrándose su rosada y preciosa entrada. Introdujo uno de sus finos dedos en ella.

—Todavía estoy hambrienta y adolorida de necesidad Edward.

Rápidamente abrí mis pantalones, liberando mi erecta verga. Posicioné la punta en su pequeña entrada, Bella elevó las caderas en busca de la penetración. Me retiré un poco, haciendo que ella jadeara como gatita en celo. Viéndola a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia la penetré.

Bella respondía a cada una de mis estocadas, con gruñiditos coquetos, mordiscos y rasguños. Hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzamos el esperado orgasmo.

Interrumpiendo nuestro reposo post-coito, mi celular comenzó a timbrar.

—¿Qué quieres Alice?

—¡Se lo que están haciendo Edward! Traigan sus desnudos traseros aquí. Emmett y Jasper han organizado una carrera en el bosque. Los necesitamos para completar los equipos.

.

Más tarde todos estábamos listos para la carrera. Bella retrasó su visita a Charlie para mañana. La carrera o el juego consistían en dos equipos. Uno representado por las chicas y otro por los chicos.

En el medio del bosque había "Objetos perdido" el equipo que más objetos recolectase ganaría. Determinando quién era el mejor rastreador de la familia.

Esme escondió los objetos en lugares alejados e insólitos o eso creía ella. Con un sonido del silbato los seis salimos a la carrera, todos tomamos direcciones apuestas, un pensamiento se había filtrado en la mente de mi madre. Sabía dónde encontrar tres artefactos.

Corría concentrado y frenético por el bosque hurgando en la mente de mis hermanos, atento a cualquier viejo efluvio de Esme. Cuando repentinamente, una brisa salida de ninguna parte me golpeó, trayéndome un aroma desconocido. Dulce y peligroso.

No era sólo uno, sino varios efluvios concentrados para formar un único y exquisito aroma.

_Vampiros…_

Analizando un poco más distinguí uno de esos efluvios, Bella. Corrí con mi vida y mi alma, dejando los objetos en el suelo, cuando los encontré mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Quería pensar que era un sueño, que me había quedado dormido en el auto sobre Bella. Que esto no estaba ocurriendo, pero podía sentir la humedad en el aire y la lluvia en mi cara, esto era real.

A unos metros delante de mí, Bella se enfrentaba de pie a cuatro sombras encapuchadas.

Una extraña sensación de miedo recorrió mi pecho. Nunca antes los había visto, pero sabía quiénes eran ellos.

_Los Vulturis..._

¿Cómo era posible que llegaran hasta aquí? ¿Por qué Alice no los había notado antes?

Bella se agazapó y gruñó. Habían venido por ella.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. La trama es de mi invención. Cualquier copia, adaptación o continuación esta prohibida.**

**NO AL PLAGIO, SI A LA IDEAS ORIGINALES.**

**Capítulo Beteado por mi querida Vhica, gracias! :)**

**Hola a todas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**Actualizaciones: Martes**

**Grupo: Neófita y otros cuentos. (adelantos los viernes)**

**Cuenta en Face: Agatha Mora**

**Un beso grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	18. Vulturis

**Tema: Fire in the Water - Fiest**

**.**

**"Así suele ocurrir, cuando las cosas están en peligro: alguien tiene que renunciar a ellas, perderlas, para que otros las conserven" (Tolkien)**

**.**

**Capítulo Décimo-Octavo/ Vulturis**

**.**

Cuando posees un cuerpo invulnerable e inmortal, entiendes que hay muy pocas cosas que pueden dañarte, sin embargo, esas cosas existen. Siempre seremos presa de algo o alguien, personas, circunstancias, elementos mayores que están fuera de nuestro control.

Los problemas del pasado volverán a ti, arrancándote en el momento oportuno y menos esperado de los brazos del amor. Sacándote del paraíso de letargo y felicidad en que te permitieron reposar por un tiempo.

Fue así como Félix volvió a mi vida. En una tarde lúgubre de lluvia, frio y bruma. Se deslizaba hábilmente entre los frondosos árboles, entre el húmedo musgo verde oscuro y entre los hilos de mi tiránico e incierto destino. Cuatro figuras oscuras y encapuchadas, moviéndose lenta, sigilosa pero peligrosamente. Parecía ser una escena irreal, sacada de alguna película de ficción. Nos habían tomado completamente desprevenidos y vulnerables.

Me petrifiqué por un instante, las emociones de aquel primer día, el día que encontré a Jasper volvieron a mí. La misma desorientación, el miedo y sobre todo, la misma sensación de acorralamiento.

El juego había terminado, ellos habían vuelto por mí.

Mi pétrea coraza fue rota con la interrupción de Edward en la escena. No necesité voltear, podía sentirlo a pocos metros de mí, dio un paso para acercarse a nosotros.

En ese instante y sin pensar, me agazapé. Podían llegar a atraparme a mí pero no a Edward.

Una mujer rubia y pequeña formaba parte del grupo. Ella, lejos de parecer dulce y tierna, me daba una extraña sensación grotesca. Era tan hermosa como cualquier vampiro, sin embargo algo la hacía horrible cual babosa. Me dedicó una media sonrisa, confirmando su maldad explícita.

—Mira Felix. Parece que tu escurridiza liebre encontró novio.

Fue cuando me di cuenta del error fatal que había cometido al demostrar mi nexo con Edward. Ellos no sabían que éramos pareja, quizás de esa manera Edward tenía una oportunidad, pero ahora ambos estábamos marcados.

—Dos mascotas por una. Aro estará contento. — respondió el aludido.

Quise saltar y arrancarle la cabeza a Felix. Ya no era la misma neófita asustada que corría huyendo por su libertad, ahora era una vampiresa madura y entrenada.

Ahora conocía el alcance de mis poderes físicos y mentales, quizás podría matar a uno e inmovilizar a los otros mientras tanto. Sólo debía acercarme lo suficiente, pero las cosas podían salir mal. Nunca había hipnotizado a tantos vampiros juntos.

Edward me alcanzó ubicándose delante de mí. Formando una barrera entre ellos y yo. No, no quería que esto pasara. La angustia aumentaba en mi interior.

Con él aquí, las oportunidades aumentaban. Mataríamos a dos de ellos mientras inmovilizaba a otros dos. Teníamos una oportunidad, podríamos sobre vivir.

—Qué tierno, pero la caballerosidad aquí no sirve de nada. — la mujercita habló a Edward mirándolo detenidamente.

Al instante, él estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, jadeando y sufriendo, como si múltiples puntos de dolor explotaran en su cuerpo. Mi desesperación aumentó, caí de rodillas al suelo junto a él. Intentando contenerlo y calmarlo.

_¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba? Esto era imposible…_

Preguntas y frases sin sentido giraban de manera desordenada en mi cabeza, mientras intentaba detener los espasmos que abatían a Edward. La histeria y el desorden se apoderaban de mi mente. Una risita maligna resonó en mis oídos, miré a la extraña mujer y lo entendí.

Yo no era la única que poseía aptitudes especiales y magníficas. Esta mujer tenía el don del dolor.

— ¡Basta, basta! — grité casi implorando. Aunque lo intentaba, no entendía cómo podía ayudarlo.

—Está bien. Seré benevolente. — contestó ella con un sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo.

Edward dejó de convulsionar, pero se quedó recostado en el pasto por unos segundos para poder recuperarse. Acaricié su rostro, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba bien. Mientras lo hacía una verdad gélida y aterradora recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que por primera vez en esta existencia sintiese frío.

Esta mujer con su don. Ella podría repelerme con sus poderes psíquicos, inmovilizarnos dolorosamente antes de atraparnos. Nos superaban en número y en aptitudes. No teníamos oportunidad.

El bosque comenzó a agitarse, podía escuchar los árboles moverse por el paso de los cuerpos, el pasto crujir en sus pies y las hojas rechinar con el roce. ¿Ellos habían traído refuerzos? ¿Qué no era suficiente con los cuatro cuerpos frente a mí? Los pequeños y delatores sonidos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, y en todas direcciones. Frenética miraba hacia todos lados, algún hueco, un recoveco por donde escapar. Pero no había nada, estábamos rodeados.

Continuaba en el suelo, junto al cuerpo catatónico de Edward. Uno de los recién llegados se ubicó a mis espaldas dando un paso para acercarse a mí. Eso activo mis instintos, salté gruñendo y girando en el aire enfrentándome a la silueta y protegiendo a la criatura a mis pies. Le mostré mis dientes. Mi adversario elevó lentamente una mano, y profirió un pequeño susurro.

—_Bella… soy yo._ — por primera vez, me dediqué a mirar el cuerpo frente a mí, reconocí su rostro y su aroma.

Era Emmet, estaba tan ciega por la adrenalina del momento. Que mis instintos reconocían a cualquier vampiro que no fuese mi compañero como enemigo y peligro. Mi naturaleza no entendía de familias.

Lentamente giré, para encontrarme con los rostros contraídos y en guardia de mis hermanos y padres. Teníamos rodeados a los Vulturis.

La mujer pequeña y rubia emitió una risita, que en otro momento habría encontrado encantadora.

— ¿En verdad creen que pueden vencernos?

No queremos pelear Jane. — El que contestó fue Carlisle, avanzando para ubicarse entre nosotros. Si los Vulturis decidían atacar, él sería el blanco más fácil y próximo.

—Carlisle… Aro te envía sus saludos. Me temo que has tomado algo que nos pertenece y queremos recuperarlo. — Extendió Jane observándome con descarado interés— Nosotros tampoco queremos pelear, entréganos a la Neófita y nos olvidaremos del asunto. Aro no tiene por qué saber que opusiste resistencia.

Algo me decía que ella mentía.

Edward a mis pies, comenzaba a recuperarse. Lentamente se incorporó.

—Verás Jane. No es tan simple como eso. Bella se ha convertido en parte de nuestra familia, y no podemos dejar que te la lleves contra su voluntad.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de la niña. Edward gruñó.

—Entonces tendremos que exterminarlos. — comenzó a elevar sus brazos.

Mi familia cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando reprimir todo el dolor que sentían. No podía ver el rostro de Esme sufriendo, Alece, Rose, Carlisle... todos.

Iba a gritarles que se detuvieran, que me iría con ellos por voluntad propia. Pero eso tampoco resultaría, querían acabarnos y encontrarían cualquier excusa para ello.

Saltar y atacar a Jane, ella tenía grandes poderes psíquicos pero probablemente era débil físicamente. Los acompañantes no eran para someternos a nosotros, sino para defenderla a ella. Era un suicidio pero quizás así, les daría alguna oportunidad a mis hermanos de correr. Me agazapé para saltar a la garganta de la perra. Pero antes de que pudiera realizar mi táctica algo ocurrió.

Jane fue golpeada y arrojada por una fuerza invisible, liberando a todos de su dolor. Un cachetazo rotundo, y un salto de tres metros hacia atrás, derribando un viejo árbol. Los tres Vulturis restantes se agazaparon pero no se atrevieron a moverse.

A nuestro flanco derecho, oculto entre los oscuros huecos formados por la frondosa vegetación, una elegante figura apareció. Otro vampiro, parecía agraciado y sutil. Un caballero, venido de otra época. Vestía con ropajes actuales que hacían cierta alusión a una época colonial. Lucía una capa al igual que los demás, con el mismo emblema, sólo que esta era de un color diferente. Era de un gris claro.

La criatura era hermosa, ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, pero que peculiarmente contenían una pizca de extraña dulzura. Cabello color oro, ondulado y extenso, tez pálida, labios finos y delicados, juntos con los colmillos más largos que jamás había visto. De alguna manera, este tipo con toda su delicadeza, parecía más peligroso que cualquiera.

El hombre caminó directo hacia nosotros. Al centro del círculo, ayudó a Carlisle a ponerse de pie.

—De pie viejo amigo, alguien con tú jamás debía estar de rodillas frente a nadie. — habló con afecto. Utilizando una voz serena y calmada que era adornada por un viejo acento inglés.

—William… —saludó Carlisle, mientras aceptaba la ayuda del mismo para ponerse de pie.

Poco a poco los demás fueron incorporándose. Jane también volvió a ocupar su lugar, sólo que esta vez un poco más atrás, tomando recaudos. Observaba con furia e ira contenida al nuevo visitante, a pesar de que pertenecían al mismo grupo.

Él pasó de Carlisle hasta mí, mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Luego le dedicó a la malvada Jane una mirada corta y despectiva, expresando el mismo desprecio que ella le mostraba, o quizás más.

—Creí haber escuchado a Aro decir que la trajeras de manera pacífica. No quiere daños colaterales.

Félix intentó replicar, pero William le recordó su ineptitud diciéndole que todo esto era por su culpa. Si hubiese hecho bien su trabajo desde el principio, ahora los Cullen no se verían envueltos en este problema.

_Él quería salvarlos… ¿Por qué?_

—Incompetentes… No todo se consigue por la fuerza, queridos míos. — volvió a hablar al grupo, otra vez con ese gesto de repugnancia y enfado contenido.

Se notaba que le disgustaba bastante la presencia de Jane y los demás. Entonces, ¿Por qué viajaba con ellos?

William dejó de prestarle atención a sus subalternos para volver a mí.

—_Isabella… _pequeña. Necesitamos hablar tranquilos. — sus gestos habían cambiado completamente. Me hablaba de manera cordial y casi cariñosa, su mirada rojiza lejos de atemorizar era muy cálida. Me recordaba a Carlisle.

Antes de que William terminara de hablar o quizás antes de que comenzara a hacerlo, el tiempo se detuvo. Él había congelado a todos, excepto a mí.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Tranquila, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No he hecho nada, sólo concedernos un poco de privacidad.

— ¡Los has congelado!

—No es muy diferente a lo que tú haces Isabella. La diferencia es que en lugar de borrar sus recuerdos yo los dejo en pausa por el tiempo que quiera.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es William Vulturi, y no importa lo que quiero sino lo que debo… hacer. Y el deber dicta, mi preciosa niña, que te lleve a Volterra. — explicaba distraídamente mientras caminaba por los cuerpos inmóviles de mis hermanos, examinando a cada uno de estos. —Ahora hay dos formas de hacerlo, por las buenas, llevándote de manera pacífica sin daños. O por las malas, lo cual implica masacrar y matar a tu clan, para luego terminar en Volterra. ¿Te importa tu clan Isabella? ¿Te importa tu familia? ¡Sálvalos! ven conmigo.

—Claro que me importan, son lo único que tengo. — afirmé consternada. — Ellos jamás dejaran que me marche así como así. Edward… él no me lo permitiría.

—Tienes dones. ¡Úsalos! borra su pasado, lo últimos meses. Constrúyeles una vida nueva, un futuro nuevo.

El pensamiento cruzó rápido por mi mente, pero no para mi familia sino para él.

—No querida, lo siento. No puedes ir por ahí, al igual que tú yo también poseo un escudo. No puedes entrar en mi cabeza.

Él también tenía aptitudes psíquicas y un escudo.

—Hazlo tú entonces. Bórrales tú sus recuerdos.

Una mueca amarga.

—No puedo. Como sabes cada "don" tiene su limitación. Yo sólo puedo hipnotizarlos para congelarlos. —miró a Jane. — darle algún golpe, pero nada más. Obviamente tampoco funciona para los escudos. Se aplican los mismos límites que para ti.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres salvarlos?

—Mi intención no es lapidar a un clan entero por el error de un estúpido. ¿Aceptas o no?

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo? No mataré a mi familia.

Él asintió pensativo.

—Te daré un día. Para despedirte y arreglar las cosas. Luego nos encontraremos en New York. De ahí viajarás conmigo a Volterra. — William giró para volver a su posición original.

—Isabella… creo que entiendes que si me traicionas. No habrá más oportunidad para ti, ni para nadie. — asentí, no era capaz de hablar.

Ocupó su posición exacta antes del receso.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto.— susurró.

.

…y la vida volvió, los cuerpos adquirieron movimiento. Fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Luego de ver a Jane, William se centró en Carlisle.

—Viejo amigo es un placer volver a verte. Aunque me gustaría que fuese de otra manera.

—A mí también. Pero desgraciadamente estas aquí para llevarte a una de mis hijas. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

—No, Carlisle. Yo no he venido a llevarme a Bella, sino a controlar a estos sádicos. Verás, cuando Felix convirtió a Isabella, lo hizo a nuestras espaldas. No fue hasta hace poco que nos enteramos de su existencia, y naturalmente era nuestra deber ocuparnos de ella. Creímos que sería una nómada perdida. Sabíamos que uno de tus chicos la había encontrado pero jamás imaginamos que se uniría a vuestro clan… ¡y mírala ahora! — dijo señalándome con deferencia. — No sólo es parte de tu clan, sino que también es vegetariana y está emparejada con uno de tus hijos. No podríamos pedir más. Es una Neófita muy controlada y contenida. Por lo que concluyo que no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos y podemos retirarnos en paz.

Sus acompañantes se removieron inquietos, pero William supo controlarlos inmediatamente.

—Espero volver a encontraros en mejores condiciones.

Sin más que decir y bajo el escrutinio de todos, ellos se retiraron tan rápido como llegaron.

—No me lo puedo creer. Se fueron sólo así como así.— Rose hablaba desde la confusión.

—A los Vulturis le gusta controlar. Sin embargo, no tienen nada de lo que acusarnos, William es un hombre muy justo. Y al encontrar una Bella desarrollada y contenida, no tiene ningún motivo para llevársela. De hecho todo está bien. — comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa para intentar calmarme.

—Sí, de hecho, quizás esto fue bueno. Los Vulturis no tienen razones para volver a buscarte o cazarte nunca más. William comentará de primera mano a Aro que te ha encontrado centrada e integrada en un clan. Ellos te dejarán en paz, ya no temerán que nos delates. Esto es bueno Bella, ahora eres libre. — Esme llegó hasta mí para regalarme un gran abrazo.

Edward que permanecía a mis espaldas, me sostuvo de la cintura. Se negaba a soltarme, era como si intuyera que algo ocurría.

William poseía un escudo, Edward no podía leer su mente, pero quizás percibió la leve fisura temporal. ¿Qué lo mantenía tenso?

Cuando Esme me soltó, me giré hacía Edward. Sólo para encontrarlo con la vista fija en mí y la cara turbada.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

—He leído la mente de Félix. Sé quién eres.

* * *

******Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

**Holaaa ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Es algo corto de transición...**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, alimentan mi entusiasmo y mis ganas de escribir: **

**Gracias a...**  
**Linda-Swan; Gigi Cullen; ALEXANDRACAST; Deathxrevenge; issa-21; EddieIlove ; Katin 13; Conni stew; CindyLis ; Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan; Nana; Andrea 14 de Cullen; Coco cullenswan; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Anastacia trinidad crawford; Girl Perverse; Alinita28; angie palomo; Mentxu Masen Cullen; I'mDePorcelana; pimosa2407; casiepl; V1V1; Esmeralda C ; Andreagf17; LauCullenBlackSwan; mariees; AnnaLau2; liduvina; ini narvel; Dark-XVI; javitarobsten; vivicullenhaleswan; Mitica; Bebuchis; VHICA ; Karlita (creo que no olvidé a ninguna)**

**Chicas es lindo saber que están del otro lado; gracias a las que se dejan ver siempre y también a aquellas que lo hacen esporádicamente.**

**Gracias por los Favs y Follows.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo…**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica :**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. (No me odien)**


	19. Despedidas I

**Tema: Cold – Aqualumg & Lucy Schwartz**

**.**

**"Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós"**

**.**

**Capítulo Décimo-Noveno/ Despedidas I**

**.**

* * *

"_He leído la mente de Félix. Sé quién eres."_

Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza mientras corríamos hacia la casa. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar. ¿Cómo escapar de mi familia? ¿Cómo huir limpiamente? Sólo una cosa tenía en claro, la primera a la que debía abordar, mi primer victima por decirlo de alguna forma, Alice. Ella que poseía el don de la clarividencia, no sabía cómo los Vulturis la habían engañado, pero probablemente ella ya sabía cuáles serían mis próximos pasos.

El segundo… el segundo debía ser Edward, si comenzaba a leer la mente vacía de los demás descubriría mi plan. Sólo me faltaba decir si quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme acerca de mi pasado, estoy a punto de perder a mi familia actual. No estoy segura de querer saber algo de la anterior, pero probablemente podría usar esta nueva situación como fachada para mi extraño comportamiento.

Por otra parte, si borraba la mente de Edward esa información se perdería, y me quedaría otra vez sin mi pasado. Dudaba que alguna vez Félix me revelara la verdad.

¿_Qué harás Bella, qué harás? _Mi mente era un torbellino de ideas, teorías, tácticas y conclusiones, todas ellas diseñadas para engañar a mi familia.

Sabía que no tenía un corazón vivo, pero un hondo y lacerante dolor sordo se instaló en mi pecho. Dándome la horrible sensación de tener un gran agujero allí. Un agujero lúgubre e insondable, un agujero que se tragaba mi adolorida alma. Iba a morir consumida por la tristeza.

Esa última afirmación fue la que me impulso a hacer bien mi trabajo. Tenía que esforzarme, borrar los recuerdos de mi existencia con los Cullen, de sus mentes y así construirles un futuro feliz, para que ellos no sufrieran el mismo dolor que yo.

.

— "_Isabella, debes jurarme que nunca usarás tu poder con nosotros"_

—_Yo… no, nunca._

_._

Las palabras de Carlisle aquel día en la biblioteca, llegaron a mi mente. Apreté fuerte los párpados en señal de mi dolor. Iba a faltar a mi palabra, iba a engañar y defraudar a mi padre. Lo miré rápidamente.

Corría feliz de la mano de Esme, una mueca de alegría se filtraba por sus comisuras. Él creía que todo estaría bien, que Los Vulturis me habían dejado ir.

Edward advirtió mi consternación, y reforzó el apriete sobre mi brazo, yo hice lo mismo. Nos sosteníamos con tanta fuerza que de ser alguno de los dos humano, nuestros huesos habrían resultado hechos añicos, fragmentados en pequeñas y dolorosas esquirlas. "_No volverás a tenerlo así"._ De alguna parte de mi cruel, pero realista mente, surgió ese doloroso pensamiento. Pero mientras más pronto lo asimilara, mejor sería.

Pronto llegamos a la casa. Esta se mostraba luminosa y resplandeciente como siempre, llena de vida y calidez. La examiné cuidadosamente intentando grabar la imagen en mi retina, para así llevarme un recuerdo de mi hogar.

—Creo que todos estamos un poco alterados y necesitamos un momento para calmarnos. Será mejor que entremos, tomemos un baño, nos relajemos y luego nos reuniremos en la mesa, para discutir la situación.

Aceptando la propuesta del patriarca, comenzamos a dispersarnos en silencio hacia nuestras habitaciones.

—Bella, Edward… Tomen el tiempo que necesiten. — nos habló en tono más bajo.

.

Entré prácticamente corriendo en el cuarto de baño, escondiéndome de Edward, no podía mirarlo a la cara. Sólo quería abrazarlo, aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas y permanecer así por el resto de la eternidad. Estrujarlo tan fuerte que nada fuese capaz de quitarlo de mis brazos, abrazarlo tan fuerte que nadie fuese capaz de distinguir el límites de nuestro cuerpos. Que las malditas barreras se borraran para hacernos uno, que me dejaran meterme bajo su piel para habitar allí el resto de mi existencia. Quería teñirme y bañarme en él…

Abrí el grifo para que el agua caliente llenase la bañera. Me desvestí rápidamente, y observé como el agua comenzaba a llenar la tina, aumentando rápidamente su nivel. ¿No podía morir por segunda vez? Dejar que el agua llenara mi cuerpo y mis cavidades, lavando mis culpas y pesares, llevándose toda esta tristeza y dolor. Hasta que sólo quedara esto, un cuerpo frio sediento de sangre.

Estaba comenzando a divagar. Quizás acabaría volviéndome loca de tristeza…

Me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua hirviendo calentara mi piel y con la esperanza de que hiciera lo mismo con mi espíritu, necesitaba calor. De ahora en adelante sólo habría frio en mi vida, sin amor, sin familia, nada. Frio y soledad…

Edward irrumpió en el cuarto nublado por el vapor, se desvistió lentamente para luego meterse en la tina conmigo. Se sentó detrás de mí, haciendo que mi espalda reposara sobre su pecho. Depositó un pequeño beso en la piel caliente de mi hombro.

—Bella…

—No. — me quejé, en un sílaba rota por un sollozo sin lágrimas. — sólo necesito que me abraces. — Las últimas palabras acabaron por desgarrar mi garganta y mi alma.

Edward sentía mi dolor.

Tomé sus manos, enredándolas con la mías sobre mi abdomen. Me apreté más a su pecho y él me cubrió con sus largas y musculosas piernas. Realmente deseaba fundirme en él y ser un tatuaje en su cuerpo.

Así pasaron cuatro horas, el vapor se había dispersado y el agua enfriado, pero nosotros no nos habíamos movido ni un milímetro. Cuatro horas de silencio, felicidad y dolor. Felicidad por saber que Edward me sostenía, por sentirme amada y preciosa. Dolor, por no poder conservar lo que se desea, por no ser dueña de mi vida.

Escuché como la casa comenzaba a revivir. Los demás estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones, para asistir a la reunión en la planta baja.

—Tenemos que movernos. — susurré débil y reticente.

—Tranquila, nosotros tenemos un poco más de tiempo. — dijo Edward con el mismo tono bajo y triste. Pero comenzó a moverse, deslizándose lentamente, acariciándome y cambiando de posición al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente se puso de pie, acomodándome en sus brazos cual niña pequeña. Nos cubrió con unas toallas, y nos llevó a la preciosa cama de edredón blanco que nos pertenecía. Ya no podría volver a retozar allí.

Se acomodó en el medio de esta, con la espalda apoyada en la parte anterior. Me sentó en sus piernas y yo me acurruqué en su pecho haciéndome una pequeña bolita.

Este era mi acto de despedida, no podía decírselo, así que me estaba despidiendo en silencio.

Luego de un momento y mientras peinaba mi cabello, él habló.

—¿Quieres saberlo Bella? ¿Quieres saber quién eres?

Elevé mi cara para poder ver sus ojos, allí había amor y entendimiento, pero en los míos sólo existían dudas. ¿Quería saberlo? ¿De qué me serviría eso? No, no quería saberlo, no ahora. Pero era mi única oportunidad.

Asentí lentamente, apoyándome en todo ese amor que Edward me profesaba. Dejó un beso casto en mi frente y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo que mencionó William es verdad. Ellos no sabían de tu existencia hasta que Félix lo confesó… al parecer tuvo algunos problemas con Aro, y este lo tenía en su lista negra.

—Eso explica por qué Félix estaba solo.

Edward asintió y siguió hablando.

—Félix necesitaba idear algo de manera rápida para confortarlo, creyó que un regalo sería lo mejor. Por semanas rastreó en diferentes partes del mundo, a jóvenes que poseyeran aptitudes especiales, jóvenes que se convertirían en vampiros excepcionales. Y llegó a ti… Te estudió, investigó tu vida y la de tu madre. Las vigiló por semanas. Eras perfecta, tu madre y tu estaban solas, si mataba a ambas nadie las extrañaría, o buscaría. Los humanos no levantarían la voz…— Edward hizo una pausa, su última frase me sacudió. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan despiadado?— …pero ocurrió una complicación y Félix tuvo que improvisar. Tu madre y tú emprenderían un viaje, un viaje para buscar a alguien.

— ¿A quién? — pregunté incorporándome y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—A tu padre… Tu madre y tú viajaban a buscar a tu padre Bella. Eso implicaba imprevistos en el plan de Félix, una desaparición luego de encontrarte con tu padre generaría complicaciones. Así que decidió intervenir antes, las interceptó en el camino haciendo que el auto volcara. Desgraciadamente, el tanque de gasolina explotó haciendo que todo el auto comenzara a arder. Obviamente Félix sólo se preocupó por salvarte a ti, morderte y aguardar tu cambio.

Mi mente voló a aquel día, el auto calcinado, el humo quemando mi nariz y la sed mi garganta… Mi madre había muerto por mi culpa, ese pensamiento sacudió mi aturdida mente.

—¿A dónde íbamos?

Edward me evaluó un momento antes de hablar.

—A Forks… Venían a Forks.

Emociones, recuerdos y palabras se amontonaron en mi garganta, haciendo que me ahogara por unos segundos con mis propias sensaciones.

Ya lo sabía, lo entendía, pero necesitaba que él me lo dijera. Lo miré buscando la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Si… Charlie es tu padre Bella. Venias a buscar a Charlie, sería la primera vez que lo vieras.

Imágenes y lágrimas que no podía derramar, me invadían.

.

_La pequeña mesa de Charlie, llena de fotos y periódicos…_

_Su rostro preocupado y surcado por arrugas._

_Su voz alterada;_ "— _Es Reneé, ¡Ha desaparecido! Ella y su hija, al parecer emprendieron un viaje hace semanas. Y nadie las ha vuelto a ver."_

_La imagen de una mujer rubia de ojos grandes, viéndome desde una vieja foto._

_La oxidada Bethsy, aquella que había sido un regalo a Renée._

_._

Renée, mi madre. La que había muerto por mi culpa y yo no recordaba. Así de irónico era. Yo no recordaba a Renée y Los Cullen no me recordarían a mí.

Debía centrarme, no podía consumirme en mi tristeza, tenía cosas que hacer, gente a quien proteger. Y la lista acaba de aumentar.

Charlie… Él era mi padre. Él y sus ojos café tostado, llenos de dulce tristeza. Él y su bigote anticuado, con todo su amor para dar. El cariño que sentía por eso hombre explotó en mí. De alguna manera lo sentía, lo sabía. No podía ser otro, sólo él. Charlie Swan mi padre.

Edward seguía observando la escena, intentado evaluar mi reacción.

—Cariño, sé que este no es el mejor momento. Pero esto es bueno, muy bueno… —lo silencié colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé, déjame asimilarlo. — lo abracé para que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Esto sería bueno, si no tuviera que abandonarlos.

Aunque esto aumentaba mi dolor y hacia más difícil mi partida, aceptaba la realidad. Me alegraba saber mi pasado y mi verdad.

.

Insistí a Edward para que bajásemos a hablar con la familia. Él decía que no era necesario, que podíamos tomarnos unas horas más, pero yo no quería. Si seguía encerrada una hora más en esa habitación con él, acabaría confesándole mi pacto con William.

Ya todos nos aguardaban en la mesa familiar. Carlisle se paró para recibirnos, y sin previo aviso me lacé a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo. Carlisle entendió ni necesidad y me correspondió con el mismo abrazo tierno y silencioso. Necesitaba este abrazo, para agradecerle para pedirle perdón por lo que haría.

Nadie se animó a decir nada, por supuesto ya todos sabían de mi situación todos sabían la verdad. Aunque Edward habló en susurros, sus agudos oídos podían escucharnos.

Cuando se me separé de Carlisle, ocupé mi lugar en la mesa. Junto a Edward, la última silla vacía, aquella que completaba el círculo, esa que completaba la familia. Silla que pronto volvería a ser ocupada por nadie.

Luego de un momento, Alice rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento Bella, te he fallado. Yo debí verlos… Yo, lo siento tanto. — Jasper se alistó a consolar a su mujer, cubriéndola y haciendo que prácticamente se perdieran en su gran anatomía.

No pude contestarle. Estaba estupefacta, Alice no solo no había visto a los Vulturis llegar, sino que tampoco sabía que en menos de veinticuatro horas yo me marcharía.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su don? ¿William me había mentido? ¿Él quizás tenía más aptitudes de las que creía? No importaba. De cualquier manera, esto me daba un poco más de tiempo y tranquilidad para planear las cosas.

—Tranquila Alice, no es tu culpa. Ellos son poderosos, tienen personas con muchos talentos a su disposición.

—Sí, pero quién puede estar bloqueando el don de Alice. Eso no es algo tan simple de hacer. — Rose interrumpió mi palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese tal William? — preguntó Emmet dirigiéndose a nuestro padre, con la esperanza de que el supiese algo del extraño vampiro.

Carlisle negó antes de hablar.

—Cuando llegué a Volterra, William ya era parte de la Guardia Vulturi. Nunca supe cómo fue que se unió a ellos, pero siempre tuve la leve impresión que no estaba allí por su voluntad. Aro, tiene formas poco ortodoxas de reclutar gente. Aún recuerdo el día que me marché de Volterra, William me escoltó hasta la salida de ciudad. Él y yo habíamos entablado una especie de amistad en ese entonces, aguardábamos en el viejo puerto por un barco que me sacara de Volterra. Ahí fue cuando él me dejó ver algo de su interior:

.

— _¿Dónde iras Carlisle?_

—_He pensado en América, creo que es un buen lugar para volver a empezar._

—_Sabia decisión, mantente lejos de Europa y sus demonios._

—_Puedes venir conmigo William._

_Él negó apesadumbrado._

—_A veces mi querido amigo, somos presa de cadenas invisibles. No importa qué seas vampiro o humano, el amor nos hace débiles._ — _entre la bruna un barco se acercaba— es hora de que te marches. _

_William giró, y luego volvió a mirarme._

—_Estaré esperando el día en que encuentre un gran clan de ojos dorados. Se libre y feliz Carlisle._

_._

_._

—¡Ja! Un clan de ojos dorados y ¡ahora viene a exterminarnos!

—No creo que sea así. De hecho, creo que William nos salvó la vida. Vino a controlar a Jane, de no ser por él, esa pequeña niña sádica habría acabado con nosotros y se habría llevado a Bella encadenada a Volterra.

Carlisle tenía razón, William era el menor de los males.

—¿Crees que él tiene el poder de neutralizar a Alice?

—No, en los años que conviví con él, jamás demostró talento alguno.

—Si no posee ninguna aptitud excepcional… ¿Por qué Aro insiste en mantenerlo en su guardia? — Jasper interrumpió haciendo una muy buena pregunta.

—No lo sé muy bien, pero él no sólo un miembro más de la guardia. Aunque no se siente en uno de los tres tronos vampíricos, sus decisiones y opiniones tienen tanto peso como las de Aro, Marco y Cayo. —volvió a negar— No lo sé.

Lo que decía Carlisle no tenía sentido. Por un lado William era un esclavo y por otro era prácticamente uno de los reyes malditos. Pero Carlisle no sabía todo respecto a William, él ni siquiera estaba enterado de su don.

Ante la confusión de Carlisle, todos recurrieron a Edward.

—¿Volverán? Si lo hacen necesitamos estar preparados. — La estratega en Rose, necesitaba tomar precauciones.

Pero Edward tampoco tenía las respuestas.

—Como dice Carlisle, Jane y Félix venían a aniquilar y robar. Si en sus manos estuviese, seguramente volverían, no por sólo Bella sino también por venganza. Pero también sé que le temen a William, así tanto como lo desprecian. Al parecer él posee cierta benevolencia y un sentido de la ética que no les agrada.

—Al parecer ese tipo William es un enigma. — Emmet plasmaba en palabras lo que todos nosotros creíamos.

—Sí, no he podido leer su mente. Posee un escudo al igual que Bella. No sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, no sé si planea volver o no.

Todos se removieron un poco incómodos ante la confesión. Me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar, caminando hacia el ventanal para esconder mi rostro. Ya no podía más, no podía seguir con esta farsa, yo sí sabía la verdad.

—Bella… —Edward se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Necesito salir… quiero ver a Charlie. — con mi repentina confesión hice que Edward parara en seco. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada tampoco.

—Está bien. Te llevaré.

—No, necesito estar sola. — Evitando la mira herida de Edward, giré hacia Emmet. — ¿Me prestas a Bethsy? A Charlie le dará mucho gusto verla.

—Claro.

—Gracias. — salí del comedor. Esto estaba matándome.

.

.

Estuve cerca de cuarenta minutos, parada fuera de la pequeña casa de Charlie. La vieja Bethsy era la única que me hacía compañía en este momento de profunda tristeza. Había encontrado mi pasado y debía dejarlo, junto con todo lo demás. Una de las cosas que más me dolía, era no poder decirle a Charlie que no estaba solo en el mundo, que tenía una hija. Era tan difícil todo esto. Podía ver el interior de la casa, Charlie miraba un viejo partido de Baseball frente al televisor.

Finalmente bajé de Bethsy, y reuní el valor necesario para enfrentarme a Charlie. Toqué la puerta tres veces. Él no tardó en abrirme.

—Hasta que decidiste tocar.

—¿Sabías que estaba fuera?

Asintió dejándome entrar en su casa.

—Asumí que necesitabas un momento a solas. Pero ¡Diablos! ¡Estás preocupándome niña! ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder contenerme, lo abracé tal como lo había hecho con Carlisle momentos antes.

Charlie me correspondió alisando mi cabello, y susurrando quedamente.

—Shh… Sea lo que sea, va a solucionarse. Al final todo estará bien, pequeña.

Me separé de él asintiendo. Estaba quebrándome nuevamente. Desvié la mirada hacia la pared donde las viejas fotos de una joven Renée aguardaban, pero estas ya no estaban. Quería volver a verla, pero quizás esto era lo mejor.

—Yo… lo siento Charlie, pero debo irme. — dije tomándolo de las manos y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, pronto el brillo de estos se apagó haciendo que él quedara a mi merced. — Tienes que ser feliz Charlie, sigue con tu vida. Olvida a Renée, vuelve a enamorarte. Olvídate de mí y de mi existencia. Los Cullen se irán del pueblo, tampoco preguntarás por ellos. Sólo concéntrate en ti. Bethsy está afuera debes meterla, es tarde.

Me separé de Charlie dejándolo rígido y sin voluntad. Él despertaría con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Con el corazón desgarrado y de manera silenciosa salí de la casa.

.

.

Desaparecí entre la bruma húmeda de Forks corriendo por el bosque nocturno. Cuando llegué al claro me detuve. Había sido demasiado duro hacerle eso a Charlie, no podría aplicarlo a siete personas más. ¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo podría borrarme de Edward?

La luna bella y absoluta se alzaba sobre mí.

—Tienes que darme la fuerza. — le susurré a la gran reina nocturna.

Había establecido que la primera sería Alice, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. _Mi hermanita..._

De pronto, como si mis pensamientos fuesen escuchados, unos pies ligeros y rápidos se abrían paso hacia mí entre los árboles. Me giré para encontrar a la pequeña Alice, parada, enfrentándome.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

Me asusté, ella lo había visto. ¿Se lo habría contado a alguien? ¿Edward?

—No, nadie lo sabe. Edward está demasiado deprimido con tu comportamiento para darse cuenta. No tienes que hacerlo… podemos encontrar otra solución.

— ¡No existe!— grité exasperada.

La luz plata iluminó el precioso rostro de mi hermana y lo entendí. Ella no estaba aquí para detenerme. Ella estaba aquí para ser la primera, como fue planeado.

—Lo siento Alice… —dije mientras caminaba para apresar a mi hermana.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**Hola ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, alimentan mis ganas de escribir:**

**Gracias a...**  
**Linda-Swan; Gigi Cullen; ALEXANDRACAST; Deathxrevenge; issa-21; EddieIlove ; Katin 13; Conni stew; CindyLis ; Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan; Nana; Andrea 14 de Cullen; Coco cullenswan; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Anastacia trinidad crawford; Girl Perverse; Alinita28; angie palomo; Mentxu Masen Cullen; I'mDePorcelana; pimosa2407; casiepl; V1V1; Esmeralda C ; Andreagf17; LauCullenBlackSwan; mariees; AnnaLau2; liduvina; ini narvel; Dark-XVI; javitarobsten; vivicullenhaleswan; Mitica; Bebuchis; VHICA ; Karlita Carrillo; naty ; Anisa Eliana; LauCullenBlackSwan (creo que no olvidé a ninguna)**

**Gracias por los Favs y Follows.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo…**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica :**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	20. Despedidas II

**Tema: Sea Wolf – The Garden That You Planted**

**.**

**"Todo gran amor no es posible sin pena"**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo/ Despedidas II**

**.**

_La luz plata iluminó el precioso rostro de mi hermana y lo entendí. Ella no estaba aquí para detenerme. Ella estaba aquí para ser la primera, como fue planeado._

—_Lo siento Alice… —dije mientras caminaba para apresar a mi hermana. _

Poco a poco fui acorralándola, me acerqué lentamente mientras susurraba palabras de resignación para calmarla. Palabras que en el fondo eran más necesarias para mí que para ella.

—No hay otra forma All, pero nosotras ya lo sabíamos. Quizás nunca tuve opciones, me refiero a tu visión, sabíamos que en algún momento me marcharía. Y nos hicimos los tontos, le dimos la espalda a ese destino y preferimos creer que los Vulturis se habían olvidado de mí. Elegimos creer que todo estaba bien en mi mundo, y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias de ello, no por irme, sino por creer que la felicidad podía ser eterna.

Curiosamente lo primeros copos de nieve de la estación comenzaron a caer, aquí y en este preciso momento, haciendo que aquella visión de Alice se completará. Tácitamente estaban diciéndome que llegó la hora de irme.

Con ese último pensamiento rondando mi mente, salté sobre el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana, derribándola inmediatamente y sentándome sobre ella para inmovilizarla. Su tronco y sus brazos, quedaron apresados bajo mi cuerpo, ella no podía moverse.

— ¡Por favor Bella! — me suplicó Alice con su voz y sus grandes ojos dorados.

— ¡Basta…! —le gruñí exasperada por la maldita situación.

Tenerla así me dolía más que a ella. Tomé su cara para obligarla a mírame, tapé su boca con una mano para no escucharla, sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Sus ojos llenos de miedo me desgarraron, centré mi visión en ellos y me concentré.

— ¡Adiós! Te extrañaré hermana, cuida de Edward por mí. —le susurré con voz rasgada antes de quitarle sus recuerdos y manipular su voluntad.

Me alejé del claro, dejando a una muy relajada Alice tendida sobre el césped observando el cielo, luego enviaría a Jasper por ella. Básicamente, le había dado las mismas directivas que a Charlie. Que se olvidara de mí existencia, que fuese feliz, que cuidase de la familia y además que redujera un poco su adicción a las compras. No estaba muy segura de sí lo último resultaría, puesto que su adicción era demasiado fuerte.

Debía apresurarme, desde el teléfono de Alice, envié un mensaje a Jasper diciéndole que lo esperaba en el claro. Debía correr para así encontrarlo en el camino. Debía pensar cómo iba a engañarlo, puesto que a él no podría someterlo por la fuerza. Debía lograr acercarme lo suficiente como para hipnotizarlo.

—_Piensa Bella, piensa._ — me decía a mí misma mientras corría como un rápido borrón por el bosque.

Tenía que mostrarme calmada, si él me notaba nerviosa sería difícil engañarlo.

Nos encontramos en mitad de camino.

—Bella… ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ella está en claro, esperándote. —Jasper pasaba de mí, para poder ir por Alice. Lo tomé de un brazo para hacer que se detuviese. —Espera, necesito hablar contigo antes.

Jaspe bajó la cabeza para poder mirarse los pies, en realidad estaba evitando mis ojos.

—Sabía que había algo raro cuando ella salió de tras de ti, y acabo de comprenderlo, tu actitud no es por tu padre, tu actitud esconde algo más. ¿Qué pasó en el bosque Bella?

Probablemente no debería revelárselo, pero acabaría borrando todos sus recuerdos y le debía eso a Jasper, decirle la verdad aunque luego la olvidase.

—William, Los Vulturis… ellos me dieron dos opciones. Como podrás imaginarlo las dos opciones que me dejan en Volterra, sólo que en una ustedes viven y en la otra mueren. ¿No es difícil adivinar cuál escogí verdad?

— ¿Cómo? Nosotros estuvimos presentes todo el tiempo. — Jasper seguía sin mirarme sabía que cuando lo hiciera, sus recuerdos de mi, se irían.

Negué, observando fijamente a mi hermano. Recordando la primera vez que lo vi, aquel vampiro lleno de marcas que me dio tanto miedo como Félix, aquél vampiro que vino a darme todo. Le debía todo a los Cullen pero de no ser por Jasper y Alice, jamás habría sabido cual es el significado de las palabras familia, amor, amistad, confianza y hermandad.

—Sé que no lo entiendes Jazz, pero lo hago por ustedes. No podría pasar la eternidad sabiendo que ustedes ya no existen, lo hago para que sean felices. Ustedes permanecerán juntos.

Sin poder contenerse Jasper giró para tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos y hacer que le mirara. Estaba dejándose llevar por la desesperación y no estaba pensando.

—Y nosotros no podremos pasar la eternidad sin ti.

— Ustedes no me recordaran…

—Tal vez no te recordemos en nuestra mente, pero lo haremos en nuestros corazones… ¿Pensaste en Edward? Lo dejarás sumido en la soledad.

—Edward tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien más.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira, él morirá de tristeza y no sabrá por qué. Si te vas, es mejor que lo mates ahora y no que lo dejes secarse lentamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que te quedes, encontremos otra solución juntos como familia.

Negué

—No puedo, si lo hago. William volverá por nosotros y esta vez será definitivo. — me concentré en sus pupilas. — Además ya es tarde, he borrado a Charlie y a Alice…

El último brillo de inteligencia en los ojos de Jasper fue aquel producido por la sorpresa de saber que Alice ya había sido reducida. Después de eso, no supe si le quité sus recuerdos o si él me los entregó. Pero como todo lo ocurrido en Forks, ya no importaba.

Le di las directivas, para luego enviarlo con Alice al prado e indicarles que se quedaran allí un par de horas.

Ahora debía llegar a la casa y enfrentarme a cinco vampiros, de los cuales dos me acobardaban más que nada, Carlisle y Edward.

.

Corrí por el bosque, salté el pequeño arroyo y llegué a la gran propiedad Cullen. Frené a unos metros de distancia y comencé a aproximarme a paso humano, por dos motivos, por un lado no quería levantar sospechas y por otro, quería dilatar el momento.

De manera paradójica, la escena era casi perfecta. La noche aunque fría, era preciosa, la nieve empezaba a cubrir el follaje, y la casa se alzaba en fuego y cálidas luces amarrillas. Claro de Luna sonaba de fondo, Edward estaba en el piano tocando algo triste. Hacía mucho que él no tocaba melodías tristes.

Entré en la casa, el calor y la esencia de pomelo que Esme ponía a los aromatizantes, me invadieron. Caminé hasta el piano, Edward tocaba concentrado. Cuando entré en la estancia sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, no se detuvo, ni tampoco giró a mirarme. Él estaba enfadado.

Tampoco me atreví a interrumpirlo, así que caminé hasta él y me abracé su espalda, tenía miedo de que me alejara pero no lo hizo. Siguió tocando por media hora más, aunque la melodía lentamente cambió para adquirir un tono menos melancólico.

Cuando terminó, tomó mis manos, que estaban apoyadas en su pecho y las besó.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — pregunté sin preocuparme por esconder mi dolor.

—No, no estoy enfado contigo. Jamás podría estarlo, pero me siento herido. — cambió de posición para poder verme. — Pasaron muchas cosas hoy, escapamos de los Vulturis, encontraste a tu padre, y a tu pasado. Hay tantas cosas corriendo por tu mente, tantas emociones que digerir... Y no me dejas estar a tu lado, no compartes conmigo... ¡y diablos, yo estoy muriéndome aquí!. Sin saber qué hacer, dudando… No sé si quieres que te abrace, si quieres que te acaricie, si quieres que te acompañe. He llegado a creer que te molesto.

Edward me quebraba con la sinceridad y el dolor de sus ojos, él ponía su alma en mis manos y yo estaba aniquilándola pedazo por pedazo. No tenía idea del daño que estaba causándole, de la angustia que le provocaba mi alejamiento. Jasper tenía razón, si no lograba que me olvidase por completo, él morirá de tristeza y sin saber por qué.

_—Sólo existo para ti… ¿_Recuerdas?_— _me recordó con la esperanza de traerme de regreso.

Mis ojos, mi garganta y mi nariz ardieron, ante la añoranza de un sollozo que nunca llegaría. Mi pecho se comprimió, revelándome un dolor sordo y profundo que comenzaba a hacerse familiar en mí.

Lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, él me respondió tomándome delicadamente, dándose cuenta de lo rota que estaba. Me separé lo necesario para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Nunca dudes de eso, en todos los siglos que nos quedan de existencia jamás dejaré de amarte Edward. Siempre esperaré por tu amor, tu voz, tus ojos, tus roces y caricias. Siempre querré más de ti, siempre te necesitaré para funcionar correctamente porque sin tí, nunca más tendré luz.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron confusos, claramente él no entendía de qué estaba hablando, tampoco debía hacerlo. Evitando las preguntas que se avecinaban lo besé.

Lo besé con la desesperación de un condenado, lo besé como si mi existencia dependiera de ello, porque de hecho lo hacía. Quería memorizar su sabor, su calidez, el tacto de mi lengua sobre la suya, el rozar de sus aterciopelados labios sobre los míos. ¡Dios, cómo lo amaba y cómo dolía dejarlo!

Dejé su boca, para besar sus mejillas, frente y párpados. Tomando un suspiro volví a buscar su mirada.

—Nadie, jamás… ha amado como yo te amo a ti Edward.

La realidad de esas palabras me quemó más que nunca. Diferentes escenas comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, la primera vez que lo vi, aquella primera noche en el prado, los juegos en el bosque, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando colocó el anillo en mi dedo jurándole que algún día me convertiría en su esposa. Juramento que no podría cumplir.

Edward nos levantó y llevó al cuarto. Nos sentó en la cama y volvió a preguntarme con el mismo dolor que antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultándome? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme?

Una vez más no tenía las respuestas que él me pedía.

—Por favor Edward, ya no me hagas más preguntas. Te necesito — imploré mientras me colgaba de él. — Lo único que quiero en este momento es que me hagas el amor, quiero sentirte, saber que a pesar de todo, siempre seremos uno.

Sin más peros o preguntas, me besó. Pronto acabamos desnudos sobre la cama. Hoy no había gruñidos, mordidas o arañazos, éramos dos amantes demostrándonos lo mucho que nos necesitábamos y en mi caso, lo mucho que lo extrañaría.

Edward se mecía lentamente dentro de mí, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pequeños y castos besos acompañan el movimiento. Besaba mi cuello, mis labios, mis senos; adorando cada centímetro de mi piel. Cuando sentí que el orgasmo llegaba lo atrapé con mis manos, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío.

—Te amo… —lo había repetido mil veces, pero necesitaba que lo entendiera.

—Lo sé, tus ojos lo gritan cada vez que me miras.

Sonreí feliz y dejé que el orgasmo me arrastrara. Cuando regresé Edward no estaba en la cama, me incorporé inmediatamente para buscarlo.

Lo encontré parado junto al gran ventanal de la habitación, viendo melancólicamente la luna, como solía hacerlo antes. Algo estaba mal.

—Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no es nada. —Me atrajo hacia él y me presionó fuerte contra su pecho. — Te he escrito una carta, me gustaría que la leyeras.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Donde debe estar, llegará ti cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Lo miré extrañada, no entendía lo que estaba diciéndome. ¿A qué se refería?

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó el ventanal, sacándome de mi burbuja, recordándome que el frio había llegado y debía marcharme.

¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer esto?

Caminé hacía la cama, me senté en medio y le hice señas a Edward para que me siguiera, naturalmente lo hizo. Me senté sobre él a horcajadas, estábamos en penumbras, sólo algunos débiles rayos plata nos iluminaban.

Edward me miraba a los ojos, claro que lo hacía. Era su compañera ¿Por qué no habría de mirarme a los ojos? Él no sabía que estaba a punto de traicionarlo.

—Edward quiero que me prometas algunas cosas… —con toda su atención en mis manos inicié mi labor. — quiero que me olvides completamente. Quiero que seas feliz, que tengas una buena vida en el futuro. Cuida de la familia… _Encuentra a alguien Edward._

Mi parte racional me decía que él debía volver a experimentar el amor, pero mi hembra interna gruñía exasperada. Ella no quería a alguien más con Edward, y la verdad era que yo tampoco, pero estaba sacrificándome por él y quería que fuese feliz completamente.

—Descansa por un rato, necesitas dormir. Cuando despiertes no sentirás ningún aroma extraño en la casa, tampoco se preguntarán por nada de lo que ocurrió aquí. Los han descubierto, tienen que marcharse de Forks, no volverán hasta que los humanos contemporáneos hayan muerto.

Edward dormía tranquilamente en la cama. Me vestí rápidamente, cogí algo de ropa en una valija, tomé cualquier cosa que delatara mi presencia o mi nombre. Había ordenado que se marcharan sin preguntar pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

Antes de salir del cuarto, hice lo que tanto había estado dilatando, arrebatarle su sortija a Edward, ésta brillaba orgullosa sobre la mano de su dueño. Él no tendría nada que le recordase a mí, la quité lentamente, Volví a leer la inscripción.

.

"_Sólo existo para ti. Isabella_"

.  
Debía recordar estas palabras cada vez que flaqueara. Deslicé la sortija por mi dedo para ubicarla junto a su gemela, allí descansarían ambas. Al menos ellas podrían permanecer juntas.

—Adiós mi amor. — susurré dándole un último beso en los labios.— dejo todo lo que soy contigo.

.

Bajé al garaje, guardé todos los objetos en el auto, había sido un regalo de Edward y me lo llevaría. Ya todo estaba casi listo, solo debía ocuparme de los demás.

Al escuchar algo de tumulto, Rose apareció en el garaje. No dije nada, a los demás los había llenado de explicaciones y despedidas que no recordarían. Debía ser más fría, hacerlo rápido y conciso. Tampoco podía hacer demasiado ruido en la casa. Tomé a Rose de los hombros, sin explicaciones y justo como con los demás me llevé sus recuerdos. Para luego ordenarle que fuese a su cuarto y esperara allí.

—Fractura limpia Isabella. — me susurré a mí misma para consolarme.

Encontré a Emmet en el comedor pegado al gran LCD y a Esme en la cocina. Ambos cayeron rápidamente por lo mismo, la confianza que me tenían. La confianza que les hacía creer que un miembro de su familia no los traicionaría.

En susurros les di las mismas directivas que a los demás. Al final sólo quedaba uno, el patriarca del clan. El hombre al que precisamente le había jurado no hacerle esto. _Has roto tantas promesas, has defraudado a tanta gente ya. ¿Qué más da uno más_? Mi mente buscaba las excusas más frívolas, en eso me convertiría ahora, en una criatura fría. Al final acabaría siendo como la sádica Jane.

.

Hallé a Carlisle en la biblioteca, rodeado de sus libros. Estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio, revisando una historia clínica, mientras una agradable sinfónica rellenaba el lugar. Como de costumbre él me recibió con su carisma y comprensión. Tampoco quise despedirme o mejor dicho, no pude. Mi corazón ya estaba demasiado roto.

Me acerqué tal y como lo hice con Esme, y lo atrapé en mi mirada.

—La familia está en peligro Carlisle, deben huir de Forks inmediatamente y no mirar atrás. Tienen que hallar un buen lugar, mantener perfil bajo, nunca llamar la atención de los Vulturis, tampoco pueden ir con los Denali. Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, sigue así. Mantén a la familia unida y fuerte. En unas horas organizarás una reunión, informándoles de la situación a los demás, ellos estarán de acuerdo en todo lo que les digas. Adiós Carlisle.

Le di la espalda a Carlisle, desde la biblioteca, un viejo volumen de "El conde de Montecristo" me llamaba. Algo extraño me impulsó a tomarlo.

Salí de la biblioteca y de la casa sin mirar atrás, llevándome un auto, un edredón blanco, algo de ropa, y un libro. Nada más, porque mi cuerpo no contaba, mi alma rota y resquebrajada no contaba, mis días de felicidad ya no contaban. Ahora era nada, fiel a mi naturaliza me había convertido en una criatura sin alma sedienta de dolor. Criatura promisoria de crueldad y decadencias.

.

El Lamborghini crujía bajo mi cuerpo, la aguja del acelerador estaba por explotar y la ruta echaba chispas. El auto corría, como un borrón rojo en la bruma del camino, de repente una sombra delgada se presentó en medio de la ruta.

—Maldito humano. — me quejé. Había acabado con mi familia, a esta altura, matar o atropellar a un humano; no me afectaría demasiado.

Pero conforme los kilómetros disminuían, mi visión se aclaraba. Pronto entendí que no podía matar al humano porque él ya estaba muerto, un vampiro me esperaba.

Frené frente a él. La esbelta figura, caminó con parsimonia y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

—Podría haberte atropellado.

—Habrías arruinado este precioso auto, y creo que no quieres hacer eso.

—Creí que nos encontraríamos en New York.

—Cambié de opinión. Debía cerciorarme que cumplieras, y debo decirte Isabella, que has ejecutado un trabajo perfecto. Felicitaciones, salvaste la vida de tu familia.

—No juegues conmigo William. No estoy de humor y en este momento me importa una maldita mierda todo.

—Te entiendo, pero aunque no lo creas estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ya ha sido bastante complicado lidiar con los Cullen, será más simple si te ayudo con los Denalí.

Aunque no me gustara, él tenía razón. También debía encargarme de ellos, aunque Tanya era la única que me había visto. Todos sabían de mi existencia y sus memorias también debían ser borradas.

William entendió mi asombro y también supo que me había olvidado de los Denali.

—Pienso en todo querida. — dijo señalando sus sienes. — Ahora vamos, es preciso que mañana estemos en Italia.

Fue así que dejé Forks, con el corazón roto y un viejo vampiro vigilando mis pasos. Ya no volvería a estas tierras, ya no podría salir de día, ahora habitaría en la oscuridad.

Adiós a Forks...

Adiós a Edward...

Adiós a mi corazón...

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes.**

**Gracias a todas. ****Gracias por los Favs y Follows.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica **

**Hasta el próximo...Déjenme sus opiniones. **


	21. La Princesa Sádica

**Sección II**

**Volterra**

* * *

**Tema: Isabelle - Gregory and the Hawk**

**.**

"**Toda injusticia es pecado, pero hay pecado no de muerte."**

**. **

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Primero/ La Princesa Sádica**

**.**

**_Volterra, Municipio de la provincia de Pisa. Toscana. Italia_**

_8 años después_

_._

**_Sucesos _**

Johan rogaba por su vida. Había infringido y quebrantado las leyes del mundo vampírico. Como procedimiento natural en la Casa Vulturi, sin un juicio previo, él fue encontrado culpable.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se envió a un verdugo por él. Dentro de las filas de la Guardia Real, se distinguían diferentes categorías, protectores, rastreadores, entrenadores, escudos y por último los asesinos, mejor conocidos como verdugos.

—Yo te conozco, he oído de ti. El vampiro de ojos dorados que llegó a Volterra. — Como cualquier rata asustada Johan intentaba salvar su inútil existencia, trataba de desestabilizar psicológicamente a su verdugo. Lo que Johan no sabía es que ya no había nada que desestabilizar, ese trabajo ya había sido hecho.

—Lo siento científico, conclusión equivocada. — la cabeza de Johan fue arrancada de su cuerpo para que ya no volviera a decir estupideces. Pronto la estructura de viejo granito se deshacía en llamas.

El verdugo caminó para colocarse sobre una roca. Con sus desarrollados sentidos percibió a sus presas huyendo. Un grupo reducido de guardias lo acompañaba.

—Maten a la tres mujeres, tráiganme sus cabezas como prueba. ¡Corran! — los seis subordinados desaparecieron inmediatamente, ya habían visto a algunos de sus compañeros, arder por contrariarlo.

—Benjamín… — un jovial muchacho de aspecto inocente, apareció entre los árboles, parecía divertirse con la escena.

—Sabes que si pudieran, ellos ensuciarían sus pantalones, ¿no?

Al verdugo elevó unos milímetros su comisura izquierda, exactamente eso era lo que buscaba, sembrar terror.

—Tráeme al híbrido.

—Como gustes, _Isabella._ — haciendo una reverencia teatral, el joven vampiro desapareció entre los árboles.

.

.

.

Unos pasos rápidos y certeros interrumpían el silencio del que gozaban los tres añejos reyes italianos. La gran puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando al causante de tal alboroto. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del primero de estos, al ver a la pequeña y oscura figura.

—Querida hija, has tardado demasiado. Te he añorado.

El recién llegado gruñó en respuesta, ella no era su hija.

—Encontrar al híbrido nos llevó más tiempo del esperado.

— ¿Qué hicisteis con él?

—Destruimos a la abominación, como ordenaste.

—Excelente, como siempre querida _hija_. — Él volvía a repetirlo, pues sabía del fastidio que a ella le causaba. Aro se detuvo a mirar a las siete figuras que la acompañaban. —…y veo que has regresado con tu grupo completo, esta vez no mataste a ninguno de los nuestros.

Benjamín reía por lo bajo. Sólo él sabía cuántos deseos tenía ella de aniquilarlos. Los guardias habían sido lo suficientemente astutos y cuidadosos para no darle una excusa, a la pequeña _princesa sádica,_ para degollarlos. Porque era su forma favorita de matarlos.

En realidad no necesitaba un motivo. Se había convertido en la preferida de Aro y de William, tenía pase libre para todo, cual niña consentida. Esa misma impunidad fue la que le dio derecho, para girar sobre sí, y acabar con otra vida eterna. No sabía el nombre del vampiro y tampoco le importaba. Simplemente era un Vulturi menos.

— ¿Estás contento ahora?

Aro, sonrió ante el desafío implícito en aquel acto.

—Tendrás que detenerla Aro. —Marco hablaba desde la retaguardia. Él odiaba a la rebelde vampiresa, pero no podía tocarla.

—Hermano, Isabella sabe perfectamente que por cada guardia que mata, nosotros incorporamos cincuenta más a nuestras filas.

—Y sólo para mi diversión. Muchas gracias por eso, _papi_. — respondió sarcásticamente Ella no tenía límites, ya los había cruzado todos.

Sin esperar una seña, un permiso o sin siquiera realizar una reverencia. La insurrecta Isabella salió del gran cuarto del trono, caminó con el mismo paso ruidoso con el que entró. Se movía entre las sombras, ya que en Volterra era de esa forma. Los vampiros no se mostraban a la luz del día, puesto que generalmente el sol brillaba altivo sobre sus cabezas haciendo que al contacto con su piel, ésta brillara como un espejo de diamantes. Situación que los obligaba a vivir de noches y penumbras.

Durante del día debían permanecer encerrados en el viejo castillo medieval o moverse por los túneles subterráneos. Aquellos que comunicaban con todos los grandes edificios de la ciudad, iglesias, embajadas, casas de gobierno, aeropuertos, otros castillos o casas, y todo aquello que puedas imaginar. Tosa esa conexión secreta era la que les permitía a los Vulturis manejar toda Pisa y moverse deliberadamente durante el día.

.

.

**Pov Isabella**

Caminaba por uno de los grandes corredores de piedra que llevaba a mi cuarto, cuando un fuerte olor a sangre y unos gritos de auxilio ahogados me distrajeron. Intenté ignorarlos, dejarlo correr, anduve otros diez pasos más hasta que no lo soporte. Giré sobre mis talones, y seguí el aroma, en realidad no era el olor a sangre lo que me guiaba, sino el del miedo.

Llegué a una de las viejas salas de castigo de la fortaleza, empujé las pesadas puertas de hierro y madera, para encontrar en el interior a tres vampiros y una humana.

El oscuro cuarto era iluminado por algunas antorchas amuradas. En el centro del mismo, cual pequeña joya, colgaba la mujer. Unas delgadas cadenas de plata la sostenían tensamente de las pequeñas muñecas. Completamente desnuda podía ver su tersa piel blanca, adornada por pecas y lunares. Riachuelos de sangre fresca brotaban de los lugares de su anatomía, que habían sido perforados por colmillos.

Cuando me acerqué la mujer pelirroja, clavó sus brillantes ojos celestes, producto de las lágrimas, en mí.

—Lárguense…

Ninguno de los guardias se atrevió a desafiarme. Cuando salieron volví a mirar a la joven.

—Por favor… — me susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Intenté mostrarle un poco de compasión, con una sonrisa afable. Pero no tuve éxito, lamentablemente ya no sabía cómo hacerlas.

— Lo siento.— le dije con total tranquilidad.

Antes que ella pudiese entender de qué hablaba, clave un cuchillo en su corazón. Haciendo que muriera instantáneamente.

A mis espaldas, un aplauso interrumpió la escena.

—No sabía que tenía espectadores. — dije saliendo del cuarto y pasando por delante de Benjamín.

— ¡Oh! sabes que soy tu admirador. Me interesa todo lo que haces.

—Más bien eres una molestia.— Benjamín me seguía por el corredor camino a mi habitación, intenté mostrarle mi apatía para que se marchara. Tristemente no tuve éxito.

—Eso también. — terminó entrando como un borrón en mi cuarto para desplomarse en la cama, como niño pequeño.

Con un gruñido violento de advertencia le indiqué que se pusiera de pie. Benjamín era un buen muchacho, pero se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones. Y ciertamente no quería su asqueroso olor sobre mi cama, disimuladamente miré el edredón blanco, aquel que aún guardaba el aroma de _Edward,_ el cual me esforzaba por preservar.

Entorné lo ojos ante el vampiro confianzudo y caminé al sillón bajo uno de los ventanales de un jardín interno.

—Eres un enigma, Isabella… Tan misteriosa.

—Sabes que cuando estoy en mi cuarto, es porque quiero estar sola. ¿Verdad? Si quisiera responder pregunta idiotas, iría a sentarme en el trono a los pies de Aro.

—No estoy haciendo preguntas. Sólo estoy meditando en voz alta sobre ti. Por un lado tenemos a la Isabella, cruel y déspota. "_La princesa Sádica_" suelen llamarte, aquella que mata a sus propios compañeros y ejecuta las ordenes sin que le tiemble el pulso.

—Somos vampiros Benjamín, no tenemos pulso.

—Muy graciosa. Por otro lado, hay otra Isabella, la que yo conozco. La que perdona vidas inocentes, la que salvó a esa joven del sufrimiento hace minutos. La que dejó escapar al híbrido, Nahuel.

Con la rapidez certera de un felino, cogí a Benjamín de la cama, para estrellarlo contra una de las paredes e inmovilizarlo desde el cuello.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso. Me agradas Benjamín, pero no dudaría en sumarte a la lista de vampiros extintos por mi mano.

Lo solté alejándome de él.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? Ciertamente no es por tu seguridad. Desde que llegué aquí he visto como día tras día provocas a las viejas momias para que acaben contigo. Pero ellos no lo hacen, de hecho Aro y William te adoran y te protegen como si fueses su hija. Si repudias tanto tu existencia Bella, ¿Por qué no te suicidas?

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en mi rostro, producto de los recuerdos de los primeros meses en Volterra, meses en que creía que la muerte sería una solución simple y práctica a una eternidad de desdicha.

Pronto descubrí mi error. Yo había pagado a los Vulturi con mi servicio, a cambio de la seguridad de los Cullen, y debía cumplir. Fue así, que luego de muchos intentos me vi como realmente era, una criatura inmortal atrapada en un destino de muerte y crueldad. La vida con los Cullen, las enseñanzas de Carlisle, parecían ya lejanas y utópicas, una vida absurda para un vampiro.

—…por ejemplo. Hoy en lugar de matar a esa mucha podrías haberla convertido, pero no lo hiciste. Porque crees que ser vampiros no es una bendición, sino un castigo. Elegiste liberarla, fuiste generosa. — Benjamín seguía hablando, logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

—Deja de sacar conjeturas tontas, si fuese tan "generosa" no saldría a matar humanos para alimentarme.

Él se encogió de hombros ante mi respuesta.

—Eso es naturaleza, no podemos evitarlo. — impaciente, me levanté del lugar donde había vuelto a sentarme. Cuando estaba a punto salir del cuarto Benjamín apresurado, habló de nuevo. — Dicen que una vez tus ojos fueron dorados.

Me petrifiqué en el umbral.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. — corté la charla saliendo del cuarto.

El muchacho tenía curiosidad, pero sus preguntas estaban abriendo mis heridas.

.

.

Hui a la biblioteca, la sala era enorme. Seguramente era la mayor colección de libros del mundo, también la que contenía los escritos más antiguos. Papiros y pergaminos de antiguas civilizaciones descansaban allí, romanos, griegos, egipcios y atlantes. Los escritos perdidos de la incinerada biblioteca de Alejandría descansaban allí, ni uno sólo de ellos había sido quemado.

Además de la magna colección literaria, joyas, armaduras, y pinturas de valor incalculable adornaban la estancia. De las pinturas sólo me importaba una.

En la escena aparecían cinco figuras, Aro, Cayo y Marco, ocupando sus tronos. Detrás de ellos, de pie había dos vampiros más, ambos rubios y preciosos, los dos inmortalizados a sus 32 años.

William y Carlisle, me centré en la figura de mi padre.

— ¿Qué dirías de mí, sí me vieses ahora?

—Estaría orgulloso, en poco tiempo te inculcó grande valores. Crió una gran vampiresa.

Por supuesto no estaba sola, William apareció entre los grandes muebles. Se acercó a la pintura para quedar a mi lado.

—A veces, añoro su compañía. Solíamos tener largas charlas sobre filosofía, ciencias, artes y desde luego dieta. — Terminó haciendo referencia a la sangre humana. Él puso una mano en mi hombro para presionarlo ligeramente. — No lo has decepcionado Bella.

—He tirado sus enseñanzas por el caño, ahora me alimento de sangre humana.

—Algunas noches salgo a vigilarte, y cada vez que te alimentas no lo haces al azar. Escoges a tus víctimas, violadores, asesinos, pedófilos y toda clase de escoria.

Negué. No me sorprendió su confesión, yo ya lo sabía, al principio creí que lo hacía por órdenes, pero pronto descubrí que no. William en realidad cuidaba de mí.

—Eso no me redime.

William sonrió.

—Aún tienes consciencia, el día que no la tengas, comenzaré a preocuparme por ti.

Lo miré detenidamente. Benjamín creía que yo era enigmática, pero William era la caja de Pandora. Nunca entendía sus actitudes o porqué eran impulsadas. Como dijo Carlisle una vez, él odiaba Volterra, no quería estar aquí; sin embargo algo la ataba a ella, llegué a pensar que William había sido "convencido" de la misma forma que yo. Pero él jamás me lo diría.

El otro gran enigma era… No quién, sino "¿Qué es William?"

Su singularidad no sólo saltaba a la vista debido a sus diferencias físicas, como sus largos y perlados colmillos, sino por sus aptitudes psíquicas. La curiosidad sobre William fue la que me llevó a uno de mis pasatiempos en este lugar, investigar a los vampiros, historia, desarrollo y evolución. Una vez, alguien me había hablado de ello.

"_Darwin debió agregarnos a su lista, seguir la línea del eslabón perdido."_

Había leído y estudiado cada uno de los papiros y pergaminos, lecturas infinitamente antiguas, civilizaciones que la humanidad no recordaba ya hablaban de "Los hematófagos" humanos o demonios que se alimentaban de la sabia roja de la vida, la sangre. Pero nunca hallé nada que hablara de evolución, o qué pudiera conectarse con William.

Mientras estudiaba detenidamente a mi acompañante, intentando obtener una pista, un grito interrumpió la escena. Esta vez no era humano.

_—¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!_ — el vampiro gritaba, desgarrando dolorosamente su garganta, llamando a una mujer.

.

.

**_Whitehorse, Canadá…_**

**_Edward..._**

21 de Diciembre, el invierno comenzaba en este frio país.

Muchos creían que en Canadá solo existía dicha estación, que la primavera y el verano no tocaban sus gélidas tierras, pero en realidad lo hacían. Sólo que algunos no querían verlo, Edward era una de esas personas.

Sentado en un pequeño taburete marrón, acariciaba su piano, sacándole triste notas. El fino instrumento castaño de larga cola, sólo era perturbado una vez al año. El día en que Edward recibía el invierno.

El melancólico vampiro no entendía por qué, pero todos los años en esta fecha, debía tocar, llorando a alguien que no recordaba. No sabía que una vez, en otro lugar, interpretando esta misma pieza, alguien se abrazaba a él despidiéndolo.

Beethoven se hizo presente con su personalidad febril y tempestuosa, Claro de Luna, sonó tres veces más. Con cada interpretación, el volumen y la velocidad aumentaban, reflejando la desesperación acumulada del concertista. Todo era inútil, por más que la tocara mil veces, aquello que se escondía en los recovecos de su mente, no saldría a luz.

Cuando terminó, presionó las teclas con ambas manos, provocando que un ruido molesto y rechinante retumbara en la casa. Se levantó del piano, tirando el taburete al suelo, no se molestó en levantarlo, por lo contrario, lo pateo haciendo que la madera se fracturara.

Caminó hasta el gran ventanal, no había mucho que esperar del paisaje. El mismo riachuelo, los mismos árboles, la fina capa blanca que comenzaba a formarse sobre ellos. Edward no prestaba nada de atención a eso, no. Él miraba el horizonte, esperando ver algo, alguien, una figura lejana que viniera por él.

Los copos de nieve llegaban y su frustración aumentaba.

—Siempre me pregunto… ¿Es como si esperaras que el invierno te trajera algo? — Alice, interrumpió en la estancia preocupada por los ataques de ira de Edward.

—Iré a Forks. — él se precipitó a comunicarle su decisión, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de ella.

—No puedes. Es peligroso, lo sabes. Carlisle lo prohibió.

—Necesito volver Alice, no lo sé. Pero, siento como si hubiese dejado algo allí… —Edward se giró a ver su hermana—no te preocupes, será rápido.

Guiado por el impulso que había colocado esa idea en su mente, Edward corrió hacia Forks esperando recuperar la cordura o encontrar algunas respuestas.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, más de 200 Rr. :) **

**Gracias a todas**** por los Favs y Follows.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica**

**Capítulo dedicado a Conni, gracias por ser tan observadora! **

**Hasta el próximo...**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, quiero saber qué piensan! **


	22. La Impostora

**Tema: Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine**

**.**

"**Las estrellas, la luna, todas se han apagado  
Me dejaste en la oscuridad"**

**. **

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Segundo/ La Impostora**

**.**

**Pov Edward**

**.**

No sabía por qué pero corría con anhelo y determinación hacia Forks, completamente seguro de que algo allí me esperaba, con cada paso mi ansiedad aumentaba. Me maldije por dentro, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en volver a esa casa?

El olor a polvo y humedad me invadió. El encierro y aire embolsados eran añejos, como si hubiésemos dejado la casa hace cien años. Sábanas blancas cubrían los muebles dándoles la señal de ausencia. La casa era resistente, había sido diseñada de esa manera, debíamos esperar un tiempo prudente para volver a Forks, quizás unos doscientos años, cuando volviéramos la casa estaría intacta como la habíamos dejado.

Recorrí la morada apreciando cada detalle, era sólo una residencia entre tantas otras, pero no sabía por qué le tenía tanto afecto a esta. Además del polvo y la humedad, había algo más, un aroma escondido en ella, algo dulce y delicado... _suave_. Algo que reconocía pero la vez no, mi instinto y mi cuerpo lo registraban, pero mi mente no. Es como si no pudiera hacer la conexión, faltaba el puente entre un abismo y el otro.

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? _mi mente se preguntaba una y otra vez intentando encontrar en algún recoveco la respuesta.

A medida que recorría el lugar, el aroma se hacía más familiar y más confuso a la vez. Estaba por toda la casa, pero no era el aroma de nadie que conociera.

— ¿Quién eres? Un fantasma, eso eres… algo incorpóreo que se ha enraizado en mi mente sólo para torturarme. Quizás finalmente he pedido la cordura… Sólo necesito saber si realmente existes.

Divagaba, hablaba en voz alta a los muros y paredes esperando que ellos me dieran una respuesta. Volví al comedor y me desplomé en uno de los cómodos sillones.

¡Qué idiota! ¿De verdad esperas encontrar algo aquí? Pues… ¡Sorpresa! No hay anda en esta casa imbécil.

Era realmente patético, mi mente se burlaba de mí. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el piano, no tenía intenciones de tocar, sólo sentarme ahí y ver qué pasaba.

…y algo pasó. No era un recuerdo, tampoco un sueño, sino más bien una idea, una sensación.

.

_De pronto la vida volvía a la casa, algunas luces bajas encendidas y la luna colándose por la ventanas, yo tocaba para alguien. No era para mí y tampoco para Esme, esa persona estaba en el segundo piso. Comenzaba a tocar esperando que ella abriera su puerta para escucharme, cuando lo hacía la alegría me embargaba haciéndome sentir completo._

_._

Así como llegó se fue, volví a la realidad de una casa abandonada y sábanas blancas cubriendo sus muebles. Eran escenas tan distintas, ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Me quedé recostado sobre el piano un buen rato, intentando poner un poco de orden en mi cabeza. Observaba fijamente la puerta de la biblioteca, como si esperara que realmente alguien saliera de allí.

Eso no pasó, así que me levanté a abrirla yo mismo. Como en toda la casa, las penumbras y la oscuridad dominaban el espacio. El delicado aroma también impregnaba esta sala, caminé de un lado a otro intentando reconocerlo, sin éxito. Acercándome a la biblioteca decidí tomar uno de los libros, _Expiación. _

El texto se encontraba marcado y resaltado en algunas de sus páginas, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo mi atención, sino la primera página. La hoja que normalmente debería estar en blanco, era violada en su pulcritud por tres nombres, escritos con letras muy diferentes unas de otras.

El primero era el de Carlisle, escrito de su propio puño y letra. El tercero era el mío, pero el segundo, el segundo era un enigma. Mi fantasma me dejaba una rúbrica.

_— Bella..._

Comencé a revisar los demás libros, en todos estaba su firma, y luego la mía. Esto indicaba que luego que ella leyera los libros, lo hacía yo. ¿Qué clase de obsesión enfermiza tenía?

Siempre firmaba _Bella,_ con una letra bastante desprolija.

Ahora tenía un nombre y un aroma, ¿Qué haría? Podría rastrearla, pero la verdad es que no era muy bueno en ese campo.

Medité un por un momento cual sería mi próximo paso… La verdad es que no tenía muy en claro qué hacer, llegué a Forks buscando algo, pero nunca imaginé tener éxito. ¿Debía buscar por el mundo a la dueña de ese aroma? ¿Debía hablarlo con la familia? Ellos tenían que creerme, ahora tenía pruebas… Exaltado por la idea volví a correr hacía Whitehorse, con uno de los libros en mí mano. No estaba enloqueciendo de tristeza o depresión, tenía razón ese alguien que tanto añoraba realmente existía.

A mitad de mi carrera fui interceptado por otro aroma, un aroma que reconocía y no percibía hace tiempo. Era muy similar al que impregnaba la casa… Lo seguí hasta llegar al claro, a _mi claro._

Una mujer aguardaba en medio de este, tenía una cabellera abundante y larga, que llegaba hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo pequeño pero fuerte miraba al sol dándome la espalda. Cuando entré de lleno en el claro, se giró para observarme.

_Era ella_… hacía años que no veía su rostro o percibía su aroma. Su ropa y peinado eran diferentes, pero estaba seguro que era ella.

— Edward, ha pasado tiempo.

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Ella se acercaba a mí y yo estaba petrificado en mi lugar. ¿Por qué había vuelto a mi vida? Sin darme cuenta y de forma inconsciente, reforcé mi agarre sobre el libro en mis manos, intentando proteger el débil aroma en él.

— Victoria…

.

.

**Pov Neófita**

**.**

A kilómetros de distancia, en una tierra lejana, alguien más clamaba por el mismo nombre.

_— ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!_ — el vampiro gritaba, desgarrando dolorosamente su garganta, llamando a una mujer.

Incliné mi cabeza para poder oír mejor, y percibir concretamente de dónde venían aquellos gritos. De los calabozos desde allí eran originados.

— ¿Tenemos un invitado? — pregunté a William.

Él debía saber algo del tema, sin embargo se encogió de hombros con gesto de inocencia.

— No tengo idea.

Lo observé con una ceja elevada y llena de escepticismo.

— Aro hace un movimiento… ¿y tú no sabes de qué va? Discúlpame si no te creo.

— Es sólo un rehén, un prisionero de guerra. No le des más vueltas al asunto.

— Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que los Vulturis no toman "prisioneros de guerra". O te unes o mueres, no hay más opciones, ni segundas oportunidades. Este, es otra cosa ¿por qué lo retienen?

Girando sobre mis talones estaba dispuesta a investigar sobre nuestro huésped, pero antes de que diera mi tercer paso, William me interceptó.

— Creo que sabes que no eres bienvenida allí. Los guardias no te dejarán pasar, y yo tampoco. — William hablaba de forma tranquila, pero a su muy particular forma estaba dándome una advertencia.

Hacía años que vivía en Volterra, pero no conocía toda su extensión. Había lugares como los calabozos, que me estaban vedados.

— ¿Qué hay allí William, por qué sólo los tres viejos y tú pueden entrar? ¿Cuál es tu oscuro secreto?

— ¿Cuál de todos ellos? — una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro. — Algunas cosas deben permanecer en las penumbras, es menos doloroso.

Terminando la charla de forma enigmática como siempre solía hacerlo, salió de la biblioteca. Odiaba que hablara en acertijos, como si fuera algún tipo de juglar o algo parecido.

Bastante molesta por la situación salí de la biblioteca, siguiendo los pasos de William, quién ya no se avistaba por los pasillos. El olor a sangre fresca aún flotaba en el aire, mi garganta ardía desde hacía ya unas horas, y la cólera aumentaba mí sed, necesitaba liberar adrenalina. Saldría de caza, sin más rodeos, me lancé a la noche italiana en busca de una jugosa víctima.

.

.

Una joven de no más de quince años, lloraba histérica tendida en el suelo, y tratando de arrastrarse hacía un lugar seguro. Mientras Royce, su actual cazador, luchaba con sus ropas.

—Vamos, no te resistas, esto va a gustarte. — le dijo a la joven con su asquerosa voz cargada de deseo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! — ella continuaba gritando y resistiéndose.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó el violador, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una dolorosa bofetada haciendo que la cabeza de la chica diera contra el suelo, y se desmayase inmediatamente.

Sintiéndose victorioso, comenzó a luchar con su propia bragueta intentando abrirla. Cuando tuvo éxito, liberó su miembro erecto, deseoso de ser introducido en un lugar húmedo, cálido y virgen. Tomó a la chica de los tobillos y la arrastró hacia él.

Royce se sentía poderoso, fuerte y viril, creía que estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Él iba a devorarse a la muchacha, iba a tomar su cuerpo y beber de su alma. Cuando terminara ya nada quedaría de ella, ese bastardo acabaría con su vida.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en mi rostro, iba a disfrutar matando a ese tipo. De un salto bajé del edificio sobre el cual me encontraba, corrí hacia mi presa, salté sobre él pateándolo y haciendo que su espalda chocara lastimosamente contra el suelo. Royce fue arrojado a unos cinco metros de su víctima. Ahora la víctima era él.

—Hola Royce… — le saludé inocentemente y con un tono algo jaquetón, imitando al de una joven colegiala. Volví a mirar a la chica desmayada en el suelo. — Parece que el cazador ha sido cazado.

Mi tono anterior juguetón cambió para volverse peligroso y aterrador, era el sonido de un depredador.

Royce comenzó a tartamudear, y a retroceder con sus codos y piernas, hasta dar contra un muro, no tenía escapatoria. Me acerqué lentamente, paso a paso… podía oler su miedo, el cual crecía a pasos agigantados.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, sabía que disfrutaría esto.

— ¿Quién, quién… quién eres?

—Tu peor pesadilla, eso soy. ¿Sabes? En las calles, hay cosas mucho peores que tú, y yo soy una de ellas.

Y sin más explicaciones que dar, me eché sobre él. Bebí de su sangre, sólo algunos litros, no tenía buen sabor. Tabaco y alcohol, ese era el gusto que tenía. El tipo no servía ni como alimento, asqueada me separé de él. Antes de arrojarlo en cualquier lugar cercano, fracturé su cuello, y apuñalé su corazón, ciertamente no quería a una escoria como esa incorporándose a las filas vampíricas. Ya teníamos mucha basura.

Una vez resuelto el tema del excremento llamado Royce, me ocupé de la muchacha. Aún en el suelo, comenzaba a moverse y a recuperar la conciencia. Me acerqué a ella intentando no asustarla.

—Hola… tranquila, yo…

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! — me interrumpió llorando y gritando sin escuchar razones.

Estaba en shock, posiblemente y como en cualquier episodio de shock post-traumático, esto duraría semanas. No tenía tiempo para consolarla, así que opté por el camino más práctico. La hipnosis.

La tomé de los hombros obligándola a mirarme. Una vez obtuve su atención, desplegué mi don.

—Escucha… Olvidarás todo esto, nada ha ocurrido. Camino a casa te resbalaste en un charco haciendo que tu cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo y por eso te desmayaste por unos minutos. Mañana buscarás un médico para hacerte un chequeo por los golpes. También debes ser más precavida por las noches, no salgas sola. Ahora vete.

Ella asintió con la mirada perdida y se marchó.

.

.

Ahora debería acudir a otro lugar por más alimento, la verdad es que la sangre tóxica y contaminada de Royce no me había saciado en nada. Debía correr muchos kilómetros hasta llegar a alguna reserva natural o un bosque. Esto no era Forks y la fauna no era tan corriente. Aunque mis ojos ahora eran rojo-borgoña, me seguía alimentando de animales, en realidad mi dieta era mixta.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que probé sangre humana. Fue al poco de tiempo de mi llegada a Volterra. Luego de mis múltiples intentos fallidos de suicidio, había aprendido a aceptar mi destino de esclavitud con los Vulturís, pero también había aprendido a ver las pequeñas alegrías de la vida. Disfrutar de los pequeños momento de felicidad que podía tener. La sombra del dolor siempre estaría presente, sólo que aprendería a convivir con ella.

Había decidido enfocar mi odio y resentimiento en algo productivo, convirtiéndome en uno de los verdugos de la Guardia. Eso me permitiría descargar mi ira con aquellos que fuesen realmente culpables y perdonar a los que no lo fueran. Gracias a eso, algunas vidas habían sido salvadas.

Una noche vagaba por las calles de Volterra, en uno de mis paseos fuera del asfixiante castillo, esa era una de mis pequeñas alegrías, caminar tranquilamente, visitar museos, jardines, y conducir mi auto. Pero ese paseo fue fatídico, determinando mi destino y mi personalidad, tanto como cualquier otro hecho importante de mi existencia.

Justo como esta noche, aquella vez, también me crucé con un violador, aquel era aún más repugnante. La chica gritaba pidiendo auxilio y decidí ayudarla, sólo que no medí mi fuerza. Al sacar al hombre de encima de ella, lo aventé sobre el áspero asfalto, haciendo que se desnucara con el golpe. Murió en el acto, pero su cabeza sangraba. El aroma a sal y hierro despertó a mi animal interno, el cual estaba famélico y era llamado seductoramente por el líquido caliente y fresco.

Gruñéndole a la chica que se fuera, me abalancé sobre aquel tipo. Me lo bebí todo, no quedó ni una sola gota de sangre en su sistema. Cuando terminé y mi raciocinio volvió, me encontré bajo la mirada atenta de otro sujeto de mi especie, William…

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste? — le exigí casi sollozando de rodillas en el suelo, me acaba de convertir en un monstruo.

Él negó delicadamente con su cabeza, antes de contestar.

—Yo no soy Carlisle, Isabella. Para mí la sangre humana, no es un pecado.

Esa fue la única respuesta que tuve. Ellos se habían llevado todo, mi familia, mi amor y por último, mi humanidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquel triste recuerdo. No valía la pena remover heridas, el tiempo había pasado y las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era el dulce corderito enamorado. No, ahora era "La princesa sádica" uno de los terrores de Volterra.

Alejando esas tonterías de mi mente, corrí en busca de un poco más de sangre.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 4:00 a.m volví al castillo, la paz y el silencio reinaban allí. Sólo quedaban los guardias de turno, los viejos soberanos y su séquito. Ellos eran los únicos que nunca abandonaban el castillo, todos lo demás aprovechaban la oscuridad para poder salir a hacer de la suyas, misiones, entrenamiento, caza o sólo por diversión.

Decidí entrar por uno de los viejos pasillos traseros, no me apetecía cruzarme con Félix, o la perra de Jane. Algún día le arrancaría la cabeza a esa maldita, aún recordaba lo que le hizo a Edward y a mi familia en Forks, esa era una deuda que aún debía pagarme.

Conforme me adentraba en el castillo, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más nítidos.

— ¡Victoriaaaa! ¡Victoriaaaa!

El vampiro seguía clamando. Intenté ignorarlo como dijo William que hiciera, pero tal y como ocurrió con la mujer en la sala de castigos, mis impulsos me ganaron y pronto me vi camino a los calabozos.

Nunca había visitado esta parte, pero no había mucha diferencia con todo lo demás, oscuridad, piedra, frio y humedad. El lúgubre lugar también estaba iluminado por antorchas; sólo determinados sectores del castillo, como las habitaciones, pasillos superiores y cuarto del trono tenían luz eléctrica. Y obviamente este no era uno de ellos, lo cual le daba una connotación irreal como si estuviésemos en otra época.

Los vampiros que debían estar montando guardia, no estaban por ninguna parte. Realmente mucho no me importa, por mí, que Aro los destripe. Además, su mediocridad me facilitaba el trabajo.

La zona de calabozos era realmente enorme, probablemente ocupaba la mitad de la base subterránea del castillo. La celdas eran pequeñas y se disponían a manera de laberinto. Esto era una trampa mortal.

—¡Victoriaaaaa!

El vampiro volvió a gritar en sollozos, indicándome exactamente a donde ir. Avancé con una de las antorchas en mi mano; ratas y cucarachas se cruzaban en mi camino perdiendo la vida bajo mis botas. Hasta que finalmente llegué a él.

Colgaba de los barrotes aferrado a ellos, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer, "_Victoria_". Cuando se percató de mi presencia, elevó la mirada hacia mí.

Me observó con sus ojos rojo-oscuro, casi negros, él estaba hambriento. Su cabello rubio estaba muy corto, y su tez era blanco porcelana como la de cualquiera de nosotros. Vestía un jean y una camisa desgastados y sucios, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negro.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con voz áspera, al mismo tiempo que me gruñía.

Cuando me habló yo estaba ocupada pensando en cosas mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo… ¿De qué diablos estaban hechos esos barrotes como para que él no pudiese romperlos o doblarlos?

—No creo que estés en posición de hacer preguntas. Más bien, la de las preguntas soy yo. Entonces… ¿Quién eres?

Se irguió detrás de los barrotes, mostrándome toda su estatura.

—James… Mi nombre es James.

James… eso no me decía nada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro.

—No lo sé.

Eso era imposible.

—Algo debiste hacer, quebrantar las leyes.

—No hicimos nada, maldita sea. — gritaba nervioso. — Mi compañera y yo somos nómadas, vagábamos de un lugar a otra cuando la guardia nos interceptó.

—Victoria… — concluí. Asintió dándome la razón, entonces él llamaba a su compañera. — ¿Dónde está ella?

—No lo sé. — su voz se quebró.

Pero fue una táctica engañosa. Sin darme cuenta me había acercado a él, en un movimiento rápido intentó tomarme del cuello, pero yo era mucho más rápida. Logré retroceder a tiempo.

—Debes tener cuidado, es un poco violento. — una vocecita infantil habló en algún lugar a mis espaldas.

Me quedé paralizada. Había más de un cautivo en este lugar.

Cuando me giré me encontré con la peor visión de todas, una niña de alrededor de ocho años, me observaba desde el interior de una celda.

Debía ser uno de esos niños inmortales de los que me habían contado. Supuestamente la guardia había acabado con todos ellos, pero no me extrañaría que fuese una mentira, y que Aro se guardara uno de estos niños para él. Le gustaba coleccionar cosas extrañas, aún recordaba a los hombres lobos embalsamados en la sala de exhibiciones.

La niña al notar que no salía de mi asombro y ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, siguió hablando.

—Soy Nazareth, pero puedes llamarme Nessi.— me dijo con su vocecita dulce y su cara de querubín.

.

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. La historia dio un giro, no sé que tal os caerá esta Neófita.**

**Gracias a todas**** por los Favs y Follows.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Dejen sus críticas y comentario.**

**Hasta el próximo...**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	23. Incógnitas

**Tema: Muse - Resistance**

**.**

"**El amor es nuestra resistencia, ellos nos mantienen separados**  
** y no se van a detener hasta vernos divididos...sostenme, nuestros labios siempre estarán sellados."**

**. **

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Tercero/ Incógnitas**

**.**

**Pov Neófita**

_— Soy Nazareth, pero puedes llamarme Nessi._

.

Las palabras de la niña llegaron lentas y pesadas a mi mente, costó que fuesen procesadas y entendidas.

Me dediqué a estudiarla detenidamente, un fino vestido color rosa cubría su pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a sus tobillos, desde allí pulcros zapatos color blanco adornaban sus delgados pies. Las medias de puntillas le daban un toque antiguo, convirtiéndola en la réplica viva de una muñeca de porcelana. De contextura pequeña, tez pálida, cabello largo - tono caramelo - y unos profundos ojos chocolates; ella me contemplaba detrás de los barrotes.

Tal imagen parecía una broma de mal gusto, una preciosa niña de aspecto tierno e inocente encerrada detrás de unos viejos barrotes oxidados, en la oscuridad de los calabozos subterráneos de Volterra. Recorrí su celda con la mirada, la verdad es que la mazmorra estaba perfectamente acomodada para ella, eso tornaba la imagen aún más irreal. Una antigua cama con dosel, sillones, pomposos almohadones, peluches, vestidos, cortinas, libros y cuadros. Si no fuese una prisión, el lugar se vería acogedor, algo así como un cuarto para niños situado en mil ochocientos.

Me olvidé de James, él seguía gritando y amenazándome para que lo liberara, pero fácilmente lo ignoré. Nessi era mucho más interesante ahora. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura.

—Nazareth... ¿Eres una niña inmortal?

Ella negó con una sonrisa tierna.

—No, yo sí crezco, pero lo hago de manera lenta.

Sin pensarlo y de manera automática, elevé mi mano para poder tocar su mejilla. Correspondiendo a mi movimiento la pequeña se acercó e inclinó se cabecita. Ella era tibia.

— ¿Qué eres entonces? —dije maravillada.

Concentrada en mi pequeña burbuja con Nessi, fui incapaz de percatarme de la llegada de un cuarto invitado en los calabozos. Con violencia fui obligada a ponerme de pie, alguien estaba tomándome del cuello. Luché intentando liberarme pero estaba prácticamente inmovilizada contra la pared.

— ¿No te advertí que no te acercaras a esta zona?

Era William y sonaba peligrosamente molesto. Su voz era baja pero estaba cargada de rabia y violencia. En estos momentos él no dudaría en aniquilarme. Para mi sorpresa, la que lo hizo retornar a sus cabales y lo devolvió la cordura, fue Nessi.

—No te atrevas, sabes que no puedes tocarla. ¡Suéltale! —la vocecita dulce y tibia de hace un rato se tornó dura y casi más oscura que la de William.

Como si no fuese una niña de ocho años –edad que aparentaba– la que hablaba, ella daba órdenes y amenazaba cual despiadada criatura. Mi curiosidad aumentaba, ¿Quién era ella y qué relación tenía con William?

El furioso vampiro me soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo por la fuerza de su empujón, rápidamente me puse de pie. Quedando separada de ella, ahora William se interponía a nosotros.

—Ve a tu habitación, luego hablaremos tú y yo. —a él, le costaba doblegar su furia.

Haciendo caso omiso, seguía absorta en la imagen de Nessi quien me observaba de la misma manera.

— ¡Lárgate! —la cólera de William subía minuto a minuto y mi falta de cooperación no ayudaba.

Finalmente decidí obedecer. Sin decir palabra alguna, giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a retirarme, pero otra vez la voz de ruiseñor de Nessi me detuvo.

—Bella… deberías abrir la carta que Edward te dejó.

Me paralicé en mi lugar. "_Edward_", hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba ese nombre, siempre lo oía en mi mente, en mis momentos de delirio, pero jamás lo pronunciaba en voz alta, y ahora ella lo hacía. Provocando que el dolor sordo de mi pecho reviviera. Dos cosas me sorprendían, una era el sufrimiento intenso que me provocaba su recuerdo y la otra, era que ella supiese de él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Podía saber de Edward. William podía habérselo contado… ¿pero la carta? ¿Cómo sabía de ella?

—Yo sé muchas cosas… —ella sonreía mucho, con su carita inocente y sus manitas hacia atrás—. Ahora debes irte.

Decidí retirarme, tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba muchas respuestas. Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que ninguna de ellas encontraría su respuesta, al menos no hoy y no ahora.

.

.

Entré en mi cuarto maldiciendo, extrañamente la furia había crecido en el camino desde los húmedos y asquerosos calabozos hasta aquí. El estúpido de William me debía explicaciones, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme de esa forma? Caminaba de un lado al otro como una pantera enjaulada.

La realidad era que me escondía detrás de la ira y resentimiento. Esa niña, había quebrado mi coraza, y se coló por ella hasta llegar a mi centro. Hasta llegar a descubrir uno de mis pequeños tesoros, la carta que Edward me había escrito ocho años atrás. ¿Cómo lo supo? La pregunta giraba y giraba en mi cabeza.

Observé el mueble donde guardaba mi tesoro. Estaba demasiado enojada para tomarla ahora. Caminé hasta la puerta, decidida a volver a los pestilentes calabozos y encarar a William, James y a la Niña.

Pero al abrir, me encontré con un sonriente Benjamín bloqueándome la salida.

—Dónde sea que vayas, no puedes…

— ¿Disculpa? Benjamín… ¿por qué siempre me fastidias?

—Bueno, esta vez estoy acatando órdenes. William me envía…

Maldije para mis adentros. William sabía que Benjamín no me detendría, pero también sabía que no me atrevería a bajar con el niño a los calabozos. Yo gozaba de cierta inmunidad, pero Ben no. Aro no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza y esa, era una muerte que no quería sobre mis hombros.

¡Maldito vampiro viejo y astuto! Volví a sentenciar mentalmente a William. Él me tenía atrapada.

Con una mano empujé a Benjamín, logrando que se hiciera a un lado y me dejara una rendija para poder salir. Me siguió hasta la sala de entrenamiento, no podía bajar a los calabozos con él pisándome los talones, pero podía quitarme toda esta rabia de encima.

Así pasamos las siguientes dos horas: entre tácticas, luchas, lanzas, flaquezas y fortalezas. Intentando engañarnos el uno al otro y así hallar nuestros puntos débiles.

Al final acabamos descasando en el suelo.

— ¿Lograste sacar toda esa rabia?

La realidad era que sí, toda esa descarga de adrenalina me había ayudado, ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

No tenía intenciones de hablar, me gustaba el silencio, así que simplemente asentí en señal de respuesta.

—Eres tan taciturna y silenciosa, siempre sumida en tu tristeza. Resguardándote detrás de tus amplias murallas de odio y crueldad. ¿Te das cuenta de que tarde o temprano eso provocará que te quedes completamente sola?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

— ¿… y tú crees que necesito de tú compañía, Benjamín? Siento pinchar tu aterciopelada burbuja, pero estoy muy bien así.

—Mientes... Alejas a todo aquel que quiera acercarse con palabras punzantes y miradas de aborrecimiento. Cuando en realidad pides a gritos por alguien que te entienda.

Miré a Benjamín, su cabello corto castaño oscuro, su gran sonrisa despreocupada y sus grandes ojos que, a pesar de poseer ese rojo particular, desplegaban cierta calidez. No daba con el perfil Vulturi, él era un joven bonachón que encajaba mejor con las filas vegetarianas de Carlisle que aquí.

—Hoy haremos un experimento… —interrumpió con una gran sonrisa que indicaba lo conforme que estaba con su nueva idea.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es simple. Hace años que vives en Italia y no te has dignado a conocer los mejores clubes de aquí. ¿Y sabes? Son grandes lugares para salir de caza.

— ¿Pretendes que salga contigo?

— ¿Por qué no? Somos compañeros en las misiones, y puedo mostrarte la otra cara de la noche, la que no tiene monstruos, la que está llena de alcohol y diversión. Necesitas distraerte Isabella, necesito traerte devuelta.

Iba a rechazarlo rotundamente, pero me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Mis salidas eran de caza y misiones; jamás había pisado un club ni siquiera cuando vivía en américa.

—Está bien… pero si me aburro, me largo o mato a un par de idiotas.

—No vas a aburrirte. — dijo triunfal mi compañero, girando para salir del cuarto. — Nos vemos en media hora en el estacionamiento, vístete con ropa normal, nada de túnicas esta noche. — Luego de un momento de meditación prosiguió — ¡Ah!, Isabella… iremos en ese espectacular auto tuyo.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos después, el Lamborghini corría a toda velocidad por las curvadas pistas de Volterra, cortando al pasar la espesa neblina de la noche.

—Tienes que decirme cómo conseguiste este auto. ¿Sabes que es edición limitada verdad?

—Lo sé, y no lo conseguí. Me lo regalaron.

Benjamín respondió con un silbido de sorpresa. No hablamos mucho durante la marcha, pero ya que él había roto el hielo decidí seguir con la conversación.

—Dime algo Benjamín… ¿Por qué estas con los Vulturis? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo unirte a ellos?

Recordaba con la claridad de un espejo, la primera vez que lo vi. Había sido llamada a la sala del trono, entré bufando exasperada, odiaba que los viejos me llamaran. Para ese entonces, todos mis intentos de posible suicidio habían fallado y me había resignado a ser un verdugo más, enterrando mi humanidad y cualquier sentimiento de bondad en lo más profundo de mí ser.

—Es simple, no hay nada más en el mundo para mí, no tengo a nadie esperándome fuera de las grandes murallas, y contrariamente a lo que te ocurre a ti, me divierto mucho aquí.

—Hay mucho más que esto, allí afuera Ben. Podrías viajar, conocer otros clanes y vampiros. Saber y aprender sobre la verdadera hermandad, la camaradería, el amor, el cariño y el apoyo mutuo. Créeme, esas son cosas que quieres experimentar. La vida solo adquiere verdadero sentido cuando amas y eres amado.

Antes de contestarme, Benjamín me examinó con una mirada que no pude descifrar. ¿A caso era compasión?

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Isabella?

No contesté, era demasiado doloroso confesar mi pasado.

—Ellos te obligaron… — se dijo así mismo en voz baja, como si finalmente resolviese un gran misterio.

.

.

Llegamos al distinguido y exclusivo club, al parecer Benjamín era amigo de los hombres de seguridad, así que nos dejaron pasar sin tener que esperar. La música resonaba muy fuerte, afectando mis sensibles oídos. Los humanos amontonados, uno al lado del otro, se movían a un ritmo neurótico y frenético que no obedecía a nada más que a sus drogadas neuronas.

— ¿Así es cómo te diviertes? Sólo veo un montón de niños babosos.

— Bueno, estos niños babosos son los preciosos hijos mimados de políticos e importantes empresarios.

— Entonces debes tener cuidado, fíjate bien donde incas el diente.

—Bueno, en vista de que no tienes intenciones de bailar conmigo, iré en busca de una bebida. — esa era su manera de decirme que iría de caza.

Esto era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, me desplacé entre la multitud con la finalidad de buscar un lugar cómodo y apartado en el cual sentarme y así poder observar a las tontas ovejas. Me fastidiaba su contacto. Hallé una mesa solitaria en un privado y me senté, Benjamín se desplazaba entre los humanos, tenían al depredador a su lado y no se percataban, qué especie más tonta.

Pasaba aburrida la vista de unos a otros, hasta que un pequeño grupo de personas llamó mi atención. Eran seis jóvenes, tres muchachos y tres chicas. Una salida de parejas, se veían felices y tranquilos disfrutando de un buen momento con amigos. Inmediatamente mi mente voló hacia mis hermanos. ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Luego de un rato, dos de las parejas se pusieron de pie para bailar, dejando a la tercera pareja en la mesa; en cuanto sus acompañantes se dieron vuelta, el joven alto de cabellos bronce le robó un beso a su pequeña y delicada novia. Ella se sonrojó como motivo de vergüenza e hizo que yo sonriera. La imagen era absolutamente tierna, ella se pegó a él, haciendo que su novio pasara uno de sus brazos de forma protectora sobre sus hombros, y en un movimiento rápido ella le robó un beso a él.

Los observé por un tiempo maravillada, estaban sumidos en su burbuja, y parecía que nada les afectaba. Conocía esa sensación, alguna vez había pasado por eso, ese calor y seguridad que te embargan pensando que todo estará bien. Que nada puede separarte del ser amado, que todo es felicidad y perfección. Tristemente, el destino te hace creer que tienes el control de tu vida, cuando en realidad todo lo que hace es jugar contigo. Mostrarte la más brillante de las luces, para luego arrojarte el en más oscuro de los pozos.

Alguien me tomó de la cintura obligándome a quitar la vista de la dulce pareja.

—Hola bombón… ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? —utilizando su fuerza comenzó a mecernos.

Luché con mis deseos de arrojarlo lejos, en cambio simulé una falsa sonrisa seductora.

—Hola…

—Fred.

—Cielos… ¿Quién te puso ese nombre? ¿No crees que es nombre de perro o algo por el estilo?

— Muy graciosa bebé. Mira, soy dueño de una de las habitaciones de arriba, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato?

— ¡Oh…! —simulé algo de sorpresa mientras recorría con una mano su pecho y llegaba a su zona baja, para presionar allí.—Gracias, pero me temo que tendré que declinar tu invitación, verás, me gustan los hombres grandes y la verdad no creo que puedas satisfacerme con esa pequeña cosilla de allí.

Sin más vueltas, me giré para retirarme. Pero el muchacho no pudo consigo mismo y me dio justo lo que buscaba, una excusa para patearle el culo.

— ¡Maldita perra puta! ya verás, voy a cogerte hasta el cansancio. — intentó tirarme del cabello, pero fui más rápida.

De un empujón, lo llevé hasta un oscuro rincón.

— ¡Bingo! Tenemos un golpeador. Justo lo que buscaba ¿sabes?

Le mostré mi voz calmada y terrible, justo como hacía con los violadores. Adoraba este juego, aterrorizarlos antes de matarlos. Ver el miedo en sus pupilas y el nerviosismo en su pulso. Le mostré mis afilados colmillos, el tipo temblaba.

— E….e…eres un monstruo.

— Si, justamente eso soy. Dime Fred, ¿A cuántas mujeres les has pegado? No mientas, sabré si lo haces.

— Yo, yo…

— ¿Cuántas?

— Diez…

— Es un número algo elevado ¿no crees? —fingí distraerme.

Mi pequeña víctima intentó atacarme. Frené su mano con la mía, presionándolo hasta casi romperle los huesos.

—Escucha _Fred_, no voy a matarte. Al menos no por esta vez, pero tendrás que cambiar de actitud. No volverás a pegarle a ninguna mujer, y cuando veas a una siendo azotada o maltratada la defenderás con tu vida. ¿Me entiendes?

El fornido muchacho tragó grueso y asintió. Liberé su mano, haciendo que se deslizara por la pared hasta acabar en el suelo. Me acerqué hasta su oído para susurrarle.

—Estaré siguiendo tus pasos, sabré si te portas mal. Y cuando lo hagas vendré a quebrarte el cuello.

Sin más que decirle, desaparecí entre el juego de luces y la oscuridad del club. El pobre Fred no sabría qué ocurrió, quizás yo era producto del alcohol, de las drogas, o después de todo, quizás si era uno de los tantos monstruos que habitan en la noche. En fin, él jamás lo sabría. La única certeza que le quedaba era, la del gran susto que le dí. Él lo recordaría y acataría mis ordenes. No lo hipnoticé, eso sería demasiado fácil, debía ganarse su redención a pulso.

.

.

El incidente en el Club acabó con mi paciencia. Volví al castillo sola, Benjamín podía correr. Entré en mi cuarto, y me recosté en la cama, mi mente estaba en blanco y así me gustaba, pensar era doloroso, pero un hilo de recuerdos llegó a mi mente.

.

_— Bella, deberías abrir la carta que Edward te dejó._

_._

La vocecita de Nessi, resonaba en mi cabeza. En un impulso fui hasta el mueble, abrí el cajón de un tirón y observé los dos objetos que allí descansaban. Una carta y un libro.

En ocho años no había reunido el valor para abrirla. Desde que la encontré escondida en uno de los compartimientos del auto, esa carta se había convertido en mi salvación y en mi condena. Mi salvación por entender que Edward sabía que me marcharía y me perdonaba. Mi condena por no saber que contenía, pasé noches y días delirando con las palabras que allí aguardaban. Prefería el delirio de la duda a la certeza de su adiós.

.

_— Bella… deberías abrir la carta que Edward te dejó._

_._

Tomé los dos objetos y volví a la cama para poder sentarme ahí, dejé el libro a un lado, y me concentré en la carta.

El sobre se mostraba amarillento y desgastado por el correr del tiempo, y por todas las horas que había pasado en mis manos. De forma rectangular, había dos cosas que lo distinguían. Un delicado "_Bella_" escrito pulcramente justo en la mitad del sobre y el sello "Cullen" justo del otro lado, representado por una gran "C" enmarcada en cera roja. Acaricié ambos detalles con ternura.

.

_—Bella… deberías abrir la carta que Edward te dejó._

_._

Otra vez esa maldita voz, apreté mis párpados con fuerza y de un tirón rompí el preciado sello. Era la única manera de hacerlo. Desplegué la carta, tan solo una hoja y la mayor parte de ella en blanco, en la parte medía solo rezaba un frase.

.

"_**Por favor… regresa por mí, te amo.**"_

_._

Todo mi mundo tembló, las murallas que tantos años me habían costado construir se derrumbaron en segundos. Me desmoroné cayendo de rodillas al suelo, abrazada a mi pedacito de Edward.

¿Podía existir un amor tan grande en el mundo? Si...y ahora lo sabía.

Mi Edward, por todo lo que debió pasar con la certeza de mi abandono. Sin embargo en sus palabras no había recriminaciones, solo me pedía que regresara a él.

En ese instante me fijé una nueva meta. Volvería a él, no importaba si no me recordaba.

—Regresaré Edward, no sé cómo, ni cuando...pero regresaré. — prometí en voz alta y besé las sortijas que descansaban en mi mano, sellando mis palabras.

.

.

Dos golpes secos resonaron llamando a la puerta y sacándome de mi estado, seguramente era Benjamín. No estaba de ánimo para lidiar con él, así que opté por no contestar.

Ante la falta de respuesta, la puerta se abrió dejando que un cuerpo entrase a velocidad vampírica.

—Vaya, te ves devastada.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a darte las repuestas que buscabas, aquellas que te han hecho pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca.

— ¿Vas a decirme quién eres realmente?

—Más importante que eso, voy a decirte _qué soy realmente._

William se mostraba frente a mí en todo su esplendor, dispuesto a concederme la verdad. Caminé hasta una de las sillas que decoraban el cuarto y me acomodé allí.

—Te escucho…

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece. **

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**...a Ale, ella que me hace tan lindas imágenes.**

**...a Vero, que le pone a esto tanto amor como yo.**

**...a Conni, mi musicalizadora y por compartir mi locura con cierto vampiro adorable y sufrido.**

**Desde ya, gracias a todas por leerme y seguirme. A aquellas que lo hacen desde siempre y a las que lo hacen desde ahora. :)**

**.**

**Hoy publiqué el prólogo de mi próxima historia, me gustaría que le echen un ojo. Gracias...**

**Hasta el próximo, Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	24. William

**Tema: A White Demon Love Song – The Killers**

**.**

"**Demonio blanco tu pena arreglarás…"**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo - Cuarto / William**

**.**

**Pov Neófita**

—_Te escucho…_

Me dediqué a observar a William, no me atrevía a hablar, prefería que él lo hiciese. Temía que si me atrevía a pronunciar siquiera alguna sílaba, el viejo vampiro cambiase de opinión y se largara, dejándome de nuevo en la nada.

El aire se precipitaba tenso en el amplio cuarto, anticipando lo que sería un clima de verdades y revelaciones.

William paseaba de un lado al otro del cuarto, con su paso elegante, su espalda recta y sus manos hacia atrás. Daba vueltas, giraba y volvía a caminar; buscando las palabras necesarias y elocuentes para comenzar con su relato.

Entre giros, vueltas y pensamientos, divisó mi viejo volumen del "Conde de Montecristo". Libro que había hurtado de la biblioteca de Carlisle y traído conmigo a Volterra. El ejemplar aguardaba junto con la devastadora carta de Edward, cuando la tomé, me olvidé completamente de libro dejándolo sobre la cama.

El fino y galante vampiro, analizaba la obra, parecía pensativo y algo melancólico. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, decidió hablar, comenzando con una analogía.

— ¿Has leído la obra? — preguntó enseñándome la portada del libro.

Respondí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. William esbozó una mueca ante mi negativa.

—Deberías hacerlo. Es muy instructivo. Veras… La novela comienza con Edmond Dantés, el protagonista. Volviendo a Marsella, donde se encuentra con su familia y sus amigos. Dantés está a punto de recibir una promoción a capitán, y también a punto de casarse con una bella mujer, Mercédes. Sin embargo, el inocente joven no se da cuenta de cómo su fortuna afecta a los que él considera sus amigos. Despertando su envidia. Danglars, el jefe de cargamento que codicia la promoción de Edmond, y Fernando, el primo de Mercédes que ama a ésta, pretenden acusar a Edmond de traición; entonces crean una carta anónima, acusando a Edmond de bonapartista y es arrestado el día de su boda.

Observé a William intrigada. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndome esto?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?— me había prometido no interrumpirlo, pero comenzaba a divagar.

—A nuestra debilidad, a darnos cuenta de lo frágil que es nuestro destino, tanto que alguien de afuera puede llegar un día y cambiarlo todo. Decirte que al final las cosas se resumen a un juego de codicia y poder. — una mueca amarga — Al fin de acabo, ambos estamos aquí por eso, ¿no? Somos víctimas de nuestros propios talentos y condiciones.

—Sigo sin entenderte…

Ante mi falta de cooperación, él decidió dejar el tema por las buenas, y retomar la línea que nos interesaba.

—Has investigado mucho… ¿Qué sabes sobre los Arios y los Monos?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—No mucho, solo que formaba parte de la ideología Nazi. Hitler creía que los Arios eran una "raza divina" dotada de mentes sumamente inteligentes, belleza rubia, ojos azules, aptitudes psíquicas y creatividad. Las Humanos-Animales o Monos eran los colegas mundanos de estos. Pero gozaban de características bastantes opuestas, fealdad, brutalidad y destrucción. En algún momento temprano de la evolución de estas dos razas, los Monos empezaron a envidiar y a odiar a los Arios. Ellos urdieron métodos a fin de destruir a los Arios y decidieron atacar la raza superior a través del mestizaje o la mezcla entre unos y otros. Convenientemente, las mujeres Arias tenían una susceptibilidad fatal a los Monos. A partir de ese momento, la tierra fue poblada por razas mezcladas que podrían clasificarse como más puras y menos puras, dependiendo de cuanta sangre Aria o cuanta sangre de Mono poseyeran.

William había estado escuchándome atentamente, asintió con la mirada concentrada en un punto fijo.

—Esa es una teoría, pero no es la única referencia bibliográfica que existe sobre esa "raza". Los Mayas solían llamarlos Annunaki, la población actual los denomina Atlantes, otros los llaman Néfilim. Todos sinónimos de una sola cosa, la _raza vampírica primaria_, la otra rama de la evolución. El camino a donde lleva el eslabón perdido de Darwin. Una raza perfecta.

Me erguí en el asiento, procesando la información que William me daba. Todos creían que Hitler, era un megalómano chiflado. ¿Sería posible que en su locura, él tuviese algo de razón?

El nexo de los vampiros con el eslabón perdido era claro, casi evidente. Edward ya me había hablado de eso alguna vez. Pero qué clase de criaturas eran aquellas, que se alimentaban de la sangre de sus pares. De sus colegas menos evolucionados, ese era un punto en el que discrepaba ampliamente.

—¿La raza perfecta? ¿Aquella que se alimenta de humanos? ¿Crees que eso es perfecto?

William se encogió de hombros.

—La supervivencia del más apto, ¿Recuerdas?

Bufé.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Los primeros vampiros…

—Los primarios, comenzaron a emparejarse con los monos o humanos como prefieras llamarlos. Dando origen de esa forma a los "mestizos", pronto estos niños fueron miles, y comenzaron a correr libres por la tierra verde. Pero, tenían la particularidad que debido a su mezcla genética, crecían pero de manera lenta y variada. Algunos tardando siglos, y hasta milenios en desarrollarse completamente.

—Nessi, es una de esos niños… —concluí en voz alta.

—Sí...

—¿Qué pasó con los demás?

—Bueno, aquí viene la parte del exterminio. — el semblante de William cambió tornándose sombrío. — Como podrás imaginarte, el hecho de que estos niños tardaran tanto en crecer, trajo algunos problemas. Tan solo uno de ellos, podía organizar toda una masacre, por tener hambre. Y como es sabido un niño nunca se termina su alimento, dejando a sus víctimas con sangre en su sistema y por ende con vida. — William dejó de mirar el suelo para mírame. — Los Arios, creían que la inmortalidad así como su existencia eran un regalo divino, pero como todo regalo de los dioses, hay un precio que pagar por él…

Anduvo hasta ubicarse en otra de las sillas. Tomó asiento de manera delicada, y se silenció por un rato, quizás revisando sus memorias, o quizás lidiando con su evidente dolor. Cuando transcurrió un tiempo prudencial, retomó su relato.

—La _ponzoña_, Isabella. Cuando los Arios, se alimentaban de un humano se aseguraban de que estos muriesen al final del acto. Para que no se convirtieran, recaudo que por supuesto los niños no tomaban. Como solución al gran problema de las matanzas y las "conversiones", los Arios decidieron que era necesario eliminar a los niños y a sus padres, pero fue tarde. Los convertidos ya eran demasiados, las víctimas superaron a los cazadores. Los convertidos, guiados por su odio y resentimiento, volvieron por los _primarios_ provocando su extinción.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo. Estás diciéndome que los vampiros actuales…

—Son una raza impura, creada por contagio de ponzoña, _los convertidos_ solíamos llamarlos.

— Déjame analizar esto. Tenemos a los Arios, una raza vampírica primaría y pura. Por otro lado están los Mestizos o Híbridos, hijos de humanos y vampiros puros. Y por último los convertidos, monos transformados por contagio. ¿Aro, Cayo y Marco…?

—Sí, ellos vienen desde aquellas épocas. Son verdaderos monos convertidos… de hecho, fueron quienes guiaron la extinción aria.

— ¿Esto dónde te deja a ti?

— Soy un Ario pura-sangre… — confesó finalmente.

Sabía que él era especial, desde la primera vez que lo vi. Sus extraños colmillos me lo decían, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

—…y Nessi es tu hija. — finalicé tratando de salir de mi sorpresa.

—Parece que has acomodado las piezas a la perfección.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Bueno, cuando mis compañeros decidieron acabar con los niños mestizos, mi hija, apenas un bebé en ese entonces. Entraba dentro de esa categoría y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Así que decidí huir. Vagué por meses escondido en los bosques, por lo que no tuve noticias del exterminio. Hasta que ellos me encontraron.

—…tomaron a Nessi como rehén para que te les unieras.

—Sí, y he permanecido con ellos desde ese entonces. — se paró de su asiento y caminó algunos pasos para acercarse a mí. — ¿Te das cuenta? Al final, ambos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo Isabella. El amor a nuestros seres queridos nos condena.

— ¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? Me refiero… sé que descubrí a Nessi. Pero podrías simplemente ocultarme la verdad o inventar alguna mentira… ¿A dónde estás levándome William?

Él sonrió.

—Eres una joven muy inteligente, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—La vida me enseñó a ser desconfiada, especialmente con un Vulturi.

—Lo entiendo, pero tienes razón. Hay un motivo para esto, y es que necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para derrocar a los Vulturis, acabar con los tres viejos y liberarnos.

—Has perdido la cordura William, eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué le temes? ¿A qué acaben con tu existencia? No… tú no tienes miedo por ti. Tienes miedo por tu familia, tienes miedo por Edward. Pero no te das cuenta que en realidad esta es la solución. Tarde o temprano Aro irá por ellos. Él los desea, Alice y Edward… son su mayor sueño. Los quiere, y así tenga que esperar mil años más, él los tendrá. Bella, piénsalo… si los asesinamos, serás libre de volver con tu clan, sin miedos. No volverás a ser amenazada nunca más.

William estaba metiéndose en mi mente, usaba a mi familia para llegar a nublar mi cordura. Sabía perfectamente que ellos eran mi debilidad.

— ¿Entonces es eso? Por ese motivo, me pusiste bajo tu ala cuando llegué aquí. Me cuidaste, me protegiste y me entrenaste. Haciendo que mis aptitudes psíquicas y mentales se desarrollaran por completo. Todo para que te ayudara a revelarte. Hasta me obsequiaste un una daga, ahora lo comprendo, es una daga Aria, hecha para matar vampiros. Y los barrotes… los barrotes de los calabozos están hechos del mismo acero especial, por eso James y Nessi no pueden liberarse, ¿Verdad?

—No Bella, ese no es el punto. Podría ingeniármelas para sacar a Nessi de ahí. ¿Pero cuál sería el objeto de eso? Liberarla y luego ¿huir hasta el fin de los tiempos? Necesito afrontar el problema de raíz, al igual que tú. Necesitamos acabar con Aro, Cayo y Marco, te guste o no. Es la única forma.

No quería escuchar más. Hervía de furia al saber que todo este tiempo fui el juguete de William. Solo me entrenó con la intención de servir a sus futuros propósitos, soy solo un soldado más en esta milenaria guerra.

— ¡Es ridículo lo que me propones! ¿Tú y yo contra toda la guardia? No duraríamos ni medio segundo.

William giró sobre sus talones, tomando el pomo de la puerta y murmurándome antes de salir.

—Medítalo. Tarde o temprano, en días o en años, aceptarás Bella. Te darás cuenta, que la razón está de mi lado.

Y sin más que decir, y con miles de ideas rondando mi mente, él se fue. Dejándome sumida en el desconcierto.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde mi charla con William, no había vuelto a verlo después de aquello, lo cual representaba un bienestar. Pues necesitaba tiempo para procesar y meditar todo lo revelado. ¿Debía contar a Aro acerca de la traición de William o debía aliarme a él para destruir a los viejos monarcas? Me había metido en un gran dilema, la única certeza que tenía era que no podía permanecer neutral, debía elegir un bando. ¿Pero cuál? Tenía deseos de liberarme de los Vulturi, pero eso no sería fácil. Si fallábamos y Aro descubría mi traición, tomaría represalias contra mi familia, y no podía exponerlos de esa manera. Por otro lado, William tenía razón, en algún momento, él se volvería contra Carlisle con el sólo fin de atrapar a Edward y Alice, aniquilando a los demás.

Llevaba bastante pensando en todo eso, y no encontraba una opción segura. Todas tenían grietas y fisuras que llevaban a nuestro fracaso.

—Isabella…

Uno de los guardias, entró en la biblioteca interrumpiendo mi silenció.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Ante mi evidente irritación, el joven vampiro tornó su voz un poco más amable.

—Lo siento mi señora, pero me envían por usted. Benjamín se encuentra en la sala del trono, en una disputa con Jane.

—¡Qué! ¿Puede ser más estúpido? — exclamé, dirigiéndome a toda velocidad al gran salón.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con una escena casi típica. Los tres viejos sentados ocupando sus respectivos lugares, en los antiguos tronos. Algunos guardias y consejeros detrás de ellos, dentro de los cuales podía contarse William.

Alec, Demetri y Félix, formaban una fila delante de la zona real. La sanguinaria Jane, ubicada unos cinco pasos más adelante. Sometía a Benjamín y a una joven, haciendo que ambos se retorciesen de dolor en el pulcro piso de mármol.

—¡Basta…! — interrumpí, normalizando mi paso.

Jane en réplica a mi pedido, intensificó el dolor. Haciendo que los gritos de Benjamín y de la mujer, se escuchasen por todo el recinto. A modo de reflejo nato, expandí me escudo para protegerlos. Arruinado la diversión de la cruel vampiresa.

—Este no es tu asunto Isabella, vete por donde viniste. — gritó ofuscada al ver sus planes frustrados por mi presencia.

Ignorándola, me giré para hablar con un muy maltratado Benjamín. Quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasa aquí Benjamín?

—Pasa que él se interpuso en mi interrogatorio. — Jane se anticipó.

—Benjamín… — insistí sin girarme a ver a la perra.

—Ella tiene razón. Trajo a una testigo desde su misión, pero han estado torturándola por horas. Ella… —dijo señalando a la vampiresa en su retaguardia. — no sabe nada, no tiene más información para darles.

Benjamín se había vuelto loco. Estaba arriesgándose por nada, y yo estaba aún más desequilibrada, por intentar defenderlos a ambos.

Observé a la joven, poseía facciones hermosas. Cabello largo y oscuro, ojos grandes, cara pequeña y afinada. Aún tendida en mármol, se aferraba a él, como si pudiese protegerla del dolor. Pobre ilusa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — inquirí severa y petulante.

Cuando logró doblegar el temblor que la embargaba como residuo de la tortura de Jane, contestó.

—Ti…Tia…

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Egipto… — el mismo lugar de donde provenía Benjamín, quizás por eso sentía esa simpatía por ella e intentaba protegerla.

—¿Tu clan?

—Sólo éramos tres. Amun mi creador, Kebi su compañera y yo. Ambos muertos ahora. — terminó señalando con la mirada a la asesina de sus camaradas.

Jane sonrió demostrando complacencia. Dispuesta a darle otra descarga de dolor a Tia, por atreverse a mirarla.

—No te atrevas. — le advertí, expandiendo mi escudo hacia la asustada vampiresa.

— ¿O qué? —me enfrentó Jane. Desplegando su don y encontrándose con que este no surtía efecto.

—…o harás el ridículo. —me giré a observarla sonriente. — Afróntalo Jane, jamás podrás contra mí. Soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos.

—Maldita… un día de estos voy a terminar contigo.

—Inténtalo, me darás la excusa perfecta para quebrarte el cuello de una vez por todas.

Furiosa por mi tono burlón, y la abrumadora realidad que revelaba que en verdad era mejor que ella. Envistió hacía mí, intentado atacarme.

Alec y Demetrí intentaron apoyar a Jane, peor William se interpuso en su camino, dándoles una orden que extendió hacía todos en el recinto.

—Esto es entre ellas, si alguien se atreve a meterse. Se enfrentará al filo de mi espada.

Para cuando William terminó de hablar, yo ya tenía a Jane inmovilizada debajo de mí. Y con mi esplendida daga Aria, afirmada a su cuello.

La realidad es que Jane era una completa inútil en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo único que la hacía peligrosa era su terrorífico don, por lo demás no valía nada, necesitaba que otros la protegiesen. Ella no tenía oportunidades contra mí, me gustase o no William me había entrenado bien, convirtiéndome en alguien tan letal como él.

—Detenla Aro. — el decrépito Marco, hablaba con su total parsimonia y lentitud.

En cierto punto, Aro disfrutaba de la escena. Lo notaba en su mirada cristalina y entusiasta. Al oír el pedido de su hermano regente, él estalló en un risa cómica e histérica.

—Isabella, querida… La demostración ha sido interesante, pero es suficiente. Puedes soltar a Jane.

—Primero contéstame algo. ¿Por qué mataste a su clan? — pregunté haciendo referencia a lo relatado por Tia.

—Digamos que Amun, tenía algunas deudas pendientes. — Aro hablaba escondiendo misterio en su voz. No quería imaginar de qué constaban esas deudas.

—Bien, entonces… Si tu problema era con ese tal Amun. Creo que la deuda ha sido saldada y Tia, no tiene por qué morir. Puedes incorporarla a tus filas.

Él realizó un gesto torcido, no le agradaba demasiado la idea.

—Ella no poseé ningún talento. — replicó en negativa.

—Entonces, hagamos un intercambio, yo perdono la existencia de tu preciada Jane y tú le muestras tu gran misericordia a Tia. — mientras tanto, jalé un poco más de mi sometida vampiresa y presioné la daga contra su cuello, haciendo que Jane gritara por el ardor.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — gritó Cayo. Adelantándose hacia Aro.

— ¿Por qué no? Para todos es sabido el odio mutuo que Jane y yo nos tenemos. Todos saben también que si ella tuviese la oportunidad de matarme lo haría, ella representa una amenaza permanente de mi existencia. Si lo piensan bien, lo único que estoy haciendo ahora es defenderme de mi agresora. Después de todo ella envistió contra mí, y según las leyes de Volterra, estoy en mi derecho de matarle si así lo deseo.

Podía ver en los ojos de Alec, todo su deseo de acabar conmigo pero William se le interponía. Cayo apretaba los puños a manera de frustración y Aro secretamente disfrutaba de la escena.

—Está bien. — dijo finalmente. — Puedes quedarte con ella. ¿Pero para que la quieres?

Al escuchar el veredicto final, solté a Jane empujándola a los brazos de su hermano. Caminé hasta Tia, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Mientras contestaba a la pregunta de Aro, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Necesito un juguete nuevo, Benjamín ya me aburrió. — la pobre Tia tembló a mi lado, seguramente preguntándose si no hubiese sido mejor que la mataran.

Aro volvió a estallar en otra risa de las suyas.

—Esplendido, esplendido… ahora retiraos.

Con el problema medianamente resuelto salí del salón tan rápido como pude, con Banjamín y Tia pisándome los talones.

—Benjamín… llévala a tu cuarto. Luego ven a verme, quiero hablar contigo. — le dije mientras nos alejábamos de la amenaza.

.

.

Una hora fue lo que tardó Benjamín en venir a verme, en ese tiempo algunas ideas se ordenaron en mi mente. Comprendí el alcance de mi poder y del de William. Entendí la crueldad de Aro, y los alcances de esta. Si hubiese matado a Jane a él no le habría importado, él disfrutaba de la escena. Nadie estaba exento del sufrimiento aquí, y la próxima podía ser yo.

La oferta de William me seducía cada vez más, el acto de hoy, solo había sido una demostración de lo mucho que quería liberarme. La decisión estaba casi tomada, me alearía a William. Sería libre o sería destruida en mi intento.

.

_Edward… quizás puedo volver a ti antes de lo esperado._

_._

Ese pensamiento feliz ocupo por completo mí mente, esa sería mi fuerza y mi objetivo. Una vez tomada la decisión no habría marcha atrás, y debía aferrarme a lo único que tenía: Edward y mi sueño de volver a él.

Para cuando Benjamín traspasó mi puerta, las decisiones sobre nuestros destinos ya habían sido tomadas, porque tristemente el suyo estaba ligado al mío.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué pasó ahí? — pregunté calmada.

Benjamín se veía afligido, pero un brillo extraño adornada sus ojos.

—La verdad, es que no lo sé. Al ver a Tia, ahí tirada sufriendo, sentí una gran necesidad de defenderla y sin pensarlo dos veces, me interpuse entre Jane y ella.

Me esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero escucharla directamente de los labios de Ben y en voz alta, hizo que impactara en mis sentidos. Él se había enamorado con tan solo una mirada. No podía decir que no entendía, porque en realdad lo hacía. La primera vez que vi a Edward primeramente sentí miedo de su feroz actitud hacia mí, ese fue el sentimiento predominante. Pero debajo de ese miedo había algo que me tiraba hacia él… tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir que eso era amor, ambos lo hicimos.

—Puedo entenderlo Benjamín, pero no te he llamado para hablar de lo que ya hemos hecho, sino de lo que se hará.

Él asintió, así que proseguí intentando que la idea de la rebelión no pareciese tan letal.

—Hoy nos enfrentamos a ellos, nos pusimos en descubierto mostrando nuestro descontento. Nos hemos echado a Jane y su séquito encima, ellos buscarán la manera de acabarnos. Este lugar ya no es seguro para nosotros Benjamín…

—Lo sé. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Si huimos, nos cazaran hasta encontrarnos, y nos torturaran hasta el cansancio, para luego eliminarnos cuando se les dé la gana.

—Por eso, voy a plantearte una tercera opción.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Acabar con los Vulturis. — para mi sorpresa esas palabras salieron de mi boca, con más regocijo del que esperaba.

La primera reacción de Benjamín fue igual a la mía. Acusar al otro de trastornado suicida, sin embargo no cedí. Le obligué a permanecer en mi cuarto, le relaté mi encuentro con William y todas las verdades que él me había revelado. Cuando acabé mi explicación, dejé que reflexionara en silencio. Luego de un largo tiempo de meditación habló.

—Necesito hablar con William, quiero escuchar sus palabras. Es un suicidio organizado Isabella, pero tienes razón. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

Entendía lo que él me planteaba, era una decisión difícil de tomar.

.

.

Traspasamos medio castillo, hasta llegar a los aposentos de William. Sus habitaciones eran más grandes que las de cualquiera, para llegar a lo que realmente era su cuarto, se debía pasar por dos antesalas. Tocamos cada una de las puertas sin recibir respuestas, hasta llegar a la última, la cual persistía abierta. A simple vista, podía ver a William sentado en la mitad del cuarto, pero en realidad estaba acompañado por dos figuras más.

Las cuales solo eran posibles ver, cuando traspasabas las puertas.

—Bienvenidos, los hemos estado esperando. Cierren la puerta por favor. — Nessi hablaba desde su asiento, enfundada en un hermoso vestido de gasa.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Inquirí sorprendida, era evidente que no tenía idea del alcance del poder de William.

—Te dije que sacar a Nazareth de los calabozos no era problema. Sin embargo no es la solución permanente.

Miré a James, quien permanecía recostado en una de las paredes más alejadas.

—¿Él que mierda tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Tengo que ver en la medida en que al parecer tú Edward y mi Victoria están relacionados.

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Bueno, ya sabemos más de William y Nessi.**

**Para las que lo esperan, el próximo será un Pov Edward.**

**Como se darán cuenta, a esto no le queda mucho. Estamos resolviendo el nudo.**

**A todas las que están del otro lado gracias por leerme! :)**

**Hasta el Próximo. Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	25. Ojos Abiertos

**Tema: The Lonely - Cristina Perry**

**.**

**¿Puede la soledad tomar el lugar que dejaste tú?**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo - Quinto / Ojos abiertos**

**.**

**Pov Edward**

**.**

— _Victoria…_

Pasaron algunos días desde mi encuentro con Victoria en Forks. Lamentablemente, no tuve más remedio que traerla conmigo a Whitehorse. Me contó su historia, llevaba vagando sola y sin hogar por mucho tiempo. Deseaba cambiar de vida, asentarse en un lugar tranquilo, formar parte de un clan y disfrutar de las simplezas de la vida. Ella apeló a mi caridad, pidiéndome que la dejara unirse a nosotros.

Por supuesto, yo no era el indicado para tomar tal decisión. Aunque no me gustara, Victoria debía ser traída ante Esme y Carlisle. Ellos tendrían la última palabra.

Encantados, aceptaron de inmediato, a Carlisle le gustaba la idea de convertirla a nuestra dieta vegetariana y Esme, guardaba la esperanza de que quizás Victoria llegara para convertirse en mi compañera. Nada más alejado de la realidad, era verdad que Victoria y yo habíamos tenido algo hace tiempo, pero si no funcionó en ese entonces, tampoco lo haría ahora.

Mis hermanos, la trataban con condescendencia y educación, pero nada más. Rose no simpatizaba para nada con Victoria, no me dijo nada, pero en su mente estaba absolutamente convencida de que algo ocultaba.

Ante la sospecha, revisé la mente de Victoria una y otra vez, sin encontrar nada. A menudo, sus pensamientos estaban bastantes desordenados por la abstinencia de sangre humana. No era capaz de seguir un hilo continuo de ideas, pero todo se resumía básicamente a su abstinencia.

Ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a mí, a menudo debía ingeniármelas para escapármele, como en este momento. En el cual disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, mientras ella pasaba tiempo con Esme.

Toc…Toc…

—Pasa.

—¿Me llamaste?

—Si, necesito hablar contigo Jazz.

Jasper, entró en la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Caminé hacía el estéreo y lo encendí haciendo que las notas de Vivaldi llenaran el ambiente.

—¿Qué pasa? — mi hermano habló serio y algo alarmado. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pedirle.

—Como sabes, fui a Forks. — Jasper asintió. Me paré de mi asiento, no sabía cómo decir esto. — Escucha Jazz… sé que ustedes creen que estoy loco. Pero tienes que volver conmigo a esa casa.

—Sabes que no podemos… — sentenció determinante. Suspiro y volvió a hablarme un poco más calmado. — Edward, tienes que dejar eso. Centrarte en el ahora, no hay nada en Forks y no hubo nada ahí. Debes mirar adelante, hacia el futuro; si no quieres a Victoria, búscate otra compañera, pero sal de ese pozo en el que te has metido por años. Por favor hermano…

Él no iba a entender mis razones. Fui hasta la mini-biblioteca amurada en mi cuarto y tomé el libro que traje de Forks.

—Toma, olfatéalo. Siente el aroma en él.

Jasper me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero al final aceptó.

—¿Lo sientes? — pregunté esperanzado.

—Edward, el libro apesta a ti…

¿Cómo podía ser posible? El aroma era débil, pero perceptible aún. ¿Por qué él no podía sentirlo como lo hacía yo? Desesperado, recurrí a la única opción que me quedaba.

—Está bien. — Dije determinante clavando mi vista en la de Jazz — Haré lo que tú me dices, me olvidaré de todo, me sacaré esta idea de la cabeza y buscaré una compañera. Pero sólo si me acompañas a Forks, irás a esa casa conmigo. Si no hay nada, tú ganas y me olvido de todo.

Jasper cerraba sus parpados y suspiraba.

—Edward… ¿Te das cuenta de que es completamente ilógico lo que planteas? Si allí hubiese realmente un aroma extraño, debimos percibirlo antes de irnos.

Él estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía una explicación lógica para eso. Así que elegí quedarme en silencio, aguardando su respuesta.

—Es una locura… pero está bien. Iré contigo, comprobaremos que no hay nada y tú te olvidarás de todo esto.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo.

—Pero debemos ir solos. Tengo que librarme de Victoria, ella se ha convertido en mi sombra.

—Eso será simple. Alice creará una distracción para nosotros.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente y con todo resuelto Jasper y yo corrimos hacia Forks. Alice se llevaría a Victoria de compras, lo cual, las mantendría ocupadas buena parte del día.

Cerca del mediodía, llegamos a la deshabitada casa. Me había sensibilizado tanto con el aroma que podía percibirlo desde fuera, pero al parecer Jasper no.

Sin perder más tiempo hice que entráramos. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta principal Jasper paró en seco. Como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiese golpeado, el vampiro se petrífico en su lugar. Él lo había sentido.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! — me miró completamente estupefacto. — Estabas en lo cierto, hay un efluvio impregnado en esta casa… Es una hembra.

Asentí ante la última palabra de Jasper.

—No sólo una hembra Jazz, sino mi hembra. Estoy casi seguro de que ella era mi compañera. Todo mi cuerpo me lo dice. — recorrí el salón intentando captar un poco más de ese dulce perfume. — Su aroma me vuelve loco, siento la necesidad de correr hacia ella, mi pecho se infla en anticipación y la adrenalina comienza a fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Es como si fuese una especie de droga para mí.

Jasper me observaba con tristeza. Finalmente habíamos descubierto que yo estaba en la cierto, pero él se preguntaba por qué ella me había abandonado. Mi hermano se afligía al verme así, roto y desesperado. Una espina había sido clavada en mi alma años atrás y ahora intentaríamos removerla.

—Necesito saber qué pasó Jazz…

—Lo sé. — Mi hermano se acercó a mí para darme una palmada de consuelo, dándome a entender que ahora que sabía que esto era verdad y que no estaba divagando, iba a brindarme todo su apoyo. Giró trescientos sesenta grados sobres sus talones, mientras le daba una larga mirada a la casa. — Aquí debe haber algo, ella no pudo haberse llevado todo. Tiene que haber dejado una pista, y vamos a encontrarla.

.

.

Jasper y yo nos dispusimos a peinar la casa. Tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de pista. Revisamos cada recoveco sin tener demasiado éxito, le mostré los libros que guardaban su nombre. El volumen de "Expiación" que me había llevado a Whitehorse, también tenía grabado su desprolijo apodo. Pero había elegido ocultárselo a Jazz para lograr que me acompañase hasta aquí.

—Bella… — repitió Jasper en voz alta.

Pero su nombre no le decía nada.

—Sólo tengo esto Jazz. Su nombre y su aroma, nada más.

—No desesperes hermano. Seguiremos buscando, y algo encontraremos.

Pasamos un par de horas más buscando evidencias. Me ocupé del ala superior, mientras Jasper revisaba el ala inferior. Estaba cansándome de esto, demasiado tiempo buscando y revolviendo, para no encontrar nada.

Desesperanzado y resignado, volví a la planta baja. Encontré a Jasper en el ex -despacho de Carlisle, sentado en su escritorio y demasiado concentrado en una laptop. Tanto que ni siquiera el constante repiquetear de su móvil lo distrajo. Cuando llegué a su lado, apenas se molestó en mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Encontraste algo?

Podía ver en su mente que estaba leyendo algo, parecía una novela.

—No sólo algo. Quizás tenga la respuesta a tus ocho años de miseria. Mira esto. — giró el computador hacia mí, fue al inicio del archivo y me lo mostró.

.

.

**Neófita**

Un prólogo…

_Mi querida Lectora, es un gusto poder hablar contigo._

_Me dirijo a ti porque me gustaría hacerte una pregunta:_

_¿Alguna vez imaginaste como sería despertar un día sola y sin ningún tipo de recuerdo, sin familia, sin pasado, sin ninguna de aquellas cosas que te caracterizan y te hacen ser tú?_

_¿Da miedo verdad?_

_Bueno, puedes dejar de imaginarlo porque voy a contártelo, pero te aseguro que no es nada grato…._

Atte. Neófita.

.

**Primer Capítulo**

_Estaba exhausta, había corrido durante horas o quizás días. Ni siquiera tenía una correcta noción del tiempo, recordaba noches y amaneceres pero no sabría decir exactamente cuántos fueron…_

_._

_._

Miré a mi hermano sin comprender mucho.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una historia, la historia de una chica. Una historia donde entramos nosotros… Es la historia de tu Bella. — él se paró de la silla. — Te invito a leerla.

En menos de cinco minutos, devoré las páginas escritas. La historia no estaba terminada, concluía haciendo referencia a la posible vigilancia Vulturi. Bella hablaba de todo, de su conversión, su llegada a la familia, nuestra relación y su paulatino avance. Y lo más importante, sus talentos... eso explicaba por qué no la recordábamos. Escribió todo, hasta que abruptamente dejó de hacerlo. Revisé la última fecha de actualización del archivo, ocho años atrás. Ella dejó de escribir cuando se fue.

— ¿Crees que es verdad? — Jasper había leído el archivo antes que yo.

Asentí, pasmado.

—Tiene que serlo. — logré decir. — ¿Pero qué pasó con ella? Parecía tan feliz… y luego simplemente se va, dejándonos en blanco.

—Quizás efectivamente Félix volvió.

—Yo jamás habría dejado que la tocaran.

El nuevo tintineo del teléfono, cortó la situación. Esta vez, Jasper sí acudió a contestar.

—Alice…

— ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no contestaban? — mi hermanita se escuchaba furiosa del otro lado del móvil.

—Cálmate amor, ¿qué pasa?

Se escuchó como Alice tomaba un suspiro para recuperar la calma.

—Llegamos a casa hace rato, Edward no estaba. Victoria se puso un poco nerviosa y salió a buscarlo. Pronto aparecerá en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no la detuviste Al? — grité sobre el móvil. ¡Maldita Victoria!

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la atara a un árbol? —abruptamente ella se quedó en silencio. —Llegó. — sentenció finalmente y al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos como la puerta principal se abría.

Como primera medida, cerré el archivo de Bella y bajé la tapa del computador. Jasper guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, y se colocó cerca de la puerta.

—Sé que estas aquí Edward, no me hagas buscarte. ¡Sal!

Efectivamente, y como había anunciado Alice, ella parecía perturbada. ¿Qué la tenía así?

En silencio le hice una señal a Jazz para que se quedara atrás, él debía esperar en el despacho. Con pasos lentos me acerqué hacia la sala, donde Victoria se encontraba.

—Aquí estoy… —dije mostrándome pacífico. — ¿Qué pasa Victoria? ¿Por qué estas así de nerviosa?

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¿Qué estás buscando en este maldito lugar?— Ella se veía realmente alterada. Intenté leer su mente, pero era caótica. No podía sacar nada en claro.

Victoria caminaba de un lago al otro, con ojos desorbitados y mirada perdida. Su cabeza se movía, haciendo movimientos negativos, de un lado al otro. Movimientos rápidos y compulsos.

—No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción… Esto no es personal Edward, sólo cumplo órdenes. _Lo siento… _— Victoria habló con pena en su voz antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

Siendo más rápido que ella, la esquivé haciendo que golpeara contra una pared. Volvió a lanzarse sobre mí y volví a esquivarla. No quería atacarla y menos después de lo que había dicho. Órdenes… ¿_Órdenes de quién_? ¿Acaso Bella, la había enviado?

Me distraje por un momento, con ese pensamiento rondando mi mente, Victoria logró tomarme del cuello e inmovilizarme. _Mal momento para estar distraído Edward_, pensé para mí.

De un empujón logré liberarme, al mismo tiempo que Jazz se colocaba detrás de Victoria para inmovilizarla desde los brazos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué dejaste que ella se acercara a tu cuello?

Me encogí de hombros, esa distracción podría haberme costado la vida.

—¡Suéltame! — Victoria gritaba y forcejeaba irritada.

—¿Esperas que te suelte? ¿Luego de que intentaras arrancarle la cabeza a mi hermano?

—¡Yo no quería…! ¡Yo no quería! —ella sollozaba hipando — No sé qué hacer.

—Suéltala Jazz. Ella no intentará más nada.

No le hizo demasiada gracia mi pedido, pero Jasper accedió. Sin la fuerza de mi hermano sosteniéndola, Victoria se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Viéndose completamente rota.

—Creó que nos debes una explicación. — Jasper exigía desde su imponente altura.

Victoria negó. No porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque al parecer no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Te mentí. — dijo mirándome. — Una cosa más que tienes que perdonarme. — Terminó de decir con una sonrisa triste, y en un suave murmullo — Soy una buena persona…

—Discúlpame si tengo dudas respecto a eso…— la contrarrestó Jasper mordaz.

— ¡Basta! — Dije furioso. — ¿Quién te envía Victoria?

—Hace dos semanas… mi compañero y yo fuimos interceptados por un grupo de vampiros. Pero no cualquier grupo, estos formaban parte de la guardia Vulturi. Nos atacaron y sometieron, me preguntaron si te conocía. El principio negué, pensé que sería mejor de esa manera. Pero ellos insistieron y torturaron a James hasta que les dije que sí.

Ella hizo una pausa, parecía demasiado doloroso. Jasper y yo tomamos asiento, mientras intentábamos resolver este acertijo en nuestras mentes. Victoria siguió relatando.

—Cuando asentí, ellos nos separaron. No me dieron explicaciones, sólo instrucciones. Dijeron que debía buscarte y vigilarte. Evitar que vinieras a Forks y si lo hacías, debía contactar con ellos. Si hacía las cosas bien, James estaría bien…

—¿Les avisaste? — interrumpí serio.

Ella asintió.

—Les llamé camino aquí.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó Jasper, parándose de su asiento.

—Ellos vendrán por ustedes…

Jasper comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala con miles de teorías girando en su mente, intentando buscar una conexión. Él llegó a la misma conclusión…

Encontramos una especie de diario escrito por una chica, que era perseguida por los Vulturis, justo en el momento en el que empiezo a investigar sobre eso. Victoria aparece, nada más y nada menos que enviada por ellos. Esos dos factores estaban relacionados, sólo me quedaba algo por averiguar.

—Victoria… ¿Dónde está James?

—En Volterra, lo mantendrán como rehén, hasta que finalice mi misión.

—Fallaste y nos pusiste sobre aviso. A los Vulturis no les gustará eso, ellos van a matar a tu compañero. Lo cual te deja sólo una opción viable. ¡Únirtenos!

—En realidad no he fallado. Mi cometido no era matarte, sino entretenerte. Pero tienes razón, ellos matarán a James de todas formas.

— ¿Qué les dijiste exactamente a los Vulturis? — la mente estratega de Jasper comenzaba a trabar un plan.

—Sólo que estaba siguiendo el rastro de Edward hacia Forks.

— ¿Qué te ordenaron?

—Que lo entretuviese y aguardara, pero cuando llegué aquí estaba demasiado nerviosa y sospechaban de mí. Por eso tuve que atacar.

—Bien, ellos no saben que te has vuelto. Eso nos da una ventaja, tenemos que apurarnos. Volver a Whitehorse y reunir a la familia. Los Vulturis vienen por nosotros, y vamos a defendernos...

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Bueno, corto pero cargado. ¿Verdad?**

**A todas las que están del otro lado gracias por leerme! **

**A las que siempre, siempre me dejan sus palabras: ALEXANDRACAST; Conni stew; BeLeNxiiiZzz; LizieRossemary12; Deathxrevenge; Anisa Eliana; CindyLis; Gigi Cullen; NataliElena.**

**Hasta el Próximo. Tha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	26. Sólo una Mirada

**Tema: Apocalypse Please - Muse**

**.**

"**Tú eres mi sangre y yo soy tu piel" **

**(Jaime Sabines)**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Sexto/ Sólo una mirada**

**.**

**Pov Neófita**

**.**

_—Tengo que ver… en la medida en que al parecer, tú Edward y mi Victoria están relacionados._ — James se despegó de la pared, para caminar hacia nosotros. Su voz sonó segura y ligeramente sarcástica_._

—Él escuchó cuando hablé de Edward y al parecer ató algunos cabos. — interrumpió Nessi, explicándome como James llegó a obtener esa información.

Sin medidas, me arrojé sobre él. Estrellándolo contra la dura piedra del frío piso, y acorralando su cuello en una de mis manos.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? Y no me mientas… — le advertí en tono bajo y gutural.

—No mucho. — Alegó encogiendo de hombros —Puedo decirte que cuando esos guardias fueron por nosotros, interrogaron a mí compañera. Preguntaron por ese tal, Edward Cullen… ese es tú macho ¿no?

Apreté más su cuello y gruñí ante la pregunta estúpida. Claro que él era mi macho y nadie pondría una sola garra sobre él.

James ya no podía hablar, debido a toda la presión ejercida sobre su cuello. La furia me cegaba.

—Isabella… ¡suéltalo! No lograrás nada con matarlo. Además, él quiere recuperar a su compañera al igual que tú. — Alegó William devolviéndome a la realidad.

Nessi interrumpió, caminando hacia nosotros y colocando su pequeña manita sobre la mía, indicándome que soltase a mi presa.

Con mucho esfuerzo, relajé mi agarre.

— ¿Qué más? —exigí, aún colérica.

—Nada más…

— ¿Qué dijo ella?

La pregunta salió rápida de mis labios, pero realmente no sabía si quería saber la respuesta. No quería saber el nivel de intimidad que mi compañero y esa hembra habían alcanzado.

Edward era mucho más viejo que yo, él tenía más experiencia y mucho camino recorrido. Las mujeres se le abalanzaban, todavía recordaba a la zorra de Tanya, tratando de colarse en sus pantalones… sabía que él nunca la había tocado. Pero también sabía que había tenido encuentros con otra.

La idea de que Edward se volviese a encontrar con esa hembra me quemaba el alma. Quería correr, correr a él. Volver a Forks, atraparlo en mis brazos y marcarlo como mío. Poner un puto cartel en su frente con mi nombre e impregnarlo con mi aroma, para que todos supieran que él me pertenecía.

—Al principio negó conocerlo, pero finalmente asintió. — James siguió hablando —Cuando lo hizo, se la llevaron separándonos, trayéndome a mí a Volterra y arrojándome a ese calabozo. — me miró a los ojos esperando una palabra, al no obtener nada. Continuó en tono franco y cansado. —No estoy mintiéndote.

Sabía que no estaba metiéndome. Pero nada tenía sentido, parecía que entre más cosas descubría menos lógica cogían éstas. Retrocedí algunos pasos alejándome de James y acercándome a Benjamín, quien probablemente era la única cosa segura, en estos momentos para mí.

—William… —Benjamín carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta.

Su pequeña pausa le dio el tiempo suficiente al interpelado para hablar.

Desde su ubicación en la antigua silla con arreglos de oro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, de forma delicada y grácil. Su imagen transmitía elegancia y poder, sobre todo poder.

—Sí niño… Lo sé. Sé por qué estás aquí y déjame decirte que ustedes dos lograron algo magnífico esta tarde, en la sala del trono. _Revelarse de esa forma… _—la última frase se escapó de sus labios, con entusiasmo. — Pero, eso acelera un poco nuestros planes. Debemos apresurarnos.

—Aún no hemos aceptado William. — me enojaba que diese cosas por sentado.

—Se razonable Isabella. Ambos sabemos que después de lo de hoy, no tienes muchas más opciones. Y no hablo de todos los Vulturis, hablo de Jane y su pequeño séquito.

—Tengo preguntas… —Interrumpió Benjamín.

William asintió pensativo.

—Todos las tienen, todos las tenemos. Es prácticamente lógico, tomen asiento por favor. Parece que esto tomará algo de tiempo. — extendió una mano ofreciéndonos una silla a cada uno.

Aceptamos su invitación por cortesía. Nessi, quien también estaba de pie, corrió a sentarse junto a su padre. En la alta silla, sus pies colgaban y ella jugaba meciéndolos hacia delante y atrás. Parecía tan normal, debía obligarme a recordar que era más vieja que muchos y que probablemente más peligrosa también.

— ¿Por qué no acabas tú con todos? Despliega ese fantástico don tuyo, paralízalos y mátalos uno por uno…— Lancé mi pregunta, haciendo que William me observara. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, advirtiéndome la proximidad de una respuesta mordaz.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú no les has borrado la memoria, mi pequeña Isabella... _limitaciones, así como las dudas, todos las tenemos._ Verás, así como tú solo puedes hipnotizar a una persona a la vez; yo no puedo aplicar mi don en grandes masas. Debe ser en grupos reducidos y no más de diez minutos.

Cuando William pronunció la palabra _limitaciones,_ un gran bloque de ideas, aterrizó en el suelo de mi raciocinio. Él nos necesitaba a ambos, a Ben y a mí, de lo contrario sería imposible su liberación.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más?

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —Benjamín contestó con otra pregunta. Su voz fue diferente; dura, ronca y cortante.

Me giré a mirarlo, parecía concentrado. Apretaba sus dientes, su mirada cálida y su sonrisa característica se habían ido. Ahora quedaba un muchacho que yo desconocía.

—Ben… —interrumpí bajito.

—No Bella, es la única forma. Me lo dijiste más temprano, después de lo de esta tarde no hay más opciones. Jane nos perseguirá a Tia y a mí… y a ti también.

Quedé pasmada y en silencio por el cambio en la actitud de Ben en tan poco tiempo. Pero ahora había algo diferente en su vida, Tia… ahora era un macho protegiendo a su hembra.

Todas las miradas del gran cuarto ahora apuntaban a mí. Era la última pieza por convencer, a pesar de que ya no tenía opciones. Dando un gran suspiro ratifiqué la pregunta de Benjamín.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Ante mi pregunta hubo dos reacciones: Nessi dio algunos aplausos con sus pequeñas manitas, en señal de felicidad, sonriendo y mostrándome su juego de perlados colmillos.

El acto de celebración de William fue elevar una de sus comisuras, formando una sonrisa de lado.

— Deberemos atacar por dos líneas, la interna y la externa.

Sabía quién formaba parte de la interna, pero…

—¿Quiénes forman la línea externa?

William me observó atento antes de responder.

—Los Cullen…

— ¡No! — me levanté furiosa de mi lugar. — No puedes meterlos en esto. No voy a permitírtelo. —Gritaba desesperada.

—No seas irracional Isabella… Ellos son el segundo Clan de vampiros más grande, luego de los Vulturís. Sus integrantes tienen talentos poderosos… con ellos del otro lado, tenemos el éxito asegurado.

— ¡No! Me condené a la maldita tristeza eterna por ellos. No voy a permitir que ahora vengas a ponerlos en peligro. — me había convertido en un fiera, pero no existían negociaciones para esto.

—…pero no somos nosotros quienes los ponemos en peligro. —Nessi se metió en la conversación, haciendo que su fina voz de ruiseñor cortase el aire. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. —Félix está yendo por ellos en este momento.

.

_Félix está yendo por ellos en este momento…_

_Félix está yendo por ellos en este momento…_

_Félix está yendo por ellos en este momento…_

_._

Lo dicho por la niña, llegó lento y en forma de eco. Resonando una y otra vez en mi mente, hasta que fui capaz de procesarlo. La observé paralizada, por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Negué incrédula.

— ¡No…! ¡Estás mintiéndome!

— ¡Claro que no! Él envió a Victoria por Edward, ella fracasó en su trabajo, así que ahora Félix y su pequeña comitiva van por tu familia. Y créeme, ellos están ansiosos por ponerles las manos encima. Especialmente después de lo que les hiciste hoy.

Poco a poco mientras ella hablaba traté de serenarme. No podía abarcar esto nerviosa, debía ser muy cuidadosa.

—Imposible… ¿Tú, cómo lo sabrías?

—Yo sé muchas cosas _Bella_… —Contestó con su característica sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, pero sus ojos se volvieron inteligentes y antiguos. Una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi columna vertebral, advirtiéndome de un peligro desconocido guardado en ese pequeño cuerpecito.

.

.

Sin pensar demasiado. Giré sobre mis talones y corrí a toda velocidad por el castillo. Si quería saber la verdad debía ir a las fuentes mismas. El cobarde de Félix no daría un paso sin informar a Aro, había aprendido esa lección luego de convertirme. El viejo rey me daría la respuesta.

Lo encontré sólo, en la sala del trono. Con la nariz metida dentro de un antiguo libro, iluminado por la tenue luz de algunas velas.

—Bella… mi querida. ¿A qué debo tan agradable visita?

—Quería hablar contigo, Aro.

—Claro que sí. Me fascina que lo hagas, nunca vienes a mí. —dijo cerrando su libro y prestándome toda su atención.

Caminé para sentarme en la silla que quedaba vacía. Debía distraerlo, tenía que camuflar mi interés. Comencé de manera trivial.

—Vine a hablar de Tía, quiero asegurarme de que estará bien. Quiero saber si respetarán el pacto.

—Claro que sí. Según nuestras leyes nadie puede tocarla sin tu permiso. Y si lo hiciesen, tienes el derecho a cobrártelo como mejor te parezca.

— ¿Dejarías que matara a Jane o a Félix si deciden acercársele?

—Por supuesto. Ellos desacatarían las órdenes, pasarían sobre mí y nada me haría más feliz que su exterminación.

_Mentiras…_

—Sin embargo, cuando Félix me convirtió no hubo reprimendas.

Aro ladeó la cabeza pensativo. Buscando una salida inteligente.

—Técnicamente él no infringió ninguna ley u orden al tomarte, mi querida Isabella. El único doloroso error allí, fue no traerte a Volterra de inmediato. No habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas…

_Maldito… _apreté mis dientes. Debía recordar a qué había venido. Aro era viejo y astuto, estaba aplicando mi plan. Él sabía que estaba aquí por algo más e intentaba averiguarlo.

— ¿…te gustaría verdad? —Me sorprendió con esa pregunta, no sabía de qué hablaba. — Que Félix pisara el palito, que se "equivocara" y tomara a tú nueva mascota. Así tendrías la oportunidad de vengarte al fin. A ti no te importa la muchacha, viste una oportunidad y la tomaste. Ahora sólo debes aguardar para que la gran rata estúpida entre en tu jaula. Ambos sabemos que tanto Jane como Félix no se resistirían a tomar algo tuyo y destruirlo para fastidiarte y así tendrías la excusa perfecta. — una gran carcajada histérica de las suyas. — Eres brillante Isabella y por eso te prefiero por sobre muchos…

No, esa no era mi idea. Pero Aro quería implantarla en mi mente… El maldito viejo estaba tan aburrido, que susurraba ideas en mi oído. Intentaba que nos matásemos los unos a los otros, había visto el placer que eso le causaba, vi el éxtasis en sus ojos. Ni siquiera sus "preferidos" estaban a salvo de su locura.

La gran puerta del recinto se abrió, dejando entrar a una sonriente Heidi. Maldije por dentro, con ella aquí se frustrarían mis planes… o quizás no. Quizás ella era la respuesta que necesitaba para simplificar esto y no seguir enredándome con preguntas inútiles y dolorosas.

—Isabella… — saludó la vampiresa al llegar a mi lado. —Aro, el alimento llegó.

— ¡Excelente!

Me levanté de mi lugar.

—Isabella, ¿Ya te vas? Quédate querida, estoy seguro de que Heidi trajo suficiente para todos.

La aludida asintió, sintiéndose eficiente.

—No, gracias. Me gusta cazar a mis presas, la comida servida en bandeja no me satisface. —Mentí. Aro no estaba al tanto de mis elecciones a la hora de alimentarme. — Sin embargo, iré a ver a Félix. Le recordaré "sus límites" y las repercusiones de estos si los pasa. —Otra mentira, pero esta me revelaría la verdad.

Giré para dirigirme hacía la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Heidi hablaba sobre mis pasos.

—Félix no está en el castillo. Ha salido en una misión junto con Jane, Alex y Demetri.

Justo lo que necesitaba, el error… volví a girar rápido, debía captar las emociones de Aro –como desearía tener los poderes de Jasper en este momento-. Él era antiguo, inteligente y mañoso, pero su repentino nerviosismo lo delataba.

Profundicé de manera inocente. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada.

— ¿Una misión? ¿Por qué no me enviaste a mí? Soy más eficiente que ellos…

Aro me observó por unos segundos antes de hablar, quizás pensando una excusa o tomando algo de tiempo para recomponerme. Todo dependía de su próxima respuesta…

—Luego de la pelea de esta tarde. Me pareció oportuno separarlos por algunos días, para tranquilizar las aguas entre mis hijos.

—Pudiste enviarme a mí y dejarlos a ellos aquí.

—Imaginé que querrías quedarte en Volterra a pasar tiempo con tu mascota nueva.

La mentira se hizo presente de la manera más hipócrita, oculta en lo más recóndito de sus ojos. Aro jamás se preocupada por los demás. Apreté mis puños para evitar lanzarme a su decrépito cuello. El muy maldito fue por mi familia...

— ¿A dónde los enviaste?

—A América en busca de un Clan que me ha estado dando problemas desde hace algunos años.

Perverso, no sólo me mentía. Sino que jugaban conmigo, estaba diciéndome así como así, que ellos iban en busca de los Cullen.

Todo el autocontrol que dediqué a aplacar mis ganas de matar al viejo estaba disminuyendo. Ahora exploraba mis opciones para poder matarlo, pero justo en el momento en que iba a mostrar mis dientes, Benjamín apareció tomándome de un brazo y devolviéndome a la realidad.

Si mataba al viejo ahora, todo sería un caos y no habría oportunidades para nadie. Con la mayor velocidad que mi pensamiento permitió, me giré para salir a celeridad luz hacia mi cuarto, apenas reparando en los pobres humanos que aguardaban en el pasillo a ser devorados.

.

.

Benjamín corría por el pasillo pisándome los talones. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, dejé que la histeria me abarcara. Tiraba de mi cabello con ambas manos. ¿Cómo salvaría a mi familia?... Benjamín, caminó hacia mí, tomando mis manos y haciendo que me centrara en él.

—No sé que hacer. — confesé. —No sé cómo salvarlos...— estaba a punto del colapso.

—Iremos a defender a tú Clan. —Ben hablaba con determinación.

Negué angustiada.

—No sé dónde encontrarlos y tenemos muy poco tiempo. —No podía pensar más que en los puntos negativos.

—Por eso James irá con ustedes.

William y James traspasaron las puertas, cerrándolas tras ellos. El primero habló tranquilo, pero con voz de mando y poder. Aunque aún tenía aristas dudosas sobre William, debía confiar en él si quería salvar a los míos. En estos momentos el único que podía pensar con fría inteligencia, era él.

—Deben irse ahora. James es un buen rastreador, él los guiará hasta el lugar correcto. Cuando encuentren a esos cuatro verdugos deben aniquilarlos, entre ustedes y los Cullen lo lograrán.

Miré a James.

— ¿Por qué vienes? ¿A ti que te importa?

—Recuerda que mi compañera está allí.

Asentí satisfecha con su respuesta. Pero eso me hizo pensar en Benjamín.

—No puedes dejar a Tia sola.

—Si puedo. Eres mi amiga, tú familia está en peligro y hoy arriesgaste tu vida por mí. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es brindarte mi hombro en la pelea… —retiró su mirada hacia otro vampiro. —William me prometió protegerla.

El aludido asintió, confirmando la entrega de su palabra.

—Apuraos, yo los cubriré aquí. —dijo anticipando el momento.

Los tres nos dispusimos a marchar, por mi parte tomé el único objeto que necesitaba. Mi daga Aria. Justo antes de traspasar las puertas, William volvió a hablarme.

—Recuerda Isabella. Debes matar a los cuatro, de lo contrario ellos vendrán aquí con las noticias y yo solo no podré hacer frente a toda la guardia.

Asentí.

_El final comenzaba…_

.

.

James, Benjamín y yo, salimos en mitad de la noche del viejo castillo. Tomamos las capas Vulturis, para no levantar sospechas y además así podríamos ocultar a nuestro aliado. Hicimos todo lo necesario para llegar lo más rápido posible a Forks.

Esa sería nuestra primera parada, el lugar desde donde comenzaríamos el rastreo. James pidió que fuésemos allí, debíamos comenzar en el último lugar que había visto a los Cullen, aquel que tenía sus esencias impregnadas.

Corríamos con desventajas, éramos menos. Y no sabíamos hacia dónde ir. Por lo contrarío Félix sabía justo el lugar exacto en donde encontrar a mi familia, ya que habían enviado a Victoria con ellos. Pero para nuestra suerte, ellos tomarían alrededor de medio día de retraso para estudiar la zona. Además, seguramente las órdenes eran mantener a Edward y Alice con vida. Lo cual los retrasaría a ellos, pero nos daba margen a nosotros.

Corríamos acercándonos a Forks, podía sentir en cambio en la atmósfera. El musgo, el clima húmedo, las nubes grises cargadas de agua y truenos. Era extraño, pero en este momento todo eso me provocaba felicidad. ¡Cuánta nostalgia! Me permití llenar mis pulmones de ese aire húmedo.

Un gemido roto salió de mi pecho. Mi lugar ¿Por qué había tenido que dejarlo?

Seguíamos avanzando por el espeso bosque, acercándonos a la antigua casa Cullen. De pronto James frenó en seco. Había percibido algo.

Olisqueé el aire, intentando descifrar lo que él había detectado. Me encontré con varios aromas diferentes, el más fresco y repugnante era de perros Quileuttes, ellos seguían rondando el área y había más de uno.

Había más, un aroma dulce y casi repugnante que percibí, pero debajo de todo eso y de manera inconfundible estaba el aroma de él.

_Edward…_ un tirón interno, mi hembra ansiosa despertó enérgica luego de ocho años de letargo, ocho años de no sentir el aroma de _su_ macho.

Ya no necesitaba a James, sabía perfectamente qué camino seguir. Bendito instinto animal, pensé para mí misma. Seguí rastreando, había más. Otro macho, Jasper, él también había estado aquí. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Les ordené no volver…

—¿Qué tienes? —Benjamín preguntó a James.

—Victoria… —ese era el asqueroso aroma que no reconocí. Se giró a mirarme. — ¿Percibiste a tú macho?

Asentí.

—Vamos entonces… —dijo en tono áspero. Tomado por la misma necesidad que me carcomía.

.

.

Corrimos desesperados, James y yo siguiendo nuestros respectivos rastros y Benjamín siguiéndonos a nosotros. Marchamos saliéndonos de los límites de Estados Unidos, llegando a Canadá. Por un momento me pregunté si los Cullen habían decidido vivir con los Denali, y si era así. Debía saber si Tanya había vuelto a sus antiguas costumbres.

Pero afortunadamente el rastro terminó en Canadá. Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo_. _Muy similar a Forks, la única diferencia eran la gran cantidad de ríos y riachuelos que surcaban las tierras. Los Cullen había elegido un buen lugar, grandes nubes oscuras sellaban el firmamento simplificando nuestro camuflaje diurno.

Percibimos otro rastro, haciendo que todos nos tensáramos poniéndonos en guardia y erizando hasta el último de nuestros cabellos. La guardia… ¡Los cuatro malditos estaban aquí!

Fui la primera en reaccionar, corrí siguiendo la marca invisible. Pasos rápidos y largos, sin embargo sentía que estos no bastaban. Me sentía inútil y obsoleta, la ansiedad me estaba ganando, debía llegar cuanto antes. James y Ben comenzaban a quedarse atrás.

Traspasé la última barricada de árboles y entonces los vi. La misma imagen de siempre, Jane al frente del grupo haciendo que mi familia se retorciera de dolor.

Había ocho figuras retorciéndose en el suelo. Rápidamente busqué, lo busqué... Edward se retorcía de rodillas sobre su estómago, intentaba recuperarse y ponerse de pie, pero Jane lo atacaba con más dolor haciendo que cayera devastado al suelo. Observé a cada uno y me detuve en la hembra desconocida, esa pelirroja debía ser Victoria.

Jane pagaría por esto… Entrando en el jardín trasero de la gran casa, la cual era muy similar a la de Forks, aminoré el paso y extendí mi escudo. Neutralizándola mientras trazaba alguna especie de plan en mi mente.

Sentí como James y Ben se me unieron, el último debería retener al primero para que no se lanzase en mitad del grupo.

Estaban tan concentrados que apenas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, hasta que mi escudo hizo efecto, alcanzando a todos los Cullen y a Victoria, liberándolos de su dolor.

Las ocho figuras dejaron de retorcerse, para extenderse exhaustos en el suelo.

Jane se dignó a mirarnos, intentado ocultar su sorpresa y su _miedo_. Sin poder evitarlo esbocé una sonrisa de lado, para marcar mi pequeño triunfo.

—Hola. ¿Interrumpo algo? —dije alcanzando al grupo y colocándome entre los verdugos y mi familia. Haciéndoles notar a todos nuestra presencia.

El sonido de mi voz provocó varías reacciones, pero a mí, sólo me importaba una. Sin poder impedirlo, miré a Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír el sonido de mi voz. Sólo eso, desde su lugar en el suelo me dedicó una mirada fina y profunda, tanto que podía verme reflejada en ella.

.

_Aquí estoy Edward… soy yo. He vuelto por ti._

_._

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece. **

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**El tan esperado encuentro...ya sé, la dejé comiéndose las uñas. :)**

** No desesperen, el próximo es un Pov Edward.**

**.**

**A todas las que están del otro lado gracias por leerme! **

**A las que dedican sus minutitos a dejarme sus comentarios...**

**Sobre todo gracias a las niñas del grupo! :)**

**Hasta el Próximo. Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	27. Reconociéndote

**Sección III**

**Whitehorse**

* * *

**.**

**Tema: The Meadow – Alexandre Desplat**

**.**

"**Tú quitaste la oscuridad de mi alma, sacándome de ese eclipse eterno en el que vivía."**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Séptimo/ Reconociéndote**

**.**

**Pov Edward**

**.**

Sentía como cada uno de mis huesos se quebraba una y otra vez, sin pausa o descanso alguno y al mismo tiempo percibía como cada milímetro de piel era arrancada lenta y dolorosamente hasta acabar deseando la mismísima muerte.

_Concéntrate Edward, sabes que esto no está pasando. Todo está en tu mente…_

Apretaba mis dientes intentando reprimir mis gemidos, pero no estaba teniendo éxito. Podía escuchar mi voz lejana, como si se tratase de otra persona, el dolor nublaba mis sentidos. Lo más triste era que no sólo percibía mis jadeos, los peor de todo era sentir el sufrimiento de mi familia y no poder ayudarlos. Me odié una y mil veces por traerlos a esto. Debíamos haber huido, debí saber que jamás podríamos con los Vulturís.

Estaba entregándome al dolor y a la idea del final, cuando de repente éste desapareció. Había sido más rápido de lo esperado, la muerte me había alcanzado, liberándome de la tortura.

Mi cuerpo se sintió laxo y casi en paz, sin embargo percibía que algo acontecía a mí alrededor. Divisaba movimientos distantes, pasos, nuevas presencias. Intenté girarme sin tener éxito, el dolor me había agotado. Hasta que…

—_Hola. ¿Interrumpo algo? _

…y la corriente de vida llegó. Algo tiró de mí, fuerte y violento provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Haciéndome saltar a la consciencia otra vez. No estaba muerto, estaba vivo, muy vivo.

En un acto reflejo, abrí mis ojos intentado descubrir el origen de aquel sonido que me había regresado al mundo. Y me encontré con ella…

Tez pálida, cabello largo y ondulado color castaño rojizo, tono que hacía juego con sus ojos borgoña furioso. Se plantaba firme y segura delante de Jane demostrando todo su poder y confianza.

Una mirada lasciva, denotaba parte de su oscura crueldad, parecía valiente y altiva, disfrutando de su autoridad. Ropajes negros le conferían un toque de misterio y me develaba que ella también era una Vulturí. ¿Por qué peleaba contra los suyos?

Por unos segundos sus ojos se centraron en mí, una mirada de reconocimiento.

_¿Quién eres?_

Mi parte consciente se hizo esa pregunta, cuando en realidad yo ya tenía la respuesta. Sabía perfectamente quien era ella, cada fibra de mi marchito cuerpo me lo gritaba.

_Bella…_

Era tan diferente a la mujer que imaginé, a aquella que tracé en mi mente durante años. No había dulzura o tibieza alguna, no la imaginaba escribiendo todas esas frases cálidas, aquellas que había leído en su historia.

No, no me vislumbraba enamorándome de una mujer así. Sin embargo mi cuerpo tiraba con fuerza. Mi animal interior, mi macho, rugía por ponerse de pie, llegar hasta ella y reclamarla ahí mismo. La necesitaba con desesperación.

—Isabella… —Alec habló con sorpresa, casi atragantándose con sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.

Si tenía alguna duda acerca de ella, ésta ya estaba disipada. _Era ella._

El llamado del joven macho, hizo que Bella se girara a prestarle atención, negándome sus ojos y haciendo que mi bestia volviese a rugir molesta. Otra vez el impulso de llegar a ella, tomar su cara y obligarla a mirarme sólo a mí. Era malditamente territorial con mi hembra… porque aunque no la reconociera, sabía que me pertenecía.

Extraña paradoja la mía. _Mi mente no la recordaba y mi parte racional tampoco la quería. Pero mi animal interno sangraba por ella…_

— ¿Por qué retrocedes Alec? ¿A caso tienes miedo de mí? —ella volvió a hablar y era poderosa. Hasta su voz era un cántico de poder puro.

El aludido retrocedió un paso más, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Él parecía perdido y desconcertado, pero más que nada acorralado.

Cambiando la estrategia de manera rápida y entendiendo la jugada de forma tácita, los verdugos comenzaron a cambiar su formación. Ya no era de ataque, sino de defensa y supervivencia.

Félix y Demetri avanzaron hacia Isabella a velocidad vampírica, con la intención de acorralarla y distraerla. Sentí como mi alma se congelaba por el miedo a que la tocaran, para mi suerte, ella estaba resguardada. Las dos figuras que la flanqueaban, –en las cuales no había reparado sino hasta ahora– la cubrieron a manera de muralla haciendo que los dos atacantes tuvieran que detenerse.

Demetri se enfrentó al más alto de los dos machos encapuchados, obligándolo a elevar la cabeza para poder hablarle.

— ¿…tú qué haces aquí rata? ¿Te cansaste de llorar en los calabozos? — habló con ponzoña, tratando de desequilibrar psicológicamente al otro. En mi opinión, era una estrategia pobre y triste, pero representaba un claro ejemplo de la vieja frase. "En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"

El aludido se irguió un poco más –si eso era posible– en su recta postura. Elevó lentamente y con cierta parsimonia una de sus manos hasta su capucha para poder quitársela y así develarnos su rostro.

De tez pálida, cabello estilo militar, rostro fino y angular, el vampiro se mostraba fiero y confiado, remarcándole a su agresor que había venido por venganza.

—Mi nombre es James y viene a devolverte todas las patadas en el culo que me debes _De-me-tri_. —acabó pronunciando las sílabas del nombre, remarcando que él sí conocía bien a su contrincante.

La respuesta a la amenaza llegó pero no de Demetri, lo hizo desde otra dirección. Victoria se expresó en un gemido agudo y roto, entonces lo entendí, ese debía ser su compañero.

El susodicho, tembló levemente ante la exclamación de su hembra, pero se auto-obligó a concentrarse. Sabía perfectamente que una leve distracción podía costarnos la vida a todos.

Se escuchó un siseo bajo de advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé Bella. No soy estúpido, tengo todos los puntos cubiertos. Estos bastardos no escaparan de nosotros. —James respondió a su compañera.

—Que así sea… —celebró ella seria y concentrada.

Intenté leer su mente, pero no pude hacerlo, realmente ella constituía un muro para mí, mi punto ciego.

Dejando la idea de lado, giré mi cabeza para poder observar enteramente a la Guardia. Ellos habían cambiado completamente su formación, en pocos segundos todo se había volcado. Félix y Demetri al frente, confrontados con Bella y James, junto con la otra figura que aún no había sido presentada. Mientras Jane y Alec aguardaban detrás. Bella tenía razón, debían ser cuidadosos, de lo contrario ellos escaparían. Podía ver el plan que ya estaba trazado en sus mentes.

La malvada Jane era poderosa, pero Isabella la superaba, con la pequeña sádica inhabilitada y prevaleciendo en número. La batalla estaba prácticamente ganada.

No tenían salida, ahora la única esperanza era lograr que Jane escapara con vida. Todos se sacrificarían para eso… Félix, Demetri y hasta el mismo Alec.

Me sentía un completo inútil, tendido en el suelo absolutamente derribado, solo podía observar. Por fortuna, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder a mis órdenes. Pronto sería capaz de ponerme de pie y ayudar, el dominio sobre mis sentidos volvía.

El clima se mostraba tenso, en expectativa a la lucha próxima. Nadie se aventuraba a realizar el primer paso, cada uno observaba atento cada milimétrico movimiento de sus oponentes. Cualquier acción, tendría su correspondiente reacción.

Jane estaba lista para la carrera, había logrado alejarse lo suficiente, ganando varios metros de ventaja. Si Bella quería perseguirla debería, antes pasar por Alec quien se interpondría en su paso. Aunque ella fuese realmente rápida, el gemelo haría que se retrasara demasiado.

La inauguración de la lucha llegó, iniciando con un revoltijo de varios eventos simultáneos.

Félix y Demetri se abalanzaron sobre sus adversarios intentando llegar a Bella y enfrascándose en una auténtica lucha. La tierra comenzó a agrietarse y el aire comenzó a resoplar violento.

En ese mismo instante y medio segundo antes de que Jane saliera disparada, un grito agudo de advertencia se escuchó en el jardín.

— ¡Ella escapará! —Alice gritaba a todo pulmón, sentada sobre sus rodillas e intentando ponerse de pie.

La respuesta fue un gruñidito bajo y rabioso.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Bella mientras se lanzaba detrás de Jane dejando a los demás luchando detrás.

Jane corría como un borrón oscuro en línea recta hacia el bosque, una vez alcanzara alguno de los arroyos, el agua haría que le perderíamos el rastro. Sabiendo eso, Bella se había lanzado con rapidez detrás de ella, pero Alec corría en forma perpendicular intentando derribarla.

Se proyectó intentando taclearla, pero ella anticipó su movimiento saltando para esquivarlo y en el momento del descenso le propinó una enérgica patada en la cara, haciendo que Alec se tambalease algunos metros. Intentó correr, pero este volvió a cerrarle el paso. Eso estaba demorándola demasiado.

Al estar tan concentrado en Bella, Alec fue sorprendido con un fuerte golpe en su lateral derecho, derribándolo y haciendo que éste saliese del camino de ella.

Jasper estaba repuesto y se había unido a la pelea.

—Ve, yo me encargaré de éste. —Jazz sabía perfectamente que la única que podía ir por Jane era Isabella, todos lo demás quedaríamos inutilizados por su don.

Ella asintió lanzándose nuevamente por su presa.

.

.

**Pov Neófita**

No solo era mejor en la lucha, también era mucho más rápida que Jane. A pesar de la distracción y retardo causados por Alec, no me tomó demasiado alcanzar a su gemela.

Jane corría en zigzag esquivando los árboles e intentando alcanzar un arroyo lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su aroma. Yo la perseguía saltando entre los árboles y adelantándome, cuando logré rebasarla salté hacia la tierra bloqueándole el camino hacia la huida. Porque a Jane solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para alcanzar su significativo arroyuelo. Arroyuelo al que nunca llegaría, ella moriría aquí.

— ¿A dónde vas hermana? —Dije haciendo una referencia falsa hacia la supuesta hermandad entre los Vulturis—. Aún no hemos terminado aquí….

Mis últimas palabras era una sentencia, _su_ sentencia.

—El momento de pagar llegó Jane. —no pude evitar que un pequeña sonrisa de placer saliera de mis labios. Al fin ella pagaría por todo lo que hizo.

El miedo, papable y presente en sus ojos no me hizo retroceder o retractarme. No existía clemencia o toques de corazón para ella.

En estos años como verdugo de la Guardia, había asesinado a muchos y Jane próximamente pasaría a formar parte de esa lista. Podía decir que todas las muertes precedentes provocadas por mi mano, me habían preparado para este momento. Y ciertamente, ese era un gran consuelo.

Sin estirar más el tan esperado momento, me lancé sobre ella.

Jane sabía que no escaparía de esto a menos que peleara, esta vez no había soluciones mágicas para ella. Con esa certeza bailando en su mente, ella vino a mi encuentro. Así nos enfrascamos en una danza violenta y tenebrosa, donde cada una intentaba destrozar a la otra.

Jane se arrojó sobre mí intentando atraparme, salté sobre ella para esquivarla. Como resultado final ella acabó arremetiendo contra la nada y quedando convenientemente más cerca del arroyuelo.

Se giró con rapidez para encontrarme parada detrás de ella.

—Eres demasiado lenta Jane… siempre confiada de tu don. Jamás te preocupaste por atender tus aptitudes físicas y aquí tienes el resultado. Hoy morirás por ese descuido.

Me adelanté hacia ella, saltando para tomarla del cuello, haciendo que se elevara y luego cayera crudamente al piso. Se recuperó de inmediato, propinándome un golpe en el abdomen, al cual respondí con un golpe y luego una patada a su rostro, arrojando a Jane cada vez más cerca del agua.

Ella vio esa oportunidad e intentó tomarla. Corrió a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió.

—Muy lenta, ya te lo dije…

Me lancé a la carrera detrás de Jane, interceptándola tan solo a dos metros del arroyuelo. Salté sobre ella, haciendo que aterrizara boca abajo, sobre su porción ventral.

Me senté a horcajadas en su espalda para poder inmovilizarla con facilidad. No podía girar, el único movimiento permitido esa patalear como niño pequeño. Extendió sus manos hacia delante, clavando sus dedos y uñas en la tierra, intentando arrastrarse los metros restantes.

—Eres patética Jane… —dije observado su pobre intento desde mi posición—. Había esperado un poco más de ti, un miembro destacado de la orgullosa Guardia Vulturi. Pero supongo que estás intentando arrastrarte como la rata que eres.

—No voy a rogarte. —lanzó escupiendo el suelo.

—Tampoco pretendo que lo hagas. —dije, tomando mi daga y clavándola ávidamente en su cuello.

Inmediatamente ella dejó de moverse.

Me quedé observando su cuerpo inerte por unos minutos. Finalmente había acabado con Jane. Soñé con este momento durante mucho tiempo, me había jurado hacerla pagar y lo hice. Pero esto no me daba nada, ni regocijo, ni tranquilidad o remordimiento siquiera; simplemente era un acto mecánico y automático. Era un problema para eliminar.

El crepitar de unas ramitas en el suelo, me hizo salir de mi trance. Edward aguardaba cerca de nosotras.

—He venido a buscar el cuerpo, están apilándolos para quemarlos. — habló en tono seco, como quien habla con un extraño.

Eso me dolió, sin embargo me levanté dejando que él tomara el frio cuerpo en libertad.

Jane no necesitaba ser incinerada, esa era un de las características de mi fantástica daga. Pero no era momento de dar explicaciones tontas a Edward.

Llegó a nosotras, cargó el cuerpo sobre sus hombros. Y giró para volver con los demás.

Me evitó la mirada, escondiéndose y observando el suelo con demasiado interés. Sin embargo podía notar su disgusto y su ceño fruncido. Tenía la esperanza de poder ver sus hermosos ojos, esa mirada solitaria y fugaz a mi llegada no fue suficiente. Pero él se negó a darme eso, así que decidí seguirlo en silencio.

Cuando llegamos con los demás, Edward arrojó el cuerpo de Jane a la gran fogata. Haciendo que ésta se reavivara.

James y Victoria se abrazaban con ímpetu y fervor. Por un minuto sentí una punzada de celos. Quería arrojarme a los brazos de Edward y que él me sostuviera de la misma forma que James hacía con su compañera. ¡Dios, lo necesitaba tanto!

—Bueno… sabemos que tú eres Bellita, que él es James. —Emmet habló con entusiasmo mientras nos señalaba a cada uno—. Pero quién es Señor Misterio, que aún no se ha quitado la capucha.

Emmet tenía curiosidad por Benjamín. Sin embargo, yo tenía curiosidad por algo mucho más importante. Emmet dijo mi nombre…

Antes de que pudiera realizar mi pregunta, Ben se sacó la capa para poder presentarse.

—Soy Benjamín y soy el compañero de misiones de Isabella.

— ¡Wooow hermano! ¿Tú hiciste todo eso de abrir la tierra y el viento?

Ben asintió, un poco avergonzado.

—Sí, ese es mi don.

— ¡Fantástico…! —constató Emmet con su gran sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Quise reír ante su entusiasmo. Él no había cambiado en nada, centrándome en él volví a tocar el tema de mi nombre.

—Sabías mi nombre… —afirmé—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El pánico de que ellos hubiesen recuperado sus recuerdos me apabulló. Jamás me perdonarían.

El que contestó fue Jasper.

—Volvimos a Forks y encontramos tu diario. Eso nos develó algunas cosas de ti, también fue cuando descubrimos que los Vulturi vendrían por nosotros.

Asentí, asumiendo que entre mi novela y lo que Victoria podría haber llegado a contarles, ellos ya tenían una idea bastante cercana de la historia real.

Carlisle se adelantó hacia nosotros.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Si no hubiesen intervenido…

— ¡No!... —dije cortándolo bruscamente—. No tienen que agradecer… era, era mi deber.

—Sin embargo, también hemos venidos a pedirles algo. —Benjamín interrumpió haciendo que todos se pusieran rígidos.

—Ben, primero hay muchas cosas que explicar. —dije intentando calmar el ambiente.

Sin previo aviso y con un gran resoplido furibundo, Edward se alejó de nosotros para perderse en la espesura del bosque. Dejó a todo el grupo observándolo desconcertado, fui la última en retirar la vista.

—Quizás quieran entrar, aquí el olor es demasiado fuerte y estaremos más cómodos para que nos detallen de su pedido. —Esme interrumpió dulce y educada como siempre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a entrar lentamente, uno tras otro. Esme esperó hasta el final del grupo. Cuando pasaba junto a ella, tomó delicadamente mi brazo.

—Tú deberías ir por Edward. —Al ver la duda en mis ojos, ella me dio incentivo—. Él, ustedes… necesitan un tiempo a solas para aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Él no quiere verme…

—Sólo está herido, pero créeme todos estos años ha estado sangrando por ti. Y ahora que te tiene en frente, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Asentí.

—Ve… nosotros esperaremos aquí. —ella me dio un pequeño empujoncito de incentivo, para luego entrar en la casa.

.

.

Edward no fue muy lejos, lo encontré cerca de una pequeña laguna. Tendido a un lado de ésta y con los párpados cerrados, no me animé a mostrarme aún. Permanecí escondida detrás de los árboles, en la seguridad que estos me ofrecían para poder observarlo por un tiempo.

_¡Qué hermoso era!_ Volví a experimentar aquella sensación que sentí tantos años atrás en Forks. Volvía a sentir la necesidad de acercarme y tocarlo, recorrer su perfecta anatomía con mis manos. Saber que él era real, entender que finalmente y después de tanto, Edward estaba frente a mí.

Permanecía en silencio, escuchando en paz el dulce sonido provocado por el movimiento del agua. Luego de un tiempo y de forma lenta, comenzó a abrir los ojos focalizado la vista en la luna. _Su luna_, aquella a la que veía con veneración. Aquella… que nunca lo había dejado solo, ella que lo acompañaba y lo acompañaría por siempre.

Edward estaba deprimido y en soledad, había vuelto justo a su estado de anterior desolación, por el que pasó en sus años de soltería, previo a que me cruzara en su camino. Quizás esto era peor.

_Si, definitivamente era peor. Pues yo había provocado esto. El ser al que él tanto amaba y en el que confiaba, lo había traicionado dejándolo sumido en la nada. _

Carcomiéndome por mis propias reflexiones y sin poder resistirlo más salí de mi escondite, dando un paso hacia él.

—Por fin has decidido salir. Dime, ¿fue divertido observarme?

Me quedé petrificada, por supuesto que él sabía que yo estaba ahí.

—Edward, yo… sé que no me recuerdas, que no sabes quién soy. Pero…

—Te equivocas, sé quién eres… eres mi vida entera. Sin embargo no puedo perdonarte.

.

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**A Conni quien estaba desesperada por algo lacrimógeno. Dime nena...¿lloraste? Yo lo hice con el final.**

**.**

**A todas las que están del otro lado gracias por leerme!**

**Hasta el Próximo. Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	28. Línea Externa

**Tema: Stay - Rihanna**

**.**

"**A veces tienes que alejarte de las personas que amas. Pero eso no significa que los amas menos, a veces los amas más."**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Octavo/ Línea Externa**

**.**

_— Sin embargo, no puedo perdonarte._

_._

Las palabras de Edward me golpearon, duras y secas. Provocando que mi alma y mi esperanza se hicieran partículas irrecuperables. Todo mi cuerpo flaqueó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, mi garganta se obstruyó y mi maldito mundo se apagó.

A lo lejos, a miles de kilómetros en algún universo lejano. Percibía como Edward se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia mí. Se colocó a mi lado, me miró desde su altitud con indiferencia, sin siquiera hacer el intento de levantarme.

Luego de lo pareció un milenio, me dediqué a mirarlo. Me costó mucho focalizarme en su rostro, su bello rostro. Intenté mirarlo a los ojos, quizás era la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo, pero no pude. Se requería una fuerza que no tenía. Sin embargo, creí ver algo. ¿Era rencor? ¿Enfado? No lo sé, tampoco me importaba ya.

Sacándome de mi dolorosa agonía, Edward volvió hablar. Su voz tranquila y lenta, como si quisiera que entendiese hasta la última letra.

—Alguna vez te amé, lo sé. Quizás aún lo hago… pero tú borraste todo eso de mí.

_Sacándome de mi dolorosa agonía, _para solo hundirme más en ella. Haciendo que literalmente me ahogase en dolor.

Lejos, muy lejos, volvía a escuchar que se movía. Probablemente volviendo a la casa.

Me encerré en un capsula, pequeña y redonda, una capsula inmersa en un enorme y oscuro océano. Aguardaba en posición fetal, abrazada a mis piernas. Dejando que la corriente me arrastrara, pero esta era tranquila no había demasiado movimiento. Allí, en el fondo, donde los rayos de sol no llegaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad absoluta. Podía quedarme cómodamente aquí, sumida en mi dolor.

Nada importaba, el correr del tiempo no existía. Estuve así por mucho, o al menos eso creía. Me sentía tiesa, como si mi cuerpo no se hubiese movido por décadas, había oído que los vampiros podían momificarse. Quizás estaba en las puertas del proceso…

Interrumpiendo mi letargo, comencé a escuchar un llamado a lo lejos.

—_Isabella…_

—_Isabella…_

—_Bella…_

— ¡_Despierta maldita sea y vuelve a nosotros! _—Sentí un estruendoso grito, muy diferente a la voz anterior, aterciopelada y dulce.

Le siguió un dolor agudo y punzante en mi mejilla derecha, otro más… estaba siendo abofeteada.

Al tercer golpe reaccioné, tomando la muñeca de mi agresor y gruñéndole violenta.

— ¡Finalmente! —Vociferó Alice. Su rostro, delicado y brillante debido a los rayos de sol, me observaba feliz y victorioso.

Tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre su regazo, mientras ella me sostenía. Jasper y Benjamín también estaban con nosotras. Todos emitiendo brillos, expuestos libremente a la luz.

Reparé en eso, cuando vine aquí era de noche, recordaba perfectamente a la ostentosa luna sobre nuestras cabezas y ahora había sol. Percibiendo mi confusión, Jasper habló.

—No te asustes, apenas son las seis de la mañana. No has estado tanto tiempo fuera, sufriste una especie de coma temporal. Pero hemos logrado traerte.

Intenté salirme de los brazos de Alice. De alguna manera sentía que no estaba bien que ella me sostuviera, cuando yo les había causado tanto dolor. Edward me había hecho recapacitar en eso anoche.

.

_¿Qué creías estúpida? ¿Qué acabarías con los Vulturi, volverías… y todo sería color de rosa? Pues no…_

_._

Cada uno de mis músculos, se sentían duros y pesados, agarrotados. Con dificultad me desprendí de Alice, para llegar a Benjamín, quien dándose cuanta de mi estado, se apresuró a alcanzarme.

Me abrazó pegándome a él y me sostuvo con delicadeza, como si estuviese hecha de frágil cristal y no de rígido titanio vampírico. Asintió hacia Jasper y Alice, indicándoles que se fueran.

Sin hacer replicas o preguntas, ambos se retiraron.

**.**

**.**

—Ellos se preocupan por ti… —comenzó Ben haciendo referencia a mis antiguos hermanos— Cuando Edward llegó a la casa y tú no lo hacías, dejé pasar un tiempo y decidí venir a buscarte. Ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme. Cuando te encontramos aquí tirada en el césped, en posición fetal y comatosa, ellos corrieron a ti. Jasper estuvo intentando alcanzarte con su poder, a través de los sentimientos, pero no pudo entrar. Tú desprendías demasiada tristeza y dolor por lo que necesitó alejarse o terminaría como tú. Ahí fue cuando Alice te acunó en su regazo y comenzó a cantarte y a contarte historias. Algunas futuras y otras pasadas… ellos te recuerdan. Bueno, atisbos de ti.

_Eso es imposible._

— ¿Ellos me recuerdan? —pregunté apenas en un murmullo aún incrédula.

Benjamín, asintió.

—Sí, cuando leyeron la historia que dejaste… parece que eso despertó algo. Haciendo que comenzaran a tener pequeñas imágenes de ti.

Si eso era cierto, ponía las cosas aún peor para mí. Significaba que Edward me recordaba y no le importaba.

—Casi te perdimos Bell´s, si no lográbamos recuperarte de ese estado. Lentamente hubieses comenzado a momificarte.

Asentí, en ese momento nada me importaba, iba a dejar que la rigidez me alcanzara.

—Tenemos que volver Bella, Tía nos espera en Volterra. —una sonrisa afable cruzó el rostro de Benjamín—. Si no lo haces, William vendrá a patearte el trasero y te llevará por las buenas o por las malas.

—Lo sé… —concluí recordándome que las cosas no podían terminar así.

Benjamín tenía razón, quedaba mucho por hacer. Derrocaríamos a los Vulturi, esa era la misión… y la terminaríamos.

Despegándome de él, con energía y espíritu renovados, evoqué a mi valquiria interna. Aquella que no me dejaría caer y me cubriría con su escudo de valentía y liderazgo. Cualidades que necesitábamos para triunfar.

—Vamos a la casa… —dije con determinación. Ya habíamos hecho lo que vinimos a hacer, ahora debíamos seguir.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a todos los Cullen, incluso a Edward, reunidos en la sala de estar. Aquella sala que tenía el inconfundible toque Esme, una mueca nostálgica se me escapó al entrar en aquel lugar. La primorosa decoración junto con el aroma a esencia de pomelo, casi me transportaron a otro lugar y a una época feliz.

— ¿…han decidido? —Benjamín se adelantó un paso, y preguntó a toda voz en la sala.

—No, ellos están divididos. Necesitan tiempo para llegar a una resolución. — el que contestó fue James. Parado a un costado, cerca de un gran ventanal y tomado de la mano de Victoria. Al ver mi confusión, se giró hacia mí para explicarme. — Mientras no estabas les explicamos todos los hechos presentes. William, tú, la rebelión, todo.

Asentí sin querer indagar en el tema.

—No tenemos tiempo… —afiné mi voz, tratando de que sonara serena y calmada, pero al mismo tiempo soberana y segura.

—…y nosotros no tenemos nada que pensar. No es nuestra guerra. — Edward respondió rápido y mordaz. —No nos involucraremos…

Su tono lascivo provocó varias reacciones diferentes, Benjamín lo observaba con rabia contenida, y apretando sus puños para no lanzarse por él. Yo no me molesté en mirarlo, sabía que expresión tendría su rostro. Pero James…

Salió disparado desde la ventana y aproximándose con grandes zancadas hacia Edward. Afortunadamente, Victoria reaccionó antes que cualquiera colocándose delante de su pareja y evitando que este llegara a su objetivo.

—Calma cariño. —dijo colocando gentilmente sus manos sobre el pecho de James.

Él atendiendo su pedido, puso las manos sobre la cintura de ella y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez para recuperar el sosiego.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se notaba un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así miró a Edward para hablarle.

— ¿Dices que no es tu guerra? Acabamos de salvarlos de la muerte segura ¿y dices que no es tu guerra?

—Nunca habríamos estado en la mira Vulturi de no ser por… —una mirada fugaz hacia mí. —…ustedes.

— ¡Eres un maldito...!

—No iremos. —sentenció Edward finalmente, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo dicho.

— ¡Basta! Ellos han tomado una decisión y nosotros no podemos obligarlos. —Sentencié mirando a James y acabando con la absurda discusión—. Vámonos, es hora de irnos Benjamín.

Giré hacia la puerta principal, sin más palabras por pronunciar. Mi compañero de lucha me siguió.

—Nosotros iremos con ustedes. —James y Victoria comenzaron a seguir nuestros pasos.

Negué hacía ellos.

—Tú viniste por tu compañera y ya la tienes. Ahora puedes irte, eres libre.

—Quiero ayudar, además contrariamente a lo que piensa ese idiota. Esta guerra es de todos, todo aquel que se haga llamar vampiro, está involucrado en esto.

Sus palabras y su compromiso me conmovieron. Pero él no podía regresar con nosotros.

—No puedes volver a Volterra, James.

Él asintió entendiendo mi punto de vista. Si volvía a Italia sería para morir bajo la mano de Aro o encerrarse en los calabozos. A nosotros quizás nos pasaría lo mismo, pero gozábamos de más tiempo y podíamos desplazarnos con libertad por el castillo.

—Está bien. Pero ayudaré de todos modos, ahora necesitan una nueva línea externa. Yo se las proporcionaré… tengo varios amigos, los cuales se unirían con gusto a nosotros.

Eso sí podía ser de utilidad, e inclinaba la desproporcionada balanza de nuestro lado.

—Nos vemos mañana por la noche fuera del castillo entonces. —dije aceptando su ofrecimiento. Faltaba casi un día y medio para eso, ese tiempo debía ser suficiente. Y si no lo era, no teníamos más.

Los cuatro asentimos conformes con nuestra nueva alianza. Para luego retirarnos de la casa Cullen.

No tuve el valor de mirar a nadie al salir. Simplemente me fui, ese ya no era mi lugar.

.

.

Corrimos por el bosque saliendo de los límites canadienses y hasta llegar al Océano Atlántico. Donde nos bifurcaríamos.

James y Victoria bajarían hasta Sudamérica para comenzar a recolectar aliados, ellos tenían varios amigos en esa zona. Nosotros seguíamos hacia Italia por mar abierto.

—¡Cuídense! —Victoria nos despidió con dulzura.

—Nos veremos mañana por la noche. —James fue más práctico. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso y comenzamos a dispersarnos, pero antes de alejarnos totalmente, él volvió a llamarme—. Bella… tranquila, esto también se arreglará. Ningún macho puede subsistir sin su hembra, te lo puedo decir por experiencia.

James me regalaba palabras de aliento a mi situación con Edward. Él podría ser un buen amigo.

Asentí. Despidiéndome con la promesa de verlos, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

.

.

**Pov Edward**

**.**

Luego de que Benjamín, Bella, James y Victoria se marcharan, nos dejaron sumidos en un estado de completo desorden. Estaba a punto de volverme loco, los pensamientos y pesares de toda mi familia me invadían, todas sus ideas melancólicas hacia Isabella, todas las incógnitas que aún rondaban nuestras mentes.

Sobrepasado por todo ese hábitat, decidí alejarme. Subí a mi cuarto, puse un Cd de música clásica e hice que los bafles del estéreo sonaran a todo volumen. Embriagándome de las notas y sonidos hasta quedarme sordo.

Luego de un rato, sin toques o avisos previos, Jasper entró en mi cuarto. Se sentó a observarme desde una de las sillas de las esquinas. Pasó otro rato más, hasta que finalmente decidí hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres Jazz?

El aludido camino hasta el estéreo, bajó el sonido hasta un volumen razonable, para luego volver a ubicarse en su silla y contestar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nadie creía en ti? Fuiste a Forks a buscarla, encontraste su aroma y luego volviste. Me imploraste que te acompañara y así lo hice. Juntos la volvimos a encontrar, a darnos cuenta de que ella existía. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó con ese Edward? ¿Aquel que no se rendía? ¿Aquel que amó incondicionalmente?

No me atreví a mirarlo, por lo que continúe con la vista clavada en el techo.

—La recuerdo Jazz. Yo la recuerdo,… las imágenes de estaciones pasadas junto a ella, llenan mi mente y cada vez son más. Días de felicidad, tardes de instituto, paseos, caminatas, carreras, juegos, o simplemente contemplarnos el uno a otro tendidos sobre la cama… y todo eso me duele. Me hace odiarla preguntándome, una y otra vez como pudo dejarme. Ella sabía que era mi vida entera y sin embargo se fue.

—Sí, pero lo hizo por nosotros.

—…podríamos haber hallado otra salida.

—Quizás no la había. Ella hizo lo que debía hacer.

—Siempre hay otra salida… —Me giré a mirarlo. —…tú la respetas. — concluí debido a su admiración por ella.

Asintió.

—Claro que sí, una mujer como esa se merece todo mi respeto. —Jasper se puso de pie—. Sólo vine a avisarte que nosotros iremos a Volterra, James tenía razón al decir que este asunto nos involucra a todos.

Caminó a la puerta, pero antes de irse dejó algo bailando en mi mente.

—Ella te ama Edward, sino no hubiese venido. No sé qué le dijiste ahí afuera, pero tus palabras fueron suficientes para que ella se dejara ir.

Después de decirme aquello, él se marchó dejándome en shock.

Cuando me recobré de la pequeña sorpresa, bajé de la cama. Dando un salto y corriendo por el pasillo hacia el ala inferior. Encontré a toda mi familia en la sala de estar, ya preparados para la partida.

— ¿Todos irán?

Ellos asintieron a la decisión unánime. Emmet comenzó a explicar.

—Sí, Jasper y Alice han decidido ir… y no dejaré que mis hermanos peleen solos.

—...Y nosotros no dejaremos que nuestros hijos vayan solos. —Carlisle acabó la frase.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros hijo? —Esme preguntó esperanzada. Ella aguardaba mi cambio de opinión.

Antes de responder analicé los pensamientos de cada unos de mis familiares, todos guardaban determinación y hasta entusiasmo en sus mentes. Hasta Rose, quien yo creí que solo iba por acompañar a Emmet.

La verdad era que tanto ella como Jasper habían establecido una especie de conexión con Bella. A pesar de todo, la conexión y la empatía entre hermanos, no había desaparecido.

Por mi parte, no compartía su entusiasmo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir.

La desilusión en los ojos de Esme hizo que mi pecho doliera.

Lentamente y sin una palabra más, ellos comenzaron a salir. Quedando Carlisle para lo último. Antes de partir se acercó a mí, y poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro dijo:

—Te entiendo hijo, nadie te juzga. Aguarda nuestro regreso.

Le devolví el abrazo a mi padre y con solo eso de mí, se fue.

.

.

_**Horas Después...**_

_Crash…_

Ese fue el sonido sordo de la madera al romperse. Había lanzado una silla hacía la pared. Me sentía inútil, rabioso, y desesperado…

Toda mi familia había salido en busca de una guerra y yo simplemente me había quedado aquí, lejano e indiferente.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?_ — me pregunté en un reflexión baja y monocorde.

Todas las personas que me importaban, estaban lejos. Arriesgando sus existencias por una causa.

—_Isabella…_

Ella también estaba ahí, en el ojo de la tormenta. Cuando hablaba de personas que me importaban, la incluía a ella. Porque me importaba, aunque me odiara por eso. Aún la amaba… cada fibra de mi cuerpo me lo gritaba.

Teniendo en momento de epifanía y claridad, supe que tal y como dijo James, me estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

.

_¿Qué pasó con ese Edward? ¿Aquel que no se rendía? ¿Aquel que amó incondicionalmente?_

_._

Jasper también me había hablado con verdad. Él tenía razón… ese Edward seguía estando aquí, solo que quedó sepultado temporalmente por la confusión y el dolor. Intentando transformar lo intransformable, intentando que el amor se volviese odio.

Pero un amor tan grande como el mío, jamás podría mutar en un sentimiento tan oscuro.

Pletórico y lleno de energía, por mi nuevo descubrimiento. Me preparé para ir a Volterra. Correría hacia mi vida, corría hacia mi alma. Correría a recuperar todo lo que por idiota casi perdí. Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

.

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica (Mi Betaluz) -Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Edward volvió a ser el mismo idiota de los primeros capítulos! Pero ya se encaminó...;)**

**A aquellas que siempre me dejan sus palabras, las espero y las adoro! ALEXANDRACAST, Conni Stew; Katyms 13; Gigi Cullen; EddielLove; CindyLis; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Little Whitiee; DeathxRevenge; vivicullenhaleswan; coco cullenswan; Lydia Zs Carlton: Salyluna; Judith Cullen; Cote Cullen McCarthy; LizieRossemary 12; NataliElena & Anisa Elina ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	29. Línea Interna

**Tema: Sunburn – Muse /Lucia - Silence**

**.**

"**De nadie seré solo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir." (Neruda)**

**.**

**Capítulo Vigésimo – Noveno/ Línea Interna**

**.**

**Pov Edward**

**.**

Corrí tan rápido como pude, al nivel máximo que mi compleja anatomía lo permitía. Habían pasado algunas horas desde la caída del crepúsculo, el desplazarme de día fue complicado, pero me las arreglé para tomar un avión a Italia y luego sustraer un auto de vidrios polarizados para poder bloquear la luz.

Al llegar a Volterra, el panorama no era para nada similar al esperado. Faltaba poco más de una hora para media noche, sin embargo todo se veía calmo y sereno alrededor del perímetro del castillo. No había movimiento alguno, ni vampiros armando filas y listos para entrar. Nada, salvo paz y serenidad.

_—¿Dónde estaba la línea externa? ¿Dónde estaba mi familia?_

Llamé al teléfono de Alice, por enésima vez en el día. Había estado intentando contactarla desde que salí de Whitehorse sin obtener resultado alguno. Comenzaba a desesperarme, tomé mi cabello y lo jalé con fuerza, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro escuchando el insistente repiqueteo de la llamada.

_—¡Maldita sea, contesten…! _

Como acto impulsivo debido a mi frustración, estrujé el aparato en mi mano. Al ver los trozos en mi palma me maldije automáticamente. Ahora sería imposible comunicarme con ellos.

Me odié una vez más…

La situación era lo suficientemente delicada y complicada de por sí, y yo tuve la brillante idea de empeorarla con mi berrinche de macho herido. Pero ahora ya no podía lamentarme, ahora debía actuar si quería recuperar a mi mujer. Mi piel picó y se calentó ante ese pensamiento. El volver a tener a mi hembra conmigo me excitaba e ilusionaba de sobremanera. Pero otra corriente de pensamientos, nacidos de mis recelos, cortó todo mi entusiasmo.

_— ¿Ella me querrá ahora?_

Decidí dar una vuelta más intentando encontrar un aroma, un rastro, una huella, algo que me indicara que demonios había ocurrido.

.

.

.

**Pov Neófita**

_**Horas antes…**_

Se dice que los vampiros somos inmortales, sin embargo creo que podemos morir perfectamente de ansiedad.

En la inmensa biblioteca, caminaba de un lado al otro; tomaba un libro, lo hojeaba, lo cerraba de un plumazo y volvió a tomar uno nuevo. Así pasaba la interminable tarde.

—Debes calmarte… —William exigía manso y sereno, mientras husmeaba un viejo papiro.

Debíamos aparentar normalidad, por eso ambos estábamos aquí. Solíamos pasar el tiempo leyendo en este lugar y hoy no podía ser diferente. Al menos si no queríamos levantar sospechas… pero ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo como eso?

Me acerqué a él y susurré en voz baja. Aunque exigente y algo compulsiva.

—Cómo demonios quieres que me calme… si ni siquiera sé cómo va a ser esto. ¡No sé cuáles son los pasos a seguir!

—No hay pasos a seguir. Cuando llegue el momento, mata a todo aquel que no este de nuestro lado. Es simple… —acabó con un sonrisa.

Me quedé observándolo pasmada por unos segundos. ¿De verdad era tan simple todo?

William siguió hablando:

—En el momento preciso, Nessi y Tia se refugiarán en los calabozos, mientras Benjamín, tú y yo entraremos en la sala del trono. _Atacaremos el núcleo_, los demás pueden hacerse cargo de los subordinados.

—¿Qué pasa si la línea externa falla? Quizás James no consiguió reclutar a suficientes aliados.

—No fallará. Créeme…

.

.

.

Las mismas vueltas y caminatas que dibujaba esta tarde en la Biblioteca ahora las hacía en mi cuarto, esperando que la hora llegara. Estaba frenética, me había quedado sólo con el "_No fallará_" de William. Algo que no me dejaba muy conforme, pero debía poner toda mi fe en eso.

No entendía por qué estaba tan ansiosa, lo que sí sabía era que la tramposa ansiedad, aumentaba a cada segundo. Revisé el reloj, 11:30 p.m… el momento se acercaba. Aguardaba a que Benjamín tocara mi puerta en cualquier instante.

Mi mente revoloteó nuevamente hacia James y Victoria. Durante el día había estado al pendiente de los jardines externos, intentando percibir algún movimiento. Pero todo había estado en calma… sólo esperaba que un gran grupo de vampiros nos apoyara del otro lado.

Di un par de vueltas más, revoloteando de un lado al otro. Sin pensarlo, llegué hasta el cajón del mueble donde guardaba la carta de Edward y la tomé. Leyendo la inscripción una vez más…

"_Por favor… regresa por mí, te amo.__"_

—¿Qué pasó contigo Edward? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que me escribió esas palabras? Supongo que de verdad borré todo de ti…

Medité en voz alta, lamentándome por lo que ya no podía ser. Lo único que tenía de él, era el recuerdo de su amor en un pedacito de papel. Besé la carta y la guardé cerca de mi inactivo corazón. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca y esta era la única manera en que podía hacerlo.

Alguien se paró en mi puerta, pero se abstuvo de tocar. Me acerqué lentamente mientras olfateaba el aire, era Benjamín, podía percibir su efluvio. Abrí la puerta intentado mostrarme lo más serena y segura posible.

—¿Lista? Es hora…

Asentí. Mientras miraba hacia la ventana por última vez… ¿Dónde estaba James? Sin él estábamos perdidos.

—Ellos ya están aquí. Encontraron una manera eficaz de entrar sin ser vistos. — Benjamín contestaba a mi pregunta mental.

Al ver el destello de inteligencia y lucidez en sus pupilas lo entendí. Tia y Nessi no solo aguardarían en los calabozos por ser el lugar más bajo y seguro, si no porque si algo salía mal… éstos también constituían una salida fácil. Los calabozos tenían comunicación directa con el exterior por los viejos túneles, aquellos que llevaban afuera de los predios del castillo. Aunque nunca había transitado por ellos, sabía que existían. Todo castillo medieval tiene túneles subterráneos, pues estos eran utilizados para transportar mercadería, esclavos, tesoros… y hoy serían utilizados para una guerra.

Un peso notable y tangible se levantó de mí, ahora que sabía que el respaldo había llegado me sentía más segura.

Volví a asentir esta vez con vigor y esperanzas renovados.

—Vamos entonces… —dije con seguridad.

—Primero quiero bajar a despedirme de Tia. —Ben me miró significativamente a los ojos. —Tú… entiendes.

Claro que entendía, todos teníamos confianza en que esto saldría bien. Sin embargo, ante la duda e incertidumbre, queríamos despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, abrazarnos fuerte a ellos. Con la promesa de un retorno. _Afortunadamente Benjamín tenía de quien despedirse y a quien volver…_

_Yo ya no tenía eso…_

—Sí, también quiero despedirme de ellas.

.

.

.

En la parte baja del castillo, la humedad propia de la tierra se hacía papable, caminamos por los largos pasillos que se escuchaban silenciosos y calmos, ya no estaba el cuchicheo molesto y nervioso de las ratas o cualquier otro tipo de roedor, estas se habían ido. Sonreí para mis adentros… _Dicen que cuando el barco se hunde, ellas son las primeras en abandonar la nave y este barco pronto naufragaría. _

Llegamos al sector donde Nessi y James habían estado encerrados. Los solitarios guardias que custodiaban aquella zona, habían sido decapitados. Sus cuerpos enormes y mutilados esperaban la llegada del fuego, tendidos en el áspero suelo.

Me acerqué para examinarlos… no era necesario, el fuego no llegaría. William había hecho un corte limpio y magistral con su espada, y que al estar compuesta de metal Ario, esos vampiros no volverían a ensamblar sus partes. Las piezas opuestas del tablero comenzaban a caer silenciosamente.

El olor a musgo y hongos comenzó a ser remplazado por algo dulce, no sólo algo… sino múltiples aromas mezclados. Vampiros.

Conforme nos aproximábamos comenzamos a escuchar el bullicio leve de una multitud que susurraba, la expectación subía y al doblar en el último tramo el panorama se reveló.

La sorpresa fue grata, James había logrado reunir una gran cantidad de aliados, escaneé rápidamente a la multitud haciendo un recuento aproximado, pasando mi vista de cuerpo en cuerpo, hubo uno que llamó mi atención. Tanto, que tuve que parpadear para saber que lo que veía era real.

_Esme Cullen,_ vestida con ropas cómodas y deportivas se agachaba en cuclillas frente a Nessi para poder ponerse a su baja altura.

Cuando la multitud notó nuestra presencia, los susurros cesaron y las miradas nacieron. Nessi corrió hacia nosotros.

—Mira Bella… James ha reunido muchos amigos. Ellos nos ayudaran. — dijo eufórica señalándome al responsable de todo esto.

James se encontraba en la retaguardia, enfrascado en una pequeña reunión estratégica que incluía a Victoria, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rose.

Involuntariamente volví a escanear el lugar buscando al último miembro que me faltaba… pero él no estaba.

.

_Edward no había venido. Como dijo antes, este no era asunto suyo. _

_._

No me permití ningún sentimiento de tristeza o amargura. En su lugar avance hacia ellos, tomando la carta de mi pecho, arrugándola en un pequeño bolló y tirándola al suelo. Ya no valía la pena tenerla conmigo...

Llegué al grupo saludando a James y a Victoria con un pequeño abrazo, esa era mi forma de agradecerles su gran ayuda. Ellos realmente no tenían por qué estar aquí y sin embargo, hoy lucharíamos hombro a hombro.

Dediqué un asentimiento de cabeza a los Cullen, al mismo tiempo que Esme se unía al grupo, tomando el lugar en la ronda junto a Carlisle.

—Creí que no vendrían… —no era un reproche, si no simplemente algo que debía decir.

—Eres nuestra hermana… —contestó Jasper, haciendo que todo el muro de fino cristal que había formado desde el rechazo de Edward se rompiera.

—…eres parte de nuestra familia y nosotros protegemos a la familia. — continuó el patriarca.

Si pudiese llorar, lo haría ahora frente a Carlisle. Él me había dicho esas mismas palabras años atrás y yo no lo había escuchado.

Ante la falta de palabras y el exceso de emociones, sólo asentí hacia él con una sonrisa de tristeza, cordialidad y angustia.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —afortunadamente, Emmet interrumpió el decadente momento. El vampiro estaba excitado y eufórico, sonreía y se frotaba las manos mientras aguardaba mi respuesta.

—No hay plan… —Los ojos de Emmet se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la preocupación, no podía culparlo—. Cuando llegue el momento saldrán de aquí, tomarán el castillo y matarán a todo aquel que no esté de nuestro lado.

Repetí las palabras de William puesto que no había mucho más para decir o detallar.

_— ¡Serait formidable! Ce serait comme de vivre la prise de la Bastille à nouveau. _—Un vampiro con acento francés proclamó, alegando que el método era simple y revolucionario… le recordaba a la famosa toma de la Bastilla. Habló con júbilo y entusiasmo reavivando el ambiente.

—¿Cómo sabremos cuál es el momento? —Jasper nos trajo de nuevo a la conversación.

—Yo os avisaré. —Nessi contestó detrás de mí colgándose de una de mis piernas. Sonrió a Jazz mostrándole sus adorables hoyuelos junto con sus largos colmillos perlados. Eso no fue un simple acto de simpatía… ella estaba avisándole que era mucho más que una simple niña.

Jasper no contestó, entendiendo y aceptando la indirecta. Nessi dejó de mirarlo… ahora centró sus ojos en mí, jalando de mi mano para que le dedicara toda mi atención.

—Es hora de que te vayas. —la voz aniñada fue la que anunció el momento.

Benjamín se abrazó a Tia, fundiéndose ambos en algo férreo y puro. Yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar, cuando Nessi me soltó, sentí cómo algo se desprendía de mí. Por extraño que parezca, necesitaba el contacto de la niña, o quizás solo necesitaba el contacto con alguien.

Rápidamente esa sensación de amarga soledad fue remplazada por cariño. Alice se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome por la cintura y pegándome a ella. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, no porque no lo quisiera, si no por sorpresa. Poco a poco comencé a moverme, aceptando a mi hermana y cubriéndola con mis brazos.

Cuando Alice se separó de mi, Rose tomó su lugar abrazándome con el mismo amor.

—Podemos lograrlo… —susurró Rose.

—Cubriremos tu espalda Bellita. —Emmet habló mientras me empujaba entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco y uno a uno, fui despidiéndome de mi familia. Me fundí en abrazos de reconciliación y despedida. La última en soltarme fue Esme, pude darme cuenta de su reticencia a dejarme, ella quería mantenerme segura entre sus dulces brazos maternales y yo quería permanecer allí.

Me obligué a separarme de ella. Volví a mirar a mis hermanos a la cara, una desagradable sensación venida desde el pasado me alcanzó. Regresé a experimentar la despedida, volvía a despedirme de mi familia…

—Esta vez será diferente. —Jasper interrumpió mi ola de sentimientos, percibiendo mi alteración.

Asentí.

—Esta vez volverás con nosotros… —volvió a hablar dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

Con las palabras pronunciadas, el juramento proclamado y el destino ya marcado, Benjamín y yo partimos a enfrentar lo imposible.

Giramos en un movimiento rápido y decidido, avanzamos con pasos largos y resueltos… y no miramos atrás.

.

.

.

El camino hasta la gran sala del trono fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se aventuró a decir palabra alguna, estábamos demasiado concentrados, nerviosos o asustados. Pero justo antes de acercamos demasiado, Benjamín habló aclarándose la garganta.

—Bella, ha sido un placer servir contigo.

—Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias. —Contesté con una sonrisa afable al mismo tiempo que ambos seguíamos avanzando y elevábamos nuestras manos para empujar con energía las grandes puertas del salón.

.

.

La vista de hoy era similar pero muy diferente a la acostumbrada. Como era de esperar, Aro, Cayo y Marco se sentaban con orgullo y sorna en sus correspondientes tronos. Un séquito de quince vampiros los acompañaba. _Debíamos aniquilarlos a todos._

Tres contra dieciocho, números dispares y escalofriantes. Por fortuna, de manera acertada y para darnos una pequeña esperanza: Jane, Félix, Demetri y Alec, ya no estaban aquí.

William era el centro de todas las atenciones y miradas, de espaldas a nosotros y dándole la cara al ostentoso tribunal, el poderoso vampiro pura sangre daría inicio a esta guerra.

Cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, avanzamos hasta ocupar los flancos laterales de William. Elevé la mirada hacia los reyes y el séquito, los vampiros comenzaban a inquietarse, sin comprender que ocurría. La jugada era simple y básicamente la misma que en Whitehorse. Matar al acompañamiento no tendría dificultad, pero el tiempo y la distracción que eso implicaba ayudarían a que los reyes huyeran. No podíamos darnos el lujo de que escaparan de este recinto, la prioridad eran ellos.

—¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? —William hablaba con tranquilidad, más como si estuviésemos haciendo una visita social que planeando una masacre organizada.

—Puedo darme una idea… pero quizás tú quieras decírmela. —Aro se mofaba de nosotros.

William sonrió anticipándose al carácter desconcentrado y burlón de su oponente. Removiendo la espada de su vaina, apuntó hacía el rostro del aludido.

—He venido por tu cabeza.

Murmullos nerviosos comenzaron a resonar… Marco y Cayo, no se movieron de sus lugares, mientras que Aro se adelantó dos pasos como acto de provocación.

—¿…y crees que eso será fácil? Adelante, inténtalo.

Aro pretendía desestabilizar y desorganizar, pero William fue más astuto, logrando que el desestabilizado al final, fuese él.

— Lo será… tanto como lo fue con Jane.

Las pupilas de Aro chispearon, haciendo inútil su intento por esconder su alteración. Disimuladamente comenzó a rebuscar entre su séquito.

—Heidi… —exigió una explicación.

—Es inútil… —hablé primero, quitándole la posibilidad a la vampira de contestar—… Jane no está y tampoco volverá. Estoy muy segura de eso, pues yo misma soy quien le dio muerte.

La sala estalló en reacciones, Marco y Cayo se pusieron de pie en un salto adelantándose hasta su hermano y secundándolo ante nosotros. Los demás vampiros retrocedieron, al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se llenaban de palabras de asombro, miedo y odio.

La furia era palpable en el rostro de Aro. No porque amara a Jane, si no porque habían tocado y dañado algo que le pertenecía, habíamos transgredido su autoridad.

Al ver su reacción decidí presionar un poco más…

—Debiste ver lo cobarde que fue, queriendo huir primero y luego intentando arrastrase con sus manos, clavando sus uñas en la tierra para poder llegar a un pequeño arroyuelo. Patético, esa no es una muerte digna para un miembro de la Guardia. Aunque debo admitir algo, tenías razón. Fue placentero clavar mi daga en su cuello…

Expliqué al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi daga y se la mostraba. Eso terminó de desquiciarlo. Puesto que ese era un pequeño secreto que él no conocía… Aro comenzaba a entender que teníamos armas para enfrentarlo y eso lo alteró por completo.

Si medir consecuencias, se lazó sobre mí. Dando por inaugurado el principio del fin.

.

.

.

William se me adelantó formando un férreo escudo delante de mí, y frenando el avance de Aro con su espada. Si alguien cortaría la cabeza del viejo rey, ese sería William. Pasó mucho tiempo esperando la revancha, esperando la libertad, esperando pisotear la mano de Aro. Después de milenios y siglos, hoy sería el día.

Saliendo de la zona de William, corrí hacia el resto. A mi alrededor distintas situaciones violentas iniciaban, Benjamín hacía que el suelo temblara provocando que columnas y parte del techo, junto con la cargada decoración Rococó, comenzara a fragmentarse y a caer a manera de escombros. Agregándole a la lucha el detalle de la carrera de obstáculos. El séquito se dividió, parte intentando ayudar a Aro, parte lanzándose sobre Benjamín y parte cubriendo a Cayo, pues sabían que el tercer rey no deseaba ser salvado.

Marco aguardaba sentado en su trono, tranquilo y sereno, veía como todo el panorama se iba al infierno. No se movería de allí, él aguardaba la muerte en paz. Comprendía que su momento había llegado, de hecho lo esperaba desde de hace tiempo. Aguardaba que la paz fúnebre lo alcanzara, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil, expuesto y esperando, cualidades que lo transformaban en el mayor espectador y en el último en caer.

Me agaché, mostré mis colmillos destilantes de ponzoña fresca, ávidos de lucha y venganza. Aferré mi daga y salté sobre cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino. Derribé a dos, intentando abrirme camino hacia Cayo, pero los vampiros suicidas y devotos, no lo dejarían tan fácil.

Cayo se acercaba a una de las puertas, el bastardo tenía tantas agallas como Jane, él también planeaba escapar. Comencé a desesperarme, cada vez más vampiros se lanzaban sobre mí intentado retrasarme, no suponían mayor dificultad que el tiempo empleado en ellos, elemento preciado. Busqué a William con la mirada, pero se encontraba enfrascado en una ruda pelea mano a mano con Aro, mi mentor era hábil pero su contrincante también lo era. Maldije buscando a Benjamín ahora…

Ben luchaba con dos vampiros a la vez, una hembra y un macho. Lo llamé, captando su atención y señalando a Cayo. Él comprendió de inmediato, hizo que el suelo se abriera obligando a los dos vampiros a caer en un estrecho hueco y tirando una columna sobre ellos. Eso no los mataría, pero los inmovilizaría por un tiempo. Corrió detrás del rey, en plena carrera volví a llamarlo, arrojándole mi daga para que le fuera más fácil acabar con aquel vampiro.

Detenida la fuga de Cayo, me enfrasqué en mi tarea: mordiendo, mutilando, quebrando y por último, decapitando por arrancamiento, a las sombras que suponían los vampiros que se me enfrentaban. Así fue como uno a uno fueron cayendo, pronto obtuve una montaña de cuerpos encapuchados apilados y listos para ser quemados.

Me liberé para poder apreciar el momento justo en que William cortaba la cabeza de Aro, no sin antes privarlo de sus brazos. Su cabeza rodó, y William la pateó directo a mi montón de cuerpos, encendí la gran pira. La llama cobró vida de inmediato, convirtiendo todo en cenizas.

Marco aún ocupando su trono, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, la visión era demasiado quizás. Se levantó, y como si fuese un sacrificio, se dirigió directo a la vivaz fogata, entrando en ella sin vacilar. El acto me pareció sublime y respetable. En el centro de la llama, no gritaba, no se movía, ni siquiera mostraba una mueca, solo la tranquilidad de siempre. Pero antes de ser consumido totalmente habló, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus últimas palabras.

—Siempre supe que tú traías el fin contigo. Fuiste muy astuto al elegirla. — terminó viendo a William, quien solo le dedicó una mirada dura y seca.

Terminadas sus palabras, el fuego se llevó su voluntad dejando poco de Marco. Fui por los dos vampiros encerrados en la grieta y los tiré a la hoguera también. Diecisiete cuerpos ardían debajo de esa llama, solo restaba uno.

Cayo yacía boca abajo, con mi flamante daga certeramente incrustada en su espalda, debajo del omóplato, del lado derecho. Benjamín aguardaba de pie junto a él, observando su obra. Orgulloso de ella, había logrado acabar con el astuto Cayo.

Llegué hasta ellos, tomé la daga y la saqué del cuerpo. Lista para cargarlo y arrojarlo al fuego, pero antes de que lo tomara William interrumpió mi labor.

—Acabamos aquí. Iré a ayudar a los demás con los guardias… — dijo con alegría y salió pitando del salón.

—Iré con él… —Ben apuntó tan rápido como pudo, queriendo terminar lo antes posible con esto para poder volver con Tia. Se encaminó veloz hacía la salida, pero lo detuve. Llegué hasta él entregándole mi daga.

—Toma, la necesitas más que yo. Cuando termines me la devuelves…— Benjamín quiso protestar pero no lo dejé. En su lugar le obligué a que se adelantara, yo me encargaría del cuerpo de Cayo y luego también saldría a ayudar a la línea externa.

Cuando Ben abandonó la habitación, me giré para volver a mi tarea, pero antes de que pudiese anticipar nada, un cuerpo veloz y bruto me golpeó estrellándome contra una pared e inmovilizándome en ella.

—No tengo muchas opciones, lo sé. Pero te llevaré conmigo al averno, puta traicionera.

_Cayo no estaba muerto…_

.

.

* * *

**Anexo:**

**1)**_ "¡Serait formidable! Ce serait comme de vivre la prise de la Bastille à nouveau."_ No tengo ni la más pálida idea de francés, la traducción la saqué de google así qué probablemente esté mal. Lo que se quiso decir Adrien fue esto: "¡Será formidable! Será como vivir la toma de la Bastilla nuevamente."

**2) Toma de la Bastilla**: Se produjo en París el martes 14 de julio de 1789. A pesar de que la fortaleza medieval conocida como la Bastilla sólo custodiaba a siete prisioneros, su caída en manos de los revolucionarios parisinos supuso simbólicamente el **fin del****Antiguo Régimen**y el punto inicial de la Revolución francesa. La rendición de la prisión, símbolo del despotismo de la monarquía francesa, provocó un auténtico seísmo social tanto en Francia como en el resto de Europa, llegando sus ecos hasta la lejana Rusia. Fuente: Wikkpedia (¿Se entiende mi analogía?)

* * *

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

******Capítulo Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Esto se termina, queda sólo un cap más y el epílogo. **

**Gracias a todos**** por los Favs y Follows.**

**Gracias a las que me leen desde Enero, gracias por creer en mí y en la historia! **

**Hasta el próximo...El capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes! **

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	30. Forever

**Tema: All I´ve ever needed – Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed**

**.**

"**Cuando tú sonríes el mundo se vuelve dulce"**

**.**

**Capítulo Trigésimo – Forever**

.

**Pov Edward**

**.**

Avanzaba por el denso pasillo oscuro, más que pasillo, lo calificaría de túnel. Caminaba entre las gotas de humedad, segregadas por las ásperas paredes de piedra cual si fuese sudor. Transité algunos kilómetros a oscuras, tanteando muros, escogiendo pasillos y esperando que mi suerte me llevara al lugar indicado.

Y así fue. La suerte me esperaba solitaria, en forma de niña y ataviada de tul. Mis pasos indecisos acabaron en una zona de jaulas y calabozos, la única zona iluminada hasta ahora. Algunos juegos de antorchas encendidas de dos en dos, se encargaban de brindar algo de luz y calor al lugar. Iluminada por esa luz anaranjada y vivaz, una pequeña aguardaba recostada sobre una de las paredes. Tarareaba una hermosa melodía en un idioma extraño y pateaba una piedra de un lado al otro. Parecía no percatarse de mi presencia.

Me acerqué un poco más, pero debía ser precavido, los niños inmortales eran entes difíciles de controlar, impredecibles e inescrupulosos. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Intenté revisar su mente, pero no pude, me encontré con una pared.

Como si hubiese intuido mi intento de intrusión en su cabecita, ella elevó la vista para clavarla en mí.

—¡Llegas tarde! Llevo esperándote un buen rato… debes apresurarte, pronto Bella te necesitará. —la pequeña hablaba con determinación, como si supiera qué vendría, como si moviera parte de los hilos de la vida.

Me quedé pasmado observándola y procesando sus palabras. A mi falta de reacción, ella se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia mí, elevando una mano para entregarme un papel abollado y sucio.

Tampoco comprendí qué pretendía.

—Es una carta… —dijo incitándome a que tomara el bollito que descansaba en el centro de su pálida mano abierta.

Lo hice, lo tomé y comencé a desplegarlo con mucho cuidado, el papel estaba húmedo por el agua del ambiente y sucio. Parecía viejo y gastado… solo había una frase allí. Pero lo que vi, sacudió mi mente y mis recuerdos, haciendo que una especie de interruptor se activara, liberando lo que una vez Bella enclaustró.

Una seguidilla de imágenes comenzaron a bombardearme. La primera vez que vi a Bella, el tatuaje que adornaba su pie, mis conciertos para ella, la primera vez que sentí celos, el día que la reclamé, el aroma a sexo flotando en el aire llamándome a ella, el día que nos comprometimos, el día que me dejó…

Miré mi mano por instinto buscando sin éxito lo que sabía no estaba allí. El anillo…

Articulé en voz leve las palabras escritas _"Por favor… regresa por mí, te amo."_

Así me volví uno con mi pasado, viéndome otra vez sentado en mi escritorio tallando esas crudas letras que esperaba jamás fuesen necesarias. Viéndome en este punto, mi mente había sido desbloqueada y todos mis recuerdos habían vuelto. Parte de estos habían regresado al ver a Bella, pero eran imágenes sueltas que no me dejaban nada más que tristeza y el no entender el porqué me había abandonado.

Ahora, con mis recuerdos completos, mi mente funcionaba de forma fluida y lineal, no solo con atisbos de un pasado incomprensible. Ahora entendía por qué Bella se había ido, por qué ella se había marchado… No había tenido otra opción, no lo aprobaba, pero la entendía. Lo hice antes cuando escribí esto y lo hacía ahora con todas las piezas juntas en mi mente.

Miré a la niña, ella me sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

—Vamos… —dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba para encaminarme hacia algún lado.

.

.

**Pov Neófita.**

Cayo me sostenía con odio y furia saboreando mis últimos momentos. Haciendo lo que siempre deseó, tomar mi vida y hacer que suplicara. Pero no le daría tal satisfacción, moriría como la vampiresa fuerte y valerosa en la que me había convertido. Agradecí mentalmente a Carlisle y a Esme por convertirme en lo que era, por enseñarme el camino correcto, por darme amor.

Mi vida eterna fue corta. Ocho, casi nueve años es muy poco tiempo para un vampiro, pero puedo asegurar que en este tiempo he conseguido más de los que muchos han tenido en siglos. Amor, cariño, felicidad, calidez familiar, todas las cosas que realmente importan en la vida; las había tenido. Y todo eso me lo había dado un clan de ojos dorados.

Se dice que segundos antes de la muerte, las cosas se esclarecen, toda tu vida pasa por delante de ti. Haces un recuento de ello, sacando y valorando solo lo importante, los vampiros no éramos la excepción a tal cosa. Hice la evaluación sacando en claro y como conclusión, que todo había valido la pena. Sí, todo, el sufrimiento también. Volvería a elegir una vida como esta, con tal de tener a Edward y a los Cullen en ella, o su recuerdo después.

En realidad, lo mío ha sido un premio disfrazado de castigo, se me concedió absolutamente todo y luego me fue arrebatado de forma inclemente… pero al menos lo experimenté y estaba agradecida por eso.

Cayo elevó su anillo de sello, aquel que me haría arder en llamas y luego me reduciría a cenizas. Cerrando mis ojos y entregándome al momento, me concentré en mis últimos recuerdos felices, volví al prado de Forks…

Esperé y esperé… pero las llamas nunca llegaron y las manos de Cayo se desprendieron de mi cuello. Cuando abrí los ojos, el vampiro rey había sido incrustado con fuerza en otra de las paredes haciendo que esta se astillara, mientras su nuevo oponente se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Edward avanzaba agazapado y furioso, gruñendo bajamente haciendo que su pecho y su garganta vibraran. Sus labios finos y retraídos, dejaban ver sus afilados dientes ansiosos por ser utilizados. Jamás lo había visto así, jamás había visto a alguien así…

Me pregunté si ya estaba muerta, o si esto era causado por mi fantasía. Edward no estaba aquí, yo sabía muy bien que él no había venido, él no deseaba salvarme…

Sin embargo, el animal colérico y desencajado que tenía ante mis ojos, respiraba hiel y exhalaba furia. Entendía que la actitud primaria de los machos era destrozar a cualquiera que osara tocar o dañar en cualquier manera a su mujer...pero yo ya no era su mujer.

Cayo se recuperó del golpe, incorporándose y despegándose de la pared. Se quitó la capa, cosa que le molestaba y retardaba. Edward se mofó de esa acción.

Un siseo gutural, formado por el pequeño espacio entre sus labios y dientes. Haciendo que las palabras salieran arrastradas y bajas. El macho colérico se mostraba hinchado y enorme, parecía que había duplicado su tamaño, la ira lo hacía ver de esa forma. Caminaba hacía Cayo sin quitarle la vista de encima, centrado y obsesionado con su objetivo.

Parecía como un animal irracional, con los movimientos ávidos de un tigre, se lanzó sobre su presa. Cayo no tuvo oportunidades, aunque lo intentó, no puedo luchar o defenderse… ya que la velocidad y la precisión en los movimientos de Edward, lo contrarrestaron de inmediato.

El movimiento final fue majestuoso, haciendo que la muerte del último rey fuese recordaba por la gracia y la pericia con la que fue realizada. Voló por los aires, elevándose varios metros desde el suelo, pero sin llegar a tocar la gran cúpula superior, cuando la curva descrita por el cuerpo, comenzó a hacerse descendente por la acción de la gravedad. Edward saltó para encontrarlo a mitad de camino entre los aires y el suelo, apoyando una rodilla en su espalda y quebrando el cuello de Cayo. El gran "clac" seco y metálico, de los huesos al romperse y el rígido titanio al fisurarse, hizo eco en todo el salón.

Cuando el cuerpo pesado e inconsciente se desplomó directo sobre la gran pira de carbón y cenizas vampíricas, casi hizo que el fuego se apagara. Pero la gran antorcha pronto volvió a la vida, aceptando el cuerpo dislocado en el centro de la hoguera, tal y como Marco se había lucido momento antes. No podía alejar mi vista de él, estaba hecho… él último de los reyes Vulturi había caído.

.

_—¿…y ahora que haré?_

.Esa pregunta retumbaba escondida en el fondo de mi mente, en algún lugar bajo y silencioso. Un peso se había quitado de mí, pero ahora que todo eso que ocupada y bloqueaba mi vida se había acabado, no sabía qué hacer. _Me sentía como un preso que no sabía qué hacer con su libertad._

Volví a la realidad, recordando que Edward estaba en la habitación y girándome a verlo. Aún alterado, su pecho junto con su gran tronco superior se movían rítmicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, intentando apaciguar su ser.

—Bella…

—No… —le corté elevando mi mano izquierda—. No es necesario que digas nada. —Giré hacia la gran puerta de salida…— Vamos, hay más gente que necesita de mi ayuda.

Noté como Edward asentía, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

Necesitaba salir de ese cuarto. Avanzaba por el pasillo, el hedor a cristal y tela quemados comenzaban a inundar el ambiente, una delgada capa de humo se extendía sobre las cúpulas formando tóxicas nubes artificiales.

Numerosas fogatas decoraban las salas, llamas altas y vivas color naranja furioso, se formaban en cualquier lugar. Allí donde los cuerpos habían caído, se les había encendido; ni siquiera se habían molestado en apilarlos.

Recorrí varios salones, buscando algo más que hacer, alguien más a quien matar. Pero ya no había nada, la zona estaba limpia. Los aliados se mostraban conformes y alegres, algunos de ellos ya se habían dado a la tarea de saquear, otros ya se habían marchado y otros habían caído.

Me preocupé por los Cullen…

—Si buscas a los tuyos, ellos están bien. —Me explicó el mismo vampiro que horas antes había anticipado en francés la rebelión. —William está reuniendo a todos, quiere que vayamos a los tronos.

Acababa de salir de allí, no deseaba volver a ese cuarto. Pero sin dudas era el lugar indicado para proclamar la victoria. Asentí guiando a Adrien con paso lento y reacio.

Volviendo al gran salón del trono, ya no mucha gente se encontraba allí. Sólo los conocidos, James, Victoria, Ben, Tia, William, Nessi y todos lo Cullen, incluyendo Edward quien parecía no haberse movido desde que lo dejé hace un rato.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —pregunté distraída.

—Algunos no lo lograron y otros han decidido perseguir a los pocos que escaparon… —James sonreía de forma perversa.

Asentí, ese sería un juego divertido. No hay nada que le gustase más a un vampiro que cazar, puesto que éramos depredadores natos.

—Humm… Entonces me marcharé también. ¡Adiós y buena vida amigos! ¡Sean felices! —el alegre vampiro francés se despidió agitando una mano y dándonos la espalda.

—Nosotros igualmente deberíamos irnos Vi. —James habló sonriente mientras extendía un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

—Vamos, es hora de volver a ver el mundo y correr sus tierras. —Ella asintió, tomando sus manos, y auto enredándose en él.

James le correspondió con ojos brillantes de anhelo. Así comenzaron a despedirse, uno por uno. Nada melancólico, palabras cortas, apretones de manos y en el mejor de los cazos: un abrazo y una palmada. Cuando llegó mi turno James me hizo una oferta.

—¿Qué harás ahora Bella?

Me encogí de hombros, ante mi falta de respuesta.

—Bueno, estás invitada a venir con nosotros. Vivir como nómada un tiempo, ver el mundo. Correr por las selvas amazónicas, nadar en las aguas del Caribe, escalar el Everest, en fin; hacer lo que quieras.

—¡Sí! —Victoria lo secundó—. Será bueno para ti después de estar encerrada en este lugar oscuro y lúgubre por tanto tiempo. —dijo dedicando miradas de desprecio a los muros y paredes del castillo. — ¡Debes volver a enamorarte del mundo! —Terminó con un entusiasmo que me recordaba al de Alice.

Mientras lo describían, podía imaginar todos esos lugares. La mayoría ya los había visitado en distintas misiones, pero esto era diferente, esta vez iría de paseo y lo disfrutaría. Estaba a punto de asentir cuando William me interrumpió.

—…y luego puedes volver. Habrá un trono vacio aquí esperándote en Volterra.

Miré las tres sillas. ¡Claro que no! Esa no era una opción, un repudio interno cobraba vida dentro de mí, diciéndome que jamás podría sentarme allí.

—¿Para eso hiciste todo esto? ¿Para poder reinar?

William negó, acariciando la cabeza de su niña.

—No, lo hice por libertad. Sin embargo todo tiene su precio Isabella, con esto hemos desatado un monstruo y alguien debe controlarlo.

—Él tiene razón Bella, un mundo como el nuestro no puede existir sin reglas. De no ser por ellas, seriamos expuestos a los humanos, y surgirían las masacres organizadas. Lamento que debas hacerte cargo de esto amigo. —Carlisle apoyaba a William.

Volví a mirar el trono, ahora indecisa…

—No contestes ahora. Tómate tu tiempo… ve con Victoria y James, si no vuelves sabremos la respuesta. —Ahora la que hablaba era la dulce Nessi desde detrás de su padre.

—Bella, antes de que tomes una decisión me gustaría hablar contigo. — una voz masculina monocorde y nerviosa interrumpió el clima de nuevas decisiones.

Edward se había acercado dos pasos a mí y esperaba la respuesta. Tuve un impulso negativo pero algo lo detuvo.

—_Di que sí… no condenes una existencia de desdicha por un segundo de orgullo. _—Nessi hablaba en mi mente con su vocecita de ruiseñor.

La miré de soslayo, pero ella solo le dedicaba una mirada extraña a Edward.

Asentí convencida por Ness.

.

.

Traje a Edward a mi cuarto, el cual se conservaba casi intacto luego de la lucha.

—Este es el lugar más tranquilo que hallaremos. —_al menos no hay restos de cuerpos calcinados._ Agregué mentalmente.

Edward asintió, no dijo una palabra. Se mantuvo así en silenció por un tiempo que me pareció eterno, finalmente exploté.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso hay algo que no hayas dicho ya? Entendí perfectamente que no me quieres en tu vida, y realmente lo entiendo. Pero ya no me tortures con tu presencia…

—Quiero hablar… sólo que no se cómo.

—Bueno, ya hablaste suficiente ¿No crees?

—No, no es así. Yo estaba equivocado, estaba herido… destrozado. Sufrí mucho sin ti Bella.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿…y crees que yo no sufrí? ¡Con un demonio Edward! ¡Vete al maldito infierno! Estos nueve años en Volterra han sido la prueba de amor más grande hacía ti y tú familia. Todo este sufrimiento, todo lo que he pasado… para que tú pudieras tener un vida lejos de aquí, en tranquilidad. No tienes una idea de la tortura por la que he pasado. ¿Lo horrible que fue matar a un ser humano? Sentir que había traicionaba las enseñanzas de Carlisle, sentir que estaba sucia y que ya no era digna de volver a ti.

No me di cuenta, pero en algún momento acabé de rodillas en el suelo dando sollozos espasmódicos. Era como si un ataqué de nervios se apoderara de mí… Edward intentaba alcanzarme pero lo alejaba con gruñiditos y golpes a sus manos. Al final, se sentó delante de mí esperando el momento oportuno para volver a hablar.

—Me equivoque… Debí recibirte con los brazos abiertos, estrujarte y no soltarte. Pero estaba perdido, una parte de mi me decía que eras mía y otra me presentaba a alguien que no conocía. Luego comencé a tener retazos de ti, esas imágenes me trajeron dolor

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté entre hipos.

Él me miró con sus bellos ojos dorados y una sonrisa tierna. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó.

—Porque he venido reafirmarte esto. —era la carta, la misma que yo había desechado en los calabozos. —Sé que estás enfadada y herida… pero… _esperaré por ti como antes, solo vuelve_.

Lo último lo pronunció en un susurro profundo, mirándome a los ojos y buscando en ellos un sí. Pero sus palabras escondían algo.

—¿Recuerdas? —pregunté casi sin aliento.

Él asintió. Observándome con amor y adoración, dedicándome una de esas largas miradas de antes. Aniquiló todas mis defensas, y en medio de un gran sollozo me lancé sobre él. Derribándolo en el suelo, y aferrándome a su pecho. Se inclinó con una risotada feliz, elevé mi vista hacía él para mirarlo.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto. No lo resistiría… —le exigí.

Negó adolorido.

—Tú a mi tampoco…

Asentí y sin permiso lo besé. Pegándolo al suelo, y escalando sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar cómodamente sobre su cara.

—¡Dios! ¡Cómo te he extrañado! — dije cuando creí que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y debía separarme de él.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome nuevamente hacia él.

—Conozco el sentimiento. —confirmó mientras me besaba nuevamente.

_._

.

.

La naturaleza, la paz y los tibios rayos de sol, inundaban mis sentidos. Todo era perfecto, y así sería siempre. Nunca más tendría miedo de la felicidad, porque esta me pertenecía y lucharía con uñas y dientes por ella. Había cometido un gran error al dejarme dominar por el miedo, y huir. Creí que hacía lo correcto, que era lo mejor para todos, pero en realidad, lo único que hice fue hacerme daño a mí misma y a quienes quería. Nunca más…

El día era perfecto, un sol grande y brillante se mostraba orgulloso sobre nuestras cabezas, haciendo que brillásemos con el contacto de sus rayos en nuestra piel. Miré a Edward, descansaba tranquilo y pacífico, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, me estiré delicadamente para poder acariciar su cabello. Estaba dormido, pero ante mi contacto una sonrisa serena se dibujó en sus finas comisuras, en los últimos días dormía con frecuencia. Tomaba siestas cortas, siembre aferrado a mí, como si temiera que volviese a dejarlo, eso quebraba mi alma. Me alegraba que durmiera, ciertamente, en los años que estuvimos separados él no dormía y yo tampoco.

Me negué a pensar en esos días oscuros, tomé una gran respiración llenando mis pulmones de aire fresco y limpio. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de lo que el paisaje y todos los demás sentidos me brindaban. El calor de Edward sobre mí, mis dedos sobre su cabello, el sonido de los animales pequeños a nuestro alrededor. Era primavera y el prado estaba hermoso, verde, y mucho violeta caracterizaba el pequeño paraíso, llenando el ambiente con su dulce aroma a lavanda.

Era sábado, debido al buen clima y a nuestro buen ánimo. Edward y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño escape a Forks, nadie nos vería. La finalidad era sólo volver al prado, a nuestro prado. Allí sentada bajo un gran árbol, mi espalda en su tronco, y Edward descansando en mis brazos, sentía que al fin todo estaba bien. Todo era como debía ser, las emociones del momento me sobrecogieron, finalmente sería feliz.

Un sollozo sin lágrimas se atascó en mi garganta, cuando bajé mi vista, Edward me observaba de manera profunda y tranquila. Sus ojos, ahora verdes y dorados, producto de nuestra reciente demostración de amor, me escrutan tiernos y pacientes. Finalmente elevó una mano hacía mi rostro, rozando las yemas de sus dedos sobre una de mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —su voz era tranquila.

Negué.

—Estoy feliz, sólo es eso. Esto es perfecto… —dije recorriendo todo el prado con mis ojos.

Edward asintió, entendiendo mi idea. Él no dejó de mirarme, sus ojos me quemaban.

—…y así será por siempre. —se levantó para que su cara quedara a la misma altura que la mía. Nuestros labios se rozaban.

—Lo sé. —dije, eliminando los pocos milímetros que restaban para encontrarme con la calidez de su boca.

Un beso, para sellar el juramente implícito de felicidad y amor eterno. Nunca me volverían a separar de él, mi lugar era aquí. No había otro…

—Sólo la muerte me apartaría de ti.

Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme. Negando suavemente, dijo:

—Ella tampoco podría. Yo te seguiría…

La sinceridad y el amor eran palpables en su mirada. Debía detenerlo, decir que no, que no debía hacerlo, pero sería hipocresía pura. Yo haría lo mismo por él, partiría cuando él lo hiciera.

Asentí y pegué mí frente a la suya.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, eres mi vida Bella, siempre lo has sido.

La última frase hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. _¿Y si…?_

—Edward… ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado…? —la vergüenza me invadió haciendo que bajase la vista. Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si hubiese llegado a Forks siendo humana?

Cuando volví a elevar mi mirada, Edward me observaba juicioso y decidido. Pero cuando habló su voz fue suave.

—Probablemente también me habría enamorado de ti. —Una pequeña sonrisita. —Habría sido adorable verte con tus grandes ojos marrones y tus mejillas rosas. Verte tropezar con todo, habría sido divertido… yo me luciría salvándote, sería tu caballero de brillante armadura.

—Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo vi en la mente de Félix, quería saber todo de ti. Obtuve toda la información que pude, eras adorable. —hablaba de mi con auténtica veneración.

—Entonces… ¿Te habrías enamorado de una simple y poco atractiva humana?

Él comenzó a recorrer mis facciones con la punta de sus dedos, iniciando por mi nariz.

—No serías una simple y poco atractiva humana, serías tú. Mi Bella, él amor de mi existencía. Esto va más allá de lo físico… esa barrera no me detendría, seguramente complicaría las cosas, pero al final y de alguna forma, tú y yo terminaríamos juntos… —cuando terminó de recorrer mi rostro, me atrapó en su mirada, esta vez para hacer él una pregunta—. ¿… y tú? ¿Te habrías enamorado de mí siendo humano?

Me concentré en sus ojos, el verde líquido comenzaba a diluirse dando lugar a un uniforme dorado. Edward era hermoso, sus ojos verdes habrían sido hipnóticos. Cualquier mujer quedaría prendada de él, hasta una vampiresa.

— Claro que sí… tú lo dijiste. Esto va más allá de lo físico, nuestras almas se reconocerían… No importa qué seamos: vampiros, humanos… Nos encontraríamos Edward, tú y yo nos encontraríamos.

Edward asintió feliz, superado por el momento y completo por todas las emociones que le abordaban, hizo su última pregunta, la cual tenía una sólo respuesta.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

Bajé inmediatamente la cabeza con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Él jamás se detendría.

—Si… —dije tomando el delgado anillo plata que descansaba en mi dedo y devolviéndolo a su dueño. —_ La respuesta siempre será sí, en esta vida o en cualquier otra._

_._

_._

****FIN ****

**.**

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la trama me pertenece completamente. Por lo que queda terminantemente prohibida cualquier copia, adaptación, continuación y/o traducción.**

**Fanfic Twilight beteado por Vhica -Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Terminó...Nadie murió! :)**

**La historia termina oficialmente en el cap 30. El epílogo será una perlita, que pueden o no leer.**

**.**

**.**

**No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer sus Rr, sus Favs y Follows. Sobre todo gracias por hacernos a la Neófita y a mí un lugarcito en el fandom.**

**Gracias por leernos...**

**...A Karlita Carrillo por estar desde la primera letra.**

**...A Shei por "engordar" mi biblioteca virtual de fics y libros.**

**...A Conni por seguirme con fe ciega.**

**...A Karen por ser mi amiga a la distancia.**

**...A Karu por la confianza para mostrarme sus cosas y respetar mis opiniones.**

**...A Vhica por ser mi beta luz.**

**...A Ale por ser mi amiga y empujarme a hacer esto.**

**...A Alice por sus lindas palabras.**

**...A Anisa por sus lindos rr tan detallistas.**

**En fin...a todas las amigas que esta Neófita me ha regalado.**

**.**

**Hoy me despido de algunas y le doy la bienvenida a otras, aquellas que sólo leen terminados.**

**Ha sido un proyecto hermoso y he conocido gente aún más hermosa a través de él.**

**A todas ustedes gracias…**

**Hasta siempre.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	31. Epílogo: Una vuelta de Tuerca

**Tema: A Bad Dream - Keane**

**.**

"**En esta vida o en cualquier otra****" **

**.**

**Epílogo / Una vuelta de Tuerca**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 6:00 a.m**

.

Despertaba en un lugar poco familiar y hasta desconocido, la pequeña ventana que comunicaba con el exterior me revelaba el horrible paisaje. Evidentemente, ya no estaba en el soleado y hermoso Phoenix, sino en el lúgubre y húmedo Forks.

Miré el ruidoso reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, de un manotazo lo acallé. Charlie debió poner la alarma. Con algo de esfuerzo centré mis adormilados ojos en los números, ¡Dios mío! He dormido casi dos días. Me levanté y busqué una bata de toalla, para colocarla sobre mi pijama de invierno color rosa. Mientras lo hacía, repasé los últimos hechos, los cuales eran básicamente pocos.

Había venido a Forks a pasar tiempo con mi padre, a quien conocí hace sólo dos meses. Producto del miedo de mi madre a revelarnos la verdad a ambos. Ella había huido de Charlie hacía más de diecisiete años, poco tiempo después, se dio cuenta que había quedado embarazada pero no se atrevió a volver por él. Los años pasaron y ella se buscó otro marido, formando una nueva vida.

Siempre supe la verdad, pero nunca me resolví a buscar a mi verdadero padre. Hasta que me decidí, la pelea de mi madre con su marido fue un detonante. Con eso hicimos las valijas y vinimos a Forks en busca de mi destino.

El primer encuentro fue naturalmente duro: incomodidades, furia, dolor… pero Charlie era un hombre solo, cuando el shock pasó, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cosa que celebré feliz, él me agradaba mucho. Y eso era bueno, ya que no todo el mundo me caía bien.

Mamá y yo pasamos una semana en Forks, luego tuvimos que volver a Phoenix, para encontrar un panorama para nada oportuno. Mi padrastro aprovechó nuestra ausencia para entrar a la casa y llevarse muchas cosas, dejándonos sólo con lo básico y casi en la indigencia. Pero lo peor fue el despido de mamá, ella había conseguido el puesto de secreta ejecutiva, dado que el director de dicha empresa era amigo de mi padrastro, con él fuera del juego, el empleo también se iba. No podía culparlo por eso, Renée era bastante distraída y desordenada para el empleo, la mantenían por amiguismos, nada más.

Con las cosas tan complicadas, Charlie ofreció que viniéramos a vivir con él, por un tiempo hasta que nos acomodáramos. La idea era buena, pero el estúpido orgullo de mamá complicó todo. Ella aceptó que yo viniera a Forks, tendría comida, escuela, casa, abrigo y… pasaría tiempo con mi padre. Renée por otra parte, decidió quedarse en Phoenix para buscar empleo. No insistí, la conocía lo suficiente como para entender que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarla de allí, en su lugar dejaría que se frustrara y sola vendría a nosotros. Hoy era lunes, para el miércoles la tendríamos parada en la puerta con una maleta y una caja en sus manos.

Para cuando terminé con mis reflexiones estaba parada a los pies de la escalera y era seductoramente atraída por un aroma a huevo con especias. Cuando entré en la cocina, Charlie atendía algo en el sartén con gesto concentrado. Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté allí.

—Creí que no sabías cocinar. — dije poniéndolo al tanto de mi presencia.

—Hola. Buenos días… No sé, pero estoy intentándolo para ti. —Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y concentrándose aún más en el omelette.

Charlie era un hombre muy afectuoso, su amabilidad me sacó una sonrisa.

—Yo lo hago, tú siéntate. —dije caminando hacia él y sacándole el sartén de las manos.

El intimidante hombre de bigote no contestó e hizo lo indicado. Se sentó, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la falta de charla.

—Entonces… ¿dormiste mucho?

—Sí, no debiste dejarme. Era solo una siesta…

—Estabas cansada por el viaje, no quise molestarte. —Torció el gesto— pero entré a verte varias veces para cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien. Hablas mucho cuando duermes.

—Lo sé, estaba soñando algo. Pero no recuerdo qué, era aquí en Forks, y tú estabas en él.

—Bueno, fue un sueño tempestuoso. Por momentos te veías tranquila y feliz, y por otros, nerviosa y hasta enojada.

—Sí, tengo sensaciones raras, pero no recuerdo mucho. En fin… en tanto tiempo uno puede soñar diversas cosas.

Charlie asintió, dando por finalizada la plática. Terminé de preparar los omelette y comimos tranquilos. Perdiéndonos en una conversación banal sobre mi primer día de Instituto que casualmente era hoy. Mi padre había tenido la delicadeza de preparar todo para mí inscripción, papeles, horarios, profesores… hasta la mochila esperaba completamente armada en el recibidor. Lo único que debía hacer era vestirme y marchar. Charlie lo estaba intentando y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Él era todo lo atento y cuidadoso que no era Reneé. Me pregunté cómo habría sido crecer con ambos… seguramente maravilloso.

Justo cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno familiar, su teléfono comenzó a repiquetear. Charlie acudió a la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente, cuando regresó, lo hizo algo molesto.

— ¡Maldita sea! Bella, lo siento pero ha ocurrido una emergencia. Algo con uno de los chicos de la Push, debó ir a revisar.

—No te preocupes, ve a hacer tu trabajo. Yo debo cambiarme… —di una hojeada al gran reloj de la cocina, 6.30 a.m. Aún sobraba mucho tiempo para el instituto.

Charlie fue hasta la puerta, comenzó a calzarse la campera y el arma. Cuando recogió las llaves de la patrulla, me lanzó otras.

—Esas con las llaves de Bethsy, el viejo monovolumen del garaje. Puedes usarlo, he colocado cadenas en sus ruedas para ti. Es segura… —dijo prácticamente huyendo.

Me quedé observando la puerta atontada, Charlie realmente era noble y cariñoso, cálido, muy cálido. Pero le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, y no podía culparlo por eso. El sufrimiento te hace precavido.

Limpié la cocina y luego subí a mi cuarto, el cual estaba ocupado por mis valijas aún armadas, cajas cerradas con libros… No traje mucha ropa –ya que tampoco tenía demasiada– la mayoría de mis pertenencias se conformaban por buena literatura y CDs, y eso bastaba para hacerme feliz.

—Manos a la obra… —dije arremangándome la bata y atacando la caja mediana que rezaba desordenadamente, Austen, Bronte, Shakespeare.

Uno hora más tarde todos mis libros y música estaban perfectamente acomodados en la pequeña biblioteca junto a la ventana. Ese conjunto me ofrecía un vista realmente acogedora… podía trabajar con lo que tenía. Podía hacer que mi cuarto fuese hermoso y cálido; pondría algunas luces, lámparas, velas, alfombras y cuadros. Este sería mi pequeño refugio…

Volví a revisar la hora, 7:15 a.m. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Maldita sea! Perdí la noción del tiempo y ahora sólo tenía quince minutos para prepararme, si quería llegar al Instituto en la vieja Bethsy, debía salir con veinte o treinta minutos de anticipación. Y conociendo mi mala pata, contar con unos seguros treinta minutos de margen, era algo muy bueno.

Corrí al baño, higienicé mis dientes rápidamente y peiné mi cabello con los dedos. No había tiempo para complicados cepillos. Me enfundé en unas medias, jean´s, cambié mi gastada camiseta de pijama por una camisa a cuadros roja, por último mis zapatillas y mi chaquetón. Estaba lista, me di una gran sonrisa en el espejo del cuarto, auto-felicitándome por mi rapidez.

Corrí por el recibidor, tomando la mochila a la pasada y las llaves de Bethsy que descansaban junto a la mesa cercana a la puerta principal.

Ni bien coloqué un pie fuera de la casa, ocurrió algo previsible y casi esperado. Caí redonda en el suelo, el piso estaba escarchado, las zapatillas hicieron que resbalara y volara por el aire hasta aterrizar sobre mi culo. Eso iba a dejarme un gran cardenal. Me paré frotándome las pompis.

—Muy bien Bella, si no te caes, no eres tú. —me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba con más cuidado hacia Bethsy.

Por suerte llegué viva hasta el oxidado monovolumen. Entré rápidamente en el móvil, antes que otro accidente me alcanzara. Lo puse en marcha, dándome un gran susto con el ruido, Bethsy rugió como una gran oso enojado. Esta cosa iba a hacerme pasar mucha vergüenza, podía imaginarme a todos los estudiantes riéndose de mí.

Resignada a mi triste primer día, me encaminé. Tomé la carretera con poca velocidad, Bethsy no me permitía acelerar demasiado y además quería disfrutar del paisaje. Jamás había visto un lugar tan enigmático como Forks.

Al principio había odiado la idea de vivir aquí, pero ahora no parecía tan mala. Todo lo que se presentaba ante mí en la carretera era magnífico, los árboles altos, verdes e imponentes. Las entrañas del bosque, esa enigmática oscuridad que parecía guardar magia. El clima húmero y las grisáceas nubes, contribuían a la atmósfera fantástica. Estaba absolutamente maravillada, pero a la vez me invadió una extraña sensación de reconocimiento. Como si yo hubiese transitado por esos bosques, como si los conociera, como si les perteneciera… pero eso era imposible, jamás había pisado esas tierras.

Cuando aparqué en el estacionamiento del pequeño instituto, esa extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ no desapareció, contrariamente se intensificó.

.

_¿Es posible que haya estado aquí antes? No, claro que no._

_._

Analicé detenidamente cada rincón del lugar, conscientemente sabía que nunca antes había estado allí. Pero internamente todo me resultaba tan familiar.

Apelando a mi parte lógica, decidí descartar rápidamente esa tonta idea. Comencé a desplazarme en el estacionamiento, afortunadamente y para mi tranquilidad, todos los autos eran tan viejos como mi Bethsy. Al menos no sería discriminada por eso, de entre tantos, sólo dos móviles captaron mi atención, un BMW rojo furioso y un Volvo plata.

Esa inexplicable sensación de familiaridad volvió a invadirme. Sin pensar me acerqué al lujoso auto y lo acaricié con la punta de mis dedos.

Cuando tomé conciencia de mi acto me sentí estúpida, rápidamente retiré mi mano metiéndola en el bolsillo del chaquetón y caminando a toda velocidad hacia las oficinas.

.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa Isabella? Te afectó el viaje._

_._

Me reprendí mentalmente. En el transcurso de la mañana pasé por la secretaría y las diferentes clases de turnos. El temario no parecía complejo, lo complejo era soportar las constantes miradas de todos los alumnos y algunos profesores. Yo era Isabella, la nueva atracción del pueblo, el bicho raro a quién escudriñar. La hija recién aparecida del jefe de policía. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Para el horario del almuerzo ya me había habituado a toda la atención, algunos chicos se habían presentado. Tyler, Mike y Erick… no recordaba quien era quien, pero tampoco me esforcé por comprender todo, tenía tiempo para eso. Entré en la cafetería en medio de un reducido grupo, al cual Mike me había presentado… ¿o habría sido Erik?

Tres muchachos y cuatro chicas incluyéndome. Algunos de los comensales se giraron a verme, pero estratégicamente me moví hasta el centro del grupo para poder ocultarme de los ojos chismosos. Cuando llegamos al mostrador, tuvimos que hacer fila y sin más remedio quedé expuesta. Me concentré en los platos detrás del vidrio e intenté ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello.

En un momento estaba muriéndome de vergüenza sintiéndome completamente atrapada y al siguiente todo había cambiado.

Percibí como la puerta de la cafetería fue abierta dejando entrar a cinco personas, sus pasos eran ágiles y delicados, casi imperceptibles. Los cuchicheos estudiantiles se intensificaron, pero bajaron de tono haciéndose apenas audibles.

La vergüenza desapareció, dejé de ocultarme… giré sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde mirar. Centré mi atención en aquella mesa exclusivamente ubicada en un rincón oscuro de la cafetería, captando la atención de dos de las cinco figuras allí sentadas.

—Esos son los Cullen. — alguien chilló a mi lado.

.

_—Lo sé…_

_._

Respondí mental y automáticamente. Por alguna razón la aclaración de Mike me molestó. De nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad. Mi interior se agitó y alteró, haciendo que me removiera inquieta. Mi instinto quería que fuera a ellos, comencé a caminar, un paso, luego otro. Los dos hermanos seguían observándome atentos… el joven cobrizo y la pequeña de cabellos en punta.

Me centré en el hombre, su rostro hermoso y angelical, hizo que una voz resonara en mi mente. Un recuerdo quizás…

.

—_La respuesta siempre será sí, en esta vida o en cualquier otra._

_._

El pensamiento fue expresado en una voz similar a la mía, pero a la vez diferente, sonaba profunda y serena. Estaba cargada de emociones, llena de amor.

.

_Edward… _

_._

_._

Seguí avanzando, mi parte consciente me hacía preguntarme qué estaba haciendo. Paso a paso, comencé a llamar la atención de todos. Los tres hermanos Cullen restantes se giraron a mirarme y la cafetería se silenció. Todos me observaban, pero en ese punto ya no me importaba. Debía seguir…

.

_Edward…_

_._

_Mi alma vibraba en la agonía de un llamado de alguien a quién no conocía._

_._

Cuando llegué a la mesa, los cuerpos allí sentados permanecieron en silencio. Me observaban atentos, me dirigí a la chica de cabello negro quien se hallaba en el centro de la mesa, resguardada por dos jóvenes rubios.

—Hola, soy Bella…

La pequeña duendecillo, asintió con una sonrisa divertida bailando en su rostro.

—Lo sabemos. Te hemos estado esperando… —ella me quitó la mirada para centrarse en su hermoso hermano de cabello cobre. —Edward…

Al oír su nombre giré inmediatamente para poder mirarlo. Él me saludó con su voz cadente y sedosa, atrapándome en la melodía de sus notas y en sus hipnóticos ojos color oro líquido. Haciéndome saber, que _mi vida había cambiado para siempre..._

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la trama me pertenece completamente. Por lo que queda terminantemente prohibida cualquier copia, adaptación, continuación y/o traducción.**

**Fanfic Twilight beteado por Vhica -Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**¿Raro? Es una alternativa. Ya saben cómo sigue la historia desde aquí...**

**He adorado todas la hipótesis que analizamos en el grupo sobre el fin de esto! jaja **

**Gracias a ****Linda-Swan; Gigi Cullen; Deathxrevenge; issa-21; EddieIlove ; Katyms 13; Conni stew; CindyLis ; Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan; Nana; Andrea 14 de Cullen; Coco cullenswan; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Anastacia trinidad crawford; Girl Perverse; Alinita28; angie palomo; Mentxu Masen Cullen; I'mDePorcelana; pimosa2407; casiepl; V1V1; Esmeralda C ; Andreagf17; LauCullenBlackSwan; mariees; AnnaLau2; liduvina; ini narvel; Dark-XVI; javitarobsten; vivicullenhaleswan; Mitica; Bebuchis; Karlita Carrillo; naty ; Anisa Eliana; LauCullenBlackSwan; Karu Swan; Salyluna; Judith Cullen; Tatahasi .Cullen; bells cullen potter; Daniela bascunancontreras; kenissa; Jazmin Li; LizieRossemery 12...si he olvidado alguna háganmelo saber y a todas las chicas que no se han dejado ver!**

**.**

**A mi equipo...Mi beta luz adorada Vero, y a mi amiga que es el motor de este fic, Alejandra. Buen trabajo chicas! **

**.**

**.**

**Hasta siempre!**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Lanas y Letras - Agatha FF Twilight**


End file.
